Love The Way You Lie
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: "There was love in the pain. This sick, twisted and messed up relationship, was what he was addicted to. He loved the shouting, the arguing, the pushing, taking control of the other, everything. He didn't know how he became to be this…extreme." Kurt & Sebastian are in a abusive relationship with one another, but it's all out of love. That's how they see it at least.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Holy shit you guys...I know I should be working on 30DC but I just had the massive urge to write this.  
I was listening to the song Love The Way You Lie Part2 by Rihanna feat Eminem for the first time. And I actually listened to the lyrics carefully and this baby was born.

**Summary: **Kurt and Sebastian are in an abusive relationship. Though the two can't leave the other because of everything that built it. Sebastian is a possesive man who doesn't want Kurt around other guys because of how easily jealous he is. Although Kurt is being abused by Sebasitan, he still puts up a fight and doesn't back down until either one of them has claimed victorious in their battles. When Kurt finally decides it's enough after having spoken to someone who was once close to him and leave Sebastian, Sebastian realizes that he can't live without Kurt in his life. Even if Kurt doesn't love the way he lies to him, he'll get him back at all costs.

**A/N2: **Now, I've never written an abusive-related story. But I get into character easily considering how many role plays I've done...  
So yeah! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Tell me what you think of the start? I do plan on doing the entire song. So it's not a one shot. Enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr! :)  
**Bold: Song Lyrics**  
_Italics: Memory_

* * *

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror and tentatively touches his face, hissing when his fingers came in contact with the now purpling bruise under his right eye. He sighed to himself and turned on the faucet, and let warm water run over his bruised knuckles. He wondered how it got to be like this. It was so dark, twisted and just plain scary and yet exciting at the same time. Everything he felt came to him all at once every emotion he felt towards Sebastian and the fucked up relationship they had together. He lifted his shirt just a little to the bruises that peppered his ivory skin.

* * *

_They had gotten together in Kurt's second year of college. It was strange bumping into his old enemy, Sebastian, in the crowded streets of New York. It had shocked them both. There was no malice in their words just genuine surprise that they would see each other in such a large city. They had grabbed coffee that afternoon to catch up. Both knew they felt a strong connection at the moment and sooner rather than later they were Sebastian's apartment pressed against walls in a heated passion._

_Hands were all over the place. Their lips connected to what they could in such a frantic search for contact. The two fucked where they could and even when they were tired, they went at each other again and again. It was though they couldn't get enough of each other._

_**'On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright'**_

_After that night they started dating. It's been five years since that night._

* * *

Now Kurt was standing in front of the mirror with a washcloth to his face and cleaning away the dried blood and began to work on covering up the bruises. He didn't want people to know this what was going on his life. He had barely spoken to anyone since THIS started happening.

* * *

_Kurt had come home one day to find Sebastian pacing around the room, a scowl on his face. He stopped when he heard Kurt walk into the room and glared at him._

_"Where have you been?" He questioned in a cold tone that sent shivers down Kurt's spine._

_"Out with friends, Sebastian, why?"_

_Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt, his eyes still holding the anger from before. "Why?" He echoed and scoffed. "Because I've been trying to call you all night!" He yelled. "I didn't know what had happened to you!"_

_Kurt raised a brow and laughed softly and shortly, giving Sebastian a reassuring smile. "I didn't have my phone on me. I forgot it. Sorry I should have called."_

_"Damn straight you should have called me." He said with a low angry growl._

_Kurt stared up at him appalled at his attitude and shook his head, placing a hand on his hip. "Excuse me? Smythe, you don't rule me. So what if I didn't call you? There's no need for you to be so bothered and angered by it. Calm down!"_

_Sebastian shot him a dark glare. "Don't tell me what to do."_

_"If you don't get that tone out of your voice and the malice out of your eyes, I'll leave right now! I don't have to put up with this!" Kurt said standing his ground._

_**'Then this thing turned out so evil'**_

_Kurt heard the slap before he felt the stinging pain on his cheek. Kurt held his cheek, a few years slipping down his face from the harsh contact and he started up at Sebastian in shock. Sebastian, seeing what had just happened, gasped and quickly pulled Kurt into his arms, holding him tightly._

_"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do something like that again. I'm so sorry." Sebastian continued to spill out apologies as Kurt stood there, shocked in his arms._

* * *

Kurt laughed shortly and dryly at the memory and finished putting on the concealer and cover up to his no longer showing, black eye. He sighed and opened the bathroom door and heard the front door slam, causing him to flinch. He already knew, before he even saw his boyfriend that he was furious about something.

Sebastian came into view as Kurt stood in the doorway of the bathroom. The taller of the two, had a dark look on his face and the look in his eyes promised no mercy. Kurt steadied his eyes on his boyfriend with a determined gaze as to not look frightened. By now he should be used to this behavior.

Sebastian pulled Kurt out of the doorway and pressed him against the nearest wall. "Have been hanging out with, Dean?"

Kurt winced from the rough handling of his boyfriend and glared up at him. "Why does that matter to you?" A simple answer couldn't have been said. Kurt always had his defenses up, even if he knew the cost of his smart mouthing.

Sebastian slapped him and grabbed him roughly by the collar and his eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "Fucking answer me, Kurt."

Kurt didn't even make a sound. The pain resonated in his cheek as he spoke. "I've spent my nights with him, yes." He said spitefully, giving a mocking sweet smile.

This only angered Sebastian more and he brought a hand around Kurt's slender neck and squeezed until Kurt was scratching at the man's hand for him to release his grip. Sebastian moved in closer to Kurt's ear and whispered darkly.

"If you want to breathe, say that you'll stay away from him."

"I will..." Kurt gasped out, his nails now digging into Sebastian's wrist.

"Promise!"

"...P-promise."

Sebastian releases Kurt and the porcelain skinned man fell to the ground clutching at his throat, gasping deeply to take in the oxygen he had recent lack of. Sebastian looked down at him before crouching down and kissing Kurt deeply on the lips. Kurt didn't even resist the kiss and returned it. Sebastian pulled away and gently took Kurt's face in his hands.

"I love you."

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. After what he just did, he's going to look at Kurt dead in the eyes and say 'I love you'?

**'I don't know why I'm still surprised'**

Kurt leaned in so that his head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I know."

* * *

That night, Kurt and Sebastian lay on the bed with one another, watching some random movie that was on the screen. Sebastian's hand lightly up Kurt's side and Kurt flinched slightly when his hand ran over a particular painful bruise. Sebastian looked at him and frowned. He pulled back slightly to look at Kurt and then frowned pulling up the boy's shirt to see the bruises on the porcelain skin. Kurt looked up at him and pulled back, sitting up and tugging his shirt down over his body. He looked at Sebastian and saw the hurt look on his face. Kurt smiled gently and cupped Sebastian's face in his hands.

"It's alright." He said softly, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Sebastian looked at him, his eyes searching Kurt's for another answer and then sighed when he couldn't find one. He nodded his head and kissed him back. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean it."

Kurt nodded his head and pressed his head against Sebastian's. "I know, Seb."

**'Even angels have their wicked schemes'**

This thing they had with one another was something he didn't expect to stay in. He's grown up and walked through the high school where bullies tormented him and pushed him around. He vowed to never let that happen to him again. Though, what was this thing he held with Sebastian? It was like walking through the halls of McKinley all over again. Though, with him it was something different. There was love in the pain. This sick, twisted and fucked up relationship, was what he was addicted to. He loved the shouting, the arguing, the pushing, taking control of the other, everything. He didn't know how he became to be this…extreme.

He had started off in high school with this cute and adorable relationship with Blaine Anderson. They had a future together, dreamt big and bright. That picture was shattered by the time Blaine graduated. Having found someone else while Kurt was gone for seven months in New York helping out Rachel with some things was the rock that broke the picture.

He had loved Blaine with all his heart, but when he had come back to Ohio and found out the news, he was devastated. There wasn't any yelling or shoving, but there was anger and resentment. Everything was calm and cool, but as soon as Blaine had left the house, Kurt lost it. He threw things that Blaine had given him around, shouted at absolutely no one and cried until it became hard to breathe.

Weeks, Kurt wasn't feeling himself and then decided that he needed to be out of the town out of the state. He needed to be so far away from Blaine, because it pained him to the extreme to bump into him at the mall or just in the streets.

So Kurt packed his things and left for New York. For a while, he lived with Rachel until he got back on his feet. He soon found a job at publishing house and works as freelancer. He moved into his own apartment and everything was going great. He had blocked everything about Blaine out of his mind and tried to focus on himself.

Maybe that's why he doesn't want to leave this relationship with Sebastian. He wanted something that was the complete opposite of safe, compassionate, cute, adorable, and perfect. That was everything that Blaine was. He was all those things wrapped up in one giant red bow. Blaine was his first love who had broken him and turned him to the type of guy who fell into love with guys like Sebastian.

Sebastian was the complete opposite of Blaine. Their relationship was rough, dysfunctional, crazy, erotic, and just fucked up beyond belief. He had bruises on him that appeared there from either sex or fighting with Sebastian. He wasn't the only one walking around the house with a bruise or cuts on his body. Sebastian sported bruises, bite marks, cuts, and scratches all over his body. Most of them were from sex, others from a rough fight.

Kurt placed a hand to his throat and lightly traced the growing hand shaped bruise around his neck. He looked to Sebastian and pushed the other down on his back, straddling his hips. Sebastian looked up at him with surprised eyes, and then those green eyes darkened with lust. Kurt grabbed hold of Sebastian's collar and pulled him up forcefully, looking him in the eyes.

"You turn me into a monster." Kurt growled.

"You're only a monster when you scream at me in blind hate." Sebastian replied coolly. He took hold of Kurt's wrists and flipped them over so that he was on top of Kurt. "You're just a fallen angel, Kurt." He said with a grin, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

Kurt returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and soon, Kurt felt his shirt being lifted up and tugged off his body. He looked at Sebastian who pulled back to toss the shirt aside. Sebastian sat up and pulled off his own shirt then went to Kurt's neck and licked the bruise in one long strip. Kurt bit his lip and held back a whine. He watched as Sebastian kissed down his body, kissing and licking at every bruise that was ever created on his body.

This was his way of apologizing. By kissing and licking every bruise and cut as if by doing that would heal them. Kurt moaned and hissed, grabbing the sheets below him, as Sebastian took one hand and rubbed him through the yoga pants that he wore. He let out a yelp in pain when Sebastian licked the painful bruise that was developing on his side. Sebastian looked up at him through his lashes and continued to lick the bruise, slipping Kurt's cock out of the confines of his yoga pants and began to stroke him.

The porcelain male, screwed his eyes shut as Sebastian continued to stroke him as he also continued to lick the bruise on his side, causing Kurt to whimper in pain, tears stinging his eyes. Kurt looked at Sebastian as his body began to tremor slightly.

"Bas, stop licking there. It hurts." He said softly, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Sebastian paused for a moment and looked up at Kurt then ignored his wishes. He went back to licking the bruise. Instead of short licks he began to lick the bruise from the top to bottom, ignoring Kurt's cries of pain. The hand on his cock had long ago stopped stroking as he paid attention to stroking Kurt's side with his tongue.

Crying out in pain, Kurt's hand flew out and grabbed Sebastian by the hair and pulled hard, bringing him up and away from the bruise he was tormenting.

"I told you to stop!" He seethed, glaring at Sebastian with tears on his cheeks.

Sebastian glared right back at him and, drug dull nails down the bruise causing Kurt to scream out. He arched his back when Sebastian grabbed his cock, wrenching away from Kurt's grip and taking the man whole in his mouth.

It hurt but it felt so good. Kurt's body moved all over the bed as he tried to get away from Sebastian's wrath on his side, but also get closer to Sebastian sucking him heavenly. He moaned and whimpered, his hands gripping Sebastian's hair but not to pull the brunette up but to keep his mouth on his cock.

"Ngh! Bas!" He cried, tears falling down his face in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Sebastian's head bobbed up and down on his porcelain lover, his tongue dragging on the underside of his hard member, stopping at the tip and flicking it against the slit tasting the pre-cum dripping from his lover. He took the head on his mouth and sucked, his tongue flicking out and playing also. He took whatever wasn't in his mouth and began to stroke, admiring the sounds that Kurt made. He paused on his ministrations with scratching at Kurt's side and just listened to the pleasured sounds of the boy.

Kurt writhed underneath Sebastian feeling himself come closer and closer to his orgasm. He gripped the pillow behind him and bucked his hips up in Sebastian's mouth, forgetting that the other hated when he did that. As punishment, the fingers that had stopped scratching at his bruise were now back and digging into the skin, causing Kurt to scream in a mix of pleasure and pain when he came hard in Sebastian's mouth.

He lay there panting underneath the taller male, his body jerking slightly from the post-orgasmic feeling. He looked at Sebastian when the other came up and leaned his face, licking his lips. He took Kurt's chin in his hand and tilted it up, planting a deep, rough kiss upon his lips.

The countertenor's fingers ran through the thick locks of Bas's hair, his nails scraping his scalp every so often. Their tongues fought for dominance and like always, Sebastian won, pressing his clothed hard on against Kurt's causing them both to moan.

The shorter of the two reached down and cupped Sebastian through his jeans, loving when the other pulled away from the kiss to groan in pleasure, his lips finding a new place to attack. Sebastian's lips pressed to his neck, his tongue darting out as Kurt rubbed him through his jeans. Kurt skillfully undid the jeans and slipped his hand inside, coming in contact with the insane heat emitting from the thick long cock in his hand. He licked his lips and wrapped his fingers around the appendage and began to stroke.

He could hear the shuddery breaths coming from Sebastian as he took hold of Kurt's hips and dug his fingers in.

"Kurt, I'm going to fuck you so hard." He whispered huskily, his voice an octave lower from the lust laced in it.

He shivered hearing those words, and watched as Sebastian pulled back to sit on his knees. Grabbing the waistband of Kurt's yoga pants, Sebastian roughly pulled them off along with his boxers and tossed the articles of clothing to the side. He sucked on his fingers and made them wet with his saliva, looking at Kurt with eyes that promised intense pleasure.

Kurt remembered when they were teens Sebastian would boast around saying how he was more than well endowed, and preformed like he should be placed in a top rate porno. Kurt had just believed it to be fictional and complete bullshit. That was until he actually slept with Sebastian they day they bumped into one another. Kurt was screaming with pleasure, clawing and writhing in the pleasure that Sebastian was giving him.

He licked his lips, anticipating the erotic feeling from Sebastian. He felt one finger enter him and he let a small moan escape his lips. He looked at Sebastian as the other licked his lips and slid another finger inside of Kurt. The ivory skinned man looked at Sebastian's beat up body. There were bruises everywhere; his arms were painted with them, his chest baring scratches, bruises and hickeys.

He couldn't have looked sexier. Kurt reached up and pulled Sebastian down into a passionate kiss and forced his tongue inside his mouth. He felt those long fingers move fast inside him and he moaned into the kiss, his body reacting well to the treatment. He pulled away from the kiss when he felt the tips of Sebastian's fingers stroke his prostate and he wrapped his arms around the man.

"Fuuuck! There, Bas." He moaned letting his head fall back against the pillow.

Sebastian grinned and slipped another finger inside Kurt and just stroked his prostate a little longer. He licked Kurt's hand shaped bruise around his neck and then kissed it, pulling back slightly to see the blissed look on Kurt's face as his body jerked and pushed down on his fingers, no doubt wanting his fingers to be deeper.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and earned a whimper of displeasure form Kurt and stood from the bed. He pulled his pants down and kicked them to the side and climbed back into the bed going to kiss Kurt.

Kurt's hands cupped his boyfriend's face and deepened the kiss, his nails scratching lightly on Sebastian's cheeks. He gasped when he felt all nine hard and thick inches of Sebastian's cock slid into him in one thrust. He moaned and his arms wrapped around Sebastian's back, his nails digging slightly into the skin. He felt Sebastian pull out and thrust hard back into him.

The two soon picked up a rough rhythm, Sebastian gripping Kurt's hips as he thrusts relentlessly into Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned loudly, his hands gripping onto Sebastian's arms, his nails digging into the skin, causing the man above him to hiss, one of his hands coming up and biting his fingers into the bruise on Kurt's side causing Kurt to scream out in both pleasure and pain.

He licked his lips and looked up and saw the wicked grin spread across his face. Kurt glared and moaned coming up and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, bringing them into a sitting position. He bit down hard on Sebastian's neck causing the man to swear a string of profanities thrusting up hard and deep into Kurt making him pull away and moan loudly.

The two paused for a moment when the sound of the phone rang. Kurt looked towards the bedside table and shook his head, pulling Sebastian's face to look at him and began to move his own body on the hard throbbing member inside of his.

"Hah…Ignore it." He said kissing Sebastian.

The other bit down on his lip and Kurt moaned in pleasure, knowing that the bite was going to bruise his lips. He began to move himself fast on Sebastian and pulled away from the kiss letting his head fall back as he moaned.

"You're so fucking perfect." Sebastian whispered, closing his mouth on Kurt's nipple biting on it again.

Hissing, Kurt brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair just as the phone rang again, this time it was Kurt's cell phone. Both once again chose to ignore the ignoring ringing and continue to indulge in the pleasure that they both were receiving. That is until the phone continued to ring for the next three minutes.

Sebastian growled in anger and pushed Kurt down, thrusting hard inside him, his face twisted with annoyance. Kurt looked up at him and moaned, opening his mouth to speak only to be silenced by his own moans.

"Bas!" He moaned, taking the man's face into his hands still moaning, the bed now rocking against the wall from the powerful thrusts he was receiving. "Fucking, ignore it! Mmm, fuck. Fuck." He moaned letting his head fall back against the pillows.

Sebastian looked down at him and kissed him deeply; pressing all his concentration into just fucking Kurt until the other couldn't walk. He heard the phone go off again and he growled, stopping his thrusts and reached over to snatch Kurt's phone off the bedside table. He sat up on his knees and answered the call.

"Bas…" Kurt whined, reaching up to grab his wrist.

Sebastian swatted at his hands. "Who is this?" He questioned in annoyance.

"Kurt?" The person on the other line asked. "Is this Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt could see the pissed expression on Sebastian's face. He could tell by the voice on the phone that it was a male calling. Kurt's brows knitted in confusion. He knew that voice, but he couldn't place where he knew it from.

"No, this is Sebastian. His boyfriend." Sebastian looked at Kurt accusingly. "Who is this?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian with hurt eyes, how the hell could he be accusing him over some guy calling his phone? Stupid question, Sebastian was a possessive fucker and didn't like to play well with other guys who posed as a threat to him. This guy calling Kurt's phone was a threat. Kurt leaned up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and he kissed his shoulder.

"Off the phone." He whispered, his hands trailing down Sebastian's front.

Sebastian calmly took Kurt by the back of his hair and pulled him away making the man fall back on the bed. "I'll ask again who this is." Sebastian said when Kurt came up and punched him in the chest hard. Sebastian placed the phone on speaker and set it on the bedside table and glared.

Kurt returned the glare and continued to punch him in the chest. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, one hand coming up and wrapping itself around his throat and starting to squeeze.

"It's Blaine Anderson."

Both men froze when they heard the man on the other line of the phone announce himself as Blaine Anderson.

'**And you take that to new extremes'**

Sebastian knew the history with Kurt and Blaine. Maybe that's why he did what he did next.

"Oh, Blaine. How are things?" Sebastian asked and Kurt stared up at him as though he had gone crazy.

"Sebastian, what do you think—" He hissed at him only to be cut off the powerful thrust that Sebastian gave.

Kurt bit back the moan he had and felt Sebastian's hand ease off his neck and land beside his head. He looked down at Kurt and grinned deviously.

"I-I'm good." Blaine stammered as Sebastian gave another thrust into Kurt who was holding back his own moan. "Is Kurt around?"

Sebastian actually laughed and looked towards the phone. "Yeah, he actually is."

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head, telling Sebastian no. Even if silently he wanted Sebastian to do what he was planning on doing. He licked his lips and leaned up attaching to his neck where he began sucking and licking to leave a hickey in its place.

They could hear the smile in Blaine's voice when he spoke again. "Can I speak with him?" He said sounding excited.

Sebastian chuckled and began to thrust inside Kurt, picking up their rhythm slowly. "You could…But I doubt that he'll be able to respond clearly."

Kurt felt Sebastian pull out and flip him over so that he was on his stomach. The next thing he felt was his hair being pulled indicating that Sebastian wanted Kurt on his hands and knees. Kurt looked back at Sebastian as he gripped his hips and positioned himself.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked confusion evident in his voice.

"That is because he's currently being fucked."

"I'm sorry what?"

Sebastian plunged deep inside Kurt and the ivory skinned male couldn't hold it back any longer and released a low moan. He hung his head down and pressed himself back against Sebastian. He felt himself grown harder at the idea of Blaine being on just the other line of that phone. He felt something in him cackle with laughter and moaned louder when Sebastian found his prostate and hit it.

"Uhm…I think that I'll…I think that I'll just hang up then." Blaine stammered.

"No! Don't do that. You wanted to talk to Kurt right?" Sebastian said as he grabbed hold of Kurt's hair and pulled his head up. "Don't be rude, baby. Say hello to Blaine."

"Ah!" He yelped when his hair was being pulled. "H-hey…" He moaned out groaning and pushing back against the hard thrusts coming from Sebastian. "Fuck, Bas…right there…" He muttered as Sebastian continued to hold his hair and pound into him.

"Kurt, I'll…I'll just call you later."

"No!" Kurt called out gripping the sheets under him. "I can…fuck me…talk now."

Sebastian grinned darkly as Blaine spoke. "Kurt, this isn't right. I shouldn't be…no you shouldn't be on the phone while having sex."

Kurt felt something in him explode. All the rage he had stowed away from the things that shattered between he and Blaine made him frustrated. "It's much better sex…mmmm, fuck…that you ever gave me." He spat angrily.

He heard Sebastian laugh and felt as he ran his hand from his hair to the small of his back using it as leverage to hold onto Kurt as he began to slam into Kurt now. He thrust hard and deep into Kurt and loved the loud high sounds that he made.

"Kurt…I can't believe you just said that." Blaine said, sounding hurt.

Kurt gave a short laugh followed by a scream of pleasure and panted, gripping the sheets trying to come up with a snarky reply but all he could manage at the moment were moans and not coherent sentences.

"Fuck me, Bas!" He looked at the phone and grabbed it fumbling with it and looked at the screen seeing that Blaine was still on the line. "And fuck you!" He said into the phone.

"Give it here." Sebastian said reaching forward and taking the phone from Kurt. "You fucked up a long time ago. He's mine." He growled possessively into the phone before ending the call and tossing the phone on the floor.

Kurt moaned and felt his arms give out and he held the sheets around him as he let Sebastian have his way with him. He moaned loudly and panted heavily feeling himself being flipped over as his knees were pushed to his chest.

"I fucking love you." Sebastian said lustfully.

"Fuck me, Bas."

"With pleasure,"

'**But you'll always be my hero'**

Sebastian swiftly thrusts into him and hits his prostate dead on. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and buried his face into his shoulder, moaning into his ear. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight as he continued to pump inside him. He moved a hand and brought down between the two of them and took hold of Kurt's throbbing member already leaking pre-cum. He slid his thumb over the head and began to stroke him.

Kurt shuddered in pleasure and bit down on Sebastian's shoulder screaming in pleasure.

"Come for me Kurt…." He whispered huskily.

"I'm so…so close…ngh, Bas…" He moaned taking Sebastian's earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it.

He heard the soft chuckle in his ear that Sebastian gave as he continued to stroke Kurt faster, twisting his hand just slightly and listened as Kurt screamed out his pleasure, his body arching, shooting hot thick ropes of his seeds on his chest and Sebastian's hand. Kurt's nails drug down Sebastian's back causing him to hiss in pleasure. The feeling of Kurt having his orgasm brought him closer to his own. He pulled out of Kurt and the male looked up at him with hazy eyes before pushing him on his back.

Sebastian's head hung off the edge of the bed and he let out a long moan when Kurt's mouth fell onto his cock. Sebastian's fingers ran through his hair and Kurt moved his head on Sebastian's hard member. Sebastian grabbed his hair and thrust up into Kurt's hot mouth. Loving the fact that he had absolutely no gag reflex, Kurt let Sebastian fuck his face.

"Damn, Kurt…Your fucking mouth baby!" Sebastian moaned and Kurt moaned in appreciation around his cock.

Without warning, Sebastian came hard in Kurt's mouth his seed shooting down Kurt's throat. He chocked slightly some of the salty liquid spilling from the sides of his lips. He pulled back and sat up wiping swallowing what was left in his mouth and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Sebastian as he came up on the bed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips before laying back on the bed, pulling Kurt with him.

Kurt snuggled close to Sebastian and he hummed in blissed out content. He looked up at his boyfriend and saw that he had his eyes clothes, regaining his breath. Kurt pulled the sheets over them and rested his head against Sebastian's chest. After a few moments of silence, Sebastian spoke up.

"If Blaine ever got close to you again, I'd have to kill him…" Kurt looked up at him and saw that he wasn't joking around. He was serious about his threat…no not a threat promise. "You're mine and mine alone. No one can have you but me." He said wrapping his arms around Kurt, kissing him on the top of his head. "No other guy that is."

'**Even though you've lost your mind.'**

Kurt looked up at him and brought his hand up resting it on Sebastian's cheek. "You're fucking crazy." He whispered.

"That's because I love you." He whispered back, a smile on his face.

Kurt let out a short laugh and rested his head back on Sebastian's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too."

They were too fucked up for their own good.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so how was the start? It's only the first verse. Imagine how long this story will be though!  
Welp! I would love, love, love for you to all review on this if you want it to continue or if it's a dead thing.  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **God you guys I am so late with this update. My stupid computer crashed and my sister was kind enough to let me use hers. :P  
So with this long overdue chapter, I first want to thank all of you who reviewed/subscribed/favorited this story! Seriously! I didn't think that this story would get that much attention! But it did so thank you so much! It really warms my heart to hear that you guys are enjoying and you're interested into finding out what happens next! All the love goes to you all! :D  
So with that being said, enjoy!  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Kurt sat in the room alone with a box of memories sitting in front of him. He had in his lap the yearbook from the year he graduated. He flipped through the pages stopping every once and a while to read the comments left for him. He read Rachel's and a smile graced his features. He missed her. She was so busy with her acting career that she had little time to spend to herself, let alone him. He sighed and flipped the page coming across a page written in blue ink and in the familiar handwriting that he knew so well.

_Kurt,  
I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. Just being in your presence, I feel at ease. I feel as though nobody matters and that it's just you and me alone in this world. You are the shining star in my night sky. The one I can count on to always be there. You amaze me with how flawless you are, the way you're yourself in a town where everyone has to be like another. You inspire me to dream big even when there are so many people tearing you down. I love you with all my heart. I'm going to miss you when you go to New York with Rachel. But I know for sure that we'll keep in contact with one another. So I don't worry too much._

_I can't wait until I graduate and you and I can explore the world like we said. Do everything and anything that comes to mind. You're my world and without you, I'd be lost in this universe. I promise to always love you and never do you wrong. I promise to always keep a smile on your face and whenever you get scared, I'll be there to hold you tightly and whisper in your ear that everything will be okay. I love you till the day I die. You and I are forever and always. Nothing can tear us apart. I love you._

_Love you always,_

_Blaine Anderson _

There was a heart signed at the end of his name. Kurt read and re-read the page over again at least ten times. Each time was like a tear in his heart. He hated himself for even believing that something that perfect, something that was too good to be true, would be his and his alone. Tears rolled down his face and he closed the yearbook and brought his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees and started to cry.

Last night, hearing Blaine's voice struck him harder than he let on. It wasn't until this morning that he realized how bad it hurt to hear him after so long. Sebastian had eased the pain last night when they were on the phone together but now that he was alone in the house, he let everything sink in.

Blaine called to talk to him. After so many years, he decides to call him when his life is already in order? Well, in order would be a complete in utter lie. His life was dysfunctional. That was only with Sebastian, though. That's the way he liked it. But hearing the caring tone in Blaine's voice; the eagerness to speak to him. There was disappointment that had etched his voice when he discovered that he had practically walked in on them fucking. Just the sound of his voice caused a fresh wave of tears to produce.

He practically acted as though nothing bad had happened between them that day. Like Blaine didn't cheat on him five out of the seven months that he was gone. He acted as if he didn't break Kurt's heart into a million pieces. That everything was fucking perfect and peachy! Those were the ways of Blaine Anderson. After all that work into forgetting Blaine and trying to push him out of his mind and heart, one phone call was all it took to shatter that hard work.

He gasped, his head shooting up when he heard the floorboards, creek near him. He stared up and looked at Sebastian who was standing in the doorway, a bag in his hand. Sebastian's green eyes darted over to the box of memories and the yearbook that lay beside it.

They were quiet; neither said a word to each other. Kurt wiped his face and looked away from Sebastian, eyes blinking rapidly.

'**Just going to stand there and watch me burn'**

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian walked fully into the room and sat down on the bed, tossing the bag by the pillows. He leaned forward and began to take his shoes off.

"Do I want to know why you're sitting on the floor and crying like a middle aged woman going through a crisis?" He asked sardonically, not even looking in Kurt's direction, his attention on taking his shoes off.

Kurt sniffed and placed the yearbook back in the box and stood to his feet, brushing himself off. "No you don't."

"Good. I'm not in the mood to hear any sob stories anyway." He said looking at Kurt expression emotionless.

Kurt felt something in him stir. Didn't Sebastian at least care about him? "What the fuck is your problem?" He snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastian's brows rose slightly and he placed a finger to his chin. "Hmm, well let's see. You have your old yearbook out, which I'm guessing is the one when you graduated," He said pointing to the box. "And I bet that you were reading the little pathetic love letter that Blaine wrote you. Then all your emotions or some shit spilled over which left you a blubbering mess." He stood to his feet and walked over to Kurt, placing his hands on his forearms. "Honestly, Kurt. You're too easy to read." He said with a smirk on his face.

Kurt wanted to slap the look off his face. He kept his arms crossed and turned his head to look away. "Get the fuck away from me, Sebastian."

"Oh, and what is it that I've done to put you in such a mood?"

Kurt didn't bother to look at him. He dug his nails into his arms and furrowed his brows in anger. "Go away."

"Just because you see the letter from your cheating low life ex, doesn't mean you can put me out. He's the one calling you like nothing happened. He's the one who wants to come crawling back to you after he practically threw you the middle finger the entire seven months that you were gone. It's not my fault he cheated on you."

Kurt felt tears sting his eyes and he punched Sebastian in the chest, repeatedly. "You insensitive, bastard!" He yelled, continuing to punch him.

He couldn't believe that Sebastian just threw his old relationship in his face like that. He slammed his fists into his Sebastian and only grew angrier when the other began to laugh. He felt tears fall down his face and he kicked Sebastian's knee hard enough to make him double over. He pushed Sebastian down on the ground and got on top, his fists flying in anger. He couldn't believe that Sebastian would target something so delicate and poke fun at it.

He was soon flipped on his back and a fist came in contact with his cheek and he gasped in pain and felt his hair being pulled on harshly, the back of his head coming in contact with the wooden floor below him hard.

Sebastian stared down at him with a dark smirk on his face. He licked his lips and leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"Just admit that you no matter what, you still feel something for that fucker." Sebastian sat up on Kurt's abdomen and held his arms down. "The same fucker who broke your heart. The guy I hate with a passion for breaking you more than some bully can do to you." He seethed anger evident in his face, his voice and in his eyes.

Kurt just stared up at him and he turned his head looking away from his boyfriend. He knew for a definite fact that Sebastian hated Blaine more than anything in the world. But to hear Sebastian practically say his own insecurities in a coded way made him feel bad for even pulling out his yearbook and purposely looking at the note Blaine left him.

Sebastian took hold of Kurt's jaw and forced him to look at him. Kurt pursed his lips and glared at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're heart belongs to me now." He said in a low voice.

"You think I don't know that?" He spat out, glaring at him. "That's all you ever remind me about!"

For a moment Sebastian looked hurt by Kurt's harsh words but his masked his emotions quickly and grabbed hold of Kurt's hair and jerked his head up so that the ivory skinned man was sitting up. "Because you will never forget just exactly who you belong to, Kurt." He said lowly.

Kurt stared at him, wincing slightly when he felt Sebastian's nails dig into his head. "I'm not your slave; I'm your fucking boyfriend." He said wrapping his hands around Sebastian's neck and squeezing, feeling a bit of triumph when he saw Sebastian wince slightly. He could feel his pulse quicken under his fingers. "Fucking treat me like it!"

Sebastian glared at him and crushed their lips together roughly. Kurt groaned trying to reject the kiss, but Sebastian wasn't having it. He took hold of Kurt's face and held him, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Kurt began to hit his chest and then pushed him away.

Kurt wiped his mouth and then pushed Sebastian off of him and stood up storming out of the room, leaving Sebastian sitting on the floor. This was all a game to Sebastian. In a sick, twisted way.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and stood at the counter. He gripped the edge of it and bowed his head, his body arching out as he groaned. A hand came up to his mouth and he touched his lips. He could still feel the electric feeling of Sebastian kiss lingering on his lips and he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the force of the kiss. He just didn't want Sebastian to think that he could be pushed around like a rag doll.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he felt the hard body of Sebastian's press behind him. He didn't even look back at the man.

"I love it when you show control over a situation." He said seductively in his ear, his tongue flicking out and licking the shell of his ear.

Kurt repressed a shiver of pleasure and didn't turn to look at Sebastian. "You need to be put in your place, Sebastian."

Sebastian's hands trialed up his shirt, his hands dancing across his skin. "Why don't you show me who's in charge, hm?"

Kurt turned in his arms and narrowed his eyes on him. "I'll show you who the hell is in charge." He said pushing Sebastian hard enough that he fell back against the sink.

Sebastian's eyes lit up with excitement until Kurt stepped toward him and smacked him across the face, the sound loud in the silent kitchen. Sebastian held his face like he was about to say something before Kurt took hold of Sebastian's collar and brought them face to face. He stared at Sebastian for a while before, pressing his lips hard against his. He needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to know that Kurt wasn't going to sit back and take the shit he threw his way.

Kurt's tongue forced its way into his mouth and he soon took dominance of the kiss, his tongue playing with Sebastian's. He heard a low moan escape the lips of the chestnut haired man in front of him and he pressed his body against Sebastian's. Sebastian's hands began to crawl up Kurt's shirt once more and were soon swatted away. Kurt pulled back from the kiss, keeping their faces inches apart and glared at him.

"You don't get to touch." He ordered, his voice lower than usual holding a much huskier tone to it, to which Sebastian shivered at hearing.

Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes; Kurt caught the look of surprise in his eyes before they were replaced with lust. Kurt bit at his lover's neck and took in the satisfaction that he hissed in slight pain. Kurt wasn't going to sit around and just let things go. All the hurtful words that Sebastian had told him not long ago, he wasn't going to let them go so easily.

Kurt's hands moved up his boyfriend's shirt and he touched the defined muscles on his body and listened to the sounds of anticipation coming from Sebastian as Kurt drug his tongue up his neck to his earlobe, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He moved back and pulled Sebastian's shirt up and over his head, tossing the article away from them. Sebastian licked his lips and raked his eyes over Kurt's body in an obvious tell of want.

Stepping back, Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and he glared at Sebastian. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood to punish the chestnut haired male for the obvious fact that Sebastian loved the attention. Huffing, he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sebastian standing there shirtless and confused in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" He hears Sebastian say.

Kurt walked into the living room area and sat himself down on the couch, grabbing the remote to the television and turning it on. What was the point in doing anything to Sebastian if he was going to enjoy it? Kurt kept a blank expression and settled on the Food Network and watched as the cook explained how a certain food was done. He felt hands fall on his shoulders and a mouth near his ear.

"Why aren't you showing me who's in charge?" A seductive purr flowed into his ears and he shrugged off the hands on his shoulders and moved away from Sebastian.

"I am. You can't always get what you want." Kurt said not even turning to face his boyfriend. He kept his eyes trained on the television.

"I'm not getting what I want. What I want is to be bent over the sink with you deep inside me. Obviously that isn't happening." He said annoyance evident in his voice.

"You can't get sex whenever you please anymore, Sebastian. You're not seventeen anymore." He said turning his head to shoot his boyfriend an accusing look.

Sebastian walked around the couch and sat down beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around the man, to which Kurt cringed from and blatantly moved onto another couch cushion. "What is wrong with you?"

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and scoffed. "Sebastian, you have to be kidding me? You threw my past into my face without a second thought and you think that it's okay to just blindly attack my feelings regardless of the situation then just demand sex like nothing happened." He said glaring in anger at Sebastian.

For a second, Sebastian looks taken back before he schools his features to a calm expression and runs his hand over his face. "You were the one taking a trip down memory lane with your ex. How do you think that makes me feel? Walking into the room to see you curled up in a ball crying over him like you did so many years ago, hurts Kurt." He said narrowing his eyes on the ivory skinned male while placing a hand to his bare chest. "You haven't spoken to him or about him in years. Not once has he been mentioned since you told me what had happened to you two the day we met up again. But when he called you last night, you want to pull out and read the note he left you mentioning that he 'will always love you, forever and ever'," He said with a sound of disgust in his voice. "I know you loved him. I know that somewhere in that fucked up heart of yours you still care and love him. I fucking _know_ he still has a place in your heart that I might never be able to cover up. I fucking know, Kurt." He said his voice breaking slightly at the end, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Kurt looked at him surprised, hearing Sebastian speak to him so openly about his insecurities. "Sebastian-"

"No, you know I love you. You know I'd give anything in this world to make sure nothing would ever hurt you. I am the only one who can handle everything that you are, everything that you have become."

"You've made me who I am now, Sebastian." Kurt said softly, his eyes hardening slightly.

Leaning forward, Sebastian took Kurt by his shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes. "If I didn't you'd be in a miserable state without me."

A small smirk played upon Kurt's lips. "I thought it was you who needed _me._"

"We need each other." He said softly, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck as the chestnut haired man laid them down on the couch. This was the first time in a long time that he's actually heard how Sebastian truly felt, what was going on in his mind. He missed seeing this side of his boyfriend, the one that was genuine with his words and how he felt. The emotions can be read on his face and heard in his words when he spoke.

As Sebastian held him in his arms as the kissed, Kurt could feel the possessive grip tighten around his waist and the kiss deepen with more passion. Seeing this side of Sebastian was like a breath of fresh air there wasn't any cruel words with loving subtext, painful blows to either of them. Just love. It was like when they got together the first time.

Sebastian trailed his kisses down to Kurt's neck, loving the soft sounds that emitted from his boyfriend. Kurt gingerly ran his fingers through his hair and hummed softly in appreciation when Sebastian's tongue traced the shell of his ear causing him to shiver in pleasure. He moved back to kissing Kurt like he was the most fragile and precious thing to him.

Their relationship was twisted in all ways. One moment they were fighting and yelling at each other over Sebastian's ever growing jealousy then the next they were making love and whispering sweet nothings to each other in bed or wherever they decided to take the other. It was strange. He didn't understand it. He knew and was highly aware that he was in an abusive relationship. The signs were all there. He just couldn't find it in himself to actually leave Sebastian. He was the anchor holding him to the ground of reality and holding him in place, while Kurt was the wings that kept Sebastian's heart in the clouds. They were an odd pair; he knew that, he just couldn't walk away.

'**But it's alright because I like the way it hurts.'**

Lying in the afterglow of making love on the couch, Sebastian and Kurt curled into one another and watched the Food Network, their fingers interlaced with one another. Kurt sighed softly and moved closer to his boyfriend and felt his arm tighten around his waist and the soft kiss that pressed against his shoulder. He smiled and continued to watch as the woman on the television explains how to make gourmet salmon.

"You should make me salmon." Kurt announce twisting his head to look at Sebastian who quirked a brow at him. "I want some now."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his lips softly. "Yeah well, I hate salmon."

"But I want it. That doesn't mean you have to eat it, you know."

"Fine, I'll make you salmon one day and just watch you eat it."

"You make it sound all creepy. Watch me eat it that sounds like such a Twilight thing to do."

Sebastian laughed at that, a true genuine laugh. Kurt loved the sound and wished he heard it more often. "I'd rather be Jacob or Emmett." He said with a toothy grin.

Kurt pursed his lips slightly and shook his head. "Nah, you seem more of the Jasper type to me." He said with a grin of his own. Sebastian laughed once more and kissed him.

"Fine, as long as you're Alice, I think I can handle."

Kurt laughed to himself and turned back to face the television, his mood much improved from what it was earlier. He smiled and brought their interlaced hands up to his mouth and kissed each of Sebastian's knuckles. A telltale sign that he was silently saying I love you.

"I love you too, baby." Sebastian whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

The two laid there for the next half hour in a comfortable silence just watching the program. The sound of the doorbell ringing broke their silence and Kurt twisted around to look at Sebastian with a confused look on his face. Sebastian sat up and Kurt did the same. The two grabbed their clothes and placed them on as the bell rang a second then a third time. With a low growl in his voice, Sebastian shouted for whoever it was to wait a fucking minute. Kurt scoffed slightly and made his self at least half way decent before seating himself down on the couch again, picking up the remote and changing the channel.

Kurt could hear the voices of Sebastian and the mystery person at the door and he twisted his head to try and get a look around the corner only to increase his curiosity when he heard the deep rumble of Sebastian's laugh. He raised a brow and stood to his feet fixing his hair the best could before grabbing the blanket that draped over the couch and wrapped it around his body to cover up most the bruises he bore. He walked over to the door to find Sebastian talking to the post man. He eyed the package in Sebastian's hand and saw that it was addressed to a Kurt Hummel. It was his package.

Kurt looked at the post man and saw that the look in his eyes changed as he eyed Kurt's body up and down, no doubt checking out what he could with the blanket wrapped around him. Kurt turned to look at Sebastian whose once easy expression turned into a hard glare at the post man.

"Do I need to sign off on anything?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on his lover's bicep, squeezing it gently in a silent way to tell him to calm down and to not pick a fight with the man. He turned back to the post man who was now wearing a grin.

"Oh, yes you do." He said presenting the clipboard to Kurt and then pulling a pen out of his breast pocket and handing it Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head and quickly signed off on it, handing the clipboard back to the man before grabbing the door. "Thank you." He said with a forced smile. He should at least be pleasant to the man.

The post man tipped his hat and gave one last once over to Kurt before winking. "No, thank you." He said with that grin again. Kurt rolled his eyes subtly. "Have a nice day, you two." He said before turning and walking away.

Kurt shut the door and sighed shaking his head then took the package from Sebastian who looked ready to murder the man.

"Down boy, he's gone." Kurt said playfully, leaning up to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian looked at him and scowled. "Did you not see the way that he was checking you out? I should've punched him."

Kurt sighed heavily and shook his head. He placed a hand on Sebastian's chest and shook his head again. "You're not in high school anymore. Just because you're jealous that somebody was checking me out doesn't mean that you should go ahead and throw a punch at them. Seriously, babe, you need to control your anger." He said leaning up and kissing Sebastian on the side of the mouth.

Sebastian grumbled but nonetheless agreed with Kurt as the two walked back to the sitting room and sat down on the couch. Kurt looked at the box in his hands and wondered who had sent him something. He grabbed his keys that were on the coffee table and cut open the package. He tossed the keys back onto the coffee table and pulled out the item that was inside. Inside the box was a neatly folded black and silver suit. He tilted his head to the side and gently set the suit down on the coffee table and reached into the box to see if there was anything else. He pulled out an envelope with his name scratched on it. Kurt smiled, he knew that handwriting anywhere.

He opened the letter inside and pulled out the message that was inside.

_Hey Kurt!_

_ Well, I'm doing well and I miss you and everything but to explain the suit in the package, well I kind of want you to be my best man when I get married! I tried calling you before but I guess you changed your phone number recently. Burt didn't give it to me saying that if you wanted me to have you would have given it to me by now. Oh well, I'm stressing over it. I did get your address from Rachel though; she's gotten better at being nice to me, man! I'm kind of glad about that, still unsure if I should give an invitation to her for the wedding though…_

_ Anyway, I hope that you're able to come to the wedding, Lisa would be ecstatic to see you after all these years. And if you are still dating Sebastian, then bring him along too. It'd be nice to see you two. Hope that you're doing well with the life in the Big Apple. Call me sometime so we can talk. _

_ Love you little brother,_

_ Finn Hudson-Hummel_

Kurt smiled and set the letter down. After all these years, Finn was finally settling down with someone he loves. He's grown up throughout the years, and for that Kurt was proud of his brother. He turned to look at Sebastian who now had the letter in his hand, reading it. Kurt noticed Sebastian's eyebrows rise up in surprise before setting the letter down and turning to Kurt.

"So, are you going to the wedding?"

Kurt nodded his head. "It sounds like it would be fun. I haven't been in Ohio in years. Do you want to go with me?" Sebastian nodded his head. Kurt smiled slightly and stood up walking to the bedroom before coming back out with his phone in hand. He picked up the letter and dialed Finn's number. "I'm going to go and talk to Finn."

Sebastian nodded his head and leaned back on the couch, throwing his arms around the back of it. He twisted his head to look at Kurt and nodded his head. "Alright, you go ahead and do that. I think I'm going to just take a nap for now."

Kurt nodded his head and walked away into the bedroom to talk to Finn, leaving Sebastian in the living room alone to himself.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Kurt swore loudly when a plate dropped out of his hands and shattered to pieces on the ground.

"What the hell, are you alright?" Sebastian asked rushing into the kitchen to stand next to his boyfriend.

Kurt looked up at him and nodded his head, carefully maneuvering around the broken glass to reach the broom and dustpan on the other side of the kitchen. "I'm fine; it just slipped out of my hands." He said sighing deeply.

Sebastian looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong with you?"

Kurt looked at him as he grabbed hold of the broom. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt the last time you dropped a plate was when you let Rachel stay with us in the beginning of our relationship and got fed up with her for staying too long. The other time was when we were in our first argument and you couldn't take the tension any longer. You're upset about something, what is it now?" Sebastian asked leaning against the counter.

Kurt sighed heavily and began to sweep up the mess. "I was on the phone with Finn and we were talking about you and me." He sighed softly as he swept the glass into one pile. "I told him that we weren't the most picture perfect couple out there." At the Sebastian's mouth turned down into a frown.

"What else did you tell him?"

"I told him that we argue a lot, but I left out all the fight club stuff we do in the process of arguing. That led into him telling me that I should just leave you and find someone else, because our relationship is clearly unhealthy." Kurt stayed silent for a while, sweeping up the glass into the dustpan and dumping it into the trash. He placed the items back in their place and turned to look at Sebastian. "And I think that I agree with him…" He said softly.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Kurt's words. "You… What?"

Kurt leaned against the sink keeping at least a six foot distance away from Sebastian. "I think our relationship is beyond unhealthy, Sebastian."

Sebastian leaned up off the counter and took a small step towards Kurt. "So, you're leaving me? What about everything that you told me earlier, about loving me and everything that I-"

Kurt held up his hands. "I know what I said Sebastian, and I still mean it. I'm just saying that what we have is just seriously unhealthy and that we should do something to fix it. Like for starters, you giving me more trust to go out and hang out with whoever I want without getting jealous."

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a moment before scoffing shaking his head. "So what you're saying is that you want to reevaluate our relationship?"

Kurt looked at him and then nodded his head, darting his eyes around the room before landing them back on his boyfriend. "Yes, I think we should. Because seriously Sebastian? I know for a fact what we have is an abusive relationship that is so fucked up that even the best therapist couldn't help us." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

Sebastian gave a dry laugh and placed his hands into his pockets. "Is that what you really think Kurt?"

"Yes, that's what I think."

**'Just going to stand there and hear me cry'**

Sebastian stepped up to Kurt and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him closer. He looked into Kurt's steady gaze and smirked before crushing their lips together. Kurt audibly moaned into the kiss, his teeth coming out and nipping the man's lower lip. Sebastian smirked into the kiss and took hold of Kurt's face in his hands then slid his tongue into the man's mouth.

Kurt could only moan into the kiss, caught by surprise from it. Sebastian held his face in his hands and as his tongue caressed and stroked against his own, Kurt slid his hands up Sebastian's shirt and raked his nails down his well sculptured abdomen.

Pulling away from the kiss and leaving Kurt gasping for breath as Sebastian's mouth attached itself to his neck and began biting and sucking at the already sensitive skin. Kurt moaned softly, his hands coming to the front of Sebastian's shirt and tugging it, tilting his neck so that he bore more skin to his lover.

Sebastian's lips kissed and moved along Kurt's neck, pressing in on particular spots he knew turned the other on. Kurt's moans filled his ears as his hands found their way up his shirt again and began to scratch his stomach again. Kurt moved his hands from his shirt again and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck; loving the attention his boyfriend was giving his neck. Sebastian knew that that was his weak spot, one of the many places that turned him on to no extent.

As Sebastian kissed and marked his neck, Kurt grabbed the bottom of Sebastian's shirt and lifted it above his head forcing him to pull back to properly take his shirt off and throw it to the side.

Kurt licked his lips and stared at Sebastian's marked up chest. He remembered how every scratch, bruise and scar made its way onto Sebastian's tanned toned chest. The fights, the sex, everything that ever happened between them made a striking appearance on his body. They stood out on his skin. In a sick way the marks on his skin were a large turn on. Their entire relationship was sick and twisted and Kurt couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurt reached forward and pulled Sebastian closer to him by his pants and crushed their lips together. He darted his tongue out and licked Sebastian's lips then soon after he bit down on his lower lip hard enough to taste the familiar metallic flavor of Sebastian's blood. He heard his boyfriend hiss momentarily before taking hold of Kurt's hair and roughly pulling at it. Kurt whined opening his mouth wide enough for Sebastian to force his tongue into Kurt's mouth quickly dominating over the ivory skinned man's tongue. The two moaned and Kurt could still taste the blood from the bite he gave mixing with their saliva.

Sebastian's hands traveled up Kurt's shirt, calloused hands running along his smooth skin, rubbing up and down his sides before latching onto his hips and holding Kurt closer, pressing his erection into his thigh. A soft gasp escaped Kurt's mouth and he looked up at Sebastian who broke the kiss, but stayed close enough so that their lips were only mere centimeters apart.

"You think that what we have is so fucked up, do you wonder why you're still with me, Kurt?" He questioned his voice slightly husky, the sound sending shivers up Kurt's spine. Sebastian's swift fingers undid Kurt's pants and he slipped his hand down his boxer, fingers wrapping around Kurt's erection. "Do you regret your decision for coming home with me that night me met up?" He began to stroke Kurt, receiving a sharp intake of breath. He continued to speak his eyes, locking with Kurt's. "Can you tell me that you're not satisfied with all that I've given you; the sex, the arguing, my love, everything that I have given you? Are you not satisfied with that?" He asked stroking him faster. "Tell me, Kurt." He demanded, twisting his wrist just slightly.

Gasping, Kurt leaned against Sebastian grasping onto his biceps and moaned. The demanding tone in his voice was so very arousing. "I don't regret it!" He moaned deeply, his hips bucking up into Sebastian's hand. "I-I do think that we're fucked up beyond belief. I think everything we have…ngh, is dysfunctional." Kurt looked up at Sebastian, blush coloring his cheeks and his eyes blown with lust. "But I love you and everything you are, Bas."

Sebastian gave his signature smirk and stroked Kurt faster, drinking in the sounds that he poured forth. "I love you too, Kurt."

Sebastian took his free hand and gripped the back of Kurt's head, tugging on his hair, earning a sharp gasp from the porcelain skinned man. Sebastian brought Kurt into a rough kiss, teeth connecting for a brief moment before Sebastian's tongue invaded Kurt's mouth as he swallowed the deep moans Kurt produced as he stroked him.

Kurt moaned and held tight to Sebastian's biceps his breath coming out in pants as the kiss continued. What was he doing with his life right now? This thing he has with Sebastian? He couldn't get over how crazy sick this was and just how he could not get enough. Sebastian ran his thumb across the head of his erection collecting the pre-cum and used it to spread around his cock as he stroked faster, causing Kurt to bite down on Sebastian's lip.

"I want you Kurt."

"Hah, then what are you waiting for?"

Sebastian kissed Kurt once more before turning him around and pressing him against the counter. He pulled Kurt's pants down until they came mid-thigh. Kurt knew that the sex was just going to be a quick fuck, but he didn't care he just wanted to connect with Sebastian in some way. He heard the sound of Sebastian's pants fall and he looked back, licking his lips when he saw Sebastian sucking on his fingers, slicking them up with his saliva. He soon felt a wet finger pressing into his ready hole. He moaned and pushed back onto the finger already a little loose from earlier activities.

Quickly Sebastian prepped him and soon the head of erection pressed against Kurt's opening. He moaned and pushed back, taking more and more of Sebastian, Kurt's breath hitching slightly as his hands gripped the counter in front of him. He moaned once Sebastian was fully inside of him.

Sebastian moaned from behind him and lowly commented on how tight that Kurt was around him. Kurt relished in the comment and always told himself in his head that he would never cease to please and amaze his lover. Sebastian pulled back far enough so that only the head was still inside of him before snapping his hips forward, causing Kurt to moan louder and whimper slightly. Kurt gripped the edge of the counter and met Sebastian's thrusts every time. He moaned loudly and arched his back slightly pressing himself back against Sebastian when the man found his prostate.

Kurt felt nails dig into his hips as the speed Sebastian had increased and his prostate was hit with every thrust. Why was it that Kurt was still able to see stars dance before his vision when he fucked Sebastian? He could feel the possessive grip on his hips tighten as Sebastian grunted and said something that Kurt couldn't comprehend, too lost in the pleasure overriding his body.

A tongue drug itself along his ear and he shivered at the feeling. He turned his head slightly and looked at Sebastian with half lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open in pleasure, his moans pouring forth as Sebastian rolled his hips.

"You're mine, Kurt."

"I know."

"Never forget it baby." He grunted thrusting his hips hard into Kurt making the man give a loud cry out in ecstasy. "I own you."

_I know I know you own me. I'm yours all yours Sebastian, _Kurtthought moaning and letting his head fall forward, his hair falling out of place and covering his eyes. He moaned and gasped loudly a long throaty moan following after when Sebastian gripped onto his already leaking cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Kurt knew he wasn't going to last long. He gave a high whine giving Sebastian a warning that he was close to coming. Sebastian grunted and moved his hips faster, harder getting deeper inside of Kurt. Sebastian let out a low moan of his own and leaned forward to bite down on Kurt's shoulder causing Kurt to hiss in pleasure, or pain. Sebastian didn't care. Kurt was his.

Before he knew it the heat churning in the pit of his stomach intensified and he leaned up, wrapping an arm behind Sebastian's neck, letting his head fall back on his lover's shoulder.

With a few more tugs at his throbbing cock, Kurt came with a loud cry of Sebastian's name. The feel of his orgasm, the way his walls clenched around Sebastian's cock caused the taller of the two to come hard, filling Kurt up with his seed, a deep moan as he came. Kurt moaned at the feeling and rolled his hips back on Sebastian, purposely clenching and unclenching his ass, milking Sebastian of what he had to offer. The feeling causing Sebastian to moan and he kiss and suck at the bared skin of Kurt's neck.

After a few moments, Sebastian pulled out of Kurt and the latter moaned at the loss of being filled. He leaned against the counter and looked at Sebastian who moved to the other side of the kitchenette and grabbing the paper towels. He handed a few to Kurt so he could clean himself up. Once Kurt did that he tugged his pants up and over his hips, fastening them. His eyes watched as Sebastian gathered his clothes and tug them on, leaving his pants undone.

"Shit." Kurt looked at him with raised brows and followed Sebastian's eyes to the clock hanging above the stove. Didn't Sebastian have to work tonight? "I'm going to be late for work."

Kurt chuckled and walked over to Sebastian. "You're the boss of your own company, what do you need to worry about being late for?" He asked wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, feeling sated and just wanting to be wrapped up in Sebastian's arms at the moment.

Sebastian looked at Kurt with a gaze he couldn't describe. Sebastian roughly pulled Kurt off of him and he began to walk out of the kitchen. "Just because I'm the manager doesn't mean that I should show my employees that I slack off on the job." He said as he turned the corner.

Well that stung more than Kurt was willing to admit. He walked out of the kitchen and walked past the bathroom where the shower was running. He stood in the doorway for a moment before the door closed and he resisted the urge to hit the door and shout, _why are you being such an ass?! _

Shaking his head and huffing in annoyance. Kurt walked the short distance to their bedroom and undressed himself and crawled in the bed pulling the covers over his head.

Minutes later he heard the rustle of Sebastian getting himself ready. He closed his eyes when he felt the covers being pulled from over his head and he feigned sleep. He felt the soft press of lips against his cheek and the soft whisper of Sebastian saying, I love you, before the sound of footsteps fading out of the room was heard. He waited for the door to open and close and then waited until he heard the sound of Sebastian's car pull out of the driveway before he opened his eyes and looked at the empty side of the bed that belonged to Sebastian.

He sat up and sighed deeply, running a hand through his now messy hair. He looked around the room and found traces of Sebastian having been in here preparing himself for work. The sound of his phone buzzing caused him to turn to the bedside table and see that he had a message from 'Bastian.

_Sorry for being crude after the sex. I was upset that I forgot that I even had to work tonight. I was rushed and didn't mean to be short and rude with you. I still love you babe. See you when I get home. –S_

'**But it's alright because I love the you lie'**

Kurt didn't even bother to reply back to the man, he just set his phone back on the bedside table and covered himself back up with the covers as a few tears fell down his cheeks. He knew that it was bound to happen again. He couldn't prevent it from happening. That was just how Sebastian worked. And Kurt stilled loved him for it.

'**I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie,' **

What was he even going to do? A better question would be what can he do? That he just didn't know the answer to.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo? Your thoughts?  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things heat up more in the next chapter! I plan on that.  
I figured that when I don't have the computer I should write it in a notebook and that's what I've been doing! :D  
Peace & Love!  
~MizzRawr :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey you guys! I just wanted to post this and get it out of the way! Now I really, REALLY do appreciate all the things you guys are doing, with the favoriting and following and reviewing, just everything! It really means a lot because I honestly thought this story wouldn't get so much attention because of you know, the heavy chiz happening in it :P  
But you do like/love the story and you have NO IDEA how many butterflies shoot through me, or how you all make my day! Seriously, I LOVE YOU ALL! :D

**A/N2: **The italics are for the memory and when there's texting in the memory, the texting between two people will be bolded :) Just so that you know!  
ENJOY!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :D

* * *

Kurt carefully opened the front door as he snuck inside the house. God, he felt like he was a 16 year old rebellious teen. He shouldn't have to tiptoe into his own home. He let out a small breath when the door clicked softly behind him. Kurt walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted Sebastian sitting at the table, eyes narrowing on Kurt. Quickly Kurt composed himself and walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, uncapping it and taking a drink. He ignored the steadily increasing tension in the room.

Sebastian looked over Kurt and watched as the male lean against the counter. "Where have you been?" asked Sebastian in an eerily calm tone that sent shivers up Kurt's spine. He was pissed.

Nonetheless, Kurt let out a small sigh out of annoyance. Sebastian couldn't trust him, could he? He placed the water bottle down before crossing his arms, eyes resting on Sebastian. "We've been over this before, Bas. You can't control my social life. I'm not your child, so you can't treat me like one." He said as calm as he could. "If I want to do something aside from fucking and fighting with you, I'll do it." He said calmly and softly.

Sebastian's eyes softened slightly but Kurt did not miss the way his hands clenched and unclenched under the table. "Fine." He said exhaling. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes," Kurt said, a soft smile gracing his lips. He leaned off the counter and he sat down across from his boyfriend. "I did enjoy myself."

Sebastian shifted slightly in his seat. "Did you spend time with Berry and the Broadway losers?"

Kurt's smile fell quickly and he tried his best to keep his body from tensing. "No, I didn't hang out with Rachel, she had things to do." Kurt ignored the quizzical expression on his boyfriend's face. He didn't wish to tell him who was actually with. Kurt looked at anything else in the room that wasn't his boyfriend.

Thoughts of what occurred earlier while Sebastian wasn't at home began to play itself in his head.

* * *

_It was 8pm when he received a text message from and unknown number. Curiosity got the best of him and he read the message, quickly regretting the decision._

_**Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go and grab a drink tonight. If you don't that's okay and if you do then text me back with a time when you want to meet up**. **–B. Anderson**_

_Did he want to do this? Did he really want to meet up with Blaine after all these years? Groaning Kurt ran a hand down his face. The last he spoke to Blaine was a few days ago while he was in the middle of having sex with Sebastian. A dark blush crept up on his face and he fell back on the couch he was sitting on, tossing an arm over his eyes. Fuck, after that incident how was he supposed to face Blaine? When it happened he felt exhilarated, adrenaline pumping through his veins, his pleasure heightened more than ever before. Now, it was slightly embarrassing._

_Kurt looked at his phone which he had clutching in his hand and re-read the message over and over again. He couldn't hold a grudge forever. Everyday people get heartbroken and move on with their lives. He had to get over this and stop holding such a grudge towards his old high school love._

_Kurt wrote a message quickly making sure it was short and straight to the point._

_**Sure. 9:30 sound good**? **–Kurt**_

_He pressed send and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The message from Blaine came back sooner than he thought._

**_Yeah, 9:30 is good for me. Does Vanity sound good place to meet at? –B. Anderson_**

_Wasn't Vanity a club? His fingers moved across the screen of his iPhone._

_**You mean the club Vanity? –Kurt** _

**_Yeah, did you want to go somewhere else? –B. Anderson_**

_Kurt looked up at the ceiling thinking of his answer. Sebastian wasn't home and won't be home until later tonight. Knowing his boyfriend, he would probably work very late at the office. He couldn't keep himself holed in the hose like an anxious puppy waiting for his master to return home. He needed to unwind and get some alcohol in his system._

_**No, Vanity sounds like a good place to meet. See you then. –Kurt** _

_Kurt pressed send and got off the couch heading to the bathroom to get himself ready. He looked at the clock on the wall in the bathroom above the toilet and noted that it was already 8:26pm._

_He was going to go out and have a good time. Boyfriend be damned._

_By the time that Kurt arrived to the club it 9:10. He switched his overhead light on and looked in the rearview mirror. He was so thankful that he was practically a pro at doing make up. He covered up the bruises that marked his ivory skin so well that anyone and everyone wouldn't know what lies beneath the foundation and cover-up. He turned his head from side to side and gave a secret smile. He ran his fingers through his hair going for the wild, I-can't-be-tamed, look. He wore a light black scarf around his neck concealing the bruise forming around his neck from when Sebastian had gripped him hard the night before during a very rough session of sex. He sighed remembering how he spent nearly thirty minutes trying to conceal the bruise, giving up when he couldn't cover it all the way and opted to wear a scarf._

_Gingerly he touched his neck and quickly removed his hand from his neck and dropped it into his lap. He shook his head and grabbed his wallet from the compartment beside him. Opening the door he stepped out and a warm breeze passed by. He smoothed out the black t-shirt over his white jeans that hugged his ass in the most perfect way along with the black ankle cut boots._

_He locked his car and placed his keys into his pocket and walked up to the club, flashing his ID and walked in. His eyes scanned the club. The pumping of the music drowning all his thoughts whiles the feel of the bass was vibrating through his system. The bodies on the dance floor writhed and moved together as the music flowed through the speakers. He made his way to the bar and sat down on a stool, then ordered a drink._

_What was he going to say to Blaine when he saw him? How would he act around the former Warbler? In reality, he was very anxious about seeing him. The bartender slid Kurt his drink and he gladly took it, taking a large drink from the glass, the alcohol going down warm in settling in his stomach. He sighed and casted his eyes over to the dance floor and watched everyone for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and took another drink, slightly dreading the arrival of the one and only Blaine Anderson. How was he going to even explain to Blaine what happened the other night?_

_A tap on his shoulders brought him out of his reverie and he turned around coming face to face with the man invading his thoughts. Dark curls covered his head in a short fashion and a bright smile on his face. He wore a black V-neck shirt and Kurt took in the sight hollow of his neck, his eyes trailed down and saw he also wore a pair of crisp blue jeans. It appears he traded his dapper self for something more casual. He looked…good. It even looks like he grew a few inches over the years._

_Blaine._

_Blaine Anderson, high school sweetheart the man who broke his heart. His first love stood before him with a bright smile on his, that same smile that still managed to take Kurt's breath away._

_"Kurt, it's so good to see you again." Blaine said enveloping Kurt into a quick and gentle hug. "How are you? How have you been?"_

_Things took off from there. The two spoke to one another surprisingly with ease. Kurt felt himself relax-with the help of a few drinks-and he found himself growing comfortable in Blaine's presence._

_Kurt had figured that it would pain him to see Blaine again. Especially with what had happened just the other day when he pulled out his yearbook. He thought he would break down in front of Blaine and blubber drunkenly about his 'hurt' feelings. None of that happened. He wasn't feeling anything for Blaine. No heartache, no longing and no desire. Just content with everything; how things turned out for the best. He felt…alleviated in his presence._

_Blaine spoke of his life since high school skipping around the break up the two had. He said that after school in California for four years majoring in Music Theory. He met this guy named Darius in college and has been with him since. Kurt learned that Blaine lives in Manhattan, New York as a music teacher at an elementary school while Darius works as a lawyer in a high end firm._

_Kurt is thoroughly impressed by how well Blaine is adjusted to the big city. He is happy for the man finding someone to love and by getting a job that he truly loves. All Kurt can do is smile as Blaine tells him hilarious stories about working with the young students and how enthusiastic they are to learn about music._

_After another drink, Kurt and Blaine hit the dance floor and surprisingly Kurt is having a great time. His body moves in time with the music and for the first time in such a long time he just feels so…so fucking free._

_They danced and laughed and talked to one another more throughout the night. Kurt had stopped drinking and danced with strangers and Blaine to shake most of the alcohol out of his system, so he would be sober enough to drive back home. He laughed with Blaine when they both bumped into each other and falling into one another's arms, laughing at how terrible a dancer that Blaine was being right now. Kurt mentioned how Blaine was getting rusty and that he thought the former Warbler didn't have the moves. Blaine just laughed and said that he would prove Kurt wrong and that he could dance and sing like he did long ago._

_To prove his point, Kurt watched as Blaine walked up to the DJ and say something to him before grabbing a microphone and the upbeat of sound of One More Night by Maroon 5 blasted through the speakers. Kurt's eyes watched Blaine as the man sang and danced his way over to Kurt, moving around Kurt with ease as he sang._

_Laughing, Kurt watched the curly haired man sang and danced around the club, getting a few shouts and hollers of enjoyment from the people in the club. By the time the song was over, Blaine stood in front of Kurt a smile stuck on his face and Kurt couldn't help but return the infectious grin. He laughed and nodded his head, commending the man on his skill. Blaine placed the microphone back and met with Kurt at the bar._

_The two sat and talked for what felt like forever. Everything was going so amazingly well, that Kurt forgot about the reason why he came out in the first place. Feeling that it was getting far too hot in the club, Kurt pulled his scarf off and fanned himself, commenting on how hot it was starting to get, a breathy chuckle falling from his lips. He looked at Blaine and his smile faded seeing the concerned look on his face._

_What was wrong with him?_

_"Kurt, what happened to your neck?" He asked slowly, concern dripping in his voice._

_Kurt's eyes widened and he touched his neck before he quickly placed his scarf back around his neck and he waved it off. "It's nothing." He said quickly. If Blaine was upset by the quick dismissal he didn't show it. Kurt clapped his hands together and jerked his thumb in the direction of the dance floor. "Let's dance, yeah?" He got up and pulled Blaine to the dance floor with him._

_Shit, how could he have forgotten that he hadn't quite covered up the bruise on his neck? It was a shitty move to take off his scarf and now Blaine wouldn't stop glancing at his neck with a troubled look on his face. It was as if he was contemplating on whether or not to ask Kurt about the bruise around his neck._

_About an hour later, Blaine and Kurt were parting from one another with the promise to hang out sometime soon. And Kurt actually looked forward to it. He smiled and unlocked his car, and got starting his baby up. He glanced at the clock before his eyes widened and he stared at the time, glowing in blue._

_3:07pm._

_Fuck, Sebastian was home. Shit. He had to face Sebastian when he got home. Sighing, he placed the car in drive. Hopefully his boyfriend was too tired from work and passed out when he got home from work. For some reason, Kurt really doubted that happened._

* * *

Which brings Kurt to his current situation; sitting in front of Sebastian who was giving him a questioning stare.

"So who were you with, Kurt?"

Kurt finally looked at Sebastian and sighed deeply. "Blaine." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sure that I heard you wrong. It sounded like you said Blaine." He gave a dry laugh.

Kurt looked at him and kept a steady gaze with his boyfriend. "Yes, I said Blaine."

"You mean your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes, Sebastian." Kurt said with a small sigh.

Sebastian stood up from the table and Kurt's eyes followed him as he paced around the kitchen for a moment before stopping and staring at Kurt with fire in his eyes.

"What the fuck Kurt?" He shouted in anger.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Sebastian! I just went out to hang with him!" Kurt shouted back.

"You were with him until three in the fucking morning! What were you two doing that has to last until three in the mother fucking morning, Kurt?" He yelled his eyes narrowing dangerously on Kurt.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. He knew Sebastian was already jumping to conclusions and was thinking that he and Blaine had sex. "We went to the club and that's it, Sebastian. Nothing happened between us that you need to worry about." He explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"When did you leave out?"

"I got there around 9:00pm."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the time Kurt left. "Six fucking hours Kurt? What the holy hell? Who in their right mind stays at a club that fucking long and not gets laid? You slept with him didn't you?" He shouted stepping closer to Kurt.

Kurt shot up to his feet. Enough was enough. What the hell? Why didn't Sebastian just fucking trust him? For once in his damn life?! "I did not cheat on you. Don't you fucking _dare_ say that I slept with him." He hissed in anger. "I give my fucking life to you and you think I would so easily cheat on you? Blaine has a boyfriend whom he's been involved with for nearly five years!"

"Doesn't stop him from cheating. Look where that got him last time!" Sebastian shouted.

Kurt just stared at Sebastian for a long period of time. He narrowed his eyes on him. "I can't believe you just said that." He said with a sick grin. "Thank you for throwing that in my face once again, Sebastian. I know I can always fucking count on you to throw my past mistakes in my face." He said with a sneer, before turning to stomp out of the kitchen.

"I'm not done talking to you." Sebastian said grabbing hold of Kurt's wrist rather tightly.

Kurt tried jerking his hand away from Sebastian, but it only made the taller of the two tighten his grip in an almost painful way. "Well I'm done talking to you! Now let me go!" He shouted, trying to pull away, wincing slightly when Sebastian's hold didn't let up.

"No, I know for a fact that you slept with him Kurt. Your hair never looks like it does. You fooled around with him and now you're lying to me. I thought you were better than this." He said with what sounded like disgust in his voice.

'**Now there's gravel in our voices'**

Kurt stared at him with shock and anger. He can't believe Sebastian would stoop so low and say something like that to Kurt. He let out his own cry of anger and used his free hand to punch Sebastian square in the jaw. He sent the other toppling back, releasing his hold on Kurt's wrist. Kurt stepped closer to Sebastian and roughly pulled his scarf off before tossing it aside.

"You think I cheated on you, _Sebastian_?" He asked making fun of the other's name. He scoffed and cracked his knuckles. "You are an unbelievable, possessive, son of a bitch!" He shouted in anger throwing another punch to Sebastian's face, his knuckles coming in contact with his nose, so pleased when he heard the crack resonate in the room.

Sebastian let out a shout in pain a hand coming up to his nose. "Fuck!"

Kurt stepped forward and pushed Sebastian hard in the chest sending him falling into the wall. "After all I've done for you! Given up my life practically just to fucking be with you and this is how you treat me? I thought that what we had was good and that you would _never _suspect me of cheating on you! You must think pretty low of me don't you Sebastian?" Kurt said as tears began to fall down his face. He frowned in pain at the thought of Sebastian _actually _thinking that of him.

Sebastian spit blood out of his mouth to the side and coughed slightly. "_Fuck, _Kurt I don't think low of you." He said stepping closer to him.

Kurt took a step back as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Then why would you say something like that?" He shouted in anger and sadness. "I thought you knew that I love you more than anything in this fucking world!"

Sebastian tried to step closer to him and Kurt just moved around the counter so that that was the only thing separating them at the moment. "Kurt listen to me, dammit!"

"Listen to you?" Kurt scoffed and shook his head. "Just so you can tell me how I fucked Blaine? Is that what you want to hear me say Sebastian?" He nodded his head and faked a smile. "I let him _fuck_ _me._ I let him fuck me in the stall of the club while I screamed in more pleasure than you have given me! I came from just him being _sooooo_ deep inside me! I. Fucking. _Loved_. It."

Sebastian gaped at him and Kurt gave a short laugh at the sight. Sebastian growled, actually fucking growled and balled his hands into fists.

"Take it back."

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear from Sebastian? To say that I fucked Blaine in the club or in the backseat of _my _car that_ you_ got for my birthday? Isn't that what you want to fucking hear?" He hissed.

Sebastian advanced quickly and grabbed hold of Kurt's shirt pulling him forward so he was bending over the counter and leaning in close to his face. "You fucking little bitch! If you so much as done the things you just said to me-"

"The fuck are you going to do about it?" Kurt sneered glaring darkly at Sebastian, his cheeks red and tear stained.

"I'll fucking kill you."

At this, Kurt didn't know what was more shocking to him, the fact that Sebastian said that or the fact that he laughed loudly and hysterically in the man's face.

"Oh you wouldn't _dream _of doing such a thing to me, Sebastian!" Kurt laughed and his laugh was soon cut short when he felt the squeezing hand of Sebastian's hand on his throat.

The man surely favored his neck, didn't he? It was Kurt's number place to turn him on and apparently Sebastian's favorite way to try and kill him. The pressure that Sebastian was placing Kurt's neck caused his face to start to turn red as the oxygen began to escape his lungs. He coughed and brought his hands up to scratch at Sebastian's wrist.

"You fucking cheat on me, you fucking so much as _try _to cheat on me, you won't live long enough to even say sorry." He threatened.

Kurt gasped and his hands flailed around the counter top. His fingers brushed against a glass mug and quickly wrapped his fingers around the handle before bringing it up and coming in contact with the side of Sebastian's head. Thankfully he hit him hard enough for the glass to shatter and for Sebastian's hand to release his neck. Kurt fell to the ground and gasped deeply for breath, his hand coming up to his neck as he tried to regain his breath. The next few moments were silent, and Kurt stood to his feet slowly to see that Sebastian was knocked out from the blow with glass scattered around him.

'**Glass is shattered from the fight'**

Kurt stepped over the man and turned off the light as he walked out of the kitchen and to the bedroom where he locked the door behind him. He didn't want to see Sebastian when he woke up. He switched on the light and sat down on the bed. He sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands.

_I'll kill you._

The words rang in his head and he let out a shaky breath. Sebastian was just threatening him to scare him. His fingers touched his neck remembering the amount of pressure that was being placed on it. He shook his head and stood to his feet undressing. He always reached for his neck whenever he wanted to make a point about something. It wasn't anything new or different. He would just have to keep his plans with Blaine a secret for now on.

The next morning Kurt was woken up by the sound of banging at the door. He groaned and looked at the clock on the on the bedside table and saw that it read 7:42am. He groaned and slowly sat up. The sound of his name being yelled as the banging continued showed that Sebastian was awake. He groaned and rolled his neck from side to side and stretched out his limbs. He was going to take his sweet time to answer the door and let Sebastian in.

Kurt finally stood to his feet and he looked in the mirror and saw that he looked more tired than he really should be. He groaned, rolling his eyes and walked over to the door. He leaned against the wall beside the door and just listened as Sebastian knocked on the door loud enough to probably wake the neighbors. He crossed his arms.

"Kurt! I know you're awake!" He yelled. "Open the fucking door!" He shouted hitting the door once more.

Kurt was silent for a moment before he silently unlocked the door. Sebastian continued to bang on the door anyway clueless to the fact that it was unlocked. Kurt walked back to the bed and lied back down, pulling the covers back over his head. He heard Sebastian yell his name again and he rolled his eyes. He heard the handle jiggle before the door swung open hitting the wall.

Kurt looked over to him and raised a brow.

"What an amazing wake up call, Sebastian, thank you." Kurt said, his voice dripping with as much sarcasm as he can muster so early in the morning.

Sebastian just glared at him and walked over to the closet to grab a suit. Kurt noticed that Sebastian had cleaned up from last night's fight. He had bandaged his nose and tried to cover up the bruises he caused on his face from his punches. Kurt felt a small sense of pride in his chest seeing that he had done damage to Sebastian last night. Kurt watched as Sebastian pulled out a suit and begins to put it on.

After fifteen minutes of watching Sebastian get himself Kurt ready stood up and walked out of the room to use the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later to see Sebastian sitting on the bed placing his shoes on.

"You know I still love you don't you?" Kurt just stared at him and rolled his eyes walking back over to the bed and sitting on the other side. Sebastian turned to Kurt knowing that he wasn't getting an answer anytime soon and continued to talk. "Last night, I was in the wrong and shouldn't have doubted your faith in me, in our relationship. I sorry, that I overstepped the line with threatening you." Sebastian leaned forward. "I would never seriously harm you Kurt. I promise."

Kurt looked up at him, his own eyes locking with green ones. He felt Sebastian gingerly touch his cheek before placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. "You're still an ass…" Kurt muttered glaring up at him with anger lingering in his eyes.

Sebastian smiled slightly and nodded his head. "I should have never said those things or should I have done the things I did last night." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply. "I love you Kurt."

'**In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right'**

Kurt nodded his head and shrugged his shoulder, lying back down. "I think I'm going back to sleep." He muttered closing his eyes.

He heard Sebastian sigh and he felt him move off of the bed. "I'll stop by for lunch." He said.

"Don't bother." Kurt said.

"You're still mad at me?" Kurt turned and shot a dirty glare in his direction and Sebastian held his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I won't stop by for lunch. I'll go out for lunch instead."

"Wise," Kurt said turning back over.

"Wouldn't want you poisoning me, anyway…" Sebastian said as he walked toward the door.

Kurt sat up and tossed a pillow at Sebastian's retreating form and lied back down with a huff. He closed his eyes and forced himself to fall back to sleep.

By the time that Kurt woke up again it was already one in the afternoon. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got out of bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom, relieving himself before turning on the shower. He undressed and set the things he would need after the shower out before he hopped into the shower. The heat from the water relaxed his tense muscles and he just stood there for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of the relaxation after what had happened not even 12 hours ago. He sighed deeply and looked at tile wall.

Why was Sebastian so hard to deal with? It was always something wrong with him. He was either jealous over every guy who looked his way or was overly possessive over Kurt. It wasn't like he was an item that Sebastian can keep locked away in the house. No matter how much he might have wanted to. Kurt was not having any of it.

He was still going to go out and have fun with whomever and whenever he wanted. Sebastian may have been his boyfriend but he wasn't his fucking keeper.

Kurt let out a frustrated sound and began to wash himself, trying to forget the events that happened in the past 10 hours. He focused on washing himself and began to plan what he could do for the day.

Once Kurt was finished showering he did his normal skin care routine before trekking to the bedroom to dress. He now sat in the living room with his phone next to him on the couch as he began to flip through the channels trying to find something to watch. He sighed and settled on watching the movie Secret Window, starring Johnny Depp.

His phone buzzed and a message popped up in the lock screen. He noticed that it was from Sebastian.

_Want to know how my baby was doing. –S_

Kurt rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone and opened the message. He read it once more before replying.

_I'm reclining on the couch, master. :P –Kurt _

_Are you still mad at me? –S _

_How did you even guess that? –Kurt _

_I can tell. Look I said I'm sorry. –S _

_Shouldn't you be at work? –Kurt_

_I'm at lunch right now. Kurt, I'm sorry. –S _

_Whatever Sebastian –Kurt _

_Kurt…I love you. –S_

Kurt just stared at the message and scowled. _I don't want to talk to you right now_, he thought tossing his phone farther away from him. He placed his focus back on the movie and ignored the buzzing of his phone indicating that he was receiving several messages. The sound of his phone blaring Beyoncé's song _Ego _caused him to groan in annoyance. He picked up the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"If you called me to apologize, Sebastian I'm going to fucking shove your ass into a wall when you get home."

"…Kurt? Are you alright?" The sound of Blaine's voice filled his ears and he gasped slightly and groaned.

"Sorry, Blaine! I didn't mean to say that to you." He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Blaine asked his voicing laced with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sebastian and I had a fight earlier. It's no big deal. I'm just not dealing with his shit right now."

"You sound pretty upset. You rarely swear. That argument must have been pretty intense."

_You have no idea_, he thought letting out a soft sigh. "It's fine, we argue a lot. But it's nothing unusual." He said waving his hand dismissing the matter even though Blaine couldn't see him do it.

"That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship Kurt…" He said softly.

_You don't think I'm aware of how unhealthy my relationship with Sebastian is? I know how dysfunctional it is…I don't need a reminder. _"We always get through it anyway, Blaine. It's nothing to worry about." He said trying to sound a bit happier than before.

With the sigh on the other end he could tell that Blaine wasn't buying anything he was saying. "If you want to talk about things, to vent Kurt, I'm-"

"It's alright. Honestly, Blaine, everything is going to be okay. " He said cutting him off.

There was silence on the line for a moment before Blaine sighed once again. "Alright Kurt,"

Kurt let out a breath. He really didn't want to talk about how fucked up his relationship with Sebastian was. "You want to hang out today? Grab a coffee or something?" Kurt asked changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet up?"

Kurt gave him name of the coffee shop close to where he lived and they both agreed to meet each other there in about twenty to thirty minutes from now. Kurt got off the phone with him and he tapped his phone to his chin. His phone buzzed indicating that he had a message.

_I love you and I hope that you still love me. Don't do anything you'll regret while I'm gone baby. See you around 9 tonight. –S_

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes tossing his phone back onto the couch and stood up going to his room to change into more decent clothes so he can have his outing with Blaine. He was going to go out and if Sebastian wants to threaten him then he can. He wasn't going to be beaten so easily.

Kurt gathered his things after he finished dressing and grabbed his phone texting Blaine saying that he was on his way to the coffee shop. He locked the door behind him and walked to his car.

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to thank all of you that are still here and reading with me! It makes me so happy that you guys are all enjoying the story, with the favorites and follows and the reviews! :D  
So what did you think of this chapter? I actually like it because so far it's the shit getting handed to Kurt but this time I had Kurt hand the shit to Sebastian.  
A lot of you don't necessarily like Sebastian at the moment, and to be honest I kinda don't either but I do enjoy writing his character becuase in some sick way he's misunderstood. :P  
But yes! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? What are your thoughts? :3  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **You guys this story has me going crazy! I've been writing about it nonstop in my notebook and now I'm posting another chapter in the same week?! Crazy, right?  
Since I'm kind of writing this in a bit of a rush and I'm in the heat of the moment, I tend to make a few mistakes, and I am sorry for that. And if you catch them before me, feel free to inform me. Or one day I'll look at the story and noticve the mistake(s) and change it. So that next time you read the story it'll be fixed :)  
So yes! This chapter is a bit short but I think it explains a lot of what Kurt is going through and his thought process. And you see more of Blaine in this chapter, for all of you who love Blaine at the moment :3  
Oh and I know this is loooong overdue but: **Disclaimer! I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I don't own the song either. The only thing that belongs to me is my own personal characters and the plot.  
**So! With that out of the way, enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr! :)

* * *

Kurt sat in the coffee shop with Blaine. It felt like old times with the curly haired man. The only difference was that Blaine had brought Darius with him. Darius was a very kind man. He was tall around 6'4, Puerto Rican short cropped brown hair and shocking brown eyes. His facial features were nicely sculptured and he had long lean muscles while wearing a dark long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans while Blain wore a plain blue t-shirt and black jeans that reminded Kurt of their high school years.

The three sat at a table outdoors with coffee in their hands and were speaking animatedly with one another. Kurt learned more of what Darius does at his work while Kurt spoke of his job as a freelance writer for a publishing house here in New York. Both Darius and Blaine were thoroughly impressed with this.

"So Kurt, Blaine tells me that you have a boyfriend." Darius said with a smile. "He sounds like quite the man, who is he?"

Kurt looked at Darius from above his coffee and swallowed the warm liquid. He gave a forced smile. Well, he was still angry with Sebastian after last night… "His name is Sebastian Smythe." Kurt said with a small nod of his head.

Darius's eyes rose at the mention of Sebastian's name. "Are you talking about _the _Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, drinking his coffee once more. "What's it like dating one of the most successful men of the year?"

Kurt chuckled softly. _Dysfunctional. Crazy. Unbelievably hot and psychotic. _"It's interesting,"

Blaine just looked at Kurt and his eyes darted to his neck which was covered up by yet another scarf. "Kurt, did you two work out your argument?" He asked, clearing his throat and taking a drink of his coffee.

Kurt shook his head as he drank his own coffee.

Darius stood up and smiled politely. "I'll be back. I'm going to use the bathroom." He said excusing himself before leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

Kurt and Blaine sat there for a moment; Kurt drinking his coffee and Blaine looking he wanted to say something but was keeping quiet. The moment to Kurt felt tense and he's had enough of that back at the house. He didn't want it with Blaine also, especially since they were getting along so well. He sighed and set his Styrofoam cup down on the table.

"Blaine, what is the matter?"

Blaine looked up at him with a concerned look on his face. "Kurt…I-" Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his gel free hair. "Are you sure you're okay? You know, with Sebastian?" Kurt raised his brows at the question, before he could answer Blaine continued. "Because, last night, I wasn't going to mention it but…there was a bruise on your neck. And I know that it wasn't the trick of the light, before you say that."

Kurt blinked a few times in shock and glanced around them before opening his mouth and then closing it again. He's never been in a situation where he had to talk about his relationship with Sebastian with another person. He wondered if he could even tell Blaine what happened behind closed doors with Sebastian. He decided against it and just shrugged his shoulders. "My relationship with Sebastian is perfectly fine. It's nothing that I don't ask for or want. We're kinky, that's just all." He said with a small laugh.

Blaine stared at him for a long moment. "Kurt…" Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hands into his own and squeezed gently. "You can still tell me anything, you know that right?" He said gently.

Kurt looked down at their hands before looking back up at Blaine and blinking profusely to hold back small tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't know if he can tell anyone what was going on between him and Sebastian. He wanted to just let everything he's been holding in spill over; his anger, his frustration, how he couldn't stop loving Sebastian no matter what. "I know Blaine." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm back and I brought snacks!" Darius announced setting pastries in the middle.

Blaine took his hands back and Kurt knew Darius saw that they were holding hands, but he just smiled sadly, giving Kurt a knowing look. Kurt looked at him in slight confusion before thanking him for the food and taking one of the pastries and taking a bite.

The three sat together for another hour before Kurt was invited to come back to Blaine's house to hang out for a little longer since it was starting to get cold outside. Nodding in agreement, Kurt got into his car and followed the two to their home.

Parking in the garage park, Kurt followed Blaine and Darius to their floor and apartment. The three chatted about everything and anything and Kurt found himself connecting so well with Darius. He was such a free spirited person and just seemed so care-free for a lawyer. They laughed and Blaine just smiled glad that his ex and current boyfriend were getting along with one another. Blaine fumbled with the keys for a moment before opening the door to their apartment.

Kurt followed them in and was slightly surprised at the warm and comfortable feeling he received in the apartment. The décor was full of warm colored furniture, a comfortable couch sat in the middle facing a TV that hung up on the wall. The apartment was spacious and the little furniture that was in the sitting room made the place looks so much larger than what he thought it was.

"You're apartment is lovely." Kurt breathed with a smile.

Darius chuckled and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Blaine picked out all the furniture." He said giving his boyfriend a loving smile before leaning forward to give him a brief kiss.

Kurt watched on with slight envy at their adorable relationship. He forced a smile and gave a small chuckle. "Well Blaine has good taste."

Blaine smiled and playfully hit his boyfriend in the arm. "See? I told you." He said in a slightly childish manner.

Darius laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I had doubted you about it for the longest." Blaine pouted slight and Darius scooped Blaine in his arms wrapping them around the elementary teacher's waist, kissing his face causing Blaine to laugh at the contact.

Kurt watched with slightly sad and envious eyes. Kurt kind of wished Sebastian would do that with him. It had been like that in the beginning before everything just turned upside down. He missed the cuddling and sweet nothings, the adoration in their eyes when they looked at each other, the blushing that Sebastian had Kurt doing when he bought Kurt their promise ring. He glanced down at his hand and his fingers absently stroked the ring.

Everything that Darius and Blaine had was everything he wished he still had with Sebastian. He didn't want this argumentative, dysfunctional, screwed up love that he with Sebastian. He wanted what they had in the beginning before everything went downhill. He wanted his Bastian back again. He wanted the man who would crawl into bed with him late at night after work and just cuddle with him in complete content silence, knowing that there was a strong love flowing between them. He wanted the long sweet kisses that left his heart fluttering and beating hard in his chest, the kind of kisses that made him feel like he could fly high and never come down because he had Sebastian with him.

Kurt wished and could only wish that things between him and Sebastian were only like that again. He wanted it all. But no, he was stuck with who Sebastian really was. It wasn't that he was disappointed with who Sebastian is, he was just getting used to the fact that things between them will never be the same again. Instead of cuddling, they're shoving. Instead of whispering sweet nothings, they're screaming at one another, and instead of sweet romantic kisses, they're biting. Everything was so twisted that Kurt would be lying if he said that a part of him didn't enjoy and love that they were so deep in the abyss of chaos there was no escape.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt blinked a few times and looked at Blaine and Darius who had concerned looks on their faces. "Yes?"

"Kurt are you alright? You-you're crying…" Darius said softly.

Kurt reached up and touched his face and realized that he indeed was crying. He quickly wiped his eyes and gave a small laugh. He hadn't known that he had been crying. "I'm sorry about that. It's my allergies, their bad this time of year." He said sniffling slightly.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a very apprehensive look on his face. "Kurt, you don't have allergies. I know that much at least…" He said softly.

Darius looked between them. He kissed Blaine on the cheek before grabbing the keys form Blaine's back pocket. "I'm going to run to the store." He said before pulling Kurt into a brief hug and then leaving the apartment.

Once Darius had left, Blaine led Kurt to the couch and the two sat down. Kurt rubbed his eyes again and looked around the apartment and tried his very best not to look at Blaine. He hadn't meant to start crying. What was worse was that he didn't realize that he was crying from the start. Kurt noticed Blaine shift himself out of the corner of his eyes and still tried to not look at the curly haired man.

It wasn't until he heard Blaine sigh in a way that signaled that something was not right with the man that Kurt looked at him.

"Kurt, I don't want to pressure you into telling me anything you're not ready for…" He took a breath. "But I am _here _for you." He said in a pained voice. "I can tell that something is wrong and is hurting you. And if you don't want to tell me now, I understand. I just really want you to know that I'm here for you." He said placing a hand on Kurt's knee, leaning forward slightly but still keeping a respectful distance.

Kurt flinched slightly from the touch and he smiled, blinking back tears threatening to escape. "Thank you, Blaine…but I told you, I'm fine." He said with a teary smile.

Blaine frowned and moved his hand back setting it in his lap. "_Kurt…_"

"Blaine, seriously," Kurt gave a small laugh that cracked at the end. He felt his throat tighten when he tried to speak again. He cleared his throat and tried his best to not cry again. "I'm _fine._" Blaine still proceeded to look at him with a frown and before he could say anything else, Kurt gathered his things and stood to his feet. "I should really go…" He said. "It was great-" His voice cracked on the last word and swallowed down his tears. "We should do it again sometime." _Be strong Kurt… _

Blaine stood to his feet and pulled Kurt into a hug. "You can come here anytime you want to, remember that." He said in his ear.

Kurt choked out a small sob before pulling back and nodding his head before quickly walking over to the door and walking out leaving Blaine staring at the door with sadness written all over his face.

* * *

**A/N: **I enoyed writing this chapter actually. Short, yes, but very informative. I think it'll work out very well for future chapters! :)  
So, our thoughts on this chapter? Your thoughts on Blaine trying to comfort Kurt? And your thoughts on Darius! I want to feature him more in the story and give him a bit more character :) He seems like such a doll :3  
So yes, you know what to do :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry! I know this is a late update. But I've had college stuff to do and bunches have been on my plate. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Hope you all enjoy this one. I hope I got the emotion right in their words when Sebby and Kurt are talking to one another. :P Welp!  
Enjoy darlings~  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch curled up while watching a drama on Lifetime Movie Network while wearing large baggy clothes along with a pint of ice cream in his lap. God, he felt so embarrassed for crying like that in front of not only Blaine but Darius also. When he came home, he burst in tears and cried letting everything out. After a while he finally settled on the couch wearing his sweatpants that were purposely too big for him, a huge t-shirt that he had received from Finn with the word star in all capital letters. He had also grabbed a pint of rocky road ice cream to eat in order to eat his emotions. He hasn't done this in years so he decided, why not?

Blaine had been so kind and caring to him that even after all these years he was still willing to help him out and try to be there for him.

Kurt ate a spoonful of ice cream and frowned at the chaos happening in the movie. He sighed and wondered if he could really go to Blaine with his problems, with everything he's been dealing with that obviously involved Sebastian Smythe. Could he still trust Blaine with something like that? Could he trust him at all? Kurt just didn't know. If he told anyone he knew about what was going on between him and Sebastian, he was so sure that they would flip and probably try to get Kurt to leave the man. They would say he could do so much better, that he didn't need this kind of relationship, that one day Sebastian will literally be the death of him.

He couldn't tell anyone, not even Blaine who wanted Kurt to trust him; wanted Kurt to know that no matter what he was there for him and that if he needed anything at all, that he was there and welcome to his home with Darius. If he were to tell Blaine, how would he even begin to describe what's been going on between him and Sebastian; what their relationship was built on? Granted he still loves Sebastian with everything he has to offer and he knows that the feelings are returned full force.

The sound of the door opening and closing was heard and Kurt turned his head slightly to see Sebastian walk around the corner pulling at his tie. Sebastian looked at Kurt and without saying a word, he walked towards the back where their bedroom was located. Kurt twisted back around and sighed taking another spoonful of ice cream and eating it.

Kurt thought back to the reasons he started to cry earlier. He just wanted his old relationship with Sebastian back. The romantic love, not the sick and twisted love they hold together now. Kurt wondered if they could have all that back again.

The sounds of dishes rattling around in the kitchen and before he knew it the smell of coffee brought Kurt out of his reverie. He continued eating his ice cream and tried to focus on the movie playing and nothing else.

Kurt felt a body sink down next to him on the couch and a cup of coffee was presented to him. Glancing at the cup for a brief moment, he placed his ice cream down, having enough of it and took the cup from Sebastian without looking at him. He mumbled a thank you before taking a tentative sip from the drink and hummed softly in content at the warm liquid sliding down his throat. The two sat there in silence, watching the movie on TV, briefly looking at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. Kurt set his coffee down on the coffee table beside his ice cream the same time Sebastian set his drink down.

Kurt turned to face Sebastian as the small tension in the room grew. Kurt let out a small sigh.

"Sebastian, I love you."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

They both spoke at the same time and Sebastian cleared his throat. Kurt blushed slightly and gestured for Sebastian to speak first. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply.

"Kurt, I really do want to apologize for my behavior. I was completely out of line for everything I said and everything I did last night. I hate it when you're very angry with me. Yeah, we fight and argue and I'll admit that most of it is my fault. " Sebastian frowned deeply but continued. "I know we fight and argue so much that it's become a habitual thing between us. Wake up, go to work, come home, argue, fight, scream and attack each other. Sometimes there's angry sex and sometime we just go bed angry. I don't want either of us to suffer anymore." He leaned forward and took Kurt's hands in his own and kissed his wrists and palms. "Baby, you're everything to me. I would die without you in my life. I never want to lose you. Not to a fight or anyone else, nothing. I don't ever want to lose you. My actions, they're wrong, I know. I will try my hardest to better myself for you."

Kurt stared at Sebastian with a surprised expression on his face. He's heard these words from Sebastian before. He had heard them when they got into their first real argument together and Kurt didn't speak to Sebastian or engage in coitus with him for nearly a month. Sebastian was the one to crack under the pressure and said nearly the same thing he said to Kurt that night, just now.

'**Because you feed me fables from your head'**

Kurt blinked back tears and pulled his hands back and set them into his lap. He rubbed his thighs and let out a breath. Sebastian looked at him, his face expressing worry.

"Kurt…" Sebastian voice was full of emotion. He licked his lips. "Please, say something…" He pleaded.

Kurt looked away for a moment before looking back at Sebastian. "I want us to work." He said a slight hushed voice. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I don't want to walk into this house worried or anxious that we're going to fight or argue with one another. Our relationship, Sebastian, is an abusive one, emotionally and physically. I'm sick of the hurting, I'm sick of the arguments we continually have with one another. " Kurt stood up from the couch and began to slowly pace the room. "Sebastian, I'm sick of screaming. I'm sick of wishing that things would or could change!" He exclaimed.

"Kurt-"

"I want _us_. I want what we had in the beginning. I want the love and admiration we had with one another." He let out shaky laugh, tears already falling down his face. "I hate how things got so extreme. I love you Sebastian! I want that fiery love we had five years ago!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I want a relationship like Darius and Blaine!" He didn't miss the expression that crossed Sebastian's face at the mention of Blaine's name and continued. "I want us to laugh at the silly things we do with one another, to stare at each other and know we were meant for one another. I want to share romantic kisses with you, not arguments! I want you to hold me in your arms and just fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat."

Kurt placed a hand over his heart and grabbed at his shirt. He sniffled and blinked away his blurry vision, his cheeks damp from the tears. He has never truly wanted something so badly since wanting to be accepted into NYADA years ago. He wanted to have everything back with Sebastian. After seeing and experiencing the love that just flowed through Blaine and Darius, made Kurt envious of the undying love they have for one another. He remembered a time when things had been that way for Sebastian and him. Everything had been perfect, exactly what he wanted until that one night where everything changed. He didn't want to change their relationship drastically, he just desperately missed the times where everything had been right between them.

He knew that no couple was perfect and that every couple fights with one another over something or whatever it was, but most couples weren't like Sebastian and Kurt. When the two of them fought it was though there was a world war starting up and the only thing to contain a nuclear explosion was either passionate angry sex or going at it Fight Club style. Everything had just escalated and there was no going back.

"I want you again Sebastian." He said, his voice cracking slightly at the end. "I miss the person who didn't scream at me for hanging out with a couple of guy friends. I miss the person who didn't strike me because they were angry. I miss the person who didn't have to threaten my _life _because they were afraid of me cheating or leaving them." Kurt said frowning at the memory.

Sebastian sat on the couch his eyes wide and watery as he watched Kurt pour his heart out. Kurt shook his head and stepped over to Sebastian then proceeded to straddle the man's laps, tears still in both their eyes. Sebastian blinked and tears rolled down his face. His heart hurt at the very sight if seeing this much pain on Kurt's face knowing he caused all of it. Every single bit of pain he was feeling was all done by Sebastian.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's face in his hands and stared deep into emerald green eyes.

"I want only you. I trust you with my heart, body and soul, Sebastian." He said softly, his thumb stroking Sebastian's damp cheek. "I want you to trust me; trust that I'll never stop loving you, trust that I'll never leave you. Trust that I'll _never _cheat on you. My god, Sebastian, I want you to trust me baby." Kurt said closing his eyes as fresh hot tears rolled down his face. "_I want you to be able to trust me._" He opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian hoping that he could hear it in his voice that he was practically pleading for the man to understand. "I really want us to talk to each other instead of screaming and fighting with one another. Baby, every time there's something wrong we resort to violence. We don't talk anymore, all we do is argue and fuck. When was the last time we actually went out together and did something enjoyable for the both of us?"

Sebastian tore his gaze away from Kurt and though for a moment. He actually could not think of the last time they went out together. Kurt sniffed and nodded his head.

"Exactly," Sebastian looked back at his boyfriend with sad green eyes. "I miss you baby. I miss _us_." Kurt leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Please, I don't want to fight with you anymore…" He said softly.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into a tight embrace to which Kurt returned, his fingers gripping onto his boyfriend's shirt tightly. Sebastian let a few tears fall down his face as he ran a hand down the back of Kurt's head. "I can't promise, but _god_, Kurt I will _try_. Baby, I'll try my very hardest to talk to you. To give you everything your heart desires. I won't hurt you." He said his voice cracking slightly on the last word. "When I'm angry, I won't blame you anything, I won't strike you, I will take every little fiber in my body to hit and yell at anything but you." Sebastian pulled back, eyes red and cheeks stained from crying. He kissed Kurt for a brief moment. "I will learn to trust you, trust to let you live your own life without being anxious that you're going to do something that'll secretly hurt me." Tears fell down his cheeks and he blinked several times, licking his lips. "I'm so scared," He began holding onto Kurt's hips, he licked his lips once again. "I'm so scared you'll find someone better than me and leave me. There are a million of guys in this world who are far less fucked up. Relationships with them must be easier than having to deal with the mess I am." He choked back a sob and looked at Kurt with desperate eyes. "Kurt, I'm so fucking scared of losing you." He said softly.

Kurt stared at Sebastian, seeing the broken expression on his written all over his face. He can see why Sebastian is so scared, with everything that's happened between them so far, it's a surprise that Kurt was still with him. Sebastian didn't want to lose Kurt at all. Just the sight of the pained expression hurt as much as it did to listen to him.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Which is why, I'll do everything I can to make you happy again. If you want to hang out with Blaine," He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "You can hang out with him. If you want romance, I'll give it to you no questions asked. I want you happy again Kurt. I love you too much to not give that to you, baby."

Kurt looked at Sebastian his eyes darting over his face and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He's never felt so touched to hear those words coming from his boyfriend's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and held him tightly as he let a few tears fall from his eyes, now letting himself cry his tears wetting up Sebastian's shoulder. Kurt felt Sebastian begin to rub his back and he heard the man start to make comforting sounds.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Sebastian questioned his voice laced with worry.

"I just love you, Sebastian." Kurt said sniffling in his ear. He felt Sebastian tighten his hold on him and Kurt did the same.

After a few moments of holding each other, Sebastian pulled back and looked at Kurt his own eyes wet with tears. He brought his hands to Kurt's face and wiped his face free from tears before kissing both his damp cheeks. He stared in blue-green eyes for a long period of time before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt whimpered softly before deepening the kiss making it more passionate. Sebastian happily obliged with this and held Kurt close to him, his hand running through Kurt's hair his fingers tangling in the brown soft locks.

Kurt moaned softly and held Sebastian as close as he can possibly have him. Kurt felt Sebastian's tongue lick his lower lip and he parted his lips letting him in and groaning softly at the electric feeling. Their tongues slid against one another and Kurt swore he felt sparks ignite in him. He hasn't kissed Sebastian like this in such a long time that he forgot how the feeling of kissing him like this alone made his toes curl.

They sat there on the couch kissing each other with such passion for a while, coming up every now and then for air, one of them always keeping their mouths connected to some part of the other's body before reconnecting their lips again. Hands roamed over and under the shirts they wore, fingers touching skin that felt fiery to the touch. Kurt and Sebastian both felt the hairs on their body stand. It was as though they were touching each other for the very first time.

Shirts grew to be a problem and the articles of clothing were shed and from their bodies and Kurt leaned forward and latched his mouth to the hollow of Sebastian's collar and kissed, sucking at the skin until it bruised with hickeys under his lips. Sebastian's groans and moans of pleasure reached Kurt's ears and Kurt moved back up to capture Sebastian's lips again. The two kissed with passion trying to devour the other as best they could.

Sebastian could feel himself grow hard as they made out and he just held Kurt closer to him, his hands running along his lover's skin. The sound of Kurt's soft whine when Sebastian ran his fingers up and down Kurt's spine was too sweet to not do again. Kurt's back arched slightly at he repeated touch and Sebastian could start to feel Kurt's own erection against his. Experimentally, Sebastian thrust his hips up and reveled in the sounds that Kurt made, the way Kurt's grip tighten and the way that Kurt grinded his hips down. Soon they were rutting against each other, their tongues tangled in a kiss, and hands roaming everywhere they can possible get to.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, his hips still grinding down against Sebastian as he stared hotly into green eyes.

"I want you…" He whispered, licking his plump lips. He slowed down the movements of his hips and took Sebastian's face in his hands. "_Now,_"

Without saying a word, Sebastian held onto Kurt tightly and stood up, yelping slightly at the surprise, Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian and kissed his neck, leaving hickeys as he did. Kurt was soon met with the bed they shared and Sebastian hovering over him soon capturing his lips in a kiss, hands already working on getting Kurt's sweat pants off. Kurt lifted his hips as his sweats and underwear came off not once breaking the kiss.

The kiss was soon broken and Kurt opened his eyes to look at Sebastian, eyes following his boyfriend's movements as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbing the lube and a condom, setting them on op before moving back to Kurt, his mouth kissing down his body. Kurt moaned softly as Sebastian's mouth kissed and licked as he reached his hips. Sebastian's kissed Kurt's hips, knowing it was a spot that drove the man under him crazy. He latched his lips there and began to kiss and suck there, his tongue darting out every now and then to soothe the area.

Kurt moaned and raised his hips the area he wanted most to be touched wasn't getting any attention. Sebastian licked and nipped at Kurt's hip bone leaving a dark hickey in its wake. He moved to the other side and repeated the same process. The sounds Kurt made moved him; he loved the sounds he made. Kurt brought his hand down and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, tugging it gently, a wine slipping through his lips.

Finally Sebastian moved to Kurt's aching hard cock and slowly dragged his tongue from the base to the tip causing Kurt to shiver in pleasure. Sebastian took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it like he was mimicking a lollipop. Kurt gasped and his hips arched, bucking slightly in Sebastian's mouth. Suddenly Sebastian removed his mouth from Kurt's erection and traveled lower, spreading Kurt's legs open more so his twitching hole was in view.

The feeling of Sebastian's tongue entering inside of Kurt caused the fair skinned male to jerk and let out a long and throaty moan, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. Sebastian wriggled his tongue inside of Kurt, slicking him up as his hand came to cup his balls gently rolling them in his hand. The sound of Kurt's whine and the arch of his back was enough to tell Sebastian that his orgasm was nearing. He licked the rim and pulled back to take Kurt's cock in his mouth, sucking on it.

Kurt's fingers tore at the sheets under him and he felt like he was going to explode at any second. He panted and opened his lust clouded eyes to look down at his lover. The sound of Sebastian's mouth popping off his erection was heard and Kurt just stared at the ceiling, anticipating the brunette's next move. Sebastian came up and kissed Kurt's neck, his fingers trailing down his sides gently. Gently, Sebastian placed kisses along the bruises littered along Kurt's neck. Soon his lips met Kurt's and they kissed.

The kiss was slow and sensuous, Kurt placed as much passion he could muster and throw it all into the kiss. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close deepening the kiss slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, their tongues coming into contact with one another, sending a shiver throughout Kurt's body. Kurt moaned into the kiss when their erection pressed against each other and Kurt gasped his mouth parting from Sebastian for a moment. Sebastian took this moment to move away from Kurt for a brief moment to retrieve the lube he placed out. He poured some onto his fingers and slowly slid a finger into Kurt, the man under him pushing down on the finger, mouthing the word, _more_.

Sliding another finger into his awaiting hole, Sebastian leaned forward so that his lips were near Kurt's ear and he kissed just beneath his ear.

"I love you Kurt. I love you more than anything in this world." He whispered kissing his lover's cheek before sliding a third finger into him listening intently to the gasps and moans that slipped from his mouth. "I'm going to show you from now on how much I love you, baby." He said moving from his ear to look him in the eyes.

Kurt looked up at him and let out a soft groan, his hands coming up to cup Sebastian's face and bring him down for a deep passionate kiss. He could feel the love floating between them and the feeling made his eyes tear up.

"Fuck…" Kurt breathed grinding his hips down onto Sebastian's fingers when they brushed his prostate. He licked his lips and gently nipped at Sebastian's lower lip.

Sebastian grinned and pulled his fingers out before placing the condom on and coating his own hard member with the lube then sliding into Kurt slowly, both of them releasing a low groan at the feeling. Kurt opened his legs more and gently rocked his hips upwards signaling for Sebastian to begin moving. Sebastian slowly rocked into his lover, wanting this to last. Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders and pushed whenever he pulled.

The feeling that was welling Kurt's chest only grew and he looked up at Sebastian to find him already staring at him with what Kurt could only describe as love. Kurt's eyes welled up and a few tears fell down his cheeks. The next thing he knew, his fingers were interlaced with another pair of hands and he smiled as Sebastian leaned down and gave a sweet kiss to his lips, both of them savoring the moment.

They weren't fucking. No, they were making love and Kurt has never felt so overwhelmed before.

Sebastian's thrust picked up and he buried his face in Kurt's neck, kissing and gently biting the area as Kurt's moans filled his ears. Kurt's grip on Sebastian's hands tightened slightly as he urged Sebastian to go faster. Picking up on the sign, Sebastian moved his thrusts faster, grunting softly. He moved his face from the crook of Kurt's neck and kissed his deeply, releasing one of Kurt's hands to grab his neglected erection.

Kurt gasped into the kiss and whined softly, biting down on Sebastian's lower lip causing the man above him to growl in lust and move his hand and thrusts faster. The two of them could feel their orgasms creeping up on them quickly. Kurt used his free hand and ran it through Sebastian's soft locks moaning his name.

"Bastian…"

"I know," he grunted softly. "Me too,"

Kurt bit his lip and brought Sebastian's head down to his and crushed their lips together letting go a few moments later the same time that Sebastian did, his back arching giving Sebastian the opportunity to hold onto Kurt tightly as their orgasms ripped through them. Their breaths mingled with one another and it was as though they just took a moment to just breathe in one another. The two shook with the after-shocks of their orgasmic high and continued to hold onto one another.

Sebastian kissed Kurt lazily. "I love you Kurt." He said against his lips.

"I love you too, Sebastian." He whispered, pressing his lips to Sebastian's one last time.

For once, Kurt could hear and see the truth in Sebastian's voice and eyes. He didn't have to doubt anything this time. It was apparent, and right in front of him shining in emerald green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo! Yupp, that's that! Things are patched between these two boys. But if you've listened to the song, things can only get worse. *Shrugs shoulers* I think that my favortie part has to be when Sebastian was pouring out his heart. I dunno, that and the sex. ;)  
So yeah, these two are just all sorts of fucked up, and if their a little OOC then I apologize for that, but I kind of need them to be if I'm going to be able to write this.  
I mean come on, this _is _an AU after all. :3  
Anyway! Your thoughts? Favorite part? Least favorite? Anything! I wanna know ;)  
Hopefully I can get back on track with writing seeing as how I'll be on Thanksgiving break starting Wednesday until Sunday. So! Hopefully I can punch some stuff in :)  
Love you all!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well isn't this a quick update? Yes! This is more of a filler than anything though. I just wanted to write something beofre all the angst builds up again.  
I'm thinking about making the next chapter with a little fluff between Kurt and Sebby but that might change depending on my mood :3  
I want to thank all of you who reviewed and I _**REALLY** _want to thank ImOnlyAHuman for her AHHH-MAZING review for the last chapter. Like seriously darling? Butterflies sent through me and made my day. Not that I'm saying all the other reviews didn't make my day! EVERY single one of them made my day and I love you all so very much for taking the time out to read and review :D 3 You're all just so perfect and amazing that I wish I could hug you all.  
Like I've said before, I'm quite surprised at the attention this story gets, but I'm not complaining! I'm gald you all love it :) I really am!  
Oh! And I know for a fact that there may be a few mistakes (or more, I never really know until later) I apologize for that in advance!  
Well...I think that that's enough rambling from me...So enjoy!  
Peace&Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

These past few weeks have been…amazing. Sebastian and Kurt have kept to their promises with one another and have been showering each other in love and affection. Kurt felt a large wave of nostalgia wash over him when Sebastian took them out to the restaurant they went to on their very first date. It was romantic and he couldn't have wished for more. Their actions, every single one of them, were reminding Kurt of how their relationship was in the beginning.

They've been on dates, got together with friends (including Blaine and Darius), and have just enjoyed one another's company. It was all spectacular. Kurt had even driven to the office where Sebastian worked and brought him lunch. It was all very nice and sweet. The two sat in his office and had a nice chat. Soon their chatter became heated kisses and blow jobs. That had been…intense, but very arousing.

If Kurt or Sebastian had to describe a word to sum up these last few weeks, it would have been, surreal. It was though they were both living in a dream; a very realistic dream.

They haven't fought –except for the occasional bicker about what movie they were going to see, or where they were going out to eat—they've been calm and everything has been…well, perfect. At least, this was as close as perfect as they're ever going to get.

Currently Kurt sat in the living room at Darius and Blaine's apartment with Blaine just hanging out with the other man. Kurt was actually glad that Blaine and Sebastian got to talk with one another after such a long time. Albeit Sebastian wasn't so excited as to hang out with the curly haired man with the knowledge of what he did to Kurt in the past. It took Kurt a week to convince Sebastian that things were fine and that he himself was over it completely and that Sebastian should do the same. Finally he came around and agreed to go out to dinner with Blaine and his boyfriend, Darius. Sebastian was actually alright with Kurt hanging around Blaine with just the two of them together. Though, Kurt could tell that Sebastian was having an internal battle with himself over the matter, but he didn't chance it and never brought it up.

Blaine reached out and placed a hand on Kurt's knee, a smile bright on his face.

"You've been happy lately." He noted aloud. "I take it that things are better in the life of one Kurt Hummel?" Blaine said with a small chuckle.

Kurt laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, Sebastian and I have been connecting and communicating better. All we really needed to do was just talk things out." He said with a smile.

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. Kurt noticed that it looked like Blaine wanted to say more but just continued to smile before standing to his feet. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Kurt nodded his head. He had planned on staying over at Blaine most of the night to keep him company while Darius worked late. It was Saturday and Blaine had nothing to do and called Kurt up to see if he wanted to hang out. "Sure, what are you in the mood for?" He asked his eyes following Blaine's moving form as he walked to the where his phone was placed on the counter and picked it up checking something.

Blaine shrugged and said, "I'm thinking about takeout. Sound good to you?" He asked typing away on his phone.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've had takeout in a while."

Blaine smiled and made a call to order their food. Kurt smiled and began thinking of Sebastian. Honestly, things between them have been much better over these last few weeks and he couldn't have been happier. Well he was happy to just be with Sebastian before, but he wasn't _this _happy since the beginning of their relationship. He was really glad that they discussed their fears and dreams with one another that night. If they hadn't, things would have been worse wouldn't they? That was something he didn't want to think about.

Since that night, Sebastian hasn't laid a hand on him in an angry fashion. They haven't pushed each other around or brawled and by not doing so was so refreshing and just breath of fresh air. Kurt loved it so much. He loved not having to scream at Sebastian to get his point across, to not have to retaliate and fight back to prove Sebastian wrong. Kurt _really _liked how things had become.

That's what couples were like right? Real, less dysfunctional couples, right? That's how they acted with one another?

A smile spread across Kurt's face. He could get used to it.

"What are you so cheeky about?"

Kurt shook his head and turned to face Blaine as the man sat back down on the couch. "I'm just thinking about Sebastian."

Blaine's expression faltered slightly but he recovered quickly with a forced smile. "How is he?"

Kurt didn't miss the falter in his expression but answered, "He's doing really well. We're both looking forward to going to Finn's wedding in the next week."

Blaine's brows rose up in surprise. "Oh, he's getting married? To whom, may I ask?"

"To this amazing girl named Lisa."

Blaine looked intrigued. "How did they meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind, Finn was volunteering at a children's hospital and wanted to entertain the kids so that way they have a bright moment in their day somehow. Anyway, long story short, Finn met Dr. Cheeks, Lisa, because she was in charge of the activities the children do. He fell for her instantly and every chance he got he serenaded her with a song. One day he planned with the children to help him get Dr. Cheeky to agree to go on a date with him." Kurt chuckled remembering the conversation that he had with Finn about this. "Nonetheless, she agreed to go on _one _date with him only so she didn't disappoint her precious children. Turns out, one date turned to them being a couple, which ended in Finn dropping down and asking her to marry him."

Blaine smiled widely and cooed. "That is the cutest thing I've ever heard." He gushed.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head. "He's really in love with her, and she's so in love with him. They're perfect for each other."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "So the wedding is next week then? Where will it be located at?"

Kurt bit his lip slightly trying to remember the location before he snapped his fingers when it came to him. "In Ohio, actually. Finn wanted it to be close to where his mom didn't have to really fly out anywhere." Kurt smiled. "Besides, it's a great opportunity for me to go back home and see my dad. It's been a while since we've actually been together in the same room. Coming to New York and being with Sebastian really blew me away." He said with a contrite tone, his smile withering slightly. He quickly shook it off and placed a smile back on his face. "But, I'm actually quite excited to go back. Sebastian is also, he actually can't wait to take a break from New York and just get away for a while."

Blaine nodded his head. There was a short pause before he started talking again. "So…How are you and Sebastian?" He asked.

Kurt couldn't figure out why, but Blaine has been very hesitant to talk about or to Sebastian since Kurt has gotten back in touch with dark haired teacher. Even when the four of them hung out, Blaine had always looked at Sebastian with disfavor. Blaine preferred talking to either Kurt or his lover, Darius. There was very few times where he and Sebastian had actually held a conversation. And even then, the conversations were not even that long.

It was as if he was aware what going on with the taller man's head when they spoke. It was as though Blaine could see right through Sebastian. As if he _knew_. But Blaine couldn't really know…could he?

Kurt just grinned and said, "We're doing really great."

Blaine shifted on the couch so that he was fully facing Kurt and took in a deep breath. "Do you mind if I ask you…something kind of personal." He held up his hands quickly in a nervous fashion. "And tell me if I step over any lines because this is a very personal question. And I'm not trying to pry or invade your life but-"

Kurt held up his hand to stop the rambling that Blaine produced and gave a nervous chuckle. "Blaine, just ask the question." He said with a small laugh.

Blaine nodded and chewed his lip in thought before opening his mouth. "Is Sebastian an abusive guy?" He asked softly.

Kurt's breath hitched slightly and his eyes widened just a fraction. Blaine had known, hadn't he? Kurt thought he had been so well at covering that up. Chewing his own lip in thought, Kurt removed his eyes from Blaine and looked to the side. He contemplated on whether or not he could actually tell Blaine that information or not. He wondered what Blaine would do or say if he did tell him. Would he tell Kurt that he should leave Sebastian, that he doesn't need someone who is going to beat him up when he's angry or whatever? All those things were all predictable and he didn't need to hear them. After his mistake of telling Mercedes, thank god the diva didn't tell a soul. That and the fact that he kind of lied to her and said they had separated.

But still, the fact remains that he's heard it all before. He really didn't want to place Blaine on the black list for telling him things that he's heard before and knows that will never work for the simple fact that he was in love with Sebastian and could never leave him. Not after things had gotten so much better and they were actually working things out. He focused his eyes back on Blaine and shook his head.

He said, "No, he's not." Kurt placed a small smile on his face. "But I could tell you about our very kinky sex life." He said with a wicked grin hoping that Blaine would ease up off the subject of Sebastian and his abuse towards Kurt.

Blaine's face quickly colored and he shook his head, waving his hands as he did so. "No thanks…" He said with a slight nervous chuckle.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head. "Alright then,"

The night went on and Blaine and Kurt had their takeout, while deciding to have a musical marathon. The two were so into their movies and just hanging out with one another that they didn't realize how late it was until Darius walked through the door. Darius said his greetings before heading to the room him and Blaine shared and coming back out in a pair of track pants and a plain grey t-shirt. He settled onto the couch beside Blaine throwing an arm around the teacher and watched the rest of the movie with them.

Kurt just simply had to adore the couple. They were the ideal couple in his eyes. Darius with his kind eyes, fun personality, his selfless acts and that damn accent. While Blaine was quirky, patient and caring, the two were a great match for one another. He really just had to adore the two together.

Once the movie finished, Blaine stretched out, yawning slightly. He turned his head to both Kurt and Darius, settling his eyes on the Puerto Rican man.

"What time is it baby?"

Darius looked at his phone before returning his eyes Blaine. "It's almost one in the morning."

Hearing the time, Kurt's head quickly turned to Darius and Blaine, his eyes wide with surprise. "Is it really that late?" He asked.

Darius nodded his head. "Yeah, it's really that late."

Kurt nodded his head. "I think that I should get going then." He said standing to his feet stretching out his limbs. He turned to the couple who were now standing to their feet also. "I had a great time hanging out with you today Blaine. And you also Darius, the short time that you were here that is." Kurt said with a small laugh.

Darius laughed and nodded his head stepping forward to pull Kurt into a hug. This man was so friendly. "It was good seeing you, Kurt."

Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a hug when Darius moved and smiled at the fair skinned man. "Thanks for hanging out with me." He said with a smile.

Kurt waved him off and nodded his head. "It's really no problem, I had fun."

Kurt grabbed his things and was walked to the door by the couple. He stepped out the door and turned back to face the two who waited by the door.

"Tell Sebastian that I say hello." Darius said with a toothy grin that reminded Kurt of a young child.

Smiling himself, Kurt nodded his head. "I'll be sure to do that." Kurt gave a wave as he turned to leave. "I'll see you two around."

Saying their farewell, Kurt made it down to his car, shivering slightly at the cold November air that his skin. He quickly made it inside his car turning the heat on as soon as his started his baby and drove on home, warming up as he did.

Making it to the house was simple what with very few people out in the road tonight. He parked the car in the driveway and walked up to the door opening it and walking inside, locking the door and then setting the alarm before he went to the bedroom. He turned on the light and was actually surprised to find that Sebastian was asleep already.

_It must have been a long night in the office. _He thought as he toed off his shoes and undressed, quickly getting himself into his sleep wear which consisted of a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He turned off the light and crawled into the bed. He lay on his side, his back facing Sebastian so that they were spooning and closed his eyes.

"You're home late…" Sebastian's voice said gruffly in his ear.

Kurt opened his eyes and glanced over to his lover. "Blaine and I watched musicals until Darius got home."

Sebastian made a noise in acknowledgement and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing him closer to him. "You have fun?" Sebastian question, sleep still heavy in his voice.

Kurt smiled at the question and nodded his head. "Yeah…yeah, I did."

"That's good." Sebastian said burying his face into Kurt's hair.

Kurt closed his eyes and interlaced his fingers with Sebastian's, bringing their hands to his lips and kissing his lover's knuckles. "Night Bas," he whispered.

"Night…" Sebastian said softly quickly falling back asleep.

Kurt smiled to himself and snuggled into both Sebastian and the mattress before he himself soon fell asleep with one last thought on his mind.

He _really _liked how things turned out between them.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said, this chapter was more of a filler than anything but I wanted to write somethig out. So I hope that you all anjoyed this chapter!  
What were your thoughts on this chapter? I personally wanted for Kurt to spill his beans and tell Blaine everything about the relationship he holds with Sebby...Buuuut, I think there should be another time and place for that confession. So obviously, I had Kurt play it off. ;)  
Yeah, whatcha think? Favorite part? Least favorite? Lemme know :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well damn you guys! Three updates back to back?! I think it's impressive. Haha! Yes! Actually, this chapter was spurred on by a book that I had just finsihed reading today that was just as fucked up and crazy as Sebby and Kurt...Well without the abuse. It drove me to write! If anyone is interested the book is called Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire. If you love dysfunction you'll fall in love with the characters Travis and Abby (Also known as Pigeon)  
Anyway! Those two are the reason that I write right now. That book will forever be my muse for this story. So much inspiration has been given to me in the past eight hours.  
So I don't know if this chapter was a filler or not but I'm leaning on that it is a filler. *shrugs*  
I still hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's side as they watched a movie together. It was late and the two were exhausted from the activities that had taken place. Work for Sebastian had been Hell, while Kurt was running around town trying to find the location of his boss suggested to meet up at. The two had come home from a long day's work of trying to keep everything together in their respected jobs and wanted nothing more than to just be in the comfort of one another. Best way to solve that was to sit contentedly with one another in the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and an action movie, picked out by Sebastian who had been in a mood to see things being blown up.

Kurt wasn't complaining, the moment put the movie in, he knew he was going to enjoy himself as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close. Kurt was even enjoying the movie as it played on the screen getting up momentarily to use the bathroom. He heard the loud sounds of crashing from the movie come to a pause and known that Sebastian had done it so he could wait for Kurt.

The fair skinned man couldn't help the smile that took over his face as he used the bathroom, washed up and walked out wiping the remains of the water that lingered on his hands onto his pants. He walked in the living room and his smile slowly faded as he saw Sebastian hunched over the couch, elbows resting on his knees as he held his cell phone to his ear. He spoke lowly on the phone but Kurt could tell by his tone that something was wrong. He walked over to the couch and sat down placing a comforting hand on Sebastian's back rubbing the area in a soothing manner. Sebastian glanced at him before confirming something and then hanging up the phone without a single goodbye to whomever he was speaking with.

Sebastian leaned back on the couch tossing his phone on the coffee table and running his hands down his face letting out a frustrated sound. Kurt stared at his boyfriend in wonder.

"What happened, Sebastian? Is everything alright?"

Sebastian looked at him and ran a hand through his hair. "No everything is not alright, Kurt. One of the employees was caught trying to steal from the company." He said, his lips forming a thing line.

Kurt winced at the words. He knew that the company was one of Sebastian's pride and joys since his father handed it down to him. Granted he owned many but the one Sebastian worked at here in New York was his very first one that his father had given him and it meant a lot to the hard working CEO. He heard Sebastian let out a small growl and then shake his head in disbelief. Kurt reached forward and placed a hand on his boyfriend's knee and leaned in pressing his lips to his cheek softly.

"You are going to fire him aren't you?"

Sebastian looked at him, his brows knitted together. "Damn straight! I'm not going to let him off easy though. I'm going to make sure he never works in this town again." He seethed reaching forward to grab the remote to the DVD player.

Kurt smiled slightly and watched as the anger played about Sebastian's features. That's weird, he felt a twinge of something light in him when he looked at the seething man next to him. He quickly shook the feeling off and settled into the man's side. "Give him hell, Bas." He said pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Without a reply, Sebastian pressed play and the two went on with their movie, finishing it only to watch another one, this movie filled with more gore. Luckily Kurt fell asleep before there was any more blood to shed in the film.

The next day Kurt sat in the living room with his laptop in his lap as his eyes roamed the site he was window shopping from. His eyes glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall by the television and noted that it was nearly eight in the evening. He hummed and glanced at the door that remained closed. _Sebastian should have been home by now. _He thought in his head as he scrolled down the page.

He began to internally debate whether or not he should cook something or if it was too late to cook anything. He clicked out of the site he was on and stood up shuffling over to the kitchen. He might as well since he refused to order in or go out to eat. Opening the fridge deciding on making fajitas, he grabbed the ingredients and set them out before grabbing the pan he was set to use.

He was in the middle of chopping up vegetables when he heard his phone ringing in the living room. Setting down the knife he was using, Kurt walked to the living and picked up his phone to see Blaine calling him. With a smile on his face he answered the phone.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"Hey, I wanted to invite you to a show that the my kids are performing Monday night at the Gala. You interested?"

Kurt smiled at the thought of seeing young children perform. "I would love to go! Will Darius be attending also?"

"Sadly, no, he's not. He's working a case and they're about to make a breakthrough on it so he'll be a no show." Kurt heard Darius in the background saying something along the lines of Blaine not getting his boxers in a bunch over it and that he still loved him. Kurt laughed at their antics.

"That's alright. Sebastian will be working late Monday night so I'm free."

Kurt could practically hear the smile in Blaine's voice when he spoke. "Awesome, I'll see you there! It starts at seven by the way."

Kurt smiled and nodded knowing full well that Blaine couldn't see him. "I'll be there at your place before then so I can help you prepare with the kids. It's be great to meet them and encourage them before the show."

"You're a saint, you know that Kurt?" Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt laughed once. _If only you really knew._

"Pish posh. Now go be with your hunky boyfriend while I attend to the dinner I was preparing."

Blaine gave a hearty laugh and parted with a goodbye and a promise to see Kurt soon. Kurt did the same and smiled walking back into the kitchen, placing his phone down on the counter away from the food and went back to cutting his vegetables.

About thirty minutes later, he heard the door open and a smile spread across his face hearing Sebastian toss his keys down on the table by the door. Sebastian followed the scent of food being made and approached Kurt tugging at his tie. Kurt looked over to his lover and grinned deviously. Sebastian knew how much he had a thing for ties and leaned up to press a kiss to the man's lips before returning to push the meat around in the pan.

"Dinner's almost done, baby. Why don't you go and change and come back and eat." Kurt said glancing over to Sebastian and the man raked his fingers through his groomed hair, proceeding to make it messy.

"You sound like such a house wife right now." Sebastian said with a grin turning around to walk out of the kitchen and to their room.

Kurt set everything out in their respected dishes and grabbed some plates. He walked to the fridge grabbing the tortilla shells and warming them up before placing the few he warmed up onto a plate and setting it on the table with the rest of his food. He opened the fridge just as Sebastian walked out of the room.

"What do you want to drink?" He called out to the tall man entering the kitchen wearing a pair of faded worn blue jeans and long sleeved grey shirt.

"I actually want a beer." He said sitting down at the table.

"Gross." Kurt muttered as he poured himself a glass of wine and walked over to the table and set Sebastian's drink in front of him before taking his place across from him and sitting down.

The two began to grab their food, content in just eating in silence for a bit. After a while Kurt swallowed his food and took a sip from his wine.

"Food's great, babe." Sebastian said as he took another bite out of his fajita.

Kurt smiled at the compliment and flushed slightly. "Thanks, it's just a fajita." He said with a small shrug.

Sebastian grinned that boyish grin of his and shrugged one shoulder. "That you made. You know I love your cooking."

Kurt smiled more and took another drink from his wine. "So how did everything go at the office today?"

Sebastian took a swig from his beer before wiping his mouth on the napkin beside him. "I gave that fucker hell for trying to rob me. Took everything I had not to wring his neck. Nobody steals, or attempts to steal from a Smythe and gets away with it. "

Kurt grinned and nodded his head. "So he's out of a job?"

Sebastian nodded and took a bite from his dinner. He swallowed his food. "So what did you do today?" He asked taking a drink from his beer.

"Nothing special, really." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Window shopped online, cleaned up a bit cooked…" He trailed off taking another drink of his wine. His expression brightened and he smiled. "Oh! Blaine invited me to go the Gala Monday night to see his kids perform." Kurt said with a smile.

Sebastian nodded his head as Kurt told him the new information. "Are you going?" He asked taking a bite of his food.

Kurt nodded his head. "Of course, I'm going. I wouldn't pass up the chance to see Blaine's kids perform. I'm sure he's mentioned that he teaches elementary school. It sounds like it would be a bunch of fun." He said with a smile.

"Is Darius going to be there?" He asked downing the rest of his beer.

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's just going to be Blaine, the kids and I."

"Why can't Darius make it?" Sebastian asked sounding a little on edge.

Kurt noticed the tone in his voice and raised a brow slightly. "He's working on a case and he'll be working late." Kurt didn't miss the way that Sebastian's jaw tightened and there was no way in hell he was going to let that slide. "Is something the matter?"

Sebastian shook his head and stood to his feet collecting his plate and empty bottle. "Nothing, dinner was delicious."

Kurt stood to his feet and followed Sebastian to the kitchen bringing his own dirty dish. "No, Sebastian, I know you too well to just not notice your entire change in behavior."

Sebastian looked at his porcelain skinned boyfriend and took a breath setting his things down on the counter by the sink and tossing the bottle in the trash nearby. "I just don't like the idea of you and Blaine being so…" He trailed off, his eyes looking anywhere but Kurt's.

A frown settled onto Kurt's expression and he reached out touching Sebastian's arms looking up into his eyes. "We've been down this road before, Bas. There is absolutely nothing, nor there will be, anything going on between Blaine and I that isn't platonic." He spoke softly.

Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close to his body. "I know, you've told me countless times." He sighed and buried his face in Kurt's soft hair. "I'm working on it." He mumbled.

Kurt sighed softly himself and pulled back slightly to look at Sebastian. "I know, baby. I know." He said, leaning up to kiss Sebastian. "Now help me put up the food and clean the kitchen so we can go take a bath together."

The two spent the rest of the night tangled in each other's limbs, breaths mingled together as they tried to inhale one another as they had climaxed for the third time that night. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat, hair messy and clinging to their foreheads, only to be pushed away so they could kiss each other on the forehead. All the stress, the insecure feelings, the worry had all been washed away in the hours they spent memorizing every single detail of each other's bodies.

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's chest content with watching whatever late night program was playing while Sebastian ran his finger through his hair, massaging his scalp every now and then. Kurt hummed in appreciation and let his fingers trail up and down his lover's toned stomach.

Sooner than later the two fell asleep holding each other as they did. If Kurt could capture any moment and relive it all over again, it would be this moment right here; peaceful in the arms of the man he loved more than anything.

Monday evening came and Kurt stood in a room full of young elementary student staring up at him, some in awe, while some stared with curious eyes. Kurt smiled nonetheless and spoke with the ones who approached him and questioned about the 'pretty scarf' he wore around his neck.

Soon Blaine walked in the room a smile lit on his face that ignited every expression in the room to light up with the same excitement that etched Blaine's face.

"Are you all ready to perform tonight?" He asked clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

Cheers exploded throughout the room and the children all talked over one another, evidently excited to perform in front of so many people. Kurt had learned that some of the children were going to be singing, while a few were going to play instruments and collectively they were all going to do a dance number choreographed by Blaine. All in all Kurt was excited to see the see the children perform tonight.

Soon something chimed and everyone looked to Blaine who held his phone up showing everyone.

"It's time! I want you all to know that I'm so proud of you for going out there and being the stars of the Gala tonight!" He held out his arms and bent down. "Bring it in!" He said gleefully.

The children laughed and rushed toward Blaine and hugged him as a group, laughing and all happy. Blaine smiled widely and stood to his feet when the hugs finished. He smiled and they cheered as they left the room to settle onto stage. Kurt found them seats to sit making sure they had a perfect view of the children and smiled when Blaine took his seat next to him minutes later.

The show went wonderfully and by the time it ended Kurt wondered where the time had gone. He smiled widely and congratulated the children when they all made it back to the room they started in. The children were all so young and Kurt knew that they all had to have been in the 7-9 age groups. Their performance was mind blowing and Kurt was highly impressed at the many talents they all held. The children hugged Kurt at the waist and thanked him for being there. He smiled and returned the hugs they gave.

One by one each child left with their respected families and soon Blaine stood in the parking lot with Kurt watching as one of his students tugged away from his mother and rushing over to Blaine hugging the man's waist tightly. Blaine bent down and wrapped his arms around the small child.

"Thank you, Mr. Andy." The small boy said softly before pulling away and running back to his mother who was smiling with affection.

Kurt watched as the family climbed in their car and drove of leaving Blaine and Kurt standing there. Kurt turned to the curly haired teacher and saw that he had tears shining in his eyes. "What you did for those kids tonight Blaine…it was phenomenal." He said with a smile.

Blaine smiled and wiped his eyes, letting out a soft watery laugh. "I'm really proud of them you know?" He said looking at Kurt with an affectionate smile that one of a proud father might wear.

Kurt smiled and replied, "Yeah, I know."

The two drove to a nearby restaurant deciding to grab something to eat before heading back to their respected homes. The two sat in a booth at Olive Garden and chatted idly while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Who was that little boy who came up to hug you?" Kurt asked munching on a breadstick.

"That was Timothy. He's always dreamed of preforming on stage, of being a star on Broadway. I'm surprised he knew of Broadway, but his parents work in the industry so I soon figured he was exposed to the world of it. When he heard that we would be performing in front of so many people," Blaine smiled around the straw he had in his mouth. "He was so elated that he practiced the hardest out of anyone in any of the classes that I taught. He wanted to blow the world away with his voice and dancing."

Kurt smiled, his eyes watering slightly as he thought of a mix of he and Rachel when they were in high school, wanting to be stars and preform on Broadway. Rachel had gotten her dream while he followed his in the fashion industry. Timothy was a combination of the two and it made him smile. He thought back to the performance that Timothy made and he was thoroughly blown away by his young pure and amazing voice. The song he sang had peppered goose bumps all over his skin and he was raptured at the talent the boy had. He had a dream and a strong determination. He would make his dream come true one day, Kurt just knew it.

"Well he certainly blew me away tonight."

The night went on as the two stayed and discussed various topics, not really wanting to leave the other's company. They were soon ushered out of the restaurant as it began to close down and they walked out to their cars. Kurt checked his phone and saw that it was already 12:30 in the morning. He chuckled and shook his head. They had been in Olive Garden for more than two hours. My, how time flew by when you're having fun.

Blaine walked Kurt over to his car and smiled at the man in front of him, his eyes softening.

"I missed hanging with you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I've missed it too."

"I really wish that in high school things hadn't become so strained between us."

Kurt knitted his brows together slightly and he shook his head, dismissing Blaine's words. "Hey, that's all in the past. We've both moved past it." Kurt said with a small smile.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, we both have." He said softly. "You're relationship with Sebastian…"

Kurt shook his head stopping Blaine before he even started. He was not having this conversation. "Blaine, let's not, please?"

Blaine looked conflicted and nodded his head. "I just have a bad feeling about something." He said touching Kurt face for a moment before taking his hand away and shoving it into his pocket.

"Everything's fine, Blaine, promise." He said though he couldn't really help but concur silently to the feeling that Blaine was feeling.

The two parted ways with a hug and Kurt made it to his home and walked into the house with a sigh only to hear something crash in the kitchen. He tossed his things onto the couch as he rushed into the kitchen to see Sebastian cursing profusely at the shattered glass of what appeared to be a bottle of Jack Daniels on the ground. Kurt came up slowly behind Sebastian and touched the man's arm.

"Bas, are you al—"

Kurt's hand and thrown off of him as Sebastian whirled around and settled his angry gaze on Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened and he internally groaned. _Nonono. No! _He was not going here, not after they've made such progress! He refuses. Kurt stood tall and eyed Sebastian set to burn out the fire that sparked in emerald green eyes.

"Where have you been all night?" Sebastian snarled, taking grip of Kurt's arm, squeezing hard enough to cause the other man to wince slightly.

"Sebastian, you're hurting me." Kurt said calmly, his face scrunching slightly when Sebastian's grip only grew tighter.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"I was with Blaine." He rushed out tearing his arm away from Sebastian taking a few steps away from him.

"What were you doing with him? Huh! Screwing around with that curly haired hobbit?" He sneered.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Sebastian, you are drunk." He said shaking his head, taking Sebastian's hand and tried leading him to the bedroom.

Sebastian snatched his hand away and looked at Kurt with disgust. "You were sleeping with him weren't you?"

Kurt wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. He took a deep breath, trying to reign in his anger bubbling inside of him. "No, I didn't. We went to the Gala to see the performance and then went out to eat at Olive Garden. We stayed so long they had to kick us out because they were closing. And now here I am in the kitchen with you. I swear to you Sebastian, nothing happened." Kurt took a step towards Sebastian. "Now please baby, please, come with me to the bedroom." He said standing in front of Sebastian reaching up to cup his face in his hands.

Sebastian looked at him and let his eyes roam over Kurt's form before he drew Kurt in close to him. "_Mine._" He whispered possessively. "You're mine, Kurt."

Kurt let out a relieved breath and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Of course I'm yours you idiot." He muttered leaning up to kiss Sebastian deeply. "No why don't you show me just how much I am yours?" He said saucily, running his hands up Sebastian's shirt.

Kurt was soon thrown over Sebastian's shoulder and carried to the bedroom. God was he glad he dodged a bullet with Sebastian tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **So hey! That was close wasn't it? How many of you betted that a fight was going to break out in this chapter?  
Yeah, I thought so too while I was writing, but I changed my mind! So, what did you all think? Personally I loved how Blaine gushed on about his students and how he was so proud of them. I favor that part a lot. I dunno, did this chapter seem like a drabble more than anything? Eh, I'm a tad iffy,but I swear things will heat up soon. I do have the rest of the song to finish don't I? ;)  
Oh and to those of you curious about which song I'm writing to, it's Love the Way You Lie Part2 sung by Rihanna ft Eminem.  
So! What's your favorite part? Least favorite? Your thoughts are valued! :D  
Love you all so dearly!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **You guys, seriously? Four updates in a week? Crazy right? I've been so constant with this story that I don't even know what I'm doing half the time but I _love _it.  
So yeah! This story is getting so much attention and I want to seriously thank you all for sticking with me on this. We're not even _near _to being finished. Things are still in the beginning stages slightly drawing close to the middle. But yeah! The song continues in this chapter. And let me just say, that I included Finn's wedding and had Kurt do a speech. I've never attended a wedding before and I don't know how the speeches work so I just threw in some words of love for his brother and his new wife. *Shrugs shoulders* I tried.  
Now like I said, the book Beautiful Disaster is my muse for this story and I'm more than willing to just read it again and again until I finish this story.  
Seriously, I highly reccomend it. :)  
Now! Without further ado my loves, enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Throughout the week, Kurt has been on the receiving end of one upset and apologetic Sebastian Smythe. The first two days were nice and Kurt took in everything that Sebastian gave. From a full day at a spa and taken out to the most exquisite restaurant, to being taken to a Broadway showing of Wicked and then being taken out to see the latest line by Marc Jacobs being exclusively presented that night. Sebastian has spent every hour and minute they were together by Sebastian showering him with attention and affection giving him everything that Kurt has ever favored or liked.

It was nice at first to see Sebastian kissing up to him since Sebastian's drunken outburst Monday night, but it was Sunday and Kurt wanted Sebastian to just _stop. _Kurt looked at Sebastian as the brunette walked into the bedroom with a cup of tea in his hands and handed the cup to Kurt before settling next to him, resting his head on Kurt as the other man worked on an article. Kurt took a moment to take a sip of his tea. It was raspberry tea with a hint of lemon and four scoops of sugar. _He even made me my favorite tea with the right amount of sugar. _Kurt thought placing the tea down on the bedside table and pulling his glasses off rubbing his eyes. He saved his document and closed his laptop setting it down on the ground.

Sebastian looked at him and sat up.

"Do you want to go out and do something today? Catch a movie? Grab lunch? Go out with Darius and Blaine?" Sebastian asked reaching out and placing his hand on Kurt's knee running his hand up to his thigh and squeezing gently.

It was that last comment that made Kurt groan and push his hands into his face before running his fingers through his hair and exhaling deeply. Now Sebastian was laying it on thick. He knew the man was sorry for his actions the other night and that he regretted every drunken word he threw at Kurt out of anger and insecurity. And Kurt understood that he was sorry and wanted nothing more than to move past it. That had only been a bump in the road. Besides, Kurt was getting ready to swear at Sebastian for being so…clingy.

Kurt never thought he'd see the day where he thought he wanted a boyfriend to give him so much space and just back off from breathing down his neck. He really didn't want to go Lima in a sour mood. He turned to Sebastian and took a deep breath.

"_Baby_," Kurt started reaching out and taking Sebastian's face into his hands. "Not that I don't love you wanting to be with me every second of every hour, but you're driving me _insane_."

Green eyes blinked at him and roamed over his face. "What?" He said confusedly.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "I understand that you're sorry and I've long since accepted your apology about that night." Kurt pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips and rested his forehead against his green eyed lover. "I forgive you and I kind of need you to stop showering me in gifts and surprises. Just for now, please?"

Sebastian laughed and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. "I never thought I'd see the day when someone asked me to stop showering them in gifts and such."

Kurt smiled and rested his head against his chest. "Count me as the first." He laid there for a moment before getting up and walking to the closet. "Now, come on. We have a plane to catch we need to get ready."

Kurt and Sebastian walked off the plane Monday afternoon and into the airport rolling their bags behind them as they did so. Kurt had a smile plastered on his face once he saw Finn's tall form standing waiting for them. The two embraced and laughed at how long it had been since they've seen one another. Kurt looked to Lisa and hugged her, congratulating her on becoming Finn's better half joking about how he needed it since he was incapable of caring for himself. That earned a small jab in the elbow by Finn which sent the three laughing.

Sebastian had stood by smiling as he watched the three interact and Kurt looked to his boyfriend and took his hand introducing him to Lisa who smiled warmly at Sebastian, her own green eyes boring into the matching eyes of her own. Kurt noticed the look of distaste written over his step-brother's face as he watched Sebastian and quickly intervened, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist and holding her to him.

Finn mentioned how Burt and Carole were waiting for them back at the house and the four walked out to the car placed their things inside and climbed in heading to the house where he gladly called home.

Night soon fell and Kurt sat in the living room with his father watching TV with the man while everyone else in the house had retreated to their rooms—Sebastian staying in his room while Lisa stayed with Finn in his room—Kurt and Burt decided to stay up with one another and bonded making up for lost time.

Burt turned to look at Kurt and cleared his throat. Kurt turned his attention away from the program on the television to look at his father.

"So you and that Sebastian guy huh?" Burt asked raising a brow.

Kurt flushed slightly and nodded his head. "Uh, yeah, me and Sebastian."

"He looks like he really loves you. He hangs on your every word." Burt said scratching his chin. "He treating you right, Kurt?" He asked in a serious tone.

Kurt answered immediately. "Yes, dad. He treats very well." Kurt said thinking about this past week.

Burt nodded his head and looked at Kurt intently, his eyes scrutinizing every detail of his son. "Does he hit you?"

Kurt looked at his father taken aback, his eyes wide. "Dad!" Kurt said indignantly.

"Answer me, Kurt, I'm serious." Kurt knew how his father would react so he quickly shook his head answering now. Burt seemed to wilt, releasing a sigh. "Good," He said. Kurt really hated lying to his father… "I don't know what Finn was going on about then. From tonight's dinner it seems like you have things under control with this Sebastian guy." He said standing up.

Kurt looked at his father trying to control his quick temper. He was going to murder Finn… He stood to his feet also and hugged his father. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you should get some rest."

Burt looked at his son. "Finn said something a while back about how you and your boyfriend fight a whole lot. He said something about it getting out of hand."

Kurt shook his head and ushered his father to the stairs. "Go and get some rest dad. There's a lot of preparation that goes into getting ready for a wedding."

"The wedding isn't until Wednesday, Kurt." Burt grumbled before heading up the stairs.

Kurt smiled fondly at his father. "I know, but there's no harm in being fully ready for something so big." He said watching as his father turn the corner and head to his bedroom that he shared with his adoring wife Carole.

Kurt's smile faded and he walked back to the living room turning off the television for the night and shuffled into the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot cocoa. He thought about the words his father had said about Finn telling him about what went on in his personal life. He didn't appreciate it one bit and would be glad if his brother didn't try to meddle. He sighed in annoyance and took the cup of cocoa from the microwave and took an experimental sip. When he found that the drink wasn't too hot, he brought it to his lips more confidently and drank the warm drink loving how it settle warmly in his stomach.

His thoughts drifted to Blaine and his words when they parted in the parking lot. How he said that he had a bad feeling about something. What was strange was that Kurt had felt the same thing. Like something was right around the corner waiting, just waiting to spring and ruin _everything_. And what made Kurt all the more worried and nervous was the fear that he may not be able to prevent what would unlikely happen. He hated that feeling more than anyone could ever even know.

He thought of Sebastian. Sebastian, who was asleep in his bed right now, who he was undeniably in love with, and who he couldn't see a future without. That man has given him the ride of his life since the first day they met while still in high school. His life had been changed from that moment on and he didn't even know it. What he had with Sebastian and what he now has with Sebastian were two things that made his mind swirl. Just a month ago they were at each other's throats trying to get their point across, throwing the other into things as they screamed their hate and love at the same time. Now they were constantly touching and cuddling, saying words of endearment and whispering 'I love you' as they made love. Kurt had to say, it was a drastic change and he wasn't sure how to go about discussing the change between them.

Had he liked it? Yes, loved it even. Was he secretly missing the way they fought and made up with angry sex? Maybe he was, somewhere deep inside him. But he wasn't going to go and start something just so they fell back into that. What they had now, he wasn't going to fuck up for a quick dose of the angry shit storm that was Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe.

Finishing his cocoa, Kurt rinsed his cup out and walked out of the kitchen flipping the switch off as he did so and walked up to his bedroom. He opened the door and smiled when he found Sebastian asleep on his bed, face buried in the pillows. Kurt smiled and walked over to his lover, pulling the blankets back and crawled into the bed snuggling up to Sebastian for warmth. Instantly, Sebastian's arm wrapped itself around Kurt's body and the taller man nuzzled his cheek into Kurt's brown locks.

"Love you, baby." He mumbled sleepily.

Kurt smiled and kissed the skin present to him at the moment which would be his collar. "Love you too Bas." He whispered softly, moving in close and soon falling asleep once Sebastian's breath evened out signaling that the man had fallen back asleep.

Wednesday came closer than anybody had thought it would and yet, everyone was calm about the wedding. Kurt had expected Finn to be freaking out that he was getting married and would be a husband to the wonderful woman that is Lisa, but he was calm about the matter rather excited than nervous. The wedding was fabulous if Kurt did say so himself. He was Finn's best man and Kurt couldn't have been happier than to have the honor of the position.

At the reception, Finn sat with Lisa his hand in hers a proud smile spread across his face as some people took their turns giving speeches to the newlywed couple. When it came for Kurt to give a speech, the man stood to his feet and raised his glass, a smile on his face.

"Geez, Finn where do I start?" He said with a small chuckle. "Honestly, when I heard you were getting married, I almost couldn't believe Lisa said yes to you." He said smiling when Lisa turned to her husband and squeezed his hand in hers a bright smile on her face. "But she did and she's makes you the happiest I've seen you in a long time, since high school, actually. And I think that you really needed that; needed her in your life to make you complete." Kurt said with a soft smile, his words bringing tears to Lisa's eyes. He turned to the bride. "Lisa, I don't know how you do it, but keep doing it. You are truly a gem to be treasured and who better the treasure you than Finn? I know and you know he has his moments but…" He looked to Finn and smiled. "That's why we all love him. So congratulations you two!" He said a bit louder raising his glass higher. "May many more years treat you well."

The room erupted in applause and Kurt took his seat next to Finn. His brother leaned in close and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks man, love you."

Kurt smiled and hugged back. "Love you too, Finn."

They parted and Kurt watched as he kissed his wife. They were just downright adorable together.

The party went on with Finn and Lisa having the first dance together happy and just high off of one another. Kurt sat by Sebastian holding the other man's hand and watched as his brother whisper something into his wife's ear that sent her head falling back and laughter erupting from her. Seeing them together was just wonderful and Kurt looked to Sebastian with the same expression of admiration on his face.

"They're great together, don't you think?" Kurt asked softly, nodding to Finn and Lisa.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, they truly are." He looked back at Kurt with a smile.

He smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before standing to his feet. "I'm going to head to the bathroom."

Sebastian nodded his head and turned his attention the young girl who sat next to him as she asked him a question about the newlywed couple. Kurt couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips as he walked away from the crowd of people and made way to the bathrooms. He pushed open the men's room and nodded his head in acknowledgement as a man left the stalls. Kurt took care of himself and stood at the sinks washing his hands.

"Well aren't you the greatest sight here are the wedding. Well aside from the bride that is." A low deep voice caught Kurt's attention and he looked in the mirror to see a man his age with jet black hair, strong features and looked damn good in the tux he wore. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a magazine meant for porn or Vogue, possibly both with the way those dark eyes leered at him.

Kurt turned off the water and turned to face the man. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kurt asked walking past the mystery man and drying his hands at the air dryer.

"No, but I would love for you to get to me. My name is Damian Artwell." He said holding out his hand for Kurt to shake it.

Kurt looked at his hand for a moment before taking it and shaking his hand. "Kurt Hummel." He replied as Damian brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle. Kurt took his hand back and released a small nervous chuckle. "Sorry but I'm here with somebody."

Damian looked at Kurt with amusement in his eyes. "Is that so? Would you mind leaving here with me for just a night? I could show you things that would make you haul and leave your boyfriend for good." Damian leaned in closer as Kurt pressed himself against the wall, his brows knitted as he watched the dark haired beauty. "I could take you to paradise within seconds of having you, the ravishing enchantment, you are." Kurt's face flushed at the words that came from the man's mouth.

Before Kurt could decline the man's offer and voice spoke with venom laced in it. "He won't be going anywhere with the likes of you."

Kurt's head snapped in Sebastian's direction, the door closed as Kurt noticed Sebastian locking it was he leaned against it, his eyes dangerously narrowed, his jaw set and arms folded across his chest. He was _pissed_. Kurt looked at Damian who only wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, Kurt suddenly feeling uneasy with the man around and slightly moved out of the touch of this man.

Damian tilted his head slightly in Sebastian's direction. "And who are you to tell me who this beautiful man is to go home with?"

"The man who's going to end you." Sebastian's growled leaning off of the door.

Damian looked at Kurt and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips and pulled away from the shocked man, his eyes wide as he watched as Sebastian all but tackle the man to the floor in a jealous rage. There really wasn't any stopping Sebastian when all he saw was red. There was the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh, soon the tables turned and Damian pressed Sebastian to the ground getting his hits in. That hadn't lasted long when Sebastian threw the man off and slammed his head against one of the urinals, causing the man to let out a shout in pain.

Kurt had seen enough and grabbed Sebastian by his arms holding them behind his back. He held the man tightly as he tried to fight against Kurt shouting about how he should kill the fucker that laid his filthy hands on what was his.

There were loud bangs on the door and Kurt turned to it and swore under his breath, remembering where they were. Finn was going to kill him. He opened the door to find some of the guys he went to high school with, Puckerman and Sam standing ready to barge in and take care of what was going on in there and stopped when they saw Sebastian's form. The rumbled clothing, blood and bruises were shining on him as the man pushed through the crowd. All eyes turned to Kurt as they rushed to him worried that he was recipient of the beating and Kurt waved them off directing to the moaning man on the ground cradling his head in his hands.

When the attention was off of him he made a beeline to the parking lot where he found Sebastian about to get into the car they rented before getting back out once he saw Kurt. He slammed the door shut and stormed over to him, his fists balled and his eyes still out for blood. He glared at Kurt and Kurt quickly shoved him toward the car. Sebastian looked like he was going to explode and Kurt pushed him harder pointing to the car.

"We are not going to have this here at my brother's wedding. Now get your ass in that fucking car, Smythe." Kurt said in a dangerously low tone, his jaw set ready to swing on Sebastian at any minute.

Looking like he wanted to disobey Kurt, he didn't and turned to the door ripping the door open and getting in. Kurt rounded the car and got in on the passenger side just as people were exiting the church to come into the parking lot. Sebastian didn't need an order and just hauled ass out of the lot and sped down the road.

That was when everything turned and went to hell.

"You fucking leave for a minute and you're hitting on men in the bathrooms?!" Sebastian shouted gripping the wheel tightly.

Kurt shook his head and turned in his seat glaring holes in the side of Sebastian's head. "Don't you _dare _turn this on me Sebastian! You know fully well that man was coming onto me!"

"As were you! But did you stop his advances?!" He said chancing a glare to Kurt before looking back at the road. "I didn't see you stop him when he kissed you!"

"I cannot believe you blame me for all of that!" Kurt shouted throwing his hands up in the air and falling back against the seat.

Sebastian stopped at a light and turned to look at Kurt his eyes full of fury. "It's _because_ you're you!"

Kurt looked at Sebastian, his brows furrowed mouth agape slightly, and eyes narrowed dangerously, astounded by his words. "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me!" Sebastian said stepping on the gas when the light turned green.

"No, I think you need to explain yourself Smythe. Because you are _this _close," Kurt held his finger millimeters apart from each other. "from me having you pull this car over so I can beat the ever living shit out of you!"

Sebastian laughed and turned a corner pulling into a driveway. "Well here's your chance to do so." He sneered as he killed the engine and stepped out of the car and walked up the manor they parked in front of.

Kurt stared, his anger still bubbling in him. "Where are we?" He asked glaring over to Sebastian as the man opened the door.

"My old place. No one lives here." He snapped pushing aside the door and looking at Kurt expectantly. "Well?"

Kurt scoffed and walked in; ignoring the way Sebastian rolled his eyes. Sebastian began to pull off his tuxedo jacket and chucked it to the floor. He began to work on his bowtie and Kurt looked at him in annoyance as he tossed that garment of clothing aside. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"If I'm going to fight you, I might well dress the part, huh?" He said unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Kurt all but screamed out in frustration and grabbed at his head. "You are the only person in this world that makes me want to just kill myself!" He shouted in anger. "Do you have the slightest idea as to how selfish and possessive you are?"

Sebastian stepped up to Kurt and stared him in the eyes. "You know why I'm that way so don't you even start with me with that bullshit, Hummel." Sebastian snarled.

"You think that I care about that? That I'm really going to fucking up and leave you?"

Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt invading his space. "You leave me, Kurt, I'll—"

"What? Kill me? Go on, say it! You've said it before why not say it again?" He taunted. "I am close to considering the thought!" Kurt shouted.

He didn't know why he was screaming such things at Sebastian, but dammit he was angry! Sebastian most likely ruined his step-brother's wedding. He heard his cell phone ring in his pocket and he took it out to see his brother calling him, undoubtedly worried about Kurt and his safety. He scoffed and ignored the call shutting off his phone. His safety was the least of his problems right now.

Sebastian knotted his hands into Kurt's tux and shook his once shoving him against the wall, Kurt's phone clattering to the floor in the process. "You know what that does to me Kurt, and you're throwing it in my face?"

"I'm not the one nearly killing men in a blind fit of jealousy!"

"I'd kill a hundred men if it meant that they never placed a hand on you!" He shouted.

Kurt gave a hollow laugh and shoved Sebastian away from him.

He didn't know why he was doing it, but he kept jabbing at Sebastian…hoping to press the right button…

Kurt let out a dry and hollow laugh. "You sure as hell give me a run for my money Sebastian. Being with you was and is the biggest—"

"If you say mistake Kurt, I swear to god I'll—"

Kurt cocked his head to the side slightly. "You'll…what?" He demanded.

Sebastian balled his fists at his sides, trying to keep from striking Kurt. "Just don't say that what we have is a mistake to you." He pointed to Kurt, his fingers jabbing Kurt's chest hard enough to leave a bruise. "You were as much of part of this fucked up relationship as I was and still am!"

Kurt caught his hand and pushed him away. "Being with you was and is the biggest pain in my ass more than I'll ever know!" Kurt placed his hands on his hips and scoffed.

Sebastian finally, _finally_, made a move and struck his hand down, coming across Kurt's face. The sting and shock set in and Kurt looked up at Sebastian who stared at him in shock himself. He quickly moved over to Kurt and the fair skinned man took the chance to slap his back as hard as he could, his nails dragging down his cheek as he did so, creating angry red lines to appear on his face. Sebastian held his face and glared at Kurt.

He wasn't surprised that in the next moment there were screams echoing throughout the house and the furniture was being shoved around and knocked over as they fought, literally fought one another. Kurt sat on top of Sebastian and punched him square in the jaw, feeling exhilarated when he did so. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand as he was about to take another swing and threw the man off of him, only to straddle Kurt and give him a swift punch in the chest, taking the air out of the man underneath him.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and as soon as his breath came back to him he still made a show of still trying to regain it. A few moments later, Kurt's head came in contact with Sebastian's nose causing the male to fall back and release a shout in pain which resulted in Kurt's laughter.

"You psychopath! You're fucking crazy!" Sebastian shouted holding his nose glaring at Kurt who wore a victorious grin.

"Want me to leave you then?" Kurt said in a dangerously playful way.

Sebastian removed his hand from his face and pounded on Kurt throwing him into the floor satisfied when the man under him winced in pain.

"You fucking leave me and I will end your life."

'**With violent words and empty threats'**

Kurt laughed in a way that sounded hysterical. "I wonder where I heard that line from before!"

Sebastian looked at Kurt before flashing a smirk and biting the man on his neck roughly causing the skin break and a copper metallic taste splash onto his tongue. "You little bitch." He growled in his ear.

Kurt pushed Sebastian off and pinned him to the ground before throwing a punch in his face, grinning when the man under Kurt's mercy let out a shout of pain. "Who's the bitch now?"

This went on and on for another hour, Sebastian finally having enough and fucking Kurt hard and raw on the floorboards of the manor he once lived in. They bit and ripped at one another, trying to get under each other's skin and shed blood at the same time. It was horrible. Sebastian had Kurt at his mercy when he had the other man bent over the arm of the couch with a handful of hair in his hand as he pounded into the pale man, forcing him to say aloud who he belonged to. Who owned him and always would.

Kurt would be lying through his bloody teeth if he said that what went on that night wasn't the best night of his life. He had been raving and begging for a normal relationship with Sebastian, wishing that they would stop fighting. And when it happened, was he happy? Sure, but was he fully happy and set on living like that with Sebastian his whole life? No. Kurt was not fully happy. What happened between them, the yelling, the threats, the fucking _fighting_? He had missed it. Weird to say how he missed it, wasn't it? Wasn't he supposed stray away and stay the fuck away from relationships like this?

Now he lay on the couch with Sebastian, his entire thoroughly sore from the pounding it took from Sebastian who lay underneath, fingers in Kurt's hair, massaging his sore scalp. Kurt groaned in appreciation, content with just letting their sweaty, bloody and naked bodies rest on the couch too lazy and aching to get up and actually find a room to be in.

'**And it's sick that all these battles are what keep me satisfied'**

Silence hung between them and Kurt had closed his eyes, feeling sleep pulling at his body.

"You know I didn't mean those things I said to you? I was angry…" Sebastian spoke softly.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, his body protesting the movement as he looked at the bruised and battered face that was Sebastian. He was positively sure he looked the same, if not worse. "I know baby. I was angry too, I'm not blaming you."

"You did earlier…" He grumbled.

Kurt sighed and leaned up pressing a soft kiss to his lips, hissing slightly when their bruised and busted lips touched and pulled back kissing his chest. "Like I said I was angry. I still love you and would never leave you."

"Then quit fucking threatening me with that shit," He said upset seeping into his voice. "You know what it does to me."

Kurt frowned and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Bas."

"I still love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, the movement hurting his face in the process, but he continued anyway. "I love you too."

Kurt rested his head back on Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes. Has he ever mentioned that they were too fucked up for their own good?

* * *

**A/N: **Heh? heh? What did you think? I do like this chapter. The start of everything heading down the fiery street leading back to Hell. These two are just so damn wrapped into one anohter. I know, I know. "But Kurt practically begged for a _normal _relationship with Kurt! What are they doing?!" I know right? This story isn't going to be pretty. I'm debating on whether or not there should be a character death(s). I'm _slightly_leaning on the yes side but you know, my thoughts could change as I write!  
So yeah! What did you think of this chapter? Favorite part? Least favorite? I absolutely loved the parking lot scene with Kurt and Sebastian how Kurt held his ground and shoved Sebby back to the car because he was _not _having a fight at his brother's wedding. Ooo! I shivered with pleasure seeing and writing Kurt so demanding. I love it dearly. Now, I don't know when the next update is, gotta let my gears turn for a while and I'll be set. :D Love you all dearly!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So here we are again this week :) I'm really liking this break that I have from school. It gives me the chance to actually think straight and sink myself into the sweet delicious pool of Kurtbastian and creativity. I like it.  
So in this chapter, you will experience a few things. I will not say, becuase then that would be considered a spoiler. I don't want to spoil you all ;)  
But be aware! This is the beginning of when things get ugly between everyone. The worry for the future and where everything will lead to. Some people will be upset, others happy.  
On a side note, this story is halfway to a hundred reviews :) I'm happy about that x) I just want to thank you all again, because without you, I wouldn't have as much of a drive to write this dysfunctional thing.  
And it always seems that every chapter there's a problem but somehow everything just...you know, comes together somehow. *Shrugs* oh well  
Enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian sat in their bedroom at their house in New York having left the day before to avoid the disaster that had happened in Lima not even 24 hours ago.

Once Kurt turned his phone back on when he stepped in the house it was exploded with voicemails ranging from Finn, to his old friends to his father and Carole. He sighed and gave in having given his father a call back to inform him that he was fine and that everything was okay with Sebastian. He said this as he took care of Sebastian's wounds on his face. When his father asked him why didn't go back to the house that night and left as soon as he possibly could, Kurt told him that it was an emergency meeting Sebastian had to attend to and that they both had booked a flight at the same time. His father was upset to hear this but let it go.

Finn on the other hand was a different story. The two had argued over the phone about the fight that had broken out during the wedding and how he truly disliked Sebastian telling Kurt repeatedly that he needed to leave the crazy hot tempered man before he turned and struck Kurt the way he did that man. Kurt had to bite his tongue from shouting, 'took late for that', to his brother and just told him that he knew what he was doing when he was with Sebastian.

Sebastian could see the anger boiling in Kurt with each passing second when he spoke with his brother, trying to get the man calm again so he can work on the wound son Kurt's face. Kurt hissed when Sebastian accidently pressed on his nose too hard and the sound spurred on yet another argument between him and Finn.

Kurt hung up the phone and tossed it to the ground burying his bruised face in his hands. Sebastian forgone doing Kurt's face to patch up the bruises and cuts and put the material away knowing he was going to get nowhere when Kurt was upset and walked out of the bathroom to their bedroom, where the two were now at snuggled against one another.

Kurt sighed deeply and looked up at Sebastian who had his eyes closed. Feeling Kurt shift under him, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down at Kurt.

"What?" He asked gently.

"I feel bad for lying to my father, Bas. The other night he asked me if you had ever hit me."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to close it for a moment. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him no! He said that Finn said something about us always arguing and that sometimes it went a bit too far." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair groaning in annoyance. "I just can't believe that Finn would do something like that."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. "He's family. He only wants what's best for you baby…" He said softly.

Kurt turned in his arms to look at Sebastian. "But you're the best for me." He said with a pout poking out his lips slightly.

Sebastian laughed and kissed his healing lips. "Yeah, well, not everybody thinks that babe."

Kurt frowned and rested his head against Sebastian. "Yeah, tell me about it." He grumbled.

Kurt and Sebastian used the next few days to just lounge around with one another. Everything was back to normal with the two of them. They didn't argue as much since they were just around each other but there wasn't the air of everything being one giant surreal dream anymore. Everything just felt right. Their bruises were healing nicely and Kurt was glad that the bruise on his left eyes was fading away because he had been invited to hang out with Blaine tonight.

Sebastian didn't even try to hide his annoyance when Kurt told him that he would be going out with Blaine that night to go and see the latest Broadway show and that Darius wouldn't be joining them because he's at the office.

Kurt pulled a jacket out of the closet and rolled his eyes at Sebastian ranting about how Kurt should just stay home or let him go to the show with him.

Kurt let out a noise in frustration and turned to face Sebastian his hand coming up to stop him from talking. "We've been over this time and time again. I can hang out with Blaine whenever I please without you having to follow me around to ensure my safety. I'm going to be _fine_ Sebastian." Sebastian scrunched his face up in annoyance and Kurt stopped him again. "Don't even go there with me. I'm leaving now and I'll be home by midnight. If I'm a minute late you have permission to drag me from wherever I am and bring me home." He said with a condescending smile.

Kurt gave a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips and made his way out the door calling back and shouting I love you, before shutting the door behind him. He heard the door open back up as he reached his car and looked at Sebastian.

"Midnight or else!" Sebastian shouted.

Kurt waved at him. "Get inside you idiot!" He shouted back getting into his car and driving off to meet up with Blaine at a local coffee shop.

Upon arriving at the coffee shop Kurt stopped to look in the mirror double checking to make sure his makeup was perfect and that there wasn't any hint of what happened in the last few days and smiled at his handiwork before grabbing his phone and heading into the shop spotting Blaine at a table sipping on his coffee while looking very intrigued by his cell phone. Kurt smiled and ordered a drink before walking over to where Blaine was and slipping into the seat across from him.

"Hey stranger,"

Blaine's head shot up and he looked at Kurt smiling and set his phone down. "Kurt! I'm so glad you made it! How are you?"

Kurt chuckled and shrugged his slightly sore shoulder. "I've been better. How are you? How are the kids?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm great, they're great." He said with a smile. "Darius sends his apologies for not being able to hang out with us, he's had so much on his plate lately that I'm starting to worry that he's working himself far too hard."

Kurt drank his coffee as he nodded his head to Blaine's words. "I know what you mean." He said wrapping his hands around his coffee cup.

"How was the wedding? Was it exciting? You have fun back in Ohio?"

Kurt laughed once and shrugged his shoulders, biting the inside of his lip to fight the urge to laugh harder at the memories that came from that trip. "It was…something else." He finally decided on saying with the nod of his head.

Blaine looked at him wanting to ask for more details but quickly let it go as he watched Kurt's eyes dart out the window and then down to the Styrofoam cup in his hands. "Well, I'm glad you had fun." He said with a smile. He pocketed his phone and drank his own coffee. "Ready to go?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "Yeah, let's head out."

Kurt had followed Blaine to the theatre where the show was being held at and quickly found their seats. They chatted until the lights dimmed and the show began. Kurt heard a familiar voice begin talking and he looked around on stage and soon his eyes met the figure of one Rachel Berry. He turned to Blaine and his smile intensified when he saw that Blaine was sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"You knew about this didn't you?" He whispered unable to contain his happiness.

Blaine looked at him and brought finger to his own lips. "Watch the show, Kurt." He said with a smile on his face.

Kurt made a sound of delight and grabbed onto Blaine's arm and held it the rest of the performance. When the curtains were beginning to close signaling the end of the show Kurt along with many other viewers stood to their feet and clapped wildly, thrilled and moved by the show performed. Kurt felt Blaine tugging at his shirt and he jerked his head to the sound and mouth for Kurt to follow him.

Kurt did so curious as to what Blaine was up to and followed him backstage where the cast was happily congratulating one another. Rachel caught sight of the two and rushed up to them pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug. He winced slightly as she squeezed his sore body and he only hugged her back laughing and trying not to let his water at the same time. She released him and went to hug Blaine with the same amount of force. She pulled back and looked over the two.

"It's so amazing to see you guys! Kurt I'm sooooo glad you came! It really means a lot to me!" She gushed kissing his cheek.

Kurt laughed and touched his cheek. "I actually didn't know you performing. Blaine surprised me with it."

Rachel turned to Blaine. "Is that why you tweeted at me Blaine? To surprise Kurt?" She smiled brightly and placed her hands on her hips. "You are the sweetest!" Rachel whipped her head around when he name was called. "I have to go but meet me out front and I'll catch up in a bit!" She smiled and hugged them both one last time before darting off in the direction of her colleagues.

Kurt laughed and turned back to Blaine who was wearing a smile on his face. "Thank you, so much."

Blaine only smiled and took Kurt's arm in his as they walked out to the front. "I know it's been a while since you've seen or spent time with Rachel and I thought tonight would be a great way for you two to get together and just reconnect."

Kurt looked at Blaine and hugged his friend. "Thank you so much. You really are so kind." He said smiling in appreciation at his friend's actions.

Not soon after that, Rachel bounded up to them with a smile bright on her face and her gloves and hat in her hands. "Where shall we head out to?"

Kurt, Rachel and Blaine went out to a bar and ordered drinks all on Blaine. They sat at a table and laughed reminiscing the old days when they were younger. Kurt smiled behind his glass when Rachel mentioned how crazy life had become since moving to New York. Kurt had to agree toasting to that. The two laughed and Blaine looked at Kurt with slight amusement in his eyes. Kurt wanted to just get wasted and have a good time not wanting to worry about his boyfriend's crazy antics.

Rachel placed his glass down and wiggled her finger in Kurt's side giggling. "We've heard about Blaine and his lovely partner, Darius, me and my wonderful artist of a boyfriend, Zeke, what about you Kurtikins? Are you shagging it with anyone?" She asked with a large grin on her face, apparently tipsy.

Kurt laughed drunkenly and looked at Rachel with a grin. "More than shagging." He said with a chuckle.

Rachel squealed in delight and leaned closer to listen for more. Blaine stood up to excuse himself to the bathroom. Kurt's eyes followed his retreating form before shrugging and turning back to Rachel. He didn't know what was coming over him, maybe it was the copious amounts of alcohol he let into his system, but he spilled every little detail about his relationship with Sebastian to Rachel. And by everything, he meant _everything_. From the sex, to the fights, to the cuts and bruises they ended up with, just everything.

By the time that Blaine made it back to the table it seemed that Kurt was the only one laughing at his own story.

"I mean the man is a _lunatic_!" He laughed and drank down the last of his whiskey and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I still love-hic-him y'know? Even when he threatened to kill me when I lied and said that I slept with Blaine." He took Blaine's drink and took a sip. "I mean I didn't! He was just making me mad you know?" He sighed and shook his head. "Oh well, I hit him in the head with a cup and he was out like that." He emphasized his point by snapping his fingers. "Oh! And the wedding we went to!" he laughed loudly and shook his head. "Don't even get me started on the chaos that happened in that bathroom let alone his house soon after." He finished off the drink. "_Wild._" He said with a drunken grin.

'**Just going to stand there and watch me burn'**

Rachel turned to look at Blaine who looked like he was on the verge of wanting to scream or run and beat the shit out of Sebastian. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and smiled. He held up his glass to the man.

"Could you get me another, Blainers?"

Blaine shook his head and quickly pulled Kurt to him looking to Rachel who was gathering her things. "I think that's enough drinking for you." Blaine said somber expression.

Kurt whined and looked back at him as he was escorted out of the bar. "But I was about to taste that new drink the bar was offering. Itsoundedsoooogood!" He slurred with a hiccup. Kurt was beyond drunk and both Rachel and Blaine knew it.

Rachel's bubbly feeling of being tipsy died when she heard Kurt talk about his relationship with Sebastian. Blaine placed Kurt into his car and looked to Rachel who had come with them in Kurt's car having ridden to the show with a friend. She looked at Blaine with worried eyes and then to Kurt who sat in the car fumbling with his phone.

"Blaine, I'm scared to send him home to that _monster_."

Kurt looked out the window to see Blaine and Rachel talking to one another and then looked at his phone when it began ringing. He smiled when he saw Sebastian's name pop up and answered with a bubbly giggle.

"Sebby!" He exclaimed happily.

"Kurt, where the hell are you? You should be home by now!" Sebastian growled into Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned and giggled softly. "You know I love it when you talk bad to me, baby."

"…Kurt are you fucking drunk?"

"Ooops! Caught me!" He said falling into a fit of laughter.

"Fuck, Kurt I'm coming to get you." Kurt could hear the sound of keys being jingled around and Kurt soon pouted. "Where are you?"

"No! I'm having fun at Marley's bar and I don't want you to ruin it!"

"Dammit Kurt, you're fucking wasted and I'm not letting you drive in your condition!" He snarled in frustration.

"Sebastian! I don't want you to come and get me! I'm with Blaine! I'm safe; he's going to take care of me!"

Sebastian growled. "I'm not letting that fucker take care of what's mine. Friend or not. You have a tendency to strip when your drunk, Kurt."

"I do not! Stop it being mean Sebastian! I hate you!"

The door swung open and Blaine leaned in the backseat to gently pry the phone from Kurt's fingers and place it to his ear. "I'm not letting you ever come near Kurt again." He said darkly hanging up the phone and handing it to Rachel. Blaine looked at Kurt who sat in the seat pouting. "Kurt, come on, you're going to ride home with Rachel, and you're going to her place." He said in a gentler tone.

Kurt's mood brightened and he got out of the car stumbling forward having Blaine catch him and laughed against his chest. "You're awesome, you know that?" He said dangerously close to Blaine's face, the whiskey on his lips ghosting the man's lips in front of him. Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine's lips. "God, it would make Sebastian so jealous if I kissed you right now." He said hotly a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Blaine's eyes widened and he turned Kurt around before the ivory skinned man had a chance to act on his words and handed him off to Rachel. "Take him to your place and keep him there until I come by. I don't want Sebastian knowing where he is so I need you to make sure his phone out his reach for now."

Rachel nodded and held onto a drunken Kurt who was mumbling about why Sebastian was so amazing at sex and the things he did to Kurt. She scrunched up her nose. "I'm really worried about him. Blaine if I had—"

He stopped her and looked at Kurt. "I know, me too. I mean I suspected but…" He trailed off a sad look etched upon his face.

Rachel sighed and nodded her head. "I know." She looked to Kurt and escorted him to his Porsche opening the back door and letting Kurt crawl in lying down on the backseat.

Rachel looked to Blaine and opened the driver's door. She took the keys Kurt had handed to her just moments ago and held them in her hand. "I'll text you my address as soon as I get him to bed."

Blaine nodded his head as he walked to his own car. "Thank you so much Rachel."

She nodded and they were off in their spate directions. Rachel looked back at Kurt who was officially passed out and let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Kurt, what happened to you…?" She muttered sniffling as she drove.

The next morning Kurt groaned as he woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He grabbed the pillow nearest to him and threw it over his head, groaning in pain as his head felt like it was splitting open. Kurt sat up quickly and regretted the feeling as nausea swept over his body. He soon realized that he wasn't at his home but somewhere else. _Fuck, what happened last night?!_

He spotted a trash can and rushed over to it, and began to throw up. The sound of voices shouting in the hall made his head pound even more and Kurt stayed in his spot and whined as he body heaved and he threw up all over again.

The sound of Rachel's screaming voice filled his ears and he furrowed his brows. _What the hell…? _

"You better fucking tell me where my boyfriend is or else, Berry!" He shouted in anger hitting something in the process.

"You're a wild animal Sebastian! Kurt doesn't need to be involved with someone so damn unsteady!" Rachel yelled at him.

Kurt groaned and threw up again as Sebastian's shouts grew angrier. "Kurt! Where the hell are you?" He shouted.

Kurt groaned and looked around for something to throw and found a hairbrush sitting atop and dresser and threw it at the door of the bedroom he stayed in. God, Kurt just wanted the shouting to fucking cease! Soon Sebastian barreled in and drop to his knees next to Kurt inspecting him as though he had someone hurt himself in the past 12 hours. Kurt shoved him away and groaned dry heaving, his body arching as he sat over the putrid trash bin.

"I'm taking you home." He said taking Kurt by the arm and pulling him in his arms, holding him bridal style. Kurt rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder and buried his face in the man's neck. Sebastian glared at Rachel.

Rachel gave him her best bitch glare. "You're an unhealthy, poor excuse of a human being! You let Kurt go this instant and get the hell out of my house!"

"You fucking so much as try to get Kurt away from me again, the result will not be pretty." He snarled.

"You're going to threaten me like you did Kurt? Threaten to end his life?" Sebastian looked taken aback at her words and she nodded her head. "That's right, he told me what you did and what you've been doing! And I will not allow it to go on any longer!" She shouted.

Kurt pulled his head from Sebastian's shoulder groaning as he did so and looked at Sebastian who looked at him with an incredulous stare. Fuck, he had a lot of explaining to do when they got alone. But for now he needed to talk to Rachel.

"My god, Rachel! Just let me go home. We'll talk about this another time. Right now, I just want to sleep." He saw about to say something about wanting him to stay with her. "In my own bed."

'**But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts'**

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Kurt…"

"You heard him, now get the fuck out of my way." Sebastian hissed as he shouldered past Rachel and grabbed Kurt's keys and phone that were sitting on the table by the door and walked out to Kurt's Porsche. Kurt looked around them.

"Where's your car?" He questioned when he was set down on his feet again.

"I took a cab here." He grumbled opening the door and letting Kurt in before getting in on the driver's side.

Kurt nodded his head, not wanting to say another word and buckled up settling into the seat and felt himself dozing off.

Hours later Kurt sat in bed and watched as Sebastian paced in front of the bed a frantic expression on his face. Kurt watched him with boredom; Sebastian had been ranting and raving at Kurt for his drinking, his drunken actions and his big mouth. Kurt should really care about this, he really should…But he just didn't _care. _

"Ugh, Sebastian, _shut up._" He groaned out tossing a pillow at the man.

Sebastian turned to Kurt. "Kurt do you even understand the amount of shit I'm going to get if this leaks out to the press?"

"Fuck the media. Fuck everyone, baby come here and just hold me." He said with a pout holding out his arms.

Sebastian stared at Sebastian for a long moment before crawling into the bed and pulling Kurt into his arms, cuddling with the man. "You know that Rachel and Blaine are on my hate list for the rest of their lives right?"

Kurt sighed, remembering the concerned tone in Rachel's voice when they left. "I still have to talk to her. Blaine also…"

Sebastian's hold on Kurt tightened and he growled low in his throat. "You are not talking to _him_." He spat venomously.

"Sebastian, I need to set things straight! I can't just let him think that you're the bad guy in all this! I participated in everything we've ever done, nothing was ever one sided." He finished softly.

"I don't care, Kurt. You're not talking to him."

Kurt moved out of Sebastian's hold and sat up on his knees staring at him challengingly. "I can, and I will and if you even _try _to stop from doing so Sebastian I will have your head on a silver platter." He threatened, moving in to plant a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. He pulled away and stood up off the bed and grabbed his keys. "Now I'm going out and I'm going to fix this, and when I get back, you are going to fuck me so hard that I forget my name." Kurt said in a commanding tone as he placed on his shoes.

'**Just going to stand there and hear me cry'**

Sebastian looked at him and rolled his eyes lying back on the bed. "You have three hours."

Kurt scoffed and slipped into a pair of shoes. "Don't give me a time limit. I'll be back when I get back, regardless if it's thirty minutes or six hours. I'll be home."

Sebastian moved from the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his neck, sucking and nipping his neck long enough to leave a hickey. "Come home soon baby."

Kurt turned in his arms and leaned up kissing Sebastian deeply wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "When I get back, I expect to be ravished." He whispered against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian leaned forward and nipped Kurt's lower lip and sucked on it for a while, causing Kurt to whimper in pleasure. He pulled back and kissed his lips. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and gave a small kiss to his lips. "I love you more." He said before pulling away and walking out of the room grabbing his keys and then walking out of the house.

He really did need to set things straight with his two friends before things really got out of hand. He groaned as he reached his car and got in. Things were already out of hand. He just had to convince them that things were okay between him and Sebastian. He sighed as he pulled out of his driveway. _God, this is going to be harder than I thought.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Alright you guys...This is where everything begins. From a drunk Kurt spilling the beans about his relationship to his friends who will try to save him.  
Where do you think this will end up at? Which side do you root for?  
What were your thoughts? How did you guys handle drunk!Kurt? Persoanlly, I don't think that I portrayed Kurt being drunk so well, but I did my best to try *Shrugs shoulders* Boy, did I try. Hahaha x)  
A lot of you, don't want me to kill off anyone and I'm still debating over that. But as the story and song goes on, events will happen, things could occur that won't be pretty and I might just end up doing something I'll regret. But you know what? I will try to make whatever happens, beautiful...I a sick and twisted way that is ;)  
So! Favorite part? Least favorite? Leave a review lemme know :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Alright you guys. This is the latest chapter. Things are explained to the two friends that are Rachel and Blaine.  
This could either be the make it or break it at this point in the game.  
Hopefully whatever questions youve had are kind of cleared up in this chapter, and if not, then there's the rest of the story to look forward to.  
I'm going to cut this A/N short considering how I don't have much to say.  
Without any further ado, enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Rachel stared at Kurt her makeup ruined from the tears she's cried since Kurt left. The fair man sighed softly and dared to take a look over to Blaine whose jaw was set and his hands clenched in his lap as he and Rachel sat on the couch at Rachel's house while Kurt himself sat on the recliner. He looked at his two friends and tried to formulate something in his head to begin this dreaded conversation. He had called Rachel to inform her that he was on his way to her place and asked for her to call Blaine over also so that he can talk to her about last night. He was dreading this.

So here they were, silence hung over them as tension in the room grew thicker by the second. Kurt cleared his throat and forced himself to smile, trying to lighten the mood but failing at it. He had forgone doing his makeup to cover up the bruises that were still in the healing process from the fight during the night of the wedding, opting to show his friends the truth rather than a lie.

Blaine looked like he was on the verge of combusting and stood up to his feet, flailing his arms in the air in exasperation. This gained the attention of both Kurt and Rachel.

"Why are you still with him?" He shouted, clearly angry.

Kurt sighed deeply and looked down at his hands before looking back at Blaine. This was going to be a long conversation… "Blaine, I love him."

Blaine opened his mouth to debate but was cut off by Rachel. "How can you love him? He beats you Kurt…" She said looking like she was on the verge of tears again.

"I beat him up also. It's not one sided. Nothing between us ever is." Kurt explained looking at the girl with pleading eyes. He looked to Blaine who resorted to pacing in small paces back and forth. "Blaine, everything between Sebastian and I…it's well a complicated situation. Last night, the things I said—"

"Kurt, those things you said you meant. Those bruises on your face did _not _come from kinky sex. They came from _abuse._ Sebastian is abusing you and you think that I'm going to sit here and allow that kind of thing to continue to happen to you?" Blaine looked at him with pain in his eyes. "I can't!" He said shaking his head vehemently. "I refuse to!"

Kurt stared at Blaine and then groaned putting his hands in his face. He couldn't do this. But dammit he _needed to. _He heard Rachel sniffling and walked over to Kurt sitting on the arm of the recliner that Kurt sat on. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and looked up at Blaine.

"We won't get anywhere by exploding on him…" She said gently, her hand rubbing comfortingly on Kurt's back. "Kurt, why? That's all I want to know."

Kurt lifted his head to look at her. Why? Well wasn't that the million dollar question to ask him. Why did he do anything that involved Sebastian anymore? Why did he continue to stay sucked up in the whirlwind that was him and Sebastian? Why did he put up with the abuse the two give one another on a weekly basis? Why did he still love Sebastian even after everything they've went through, good and bad? Why did Kurt do anything anymore? The answer was because he loved and will always love Sebastian uncontrollably. No matter what, no questions asked.

Kurt just looked at her and simply replied, "Because I love him." Her face fell and tears began to fall down. "Because without him, I don't know where I would be in the world. He pieced me back together; he loved me when I thought no one would. He stayed with me even when there were men and women falling at his feet and all he ever saw were me. Sure he's possessive and demanding, but I don't think that I've felt more loved." Kurt looked up at the ceiling as he remembered the first night where things turned. "That first time he hit me, he promised to never do it again. The second time, I hit him because I was furious that he would blame me for men hitting on me. The third time was the time when we began to just…" He gave a dry laugh. "Tried to kill each other with words, fists, and anything we could get our hands on. After that we fucked and whispered I love you as blood dripped from our bodies and from then on, I've never felt so…happy, happy to be with someone who puts up with me. If it weren't for Sebastian I'd be lost, and I think that he would be the same way. In some strange Twilight Zone universe, we're perfect for each other."

Both Blaine and Rachel just stared at Kurt as the man just smiled slightly at the memory of everything he was talking about. Blaine looked grave while Rachel just looked despondent as they both stared at Kurt. Blaine shook his head and walked to the kitchen rummaging through it. Glasses were heard and the man came back with a glass filled halfway with an amber colored drink. He sat down and took a drink, pausing a moment before knocking the whole thing back and setting it on the coffee table. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes and darted her gaze between the bottle Blaine held in his hand and the glass on the coffee table. Both Kurt and Rachel watched as Blaine poured himself another drink, a sour expression on his face as he set the bottle down on the coffee table.

They were all silent as Blaine took another drink of whiskey. He licked his lips and let a few tears fall down his face as he stared down at the floor.

"I suspected…" He shook his head and placed his face in his hands.

Kurt frowned and stood up to walk over to Blaine, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Blaine."

Blaine's head shot up and he turned to Kurt his face angry. "Kurt, no it's not okay!" He said tugging at his hair in frustration. "It can't be okay."

Kurt sighed and moved his arm and set his hands in his lap. He rubbed his thighs and shook his head. "I thought the same thing. How things between us weren't okay. That it was a catastrophe and tragedy waiting to happen. But last month when things between us were picture perfect and everything was happy and flawless between us, it was all a lie. We were living a lie. That night of my brother's wedding when a man in the stalls had hit on me and Sebastian lost it, I knew that the perfect image we created was broken. When we went to his house it was clear that we were meant to just be the way we were from the start." Kurt picked at a loose thread on the couch. "Crazy, dysfunctional, out of control and abusive." Kurt shook his head. "I can't even begin to tell you how normal that it is for me."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh and stood to her feet. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You cannot possibly believe that what you have with Sebastian should even be considered normal!" She exclaimed.

Kurt shot a glare her. "Rachel, you don't understand!"

"Maybe we don't Kurt. But we love you and only want what's best for you. And what's best for you is not Sebastian Smythe." Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt looked between the two and shook his head standing to his feet and taking a few steps away from the two of them. He knew that those were the words that would come from anyone if he had told them about what went on in his relationship. Now he is really regretting getting wasted the night before and telling them everything that went on behind closed doors with Sebastian. Tears stung his eyes and he bit his lip.

"I knew that you were going to say that. That I need someone who's better for me." He said his voice cracking slightly as a few tears fell from his face. "I don't need anyone else, nor do I want anyone else."

Rachel moved to reach out to touch him comfortingly. "Kurt…Blaine is only trying to help you. As am I. Neither can of us want to see you hurting; emotionally or physically."

Kurt shook his head and angrily wiped tears from his face. "I'm not hurting. I know what I got myself into. And I refuse to back out and leave him. I _need _him." Kurt said his brows furrowing slightly as he spoke.

Blaine stood to his feet and walked over to Kurt standing in front of him. He took the man's hands in his and squeezed gently. "You can't be codependent on him, Kurt." Blaine said softly. "You need someone who'll love you without hurting you."

Kurt stared at Blaine with narrowed eyes. Need Kurt remind Blaine that _he _was the reason Kurt decided to fall into such a destructive relationship? He's spent his high school years head over heels in love with the man who stood before him now. When Kurt found out the ugly truth he was broken beyond repair. Sebastian was the man who brought his heart from its shattered state and cared for it until it was repaired and filled with the ugly demon that lives in Kurt now. He doesn't hate Blaine, he's actually quite thankful for the man for showing him that he can't trust the happiness that shines within a relationship. He's dependent on things being ugly and broken but yet still working and treating him so inexplicably well.

"Someone like _you?_" Kurt spat. "Blaine you're part of the reason why I'm stuck in this relationship with Sebastian." He said pulling his hands away and crossing his arms across his chest.

Rachel took a step back in shock and turned to Blaine who stared at Kurt with the same expression that the woman beside him wore. Blaine's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, lost for words. Kurt's expression softened slightly and he looked down for a moment, before looking up at Blaine.

"Blaine, what happened in high school broke me apart, tore me to shreds. Long story short, Sebastian was there to pick up the pieces and I soon figured that I don't need pure and blissful happiness, because that's what I had with you. We were so _in love _with one another that we were so sure things between us would work out when I moved to New York and that we would get married and grow old together." He said with a small sad smile on his face. "But when that all fell, I went back to New York and ran into Sebastian. From then on we've been a disaster. But we're a beautiful disaster. He may seem like such monster and such a villain, but he's not and I'm not the damsel in distress." Kurt placed a hand on his chest and looked at both Rachel and Blaine. "I don't need _saving_."

Rachel looked at Kurt with tears falling down her face and stormed out of the living room to what Kurt and Blaine suspected to be her bedroom. The door slammed shut and Kurt looked back to Blaine who was staring at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry…" He said brokenly, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Don't be. I'm actually quite glad that what happened in high school happened. I would have been bitter and full disdain towards the thought of love." He said with the shrug of his shoulder.

Blaine let his tears fall and he shook his head. "You would have fell in love again Kurt. You would have found someone who would treat you right and give you the world."

Kurt gave a sad smile. "I have found someone that loves me and gives me the world."

"Kurt, Sebastian—"

"Sebastian isn't at fault here. At least he isn't the only one. I'm not some fragile creature who needs to be carefully taken care of. I like standing my ground and fighting back to someone who isn't afraid to hit me and knock me down a peg when I need it. Yes, we're royally fucked up." He said nodding his head curtly. "But, I will not let you and Rachel continue to dig at my boyfriend because of what he's done to me; what I've done to him." Seeing as to how Blaine was still struck by the fact that Kurt was saying all of this, Kurt just sighed and rubbed his arm, looking down at the ground.

"Kurt, you deserve so much more…" Blaine whispered his voice thick with tears.

"You want to know part of the reason why I'm still with Sebastian?" Kurt flicked his eyes back up at Blaine. "Because if I left him, he would be broken, torn, and destroyed without me. We hold each other together. He's scared that things will turn out for the very worst and that I will leave him for someone better." Kurt shook his head. "You should see the pain in his eyes when we argue and I bring that up, threaten him with it. When we talk you can see the scared boy he really is inside. He holds onto me as though I'm so precious and he can't believe he even has me. Blaine, he treasures me." He said hoping that he's getting his point across to his friend.

Blaine sat back down and rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands looking very exhausted. "Kurt, I can't even begin to explain how truly fucked up this all sounds."

Kurt took a cautious seat next to his friend. "I know, if I were in your place I would think the exact same thing. I would tell myself that I should be in a better environment. But being on the inside looking out, I can't bring myself to do the things that you and Rachel are pleading for me to do. I can't just leave him and not be addicted to the destruction. Because that's what I am Blaine, I'm addicted to the mess and the pain that comes with dating him. When we tried to be a 'normal couple'" He placed air quotes around normal couple and sighed. "It didn't work out. We couldn't do it. Blaine we were meant to be imperfect." Kurt finished with a whisper.

Blaine stood to his feet and grabbed his keys and jacket. Kurt watched him with sad eyes. "I need to leave." He announced, briskly walking to the door and leaving Rachel's house without a backwards glance to Kurt.

Kurt sat there on the couch with a sad expression on his face and he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his legs. Did he just lose a friend after explaining what went on in his personal life? He let out a choked sob. This was why he didn't let people in what went on with him behind closed doors and _this _was the reason why. Blaine couldn't handle the things that were said to him. Kurt didn't want either of them to know in the first place. He wanted what he had with Sebastian to not really be a secret but not publicized at least not to the people he cared about.

Did they understand that everything that Kurt was involved with, that he had voluntarily participated? Sure things got out of hand and he ended up on the receiving end of a very angry Sebastian, but he had a temper himself that never went unnoticed by his lover. He didn't need anyone better than Sebastian; Sebastian was the one, the only one who he needed.

Why didn't they understand that?

Kurt cried, more like sobbed until he felt the couch dip at the weight of someone sitting down beside him. He was pulled close the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils and he knew that Rachel was holding him close to her. He cried harder and buried his face into her chest, not caring that his face was pressed against her breast. After a few minutes Kurt just sat there curled into her arms his face stained with tears.

"Question…How did Sebastian even find you?" She asked softly, her fingers carding through his hair.

Kurt sniffled and felt himself start to tear up again. "GPS on the car." He whimpered.

Rachel just nodded her head. "Kurt…although I don't approve of the path you've walked down…" Kurt pulled away and shot her a look. She raised her hands in defense and continued to speak. "I still love you. And if you need anything at all, I'm here for you. You're my best friend and I can't just walk away from you while you're in this state, in this relationship with Sebastian." She took his hands. "Kurt, Blaine and I do agree that you need someone who will treat you better," Kurt took his hands away and stood to his feet. Rachel stood with him and took him by the shoulders. "But, what you do with your life is your concern and we have no reason to butt in and involve ourselves with your personal life. We only care for you; we care and love you so much." She finished pulling Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt let himself be hugged by the long haired brunette and he bit his lip from crying out. He hugged her back and she squeezed him a little more before pulling back and kissing both his cheeks. Kurt looked at her and he saw the pain in her eyes. He stepped back and grabbed his keys.

"I should go now…" He said, his voice torn from the crying he'd previously done.

Rachel nodded her head and walked with him to the door. "Visit me sometime?"

Kurt nodded his head and forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll do that." He said though, he was most likely lying. He didn't want to come by for a while after the chaos that went on today.

Rachel hugged Kurt once more and let him walk out the door. "Bye Kurt."

Kurt gave a wave to her and walked down to his car getting in and quickly pulling out of the driveway and all but sped to his house. He had hoped Sebastian was awake because he needed the man to make good on his promise. He wanted to forget his name and that the event that went on in the Berry residence had ever happened.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay you guys. That was actually a little hard to write. This chapter was hard because some of the stuff that came from Blaine and Rachel was said to me. About how I didn't need to be in a relationship where it only caused pain...All that hoo-ha. So yeah, basicaly what they said to Kurt was some of the stuff that was said to me. No, I wasn't in an abusive relationship but I cried more than I have ever done in my life when I was in my previous relationship and if you knew me, I don't cry...Like ever. So it was painful. But I got through it and now it's all in the past!  
So yeah! I actually had a little fun writing Blaine's character. I'm still trying to figure out how I want him to act throughout the rest of the story...And what do you guys think of Rachel? Like seriously, did I write her character well? Hn, I dunno.  
So! What did you think? Favorite part? Least favorite? I wanna know! :)  
Take care you guys!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well and this chapter is just a little something you all have been anticipating :)  
I want to thank everyone who is just alerting this story! I just love you all so very much!  
Well, I'm going to keep this short and leave you all to read. Enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

As soon as Kurt stepped into the house he began to strip his clothing making a trail of clothing all the way to the bedroom. He stood in his boxers and looked around the room and placed his hands on his hips. He was more than ready to have his body used and abused for sex. He's never wanted to just lose himself so quickly in the hot passion of sex, as much as he does now. He wanted to not think about what happened while he was at Rachel's. If he did, he'd break down and cry his eyes out. And crying was something he certainly didn't want to do right. He's done too much of that in the past, right now he wanted to be fucked. Hard.

Kurt huffed a sigh in annoyance. "Bastian!"

Sebastian walked into the room with a towel around his waist and he raised a brow at Kurt clothing, or lack thereof. The man smirked and strode over to his boyfriend and picked him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and kissed him deeply his tongue tangling with his lover's moaning at the minty taste on Sebastian's tongue. Kurt soon found himself dropped onto the bed with Sebastian above him and groaned, rubbing his leg against Sebastian's side.

Sebastian kissed and nipped from Kurt's jaw to his collar and latched his mouth to the bone and began to suck heartily on it. Kurt gasped and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's damp locks. He groaned when Sebastian gave a harsh nip before licking the bruised area.

"How'd the talk go baby?" Sebastian questioned taking Kurt's nipple into his mouth and sucking on it until it hardened in his mouth.

Groaning, Kurt let his head fall back against the pillows and felt himself grown hard at the ministrations. "Don't want to talk about it."

Sebastian moved away and clucked his tongue before nipping at Kurt's nipple causing the man under him to yelp. "Talk to me Kurt. What happened?" He questioned looking at Kurt with serious emerald eyes, still blown with lust.

Kurt groaned in annoyance and then moaned in pleasure when Sebastian took his other nipple in his mouth and began to bite and suck on it until it too hardened in his mouth. Kurt squirmed slightly and hissed when he felt Sebastian's dull nails drag harshly down his side. He whimpered and let out a soft cry when he did it again. Sebastian began to kiss down his body, kissing and licking every scar and fading bruise that there was.

"They hate that I'm with you." Sebastian paused in his actions and didn't look up at Kurt. He continued down the length of his body.

"And what else?" He mumbled stopping at Kurt's navel and dipping his tongue in the area then began biting gently at the soft area, knowing it aroused Kurt all the more.

Kurt pressed his hips against Sebastian, a soft sigh coming from his lips, a moan following not long after that. "They want me with someone else. I don't think Blaine…hah, Bas…" Kurt let his head fall back when Sebastian began to work his mouth on his hips, pressing in slightly where the definition of his hips was.

Sebastian nipped at his skin and Kurt moaned loudly the sharp feeling sending shivers up his spine. "What about Blaine, Kurt?" Sebastian questioned glancing up.

Kurt whined and rolled his head from side to side. "I don't want to talk about them!" He looked at Sebastian and poked his lower lip out. "I want you to just fuck me."

Sebastian looked at Kurt with a raised brow. "We're talking about this now, Kurt." He said taking Kurt's boxers and pulling them down roughly and tossing them across the room.

Kurt made a noise in frustration and growled, that sound soon turning into a moan as Sebastian licked from the base of his erection to the tip before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. Why Sebastian was so adamant about Kurt talking about his time over at Rachel was beyond him. All he wanted to do was to have sex and just have his mind at ease for just a moment. He didn't want to talk about it. Though Sebastian's mouth and roaming hands proved as a great distraction when he spoke of the various moments in the Berry household he still didn't want to discuss such a thing as Sebastian was ravishing him.

Sebastian stopped his ministrations on Kurt's cock and pulled off moving to bite the inside of Kurt's thigh, causing the man under him to grip the sheets beneath him and moan loudly. The mix of pain and pleasure was so intense and sent shivers up Kurt's spine.

"You still haven't answered my question, Kurt." Sebastian said glancing up at him, a look of disapproval on his face.

Kurt let out a sound of frustration and glared down at Sebastian. "Seriously, Sebastian?" Kurt huffed in annoyance and sat up. "Can we not talk about this right now?" He said with a dejected look on his face, his eyes not meeting Sebastian's.

Sebastian looked at him for a long moment and let out a soft sigh before pushing Kurt down back on the bed and kissed him softly, his lips gently pressing against Kurt's. Kurt let out a soft whimper at the tenderness of the kiss and looked up at Sebastian with slightly wide eyes.

"Make love or hard fuck?" The taller of the two asked, his fingers skating lightly across Kurt's cheek.

"Hard fuck," Kurt replied taking one of Sebastian's fingers in his mouth and sucking on it, his eyes slipping close.

Kurt heard Sebastian groan above him and pull his finger out of Kurt's mouth before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the lube and two condoms from the drawer. Kurt watched as he did so, glad that Sebastian dropped the subject. Though, he knew that he would bring it up again later. That was fine; Kurt just wanted to lose himself in the high of sex. Kurt watched as Sebastian grabbed the lube and two condoms setting them on one of the pillows.

Sebastian licked his lips and leaned down pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue forcing its way through Sebastian's lips and entering his mouth. A groan slipped Sebastian's lips as their tongues tangled with each other in the best way imaginable. Sebastian's hands ran down Kurt's sides and hooked onto to his left leg raising it up. He broke the kiss and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee and moved kissed his way down to the inside of his thigh and began to suckle at the soft skin.

Kurt moaned and gasped softly. The feel of Sebastian's mouth on his body was just sensational. Every time they had sex, the dark haired man always knew how to make Kurt squirm and moan with desire. Nothing ever got old with Sebastian and that's what Kurt loved the most. Kurt's fingers gripped the sheets under him tightly when he felt Sebastian's tongue wiggle inside him. A loud moan escaped him once his lover began to thrust his tongue in and out of his hole, his hands holding Kurt's legs open as he did so. The feeling sent shocks of pleasure throughout Kurt's body and his back arched slightly, a hand coming down to tangle in slightly damp thick locks of hair.

The sweet sensation ended and Kurt lay there panting hard on the bed, his cock already leaking with pre-cum. The sound of a cap clicking open reached Kurt's ears and the ivory skinned man looked up at his boyfriend with a lustful gaze and licked his lips, spreading his legs wider for Sebastian. The man above him groaned in appreciation and slipped a lube coated finger inside him and Kurt pressed down on the finger wanting more than just that. Getting the idea, Sebastian slid another finger inside of Kurt and the man under him moaned when the long thick fingers started to thrust inside of him.

Kurt moaned and pressed down on Sebastian's fingers meeting them in time with his thrusts. He loved the feeling and soon felt a third finger enter him, stretching him open. Kurt bit his lip and let his head fall back against the pillows his eyes shut as breathy moans passed his lips. Kurt gripped the pillow under his head tightly when Sebastian's fingers curled and brushed against his prostate. He let out a long throaty moan and began to fuck himself on those fingers as they hit his prostate every single fucking time.

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth as he greedily swallowed the man's moans of pleasure. Sebastian continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kurt at a fast pace and bit down on his lover's lower lip, pulling at it, before kissing his neck. Kurt gripped at Sebastian's biceps as his body shook with undeniable pleasure. The feeling of the man hitting his prostate every time caused him to be closer and closer to his orgasm. He whimpered and bit down on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian slid his fingers out of Kurt and took his towel he was wearing off and then dropping it to the side of the bed, presenting his long hard erection to Kurt. Kurt looked down at him and licked his lips as Sebastian grabbed the condom slipping it on his member, before coating it in a nice amount of lubricant. Kurt bit his lip in anticipation. Sebastian hovered over Kurt, looking down at the disheveled man underneath him. A smirk played across his features and Kurt looked up at him with a shameless wanton look on his own face.

In one swift thrust, Sebastian buried himself to the hilt inside of Kurt, a low moan falling from his lips. Their eyes locked and Sebastian grabbed hold of Kurt's hips and began to thrust harshly into his lover.

Kurt shouted in pleasure and grabbed the headboard for support as Sebastian roughly fucked him. He moaned loudly as Sebastian's nails dug into his skin and Kurt knew he just _knew _that they were going to leave bruises later. Kurt's mouth hung open in pleasure as moans filled the room and mixed with Sebastian's own grunts and groans of pleasure. Sebastian's pace picked up and he grabbed hold of Kurt's leg and pressed it up so that it rested on his shoulder and gave a hard thrust getting himself deeper into the porcelain skinned man that lay beneath him voraciously taking him in.

_Yes. God, fuck yes. _Kurt thought his back arching slightly, his hands coming down to grip hard at the sheets, as he met Sebastian thrust for fucking thrust. The feeling of Sebastian hitting hard against his prostate caused Kurt to just lose it. A loud scream of pleasure ripped from his throat as he had cum the hardest he's had in a while. White ropes of his seed sprayed on his chest and he grabbed tightly onto the sheets under him, so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Sebastian grunted and paused as Kurt's orgasm ripped through him. He moaned at the feeling of the man's walls constricting around his cock tightly and took a shaky breath. He looked at Kurt and kissed his face as he slowly came down from his high. He kissed his neck as his fingers rubbed soothing circles on his hips. He sucked a hickey on his neck and licked the now dark red and blue bruise. He kissed Kurt deeply, the man's hands coming up lazily to cradle Sebastian's face.

"I'm not finished with you yet, baby boy." Sebastian said against Kurt's lips, his voice thick with desire.

A moan of pleasure came in response from Kurt as Sebastian pulled out of Kurt's now sensitive hole. Sebastian flipped Kurt over so that the man was on his stomach; he grabbed a pillow and placed it under Kurt's hips. Using the strength he had left, Kurt leaned up on his elbows and pressed his ass high in the air presenting himself to Sebastian. The sound of a sharp intake of breath was heard and Kurt grinned smugly in the sheets. He looked back at Sebastian and licked his lips, wiggling his hips teasingly.

"Come on, baby." He beckoned seductively.

Sebastian did not need to be told twice. He took hold of Kurt's hips and fluidly slid inside of the man, moaning at the heat that wrapped itself around his manhood. He began to thrust hard and fast into Kurt, loving the way that the man under him took it. He slid a hand down Kurt's back and fisted his hand into the soft chestnut hair of Kurt's and pulled until the man was forced to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Sebastian leaned forward and gripped the headboard, his grunts and groans filling Kurt's ears.

Kurt moaned when he grew hard again and whimpered, biting down on his lower lip. He pressed back against Sebastian and gasped when Sebastian angled his hips slightly and brushed against his prostate. He moaned loudly and tore at the sheets under him. The pleasure soaring through him was too much. But he loved every fucking second of it.

"Baaaaaaas," Kurt moaned when Sebastian let his hair loose in favor for gripping tightly to his hip.

Sebastian pulled out of Kurt and the man whined in displeasure. He looked back at Sebastian and watched as the man laid himself back on the bed and grabbed hold of Kurt. The ivory skinned man quickly straddled sun kissed hips and took Sebastian inside of him again. His head fell back and he bit his lip in pleasure. He placed one hand on Sebastian's chest and the other on his thigh and began to bounce on top of him, riding Sebastian.

Sebastian watched Kurt with admiration as he rode him like he was born to do it. He grunted and took Kurt's hips and snapped his hips upward, getting himself deeper into Kurt. The sight of Kurt losing himself on his cock was a sight to behold. He moaned and sat up; wrapping his arms around his lover holding him close to his body and thrusts upward. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and dragged his nails down the man's back leaving angry red lines in its wake. He moaned loudly and felt himself coming close to his second orgasm. He bit down on Sebastian's shoulder and heard the man hiss in pleasure sending a sharp thrust into him.

Sebastian pulled Kurt back by his hair and looked at him before crashing his lips to the other man's. He leaned forward so that the two fell back onto the bed with Sebastian on top. Sebastian reached between them and took hold of Kurt's hard weeping cock and gave a few tugs before the ivory skinned man came with a yell that was swallowed by Sebastian's mouth. The feel of Kurt having his orgasm sent Sebastian over the edge and with a few jerky thrusts; he came hard inside of Kurt, biting down on the man's lower lip hard enough for him to bleed.

Sebastian pulled out of Kurt and fell beside him, panting hard. Kurt moaned softly and his body shivered and jerked slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He took what energy he had left and curled into Sebastian's side, his arm wrapping around the man's midsection. Sebastian lazily ran his fingers through now sweaty locks that were Kurt's as the man rested against him.

After a few minutes Kurt spoke up.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian snorted softly and ran his hand down Kurt's back, his fingers gently prodding Kurt's sensitive hole. "I still have another condom left baby." He said with amusement in his voice.

After another round of sex, Kurt was thoroughly sore and worn out. He laid on the bed his naked ass on display as he buried his face in the soft pillow under him. The sound of the water from the shower down the hall was heard being turned off and Kurt lifted his head slightly off the pillow a few moments later to see Sebastian walk into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. Kurt watched as the man grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on not bothering to place on any underwear.

The bed dipped as Sebastian laid next to Kurt a satisfied grin on his face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt's head. Kurt hummed softly with contentment and smiled. Sebastian lay down beside the porcelain skinned man and ran his finger through Kurt's hair, then kissed the top of his head. Kurt smiled and curled his sore body against Sebastian. A comfortable silence washed over them and for the first time in a long time, Kurt felt completely relaxed and calm. He lightly traced invisible patterns on his boyfriend's chest.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to rub Kurt's back in a soothing manner.

"So you never finished tell me what happened, Kurt." Sebastian spoke softly.

Kurt sighed deeply and lifted his head slightly to look up at his boyfriend. "You sure know how to kill a mood." He grumbled, causing the other man to let out a soft chuckle.

"Come on, you know that I want to know."

'**But that's alright because I love the way you lie, oh I love the way you lie'**

Kurt just stared at him blankly and closed his eyes resting against Sebastian's chest and listened as his heart pumped steadily in his chest. He knew the Sebastian didn't really want to hear about the melodramatic scene that went down at Rachel's. Sebastian currently hated the two for their action the night before.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders meekly. "It was…" Kurt trailed off searching for the right words to use. "Intense, dramatic and full of dissent." He groaned and ran his hands down Sebastian's front. "I think that Rachel may understand; even if she doesn't agree with the life style I've chosen. But Blaine…I don't even think he wants to see me again…"

Kurt frowned at the thoughts of Blaine. The look on his friend's face was devastating. He looked so hurt and disappointed in Kurt. It's only been a few months since the two have reconnected and became friends again. Now, all that work to rebuilding their relationship has been knocked down by a few drinks and drunken words spoken by Kurt about his personal life.

Will Blaine ever talk to him again? Should Kurt make an effort to still be friends with him again? The entire situation was a disaster, one he never though he would have to live through and face. He should have known this day would happen sooner or later. But what can he do, but face the music? This was his problem that _he _created and it was his choice to fix it or leave it.

He was going to have to fix this. Maybe he can't get Blaine to fully accept his destructive relationship, but maybe he could get the teacher to at least tolerate his relationship with Sebastian. Kurt knew—or at least thought—that Rachel didn't agree tolerated Kurt's choice. He was grateful her to be at least a little understanding. She knew that he was in love with a man who was controlling, possessive and abusive. Nobody had to tell Kurt his relationship was completely unhealthy; he fully knew. He knew that he was addicted to this relationship more than any drug addict that was out there was addicted to the hardest narcotic. Honestly, he loved every minute of every second he was tied in a relationship with Sebastian. He couldn't get away from the only man who will ever love him this much.

All Kurt wanted to do was to be loved, and if being loved comes with physical and emotional abuse, being yelled at out of jealousy and being an object of possession, then so be it. He will take it as long as he's loved by the end of the day. Sebastian gives that to him and if people didn't understand that then Kurt won't force his personal life upon them. Maybe that was the reason why they kept every damaging activity behind the closed doors of their home.

Kurt ran his hand over Sebastian's chest and stomach traveling a little lower to trail his fingers lightly over the hair of his pubes. Sebastian looked down at Kurt and sighed softly pulling the man on top of him. Gasping softly, Kurt placed a hand on Sebastian chest to keep his balance from the sudden movement and looked down into the emerald green eyes that stared back at him with sympathy. A hand rubbed up and down Kurt's back in a soothing motion before coming up to gently tangle in his hair, bringing the male closer to meet their lips in a brief kiss.

"Try to make things right with Blaine, Kurt." Sebastian said against Kurt's lips, his eyes closed.

Kurt's eyes widened and he pulled away sitting on top of his boyfriend. "What?" Was Sebastian being serious and really suggesting this?

Sebastian exhaled and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking up at Kurt. "He means a lot to you, I can tell."

Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion. Didn't Sebastian vehemently despise Blaine? "But you hate Blaine…don't you?" He questioned cocking his head to the side slightly.

Sebastian rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's bare thighs. "I do, but you don't." He said looked up at his lover. "And as much as I want you to stay away from that no for good, waste of space…" He closed his eyes and took a breath then looked up in expectant blue-green eyes. "He's one of your close friends. And tearing you two apart using the situation at hand…is wrong of me to do."

Kurt stared down at Sebastian in astonishment. He was really doing something so selfless. A large smile spread wide across his face and he leaned down capturing Sebastian's lips in a passionate kiss. Sebastian held him close and Kurt tangled his hands in his lover's hair. They pulled away after a moment to get air and Kurt kissed him once more.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?"

Sebastian smiled and hugged Kurt tightly. "No, but I'd love to hear it more."

Kurt chuckled and kissed Sebastian again, throwing all his passion into it. There was nothing in this world that could separate him from this man. This, crazy, destructive, loving man, was his.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo! Here we are. What did you all think when Sebby told Kurt to go and make things right with Blaine? Were you shocked? I sure as hell was when I wrote it.  
The sex...Mmmmmm, I don't know. It was hot but still a tad bit iffy. Not my best sex scene, personally. But you all might think different so oh well? Haha!  
Anyway! What was your favorite part? Least favorite?  
I hope you all enjoyed it! :D  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey all! So this chapter is short and more of a filler than anything. But I promise that things will pick up in the next few chapters. That is a promise. So for now, enjoy this chapter!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

It's almost been a week since Kurt has seen or heard form Blaine Anderson. Now he stood at the door of the apartment the man shared with his lover, Darius. It was six thirty-eight pm on a Friday night and Kurt was nervous about wanting this conversation to happen. He had been standing there for over ten minutes trying to muster up the courage to just _knock. _He wanted to sit with Blaine and make everything right. Or at least have things between them come to an understanding.

He took a deep breath deciding that standing there doing absolutely nothing and internally battling with himself was going to get him nowhere, he raised his hand to knock on the door when it swung open, presenting a surprised Darius.

Darius looked at Kurt and then smiled as though he were glad to see him. The man tilted his head slightly, a smile still present on his face.

"Kurt! I didn't know you were coming over today."

Kurt flushed slightly and forced a small smile. "Yeah, I didn't know either." He said giving a short chuckle. "Uh, is Blaine available?"

Darius's smile faltered slightly, but he quickly recovered. "Yes he is, but he's in the shower. You're welcome to come in, and wait for him. I was just about to head out for a few drinks with a few co-workers."

"Oh, uh, are you sure you don't want to wait here with me?"

Darius waved him off. "No, it's alright. It's just he's been in a sour mood all week." He said with a small shrug. "Maybe you can help him out and bring his spirits up?" He said with a hopeful smile.

Kurt smiled slightly. He highly doubted it. His presence might cause Blaine's mood to worsen. He looked at Darius and laughed lightly. "Hopefully,"

Darius chuckled and checked his watch. "Well, I should head out." Darius leaned into the apartment and cupped a hand over his mouth. "Blaine! You have company!" He shouted before looking back at Kurt and flashing a toothy smile. "Catch you later. It was good seeing you."

Kurt nodded his head and watched as the lawyer walked down the hall and was soon out of sight. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped into the apartment shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down rubbing his thighs for a moment before resting his hands on his knees.

The sound of a door opening caught Kurt's attention and he felt his heart speed up. God, why was he so nervous about seeing Blaine again? Hm, maybe it was because the last time he's seen Blaine the other man walked out after hearing how he and Sebastian were meant to be imperfect with one another.

It's been about a week since they've seen each other. He barely knew what he was going to say to the man. Kurt turned and faced Blaine as he stepped into view.

"Darius, who's here—" Blaine froze in place his hand on his waist holding together the towel he was wearing around his waist. His eyes widened when they landed on Kurt.

Kurt met his gaze and gave a sheepish smile, standing to his feet. "Hey, Blaine."

Blaine blinked several times and then furrowed his brows slightly in confusion. "…What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"I came to see you." He said gesturing to the man in front of him.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak and then closed it after a moment and then held up a finger. "I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded his head and watched as Blaine rounded the corner he came from and disappeared out of sight. He sat down and let out a breath. He had to figure out what he was going to say and exactly how he was going to say it. A few minutes later, Blaine walked back in the room wearing a pair of white basketball shorts and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Would you like something to drink?" Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt nodded his head and looked into the kitchen that overlooked the living room. "Yes, coffee would be nice." He replied standing up and walking to the breakfast nook and sat down in a stool.

Blaine moved around the kitchen as he grabbed the coffee to brew and a few sugar packets, and a few small creamers setting them out. As he grabbed cups for them to drink out of he asked, "So what brings you around here, Kurt?"

The man in question gave a sheepish smile. "The last time we saw each other, we ended on a terrible note." Blaine turned around and set the cups on the counter. Kurt watched as he began to make the coffee. "I didn't want to let that drag on any longer than it had to be."

Once finished, Blaine leaned over the counter, folded his hands together and looked at Kurt. "Well, I sure left with a lot to think about."

Kurt nodded his head. "I guess I did leave you with a lot to ponder over."

Blaine nodded his head and exhaled slowly. He looked down at his hands and began to fiddle with his thumbs. He was silent for a moment before looking up at Kurt. "I spoke with Rachel a few days ago about what happened that day." Kurt listened attentively, not wanting to interrupt Blaine as he spoke. Blaine exhaled and shrugged his shoulders meekly. "She said it wasn't our place to interfere in the life you've chosen for yourself; no matter how badly I want to be able to get you to change your mind, I don't run your life and by telling you who you can and can't date is stepping over the line." Blaine reached forward and took Kurt's hand in his. "Honestly Kurt, it pains me to see you with Sebastian…"

Kurt bit his lip, keeping silent knowing that Blaine wanted to say more. He nodded his head slowly for the man to continue with what he was going to say.

Blaine licked his lips before speaking. "And…and the things you told me…I just don't want to picture something so horrible happening to someone who means a lot to me." Blaine looked at Kurt with brown eyes shining with tears.

Kurt licked his lips and blinked back his own small tears and cleared his throat. "Blaine…I promise you that everything's going to be alright. I understand that you don't wish to see me in this relationship with Sebastian, but like I've told you before, I can't and don't want to leave him. He's my everything, like how Darius is your everything."

Blaine hung his head between his shoulders and made an indescribable noise. "Kurt…" He spoke in a pained voice. He looked up at Kurt with tears falling freely down his face. "I'm so sorry." He said brokenly.

Kurt frowned and moved from his seat and rounded the breakfast nook to wrap his arms around Blaine comfortingly. "Why are you being sorry?" He questioned in a gentle tone.

Blaine pulled away from him and touched his own chest. "I'm sorry because it's my fault that you're in such a relationship!" When Kurt opened his mouth to protest, Blaine continued to speak. "You said it yourself; if I hadn't done what I did in high school, you wouldn't be with Sebastian, you wouldn't be hurting...we…we would still be together." He finished in a whisper.

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. God, had Blaine been feeling this way since Sunday? Great, Kurt was the only person he could blame right now. If he hadn't have told the man that he was the reason he was in this relationship with Sebastian, Blaine wouldn't have beaten himself so hard over it. Kurt shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

He looked at Blaine who was wiping his face with his hands. Kurt opened his mouth only to be cut off once again by Blaine.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He said looking at Kurt with red rimmed eyes that made Kurt's stomach drop in the most painful way. "I'm sorry for hurting you in high school, for cheating on you when I could have just broken up with you." He gave a dry laugh and shook his head. "I was so childish and was too immature and scared to even pick up a phone and call and to tell you that I had fallen out of love with you." He covered his face with his hands. "I failed you. And now you're in an abusive relationship, because of me."

Kurt stared at Blaine his mouth agape and he walked over to Blaine pulling his hands away from his face and stared his in the eyes, his own expression stern. "Don't you dare. Blaine Elliot Anderson, don't you dare blame yourself. _I_ was wrong to blame you for where I am now in my life. I was hurt and angry at what you did to me in the past that I carried it for nearly six years. I've forgiven you. I hate myself for putting that all on you. You've been here stabbing yourself with the guilt that I dumped on you."

Blaine stared at Kurt, his brows knitting together trying to understand. "But Kurt—"

"No. Blaine…" Kurt sighed and let go of Blaine's wrists. "You are my best friend. Yes, what we had was amazing until the end, but I want to place all of that behind us. I want to be friends with you again, and if this entire me dating Sebastian thing is going to get in the way of that then…" He threw his arms out to the side slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He looked at Blaine and stepped a little closer to him. "Can we be friends, please?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Blaine was silent for a long while and then nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…yeah we can." He said giving Kurt a small smile.

Kurt's face broke out into a large smile and he wrapped his arms around Blaine, tightly hugging him. "Thank you, Blaine." He whispered in his ear.

Blaine hugged back and closed his eyes feeling relaxed in Kurt's embrace. "Can we just…not bring Sebastian up?"

Kurt nodded his head and pulled back from the hug. "Of course. I won't bring him up around you or Rachel. It can just be the three of us, kind of like before. You know, before New York and graduation." He said with a smile.

Blaine chuckled shortly and shrugged his shoulders. "Then, I should mention now that I can't see you because there's this amazing lawyer who fucks like a god." Kurt looked at him and for once he felt scandalized. Blaine laughed out loud and the air felt lighter around them, though it only sent Kurt deeper in his confusion. "We were dating in high school Kurt. You know, before graduation and New York?" He said with a playful smile on his face.

Kurt's eyes widened in realization and playfully shoved Blaine's shoulder, laughing. "You're such a dork."

Blaine laughed and poured them coffee. "Yeah, that's part of the reason Darius still sticks with me."

Kurt smiled fondly. "He's lucky to have a guy like you Blaine."

Blaine blushed slightly as he poured sugar in his coffee. "Thanks, Kurt." He said looking over to his friend.

Kurt smiled at him and he felt much more at ease now than he did from when he first arrived at the apartment. He had expected for the situation between them to result in shouts of protest against Kurt's relationship and Kurt defending Sebastian and the relationship they shared. Although Blaine didn't agree or accept that Kurt was with Sebastian, he still wanted to be friends with him. That's all Kurt wanted anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **So quick question! Have you ever had a friend who absolutely loathed the one you were dating but looked past that and still wanted to be your friend and be there for you? Or were you that friend who loathed the person they were dating? Were you there for them, or no?  
I kind of like that I had Blaine still be friends with Kurt, it kind of makes it a little easier to write.  
So in the next few chapters, there will be more Sebastian and Kurt because this song is like, eh, maybe half way over which means that there's another what, 10 or more chapters to go? I dunno. But I do know that things get better (or worse, however you see it) between the two.  
Anyway! Even though it was a filler, what did you think? Favorite part? Least favorite? I wanna know :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I want to thank you guys for answering the question I had at the end of the last chapter. I figured that I wasn't the only one who had something like that happen to me or me doing it to one of my friends. Well, my quick story dealing with that situation was that I had dated this guy and he and I were always having problems which resulted in my nearly crying my eyes out or complaining about it every often to her. She absolutely despised the guy I was with. So when we had broken up she had been elated. Then a few months later we got back together. I told her and she said that she wouldn't talk to me until I broke up with him. That she didn't consider us friends anymore because I was walking striaght into a destructive relationship and there was only pain at the end of it.  
So long story short, the guy I had dated broke up with me a little before my junior year started and yeah, it hurt like hell. But me and the friend who said that she wouldn't talk to me ever again, apologized for her behavior and we're best friends again. But now, I understand her anger towards me because, yes, the relationship I was in was completely unhealthy. And I learned from my mistakes, so I know not to involve myself in that situation again.  
So anyway! Thank you all for the alerts and reviews on this story, it truly warms my heart! So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

For some strange reason, Kurt thought that things between him and Sebastian would be a lot more peaceful and relaxing since he's made things right with Blaine a few weeks ago. But no, Kurt has been showered with gifts from his boyfriend and he had no idea as to why he was doing this, which made Kurt a little nervous and a bit on edge. Normally he likes to know what's going on, so being left in the dark with no idea as to what's going on, made him a bit annoyed with Sebastian. There were only two reasons Sebastian ever showered him with gifts; a special occasion or an apology.

The last time that Sebastian had showered Kurt with gifts was when Sebastian had his drunken outburst. He had done it because he was apologizing for his behavior. Kurt wondered what the occasion was for Sebastian to be showering him with gifts this time.

Kurt was currently in the bathroom soaking his body in a nice, hot, and relaxing bath. Music flowed from the speakers of his iPhone dock and he had candles lit around the bathroom to create a calming atmosphere. To his knowledge, Sebastian was at work, leaving him alone to himself and Kurt couldn't be more grateful. He grabbed a wash cloth, dipped it in the water, wrung it out and placed it on his forehead as he adjusted himself on the pillow his head rested on and sighed contentedly.

Sebastian was acting slightly different. He wanted to be around Kurt every waking minute he wasn't working, he wanted to shower Kurt with gifts, and he even started cooking for Kurt. Cooking! Sebastian didn't cook. He rarely cooked. The only time he ever cooked was if there was a special occasion going on or if he was doing it as an apology. Could he be apologizing for something that Kurt had no idea about?

Kurt quickly shook the idea out of his head and laughed at the idea. Please, Sebastian wouldn't be apologizing for anything. He hadn't done anything wrong. And if he had it would have been from an argument they would have had. Which is actually a little strange in itself, they haven't fought in a very long time.

Actually, the last time that they fought was over a month ago at the wedding back in Ohio. That fight had erupted in destruction of half of Sebastian's living room. A small perverse grin spread across his face. The sex had been phenomenal though. Well, since they haven't fought, Kurt scraped his brain for any special occasions that could be or had already happened. Their anniversary wasn't coming up until a couple of months from now, and there wasn't any kind of special holiday coming up. So all the reasons behind Sebastian's uncharacteristic behavior has left Kurt baffled.

He sunk low in the bath, his nose just touching the tip of the water. He really shouldn't think so much on the fact that Sebastian was going through so much trouble to please him. Sure sometimes it was a tad bit annoying but in all honesty, it made Kurt feel so very loved. He smiled under the water and closed his eyes, shifting slightly to get himself comfortable. Maybe Kurt should just let Sebastian shower him in affection, the two had agreed at one point to do things that made their relationship seem a little bit normal. Maybe this was just one of those things.

Kurt looked over to his iPhone to check the time and saw that it was 11:30 at night. Sebastian hadn't mentioned that he was going to be out working late. Normally Sebastian would be home by now, most likely crawling up to Kurt and peppering his skin in kisses and then they would end up making love. Which in fact was amazing, the connection they've been making was something that brought tears to Kurt's eyes because he felt the love and passion be conveyed through silent words, the grip on one another's hands and the looks in both of their eyes. They didn't have to shout to each other in blind rage to get the fact that they loved one another, the look in their eyes was all that needed to be said.

With a small sigh, Kurt removed the pillow from behind him and set it down on the ground before leaning forward, catching the cloth as it fell from his head and drained the tub. He stood to his feet and grabbed his towel, drying himself off. He wrapped his body in one of his fluffy towels and grabbed his iPhone and scrolled through his contacts until he came to Sebastian's cell number.

He wondered what Sebastian was doing at the office so late anyway. Although the company he owned was his pride and joy he sort of disliked most of the employees because they, "don't know how to follow a simple order without fucking something up in the process".

Kurt dialed his number and on the third ring he answered.

"Sebastian Smythe's cell, how can I help you?" A low voice answered, sounding a bit too cheery for Kurt's taste.

"Who the hell is this?" Kurt questioned his tone slightly confused. "And why are you answering my boyfriend's personal cell phone?"

"Oh," The man on the other line giggled and there were sounds of shuffling and low moaning in the background. The sounds made Kurt's stomach drop. The feeling felt foreign inside of him. "I'm his assistant, Daniel. But please call me Danny. Mr. Smythe is currently unavailable to talk on the phone right now due to his state of intoxication."

Kurt pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it to check that he had dialed the right number before placing it back to his ear. "Excuse me?"

"He's had quite a bit to drink, and he's rather frisky tonight. I thought the first time was going to be the only time but it looks like he's back for more." Danny chuckled and Kurt felt his stomach drop.

Had he heard that correctly? Did this man just say that there was a time where Sebastian was frisky with him? What. The. Fuck? Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes processing the information that was given him and let out a slow breath, trying to remain calm when he spoke again.

"Are you at the office?" He questioned walking out of the bathroom after blowing out the candles and heading to the bedroom.

"Oh that's not for you to worry about that, I'll make sure he gets home in one piece, Kurt." Danny said Kurt's name with a mocking tone, before continuing. "He's in excellent care with me. I am his assistant after all."

Kurt felt his blood boil inside of him and he clenched his hand tightly around the phone he held in his hand. There was no way this guy was going to sit here and tell him lies. That's all they were right? Lies? "Listen here you little shit, you either tell me where you are, or I will see to it that you are fired and left with nothing but your goddamn name." He hissed.

"Oooh, somebody is very touchy." Danny said with a chuckle. "Listen here you whiny, annoying, poor excuse of a boyfriend," Danny said in a serious tone. "Sebastian is no longer looking to stay with someone who is only going to push him away when he's trying his damn hardest to impress you and be there for you. He isn't going to stay with some whiny little princess who wants to be friends with his ex-lover. He wants someone who is going to show him how a man should be treated. Who would drop everything and fuck him when he wants it, tell him that he's loved on a daily basis, and to make sure that he is one hundred percent happy. Oh and let me tell you, his cock is the best thing that I have ever experienced. Did I forget to mention that I'm younger, hotter, and_ tighter_, than you will ever be?"

Kurt's mouth hung open in shock; he was at a loss for words. This guy couldn't have been that much younger than Kurt, maybe by three or four years. But that would mean that he was at least twenty years old. Sebastian wasn't that desperate to mess with a guy when he had Kurt. Though, Kurt did have to remember that Sebastian was notorious for his wild life in high school. But that was years ago, Sebastian was devoted to Kurt no matter what. He's told him that plenty of times. Besides when Sebastian got drunk he was an angry drunk. Not frisky.

He blinked and received a crude laugh ringing in his ears, bringing him out of his reverie. He felt tears pool in his eyes, because maybe it had happened.

"So, like I said before; don't you worry your pretty little head," Danny said in a condescending tone. "I'll bring him back in one piece. Well, after I'm done with him that is."

Without a farewell the line went dead and Kurt stood there, his hand still clutching the phone to his ear and after a moment, he moved it from his ear and sniffed. He blinked several times and then chocked out a sob.

Sebastian wasn't really cheating on him was he? That little shit was just making things up about what happened between them. Sebastian loved him too much to do something like that; he wouldn't purposely hurt Kurt the way he had been hurt so deeply back in high school. Sebastian knew that the very action tore him apart. Sebastian wouldn't be _that_ cruel, even if he had been drunk. He was very possessive of Kurt, no matter what.

Even with all that in mind, it didn't stop Kurt from crying his eyes out until his throat was raw with pain from crying, until his eyes stung from the amount of tears he's produced, until he felt completely numb and just stared at the wall. All of this was just a fucked up dream, right? Sebastian would never cheat on him and do such things to him. He loved Kurt too much to even do a thing. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep, his mind swirling around the thought of Sebastian with that young faceless assistant.

Kurt woke up to the smell of food being cooked. He groaned and opened his eyes and looked to his clock and saw that it read 10:30 am. He laid there and listened to the utensils in the kitchen being utilized and felt another fresh wave of tears come over him. He had to face the man who may or may not have slept with another guy. His stomach churned at the thought. He pulled himself from the covers he had over him (when had they been placed on him?) off of him after ten minutes of silently crying and sat up, running a hand down his face. He sniffed and stood to his feet. He needed to talk to Sebastian. All of this had to have been a misunderstanding.

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Sebastian was wearing a smile on his face as he cooked eggs. He must have heard Kurt entering the kitchen because he looked up and his smile fell when he saw Kurt's appearance. Quickly shutting off the eye on the stove, he moved over to Kurt and pulled the man into his arms.

"Kurt, baby, what happened to you?" Sebastian asked, concern dripping into his voice.

The sound of him sounding so concerned made Kurt's stomach churn in the worst way possible. He pulled away from Sebastian and walked to the fridge grabbing the bottle of orange juice and drinking from the bottle, something he never did. Sebastian stood where Kurt left him and watched with worried eyes as Kurt set the bottle down after downing half of it and stared at the ground for a moment before looking at Sebastian like he was about to start crying again. He should just get straight to the point.

"Who's Danny, Sebastian?" Kurt asked softly, his words barely reaching Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian took a step forward, a confused look on his face. "What? I didn't understand you."

Kurt took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions in check. "I asked who Danny is, Sebastian." He said his eyes cold as he looked at the man in front of him.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked surprised. "Danny? He's-he's my assistant at work, Kurt. I hired him a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago huh?" He was slowly losing his cool as the conversation went on. All he wanted to do was scream in frustration and accuse Sebastian for adultery.

Sebastian slowly nodded his head, looking unsure of how to go on about the current situation. "Yes…"

"You mean around the time where you started being uncharacteristically nice to me and showering me with gifts and fucking _cooking_?" He shouted, pointing to the breakfast Sebastian was making.

Sebastian raised a brow. "Because, I want to be a better boyfriend for you, Kurt. Is that not what you want?" He questioned holding back his own anger.

Kurt took a deep breath and chewed the bottom of his lip. "I want your assistant fired." Kurt said with an icy tone, walking briskly out of the kitchen.

Sebastian followed Kurt and grabbed his arm stopping him just feet away from their bedroom. "Why do you want me to fire him?"

"That little shit, basically confessed that he was fucking his boss!" Kurt shouted ripping his arm away from Sebastian. "He told me that you were drunk last night," Sebastian's face blanched and he looked away, his jaw set. Kurt took that as a yes. "Oh, so were wasted last night at the office, with an assistant who's willing to bend his little ass over for you and let you take out all your frustration on?" He shouted, angry tears falling from his face.

Sebastian took a step closer to Kurt a serious expression on his face. "I was going to tell you—"

Kurt felt his entire body shut down at the sound of those words. He stared at Sebastian and his face scrunched up in disbelief. He had wanted to believe that Sebastian hadn't done the things that Danny said he had done. He held up his hands signaling for him to stop talking and walked into the bedroom heading straight for the closet. Sebastian followed him into the bedroom and stopped Kurt from starting to pack a bag.

"Kurt, will you listen to me." Sebastian pleaded.

Kurt pushed Sebastian away and pointed a finger at him. "Don't. Don't you fucking touch me." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"You don't understand! Kurt please let me explain!" Sebastian looked like he was about to break down and cry himself.

Kurt stared at him with disgust. "_Explain? _What? About how you let him have his way with you and vice versa?" He questioned glaring at him. "I don't want to hear a damn word!"

"He came onto me! I barely remember what happened." Sebastian frowned and was on the verge of tears. He stepped closer to Kurt. "I was _drunk_ Kurt!"

"That's not a fucking excuse Sebastian!" He screamed stepping back. "You didn't even have the goddamn courage to man up and tell me after it happened! You go around acting like everything is fucking perfect and amazing between us, coming home and having sex with _me_?" He let out a shout of frustration and threw the closest thing he could get his hands on, which in this case was a hairbrush, at Sebastian and it hit him square in the chest. "I hate you!" He screamed, tears hotly rolling down his face.

Sebastian broke when he heard those words fall from Kurt's mouth. He shook his head. "Kurt, please—"

Kurt shoved random items of clothes into a bag and quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt. He shoved Sebastian away from him every time he tried to stop Kurt, and Kurt finally resulted in punching him in the face, hitting him square in the jaw. Sebastian swore and held his face. He was crying and he looked so broken, not having the strength to actually hit Kurt back, as he stood frozen watching as Kurt zipped up his bag, his nightmares coming true in this moment.

Kurt was leaving him.

He grabbed Kurt's arm tightly and held him with both hands on the man's biceps.

"You're not leaving me!" He said in a low tone, tears falling hot down his face.

Kurt glared at him and kicked him hard in the shin. "You should have fucking thought about that before you fucked your _precious_ little assistant Danny." He spat.

He winced but kept his grip on Kurt's arms. "Kurt, you're all I have. I can't lose you. Please let me explain." He begged.

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, forcing his eyes away from Sebastian's tear stained face. Was he really contemplating on whether or not he should let Sebastian explain himself? Minutes ago, he basically confessed that he had sex with his assistant. Was he really going to sit here and listen to what he had to say?

'**So maybe I'm a masochist'**

"You have five minutes." He said lowly, looking up at Sebastian with a steely glare.

Sebastian's face lit up slightly with hope and was slightly reluctant about letting Kurt go, afraid that he might run off. When he was sure that Kurt wouldn't run out the house, he set his arms to his side and licked his lips before he told Kurt the events of his drunken nights at the office.

Kurt stood there in front of Sebastian arms crossed, bag still in his hands. He listened as to how Sebastian had hired Danny a few weeks ago, taking the young man into his company because his father had suggested that Sebastian should hire someone to do the things he would normally do because there were certain tasks that couldn't be done at the same time if he were to do it alone, which resulted in the hiring of Danny. Sebastian had noticed that Danny was, "yes, attractive", but he didn't see him in that way, "just another pretty face around the office".

After a about a week of having Danny as his assistant, Sebastian began to notice the subtle ways that Danny was flirting with him as he worked. Bending over in front of his face, saying sultry things to him in an inconspicuous way, and how he went the extra mile to just please Sebastian.

As he listened, Kurt's jaw tightened and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting in rage. He had to finish hearing Sebastian out. It was only the right thing to do.

Sebastian looked at Kurt and licked his lips, his eyes darting away for a moment in nervousness and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"One night, while working late at the office, I had asked Danny to get me a drink of whiskey. I didn't plan on having that much to drink, just one glass." He said with a shrug. "I was so wound up about you and Blaine being friends. Even when _I _was the one who suggested that you make things right with him. I still hated him for doing everything he's ever done; cheating on you, breaking your heart, plotting on taking you away from me when you had gotten drunk…It was all just too much and I wanted to drink it away."

_So he drank, because he was jealous of the relationship I finally had with Blaine? _He was the one who suggested the idea for Kurt to go to Blaine and patch things up. Had he let his negative emotions bottle inside of him and turn him to drinking?

"Danny sat with me, while I ranted on about how I hated that you were being around Blaine so much lately. One drink turned into half the fucking bottle." Sebastian said with a disgusted look on his face. "Danny had said that he wanted to make everything better." He laughed bitterly. "I thought he meant that he was going to do something to Blaine, I had suggested that I wanted him killed by a professional." Kurt narrowed his eyes at this and Sebastian held up his hands. "I remember taking another drink after that and then everything after that drink is a blur." He said lowering his hands. "All I remember is waking up in the early hours of the next day, lying on the ground with Danny next to me wearing nothing but his boxers, me, in only my slacks and my hair a mess."

Kurt shook his head and hadn't noticed that tears were falling down his own face. "So you cheated on me. With your assistant…" He stepped back and continued to shake his head. "I can't believe you, Sebastian. I absolutely cannot believe that you would do something like this to me." He bit his lower lip to keep himself from falling to the ground and sobbing right there in front of Sebastian. "I thought you were the only person who wouldn't hurt me that way." He said in a whisper. He turned and rushed out of the room, needing to get away as quickly as possible.

Sebastian ran after him and wrapped his arms around him tightly causing Kurt to drop his bag in the process, holding him close, for possibly the last time. The thought hurt more than anything in the world.

Kurt stiffened in his hold and breathed deeply. He had to leave right now, or he would make the most terrible mistake of turning in Sebastian's arms and _forgiving him_. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't not after hearing the confession of having sex with another man. He had to leave, desperately.

"Please, Kurt, you're all I have." He whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

"Let me go, Sebastian."

"I didn't want to hurt you,"

"Too fucking late. Get off!" Kurt struggled against Sebastian.

"Please, Kurt. Don't leave me…"

He couldn't do this right now, he needed to leave immediately. Sebastian holding him tightly crying his heart out was something he did not want to deal with, because it made him feel weak and want to not leave Sebastian here by himself.

Then he thinks about that little slut, Danny, and his reason and desire to leave was strong once more. He screamed out in frustration and head butts Sebastian, his head beginning to throb after the action. Sebastian groaned in pain but refused to let go of Kurt. After a few more minutes of struggling and Sebastian refusing to let go, Kurt just stood there quiet with Sebastian behind him.

The feeling of being let go, made Kurt stand there for a moment in slight confusion, before he took a step forward. Kurt picked up his bag from where it had fallen on the floor and shrugged it on his shoulder. He walked to the door and with one last look at Sebastian standing there not meeting his gaze, eyes on the ground, Kurt slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed his keys then set them down. He didn't need Sebastian tracking him down. He opened the door and walked out leaving Sebastian standing there in the living room.

He was making the right choice. He pulled out his phone and saw that he only had twenty percent left on it before placing it in the pocket of his sweats. He walked down the street until he came up to a coffee shop where he, Blaine and Darius had coffee and sat outside at one of the tables. He pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He choked back a sob at the image he had for his background. It was of both he and Sebastian lying in bed together with hickeys all over them and Sebastian wearing this grin that had always made Kurt's heart flutter. But now the sight caused a stabbing feeling in his heart. He covered his mouth and quickly went to his contacts.

After the second ring, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

Kurt let out a cry and covered his mouth. "Blaine, can you come and get me?" He said brokenly as he began to cry into the phone.

* * *

**A/N: ***Whistles* Well damn. I don't know what's up with me and wanting to add so much angst with this story you guys. Honestly. This has never happened before. Maybe I'm just in the mood? I dunno.  
So this chapter just came out at me. A while ago, a few of you how Kurt would react to Sebastian being hit on or something along those lines. And I was all thinking, I need something to go with the song so this little baby was born. Is this the end of our Kurtbastian? Ha...In your dreams.  
But yeah! I actually kind of like Danny's character, even though he appeared for a brief moment. I kind of like him.  
So what was your favorite part? Least favorite? Lemme know!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Ugh, yeah I know. I'm like a more than a month late for the update. I've had a bit of writers block. Please don't rip my head off.  
So last chapter I left everyone with a bit of a cliffhanger. The whole, Kurt walking out on Sebastian for everything that happened.  
Yeah, all of your reactions were amazing, thank you. :)  
This chapter starts off more with a Blaine POV because I want to show everything that's going through his now as he cares for his best friend.  
Then things switch off back to Kurt. The chapter's not that long but hopefull more will come soon!  
Enjoy darlings!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Blaine was positively livid. He had just picked Kurt up from the coffee shop and when he saw his friend, his heart broke into pieces. He took Kurt back to his apartment no questions asked and ushered him inside. Darius had walked out of the room they shared and was soon at Kurt's side pulling him into a comforting hug which led to Kurt bursting into tears all over again, clutching the fabric of Blaine's boyfriend's shirt. Darius rubbed Kurt's back comfortingly and looked to his lover and mouthed, 'what happened?' Blaine only shrugged his shoulders. Though, he could hint that Sebastian had done this to his best friend.

After a while Kurt pulled away from Darius sniffling and apologizing at the same time. Darius told him to not apologize and that he understood that the man in front of him had to let his emotions out and cry. Kurt wiped his face and walked over to the couch sitting down, his elbows rested on his knees and he hid his face in his hands. Blaine and Darius stood where they were, a few feet away from Kurt with worried looks on their faces. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek and walked out of the living room to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Darius looked to where Blaine had taken off to and then looked at Kurt who was still sitting in the same position. Excusing himself for a moment, Darius followed after Blaine.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He saw Blaine pacing back and forth about the bedroom and he raised a brow in question. Blaine stopped pacing and looked at Darius, his face red with rage. Quickly, Darius walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close. He began to run his fingers through his curls, something he learned that calmed the teacher down a bit.

After a few moments, when Darius knew that Blaine was slightly calmer, he chanced to ask what the problem was, his face buried in dark curls.

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Darius' waist, resting his head against his shoulder. "I'm just pissed that he would do something this severe; to make Kurt cry and break down like that." He said his voice slightly muffled in his boyfriend's shirt.

Darius pursed his lips slightly in thought and then held Blaine a little tighter. "Did he tell you exactly what happened, Blaine?"

"No…"

"Well, then you can't just jump to conclusions."

"But I just _know_!"

Darius sighed. "Blaine,"

Blaine pulled back slightly to look up at him. "Darius, he's being—" He stopped himself and then buried his face back into his lover's chest and gave a short muffled scream in frustration. He hasn't told Darius, because it wasn't his story to tell. He groaned and pulled out of Darius' arms and ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind. It's just things aren't all right and I'm more than worried about him." He said walking to the door.

"Well, go and try to cheer him up. He needs a friend right now, babe." Darius said walking over to Blaine, cupping his face and placing a tender kiss to his lips. "You're the man for the job." He said with a small smile.

Blaine smiled back at him and nodded his head. "Thanks, but I think that we should both get his mind off his current situation." Darius raised a brow in slight confusion. "You go out and buy a bunch of ice cream, and I'm going to pull out all the musicals we own."

Darius grinned at that. "Even Disney?"

Blaine chuckled. "Even Disney. They cheer Kurt up and normally give him the time to just space out and enjoy the movie. It might take a movie or two, but I'm pretty sure it'll work."

Darius smiled and nodded his head. "You're a great friend to him." He said as Blaine opened the door and walked back out into the living room where Kurt was now sitting up straight and reclined back against the couch. "Hey," He called out to get Kurt's attention.

Kurt turned to look at his friend and Blaine's heart broke. His face was flushed, eyes red and puffy from crying and a frown etched on his face. "Yeah?" He inquired hoarsely.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Blaine asked walking over to the couch and sitting next to his friend.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, seeming to be a little lost and then gave a weak smile. "Rocky road, strawberry shortcake and chocolate." He said softly.

Darius nodded his head and grabbed his keys. He looked at the two and gave a small smile. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." He said moving over to Kurt and giving him a light hug and then sharing a look with Blaine before leaving the apartment.

Blaine nodded to his boyfriend and looked at Kurt who was looking at the front door. He turned back to Blaine and raised a brow slightly in question. Before he had time to ask about it, Blaine stood to his feet and walked over to the entertainment center by the TV and began to grab every musical related movie he and Darius owned. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him as he did so. He wanted to get Kurt's mind off of everything that has happened to him. He didn't know what it was that had happened, but one thing was for sure, he was going to kill Sebastian for doing something like this to Kurt.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine turned his head to look at his friend and smiled softly. "Grabbing every musical movie I have. I don't know what it is you're upset about, but I'm going to try and get your mind off of it. That okay?"

Kurt looked as though he were getting ready to cry again and Blaine's eyes widened slightly, not wanting Kurt to cry anymore. The ivory skinned man just sniffed and nodded his head. "That sounds perfect." He whispered.

Blaine's expression softened and he walked over to Kurt and enveloped him into a hug. He was definitely going to cheer his friend up to the best of his advantage. Kurt hugged him back and sniffled softly in his shoulder.

Many hours and movies later Blaine, Kurt and Darius, all sat on the couch together watching Sweeny Todd. The room was dark except for the TV the glowed with light as the movie played. Blaine glanced over to Kurt and saw that he had stopped his crying and sniffling and was now engaged in the movie, eyes flickering with amusement as Sweeny slit the throat of many men as he sang. He was glad that the crying had stopped though he was stumped as to why Kurt had been so upset; upset enough to call him to pick him up. Something Sebastian had done had wounded him deeper than whatever he's done before.

Blaine focused back on the movie, but he couldn't fully concentrate on it. He looked at the coffee table which contained three empty one pint ice cream tubs. Kurt had indulged in the cold sweet treat, his mood lifting slightly in the beginning. He looked at his own container a quarter of it still left, now soupy. Did he want to even bring up the topic as to what had happened with Kurt and Sebastian? No, if Kurt wanted to tell him, he would tell him on his own time. He nodded his head slightly and made himself comfortable on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to him.

The movie ended and Blaine looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9:00 pm. He stretched his limbs and the other two followed suit. Darius stood up and stretched out his back, then grabbed the empty containers on the coffee table and carried them to the kitchen to dispose of them. Blaine looked over to Kurt, who picked up the next movie in the pile, Cry Baby, and opened the case walking over to the DVD player, ejecting Sweeny Todd and replacing it with Cry Baby.

Darius walked back into the room and walked over to Blaine and kissed his on the cheek before walking over to Kurt who was now standing and hugged the man briefly.

"I'll see you two later. I'm heading off to bed. I have a big day tomorrow at the office." He said with a smile on his face.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "I know for a fact you're going to get that promotion, babe, without a doubt."

Darius laughed and crossed his fingers. "Hopefully,"

Kurt smiled at him. "Here's to hoping you get promoted, Darius." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt." Darius replied and began to make his way to the bedroom. "Goodnight you two!" He said before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Blaine sat back down on the couch and smiled up at Kurt. "So, Cry Baby?" He asked nodding to the TV as the menu screen appeared.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, sitting down beside Blaine. "Johnny Depp is sexy in this." He said casually.

Blaine laughed and nodded his head, grabbing the remote and playing the movie. "I cannot disagree with you on that."

Kurt laughed and the movie began to play.

Three movies later, the clock struck a quarter after one in the morning and Blaine looked down at Kurt saw that the man was asleep on the couch, head buried in the pillow, body curled in on itself to keep heat and Blaine frowned slightly seeing Kurt's expression was troubled even as he slept. He sighed softly and turned on the lamp by the couch, giving the living room area a soft glow and turned off the TV and DVD player before getting up. He stretched his limbs and walked over to the recliner and grabbed the blanket that was draped along the back and laid it across Kurt's body. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and sighed softly.

"Somehow, I'm going to make things better, Kurt. I promise you that." He whispered softly before leaning down and kissing Kurt's temple and then turning the lamp off.

Blaine walked to the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Darius. A few moments later, an arm draped across his midsection and he intertwined his fingers with his lovers. Darius nuzzled his face into Blaine's shoulder and let out a soft breath. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed softly. If only Kurt could have the type of relationship he held with Darius, then Kurt wouldn't have to deal with so much pain in his life. He was too young to be experience something horrible. He didn't wish what Kurt had with Sebastian on his worst enemy.

* * *

The next day, Kurt awoke and felt disoriented about his surroundings and then remembered that he had stayed over at Blaine's house the day before because of what Sebastian…Well, after the walked out, he came here. Kurt took a deep breath and turned his body so that he was facing the back of the couch. He buried himself in the thick blanket that covered his body and took a shuddering breath.

This was real wasn't it? The events that took place yesterday actually happened. He wasn't dreaming or making any of this up. He squeezed his eyes shut and let a few hot tears escape his eyes and roll down his face falling onto the pillow he laid on. He couldn't believe that Sebastian, of all people in the world, the man he thought he could trust, had cheated on him with his assistant of all people. How cliché was that?

He had honestly thought that Sebastian loved him. Maybe he didn't love him, what if he was only using Kurt for his body and as a punching bag? Sebastian didn't want him anymore and had thrown away everything they've ever built good and bad. Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. He let out a chocking sob and bit down on his lower lip to keep from being loud. He didn't know who was still home. He didn't want to disturb anyone, to be a bother. He let out short breaths and sniffled, wiping his running nose on his sleeve and then tucking his hands between his legs.

He felt like dying right now. He's never felt this much pain before in his life. Everything inside of him hurt. It hurt to breathe, for his heart to even beat inside of him. Nothing he's ever experienced hurt this much. Not even his break up with Blaine hurt this much. He was so in love with Sebastian that if the man called him right now at this very moment, he would go running back to him, forgiving him of everything he's done and pretends as though nothing had ever happened. Act as though Sebastian never cheated on him and that yesterday's events never even existed.

But he couldn't. _That _would be the cowardly thing to do. To go and run back to the man who tore him apart with a single sentence, would be wrong. That would be torture. Every waking moment he would be around Sebastian all he could and would probably be able to think about is that Danny had touched _his _boyfriend, had fucked _his _lover, and has let _his_ _Sebastian_ get drunk and release his frustration on him. Kurt shuddered and let felt his body tense with anger.

He hated Sebastian right now. Hated him with such a passion that he wished he would just disappear. Though he hated him, he didn't wish for him to be dead because a part of him, a small part still loves him. He hated that small part of himself. He promised himself that if anyone ever cheated on him again, he would hope they dropped dead and was tortured in the pits of Hell by Satan himself. Though, he didn't want that for Sebastian. Worse, he wanted Sebastian to come to him and tell Kurt that he loved him, that there was no one for him.

Granted, Sebastian had done that yesterday as Kurt was leaving but Kurt just wanted to hear it again. To hear those words come from Sebastian's lips one more time would be the breaking point and would go back, no questions asked.

God! Why was he so conflicted right now? He should hate Sebastian with every fiber in his body and yet here he was willing to run back to the man who broke his heart.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands and dragged them down his face in annoyance. He hated himself right now.

Kurt lay there for several minutes, listening to the silence in the apartment around him. Was anyone still home? He slowly sat up and looked around, the blanket falling and gathering in his lap. His eyes landed on a note on the coffee table and he reached forward picking it up to read what it said.

_Kurt,_

_I had to make some errands and I won't be back until maybe around five or six. Make yourself at home, eat whatever you want, do whatever you want. I charged your phone for you it's sitting on the kitchen counter in case you decide to go out. See you when I get back!_

_Take care of yourself,_

_-Blaine A._

Kurt smiled at the little smiley face at the end of the note beside Blaine's signature and chuckled softly placing the note back down on the coffee table and standing to his feet. He stretched his limbs and walked over to the kitchen checking the time on the oven and was a little surprised to see that it was already noon. He raised his brows, surprised that he had slept for so long and then rolled his neck from side to side.

He spotted his phone and picked it up, unlocking his phone to find that his background had been changed. He laughed at the picture of a kitten hugging a stuffed animal with the caption, 'MINE' under the picture. He shook his head and silently thanked Blaine for doing this and made a mental note to hug the man when he saw him. He looked to see if he had any missed calls or messages and saw that he had none. Not a single call or text from Sebastian. He frowned at his phone.

Did he expect to see something from him? A message saying I'm sorry, or countless voicemails of Sebastian apologizing and begging him to come back home, to come back to him? Yeah. He actually did. But as he stared at his phone, empty of all texts and calls from Sebastian, he found himself wishing that he could have at least tried to get in contact with him.

Kurt sighed deeply and unplugged his phone from the charger and placed the device into his pocket. His stomach growled and he decided that he should eat something. Maybe cooking would get his mind off of things.

As Kurt grabbed the materials to make himself an omelet with pancakes and bacon, he wondered what he could do today. He could walk up to the bookstore and lose himself in the pages of another world. No, he and Sebastian had gone to every bookstore there was in New York a few years ago on a small adventure of theirs. He sighed and shook his head as he created the batter for his pancakes and then his phone chimed telling him he had a message.

He inhaled sharply, his chest tightening slightly as he thought the message was from Sebastian only to find out that the message had been from Rachel instead. He felt a dash of disappointment settle inside of him and he opened the message from his friend.

_Hey Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. There's a sale going on today and I was thinking that we could have a little retail therapy to get your mind off of things. Yes, Blaine told me about what happened but he doesn't know the full reason as to why. I'm hoping that I can help ease your mind. So what do you say, Kurtykins? –R. Berry_

Kurt smiled fondly at his phone and remembered how Blaine said to make himself at home. He typed out his response to her.

_Yeah, that sounds good. I'm making a brunch and might have made too much for one person. Care to come over to Blaine's so we can eat together and then head out? –Kurt_

_Of course! I'll be there in fifteen :)—R. Berry_

Kurt looked at the message. She hadn't asked for directions. Perhaps she's been to Blaine's before today? He shrugged the thought off and continued to make the food. Maybe hanging out with Rachel today would be what he needs to get his mind off of everything troubling him.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah! That's what I pulled out! I hope it's okay, because well..yeah. Hahaha.  
Anyway, I kind of liked the small short scene between Darius and Blaine. It's actually my favorite part.  
What did you think of this chapter and how do you think Sebastian is handling Kurt's absence so far?  
I would love to hear what you have to say soooo, review maybe? :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So hey! Looks like I cured my writers block guys! :D I'm a happy camper!  
So yeah. This chapter is split into two different POVs. It starts off with Kurt then switches to Sebastian. So in the near future chapters you may experience split POV. Especially when Eminem's rap comes up, I will let you all know now, that part I have saved for Sebsatian.  
So yeah! Without any further ado, you all enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Weeks have passed since Kurt has been back in his own home. He's been staying with Rachel for the past two weeks since he felt like he was burdening Blaine and his lover Darius. He had felt like a total cock block, keeping the two from having sex with one another without worrying that Kurt might be listening. Though living with Rachel he's felt like he was intruding on her sex life, she had waved him off and told him that if she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend, she'll just go to his apartment and stay there for the night. Even though she said that he was still slightly uncomfortable, but nonetheless he felt at home away from his own home.

Rachel had been so welcoming, letting him stay with her while he sorts out his own personal drama. Though he knew she understood, he's refused to tell them the actual reason as to why he left Sebastian like that so suddenly. Yes, they still don't know the reason as to why Kurt walked out on him. Well, not the full reason at least. He had told them that he and Sebastian had gotten into an argument that would never be able to be resolved with fists or strong words that the pain it caused was much deeper than anything he's experienced before. Rachel and Blaine were both compassionate enough to understand and to not question it any further and for that he thanks them.

The reason he didn't tell them exactly what had happened was because he didn't want any more drama and trouble. He knows that they both love him and would do anything to make things right. For Blaine that would be taking Sebastian on one on one and for Rachel that would be giving him some very sharp words that could cut the strongest person down to nothing. His two best friends were so very loving and he cherishes them dearly, he just doesn't want to burden them further with the cold hard naked truth of what happened. He knows for a fact that Blaine would lose it. After having the information of what he did in the past to Kurt was enough to hurt him and break him down, hearing that Sebastian had done the exact same thing to Kurt, to the man that he was supposed to be in love with…

Kurt doesn't think that things would have ended very pretty.

Even though he liked staying with his friends, it had its ups and downs. He got to see them on a regular basis, at times it felt like they were in college and living together, hanging out like they did before the big move to New York, shopping, laughing, having a great time. Then there were times where he's felt like he's stepped into something very personal something slightly foreign to him. Like how Zeke, Rachel's boyfriend, is an artist and the things he does all sorts of creative things for Rachel is something that one would see and picture out of a romance novel or movie, or how Darius and Blaine would have these little moments that were so intimate that he felt like he was intruding on something sacred. Kurt himself has never really had those kinds of moments, so seeing them up close, makes him just a bit uncomfortable.

He actually missed being in his own home, in his own bed and cooking in his own kitchen. He missed everything about his home but he knew that if he went back, he would be forced to face Sebastian and see the guilt written all over his face.

Now it was late on a Friday night and Kurt sat in the guest room of Rachel's home and crossed his legs on the bed he sat on. He looked out the window and sighed softly, the twinkling lights of the city meeting his eyes. He wondered what Sebastian was doing right now. Three weeks and counting without him was slowly killing him. He wanted to be in his arms, to hold his boyfriend, to be able to see his boyfriend and just be there with him. He still loved him with everything in his body. But how could he do that without picturing Danny with his hands on Sebastian, his body connecting with _his _boyfriend on an intimate level. When Kurt thought about Danny he didn't get upset and completely pissed; now he was more indifferent about the entire issue.

He didn't know what to do or how to feel anymore.

Groaning, Kurt lied back on the bed grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. He made a muffled sound into the pillow and sighed deeply. He has yet to receive a call or message from Sebastian. Not an email or anything, nothing, absolutely nothing from the man. Sure, there were times were Kurt had written a message to send to Sebastian but he chickened out and deleted everything. He's come close to calling the man just to hear his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to do so much, show up at Sebastian's work and giving Danny a piece of his mind, going to their home and hitting Sebastian for doing such a thing to him, or walk to their favorite café and sit and wait to see if Sebastian would walk through the doors and notice him.

But Kurt did no such thing; they were all ideas that stayed in his head. Nothing he was going to do. He often wondered if he was acting childish, running away from his problems and refusing to go back and try to make things right with the one man who loves him and whom he loved. _If he loved me, he would have never cheated on me…_He gave a small, exasperated shout and held the pillow closer to his face. Thoughts like that continued to pop into his head even when he's tried so hard to let it go and ignore the thoughts, like a case of herpes, they continue to come back.

Everything points back to that night; his feelings, his thoughts, everything. No matter how hard he's tried to forget, it keeps coming back and he doesn't know what to do. He wants to go back to his home and be there with Sebastian, to sleep in his own bed and do everything he wants without worrying that he was being a burden on someone. He's still wondering if his actions were childish. Every couple fights, they have disagreements, they have disputes on many things ranging from different topics and sooner or later they work them out. He gave a small dry laugh, thinking of how he and Sebastian worked things out with their fists first and then talk later.

A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts and he heard the door open a bit and Rachel's head popped in, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulder.

"Hey Kurt, I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading out with Zeke and I most likely won't be home tonight."

Kurt sat up and set the pillow down in his lap. He looked at his best friend and nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. Have fun." He gave her a smile.

She smiled back and walked into the room and Kurt was slightly taken aback by her dress. Black hourglass sleeveless dress that stopped right about her knee, bare longs legs that stood out with the blood red heels she wore. He looked up at her face and saw that she had her makeup nicely done, her lips a lovely shade of red. He smiled at her. She looked beautiful and he so he told her.

Blushing lightly, Rachel giggled and meekly shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you, Kurt." She opened her arms for a hug and Kurt moved off the bed to hug her. "Like always, make yourself at home and don't hesitate to call if you need anything, alright?"

Kurt hugged her and shook his head, moving out of her hold and laughed. "Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you that I refuse to call you while you're out on a date unless I'm in a deadly situation?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, it's just…" She bit her lip for a moment before looking at him with her large brown eyes. "Are you sure that you're alright?" She asked softly.

_To be honest, no, I'm not alright but… _"I'm fine Rachel, _really._" He said placing as much conviction that he could into that one sentence.

She looked at him, searching his eyes to try and spot the lie. After a moment, she sighed and nodded her head, then leaned in for one more hug. "Alright, I love you, Kurt." Once she said that, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of her boyfriend, Zeke.

Kurt smiled and gently pushed her towards the door. "I love you too, now go. You're handsome devil of an artist is at the door waiting for you." He said with a knowing smile.

She beamed at that and kissed him on the cheek before rushing off to the door. "Bye Kurt!" She called before leaving the house with the distinct sound of the door shutting behind them.

Kurt sat down on his bed and looked at the closet and then stood up opening it up to find his things there, already packed. He had packed them early that day when Rachel was at work, debating at the time whether or not he was going to leave tonight. He pulled out his phone to check the time and noted that it was five minutes to eleven. Since it was Friday, Kurt knew that Sebastian was working very late.

Should he go back home tonight and face Sebastian even when he himself, doesn't think that he's ready? Or should he stay here for another night, or possibly another few days before debating again on whether or not to go back?

Sighing deeply, Kurt closed the closet door and stripped down to his underwear and turned off the lights, getting into bed. He'll just stay tonight and rethink it in the morning. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the TV remote and turned on the television and drowned himself in late night shows, hoping to forget everything, if only for a little while.

* * *

Weeks, Sebastian has spent in the house that he owned with Kurt, alone. Weeks, he's been in misery without the one that he loved. Sitting in the office of his workplace, Sebastian sighed and took off his reading glasses and set them aside to rub at his eyes. He didn't even feel like reading the papers he had to fill out right now. He rested his elbows on the desk and buried his face into his hands, his entire body just wanting to shut down and stay that way until he saw or heard from Kurt again.

The house they lived in seemed so bare and lonely. He would often walk around it looking at the many places where Kurt normally would be at and feel a pang of sadness strike him hard, knowing that he was the cause of this. He was the cause of everything gone wrong. Sebastian had taken the first week off from work because he was too heartbroken to function. He drowned himself in alcohol and tears. If anyone were to have walked in on him in the state he was in, they would have called him pathetic. The loss of Kurt in his life was tearing him apart.

The only reason he was at work now, was because the woman who works under him called in due to her pregnancy. Since he's been in work, he's drowned himself in everything he could possibly do; paperwork, meetings, important phone calls, everything. He did anything he could to get his mind off of what hurt the most. He worked well up until 3 in the morning, just so he could avoid going home to everything that reminded him of Kurt. There were times where he had to sleep at a hotel because he couldn't stand the thought of sleeping the bed he shared with Kurt, because his scent was still trapped in the pillows and blankets of their bed. He just could not handle it.

Ever since that day Kurt walked out on him, he knew that he was in the wrong and that he would most likely never see him again, though he expected it to hurt, he just didn't expect it to hurt _this _much. Everything hurt, his heart, his body, his mind. He just wanted Kurt back in his life. Kurt had a right to be mad at him, to be completely pissed off to the point of never returning back into his life. He deserved it; he deserved everything that Kurt was giving him right now. He had tried calling and texting Kurt the night he walked out, but he didn't answer any of his calls or messages. He should have tried calling or messaging Kurt since then, but he would have probably just deleted the messages without even looking or listening to them.

If he hadn't have done what he had done, sleep with Danny, or so he thinks he did, Kurt would still be in his life, living with him, loving him. No, he had to have done the dumbest thing in history of his entire life to the one person he cherished and treasured. The worst part was that he barely remembered anything that had happened that night. All he remembers is getting drunk and then waking up with the majority of his clothes off of his body and Danny in the same condition as him. He doesn't remember ever laying a hand on Danny. But what Danny must have told Kurt, sounded like him. He did not want to believe that even when drunk, he would possibly cheat on Kurt like that. No matter how intoxicated he's been in the past, he's never been frisky. He's always been aggressive and more of an angry drunk.

Now thinking about it, none of what happened made sense. He knew what kind of drunk he was. Even when Kurt was around he was possessive, yes, aggressive, definitely. Though, frisky? That's never happened. Sebastian was feeling as though a large piece of the puzzle was certainly missing. He leaned back in his chair and he looked at the bookcase that sat in the far corner of the room that overlooked the entire room. He stood to his feet, realizing something that he should have done so long ago. He briskly walked over to the bookcase and grabbed his pseudo Of Mice and Men novel and opened it to find a small security camera he had placed in there months ago to keep track of who came in and out of his office when he was off work.

So, he didn't really trust his employees…

He could use this to figure out exactly what happened and make things right once more! He beamed brightly, his entire body surging with so much happiness that he felt as if he could fly right now.

There was a knock on the door bringing him out of his thoughts and he looked to the door and set the book back on the shelf and he walked back over to his desk and sat down, his face becoming neutral once more.

"Come in." He called opening his laptop up and logging on.

The door opened and in stepped Danny, a small smile on his face as he appeared with a glass and a bottle of whiskey. "Hello sir, I noticed that you were having a bad week so I took it upon myself to get you something to relax yourself."

Sebastian eyed the bottle in his assistant's hands and then looked up at the young, handsome face that was Danny. "No thank you. I'm not going to be drinking while I'm in the office anymore." He said with a tight smile. He straightened his suit jacket and leaned back in his chair. "What are you still doing here so late, Daniel?" He inquired raising a brow in suspicion. "You get off at 10. It's almost eleven thirty, close to midnight. Don't you have friends your own age to be around? Family?"

Danny chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of Sebastian's desk and set the bottle and glass down on the desk and shrugged his shoulders, dusting off imaginary dust from his pants leg. "I prefer helping you in any way that I can, Mr. Smythe." He said, looking up at the man through his lashes. "It is what I'm getting paid to do, isn't it?" He leaned forward grinning. "To do everything you ask me to." He said lowly, his voice hinting at something else.

Sebastian caught he undertone in his voice and took a deep breath, nodding his head. Why hasn't he fired this kid yet? Right, because he had buried himself in his work until he was drowning in it that he hasn't found time to sit and interview new assistants. He sighed and then cleared his throat. "Danny, why do you consistently hit on me?" He bluntly questioned. Before Danny could answer Sebastian leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. "You know that you're the reason that my relationship is currently in the state it's in?"

Danny looked surprised and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Smythe, but _you're _the reason your relationship is in the state it's in. I only relayed the message to the man who should have known what was going on in this office. I'm not a home wrecker, and I don't destroy relationships, I merely help expose the men who cheat on the ones they so called love." Danny shrugged his shoulders and stood up, walking over to where Sebastian sat and twirled his chair around. "This time, I can't help it if a certain cheater is a rich, sexy, powerful man and somehow, I fell for him." He spoke as he began to straddle Sebastian's lap.

This kid had the fucking nerve! Sebastian looked at him in disgust and then pushed him off and stood to his feet. His entire body was on fire with rage and he was so very close to beating the shit out the man in front of him. He pointed to the door, his other hand balled into a fist at his side. "Get the fuck out of my office." He hissed through his teeth.

Danny stood up straight and looked at Sebastian with lust in his eyes. "You know, I love it when you're aggressive, Mr. Smythe." He purred stepping closer to Sebastian, his hand reaching out and running down Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian caught his wrist and gripped it tightly. He narrowed his eyes on the man. "Get the hell out, you, are fired." He growled releasing his hand and thrusting his finger into the man's chest.

Danny looked hurt at his words and shook his head. "I'm the best assistant you've ever had!" He scoffed. "I'm also the best fuck you've ever had." He said in a malicious tone.

Sebastian grabbed the glass that was sitting on his desk and threw at the wall behind Danny and was slightly satisfied with the way the boy flinched in small fear of the glass dangerously close to hitting him. The loud sound of the glass shattering was something Sebastian needed to hear; something breaking. He couldn't break the boy's bones, why not the glass?

"I said get the fuck out, Danny! You're fired!" He shouted pointing to the door.

Danny stared at him for a long moment before glaring and briskly walking to the door. He looked back at Sebastian and stared daggers at the man. "One day, you're going to lose everything you've ever loved." He said with a disgusting tone in his voice before he left slamming the door shut behind him.

Sebastian slumped down in his chair and ran his hands down his face in exhaustion, an exasperated sound escaping his lips. He leaned his head back and he stared up at the ceiling. God, did he hate Danny to fucking pieces. He really should have fired him earlier, when all of this started! He groaned and lolled his head to the side, his eyes falling on the bookcase.

That's right. He still had to watch the video and find out exactly what happened that night and hope to prove to Kurt that he did not cheat on him with Danny. He just has a strong feeling that that little shit is lying to him.

But if what plays on the tape is true…He might as well say goodbye to the love of his life for good. Sebastian took a deep breath and stood up walking over to the bookcase and grabbed the faux book and held it in his hands.

Whatever is on this tape, determines whether or not he gets a chance back at being with Kurt or not.

"_Please_, let me be right." He said softly, closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah...Your thoughts on this? I mean Danny, this guy just has to be one of my favorites. I don't know why, he's just _very _flirtatious.  
Anyway! How did you all like this chapter? I know a lot of you wanted to know what was going on in Sebastian's head, so I threw that in there, hopefully I did alright with that.  
So, what was your favorite part of the story? Least favorite? You know I want to know :)  
I have so much love for you all and thank you again for favoriting/following/reviewing this story. It means so much to me! It really does! Thank you!  
Peace & So much love,  
~MizzRawr :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hey everyone! First, I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and alerting this story. It means so much to me that you all are enjoying this fic! :) I'm incredibly happy :)  
Second! I want to inform you that this chapter does contain the security footage and everything that happened to get Sebastian and Kurt to where they are now.  
_**Italics: Video footage**  
_**Normal: Sebastian in the present  
**I hope that this doesn't confuse you. And if it does, then I'm deeply sorry. The story starts off with the footage so I hope that helps.  
Anyway! I hope you all enjoy :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

_Sebastian sat at his desk with one hand holding his head up as he read through several papers dealing with his company. He groaned and placed the papers down on the desk and ran his hand down his face in exasperation. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He placed his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. There was a knock at the door and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, telling whomever it was to come in. The door opened and in walked Danny looking a bit concerned._

"_Mr. Smythe…are you alright?" Danny asks sitting down in a chair. _

_Sebastian looked at him and he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up and putting it out of place. "I'm fine Daniel." He looked at his assistant. "Why do you ask?"_

_Danny looked at the desk scattered with papers and then looked to his boss. "You look very stressed right now, sir." Danny stood to his feet and smiled weakly. "Is there any way that I can help?" He questioned biting his lower lip slightly._

_Sebastian looked at him for a moment before groaning and then waved his hand, giving the man permission. "I suppose so." Sebastian said leaning back in his chair. "Could you pour me a glass of whiskey?" He asked looking as though he really needed the drink._

_Danny grinned and stood up to his feet and walked over to the small bar that stood along the wall. "I could do that." He opened the cabinet and pulled out the whiskey and poured into one of the glasses that were sitting there. He smiled and walked back over to Sebastian and set the glass in front of him. "Here you are sir." _

_Sebastian took the glass and took a drink. "Thank you." _

_Danny cleared his throat and shifted in his seat to get comfortable. "So, Mr. Smythe, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" He asked softly._

_Sebastian looked at him mid drink, thought about wanting to tell Danny and then groaned downing the rest of his drink and then handing the glass to Danny. "Could you get me another, and this time, bring the bottle." He said clearing his throat and then running a hand down his face. _

_Danny looked at the glass and then stood up taking the glass from Sebastian and going over to the bar and pouring him another glass and this time took the bottle with him to the desk and handed the glass of whiskey to Sebastian. He watched as the man took the drink and down the whole thing in one go, exhaling deeply when he finished. Danny sat back down and scooted the chair up a bit closer to the desk and the leaned his elbows onto the desk. _

"_Mr. Smythe," Sebastian looked at him with a pointed stare as he poured himself another drink. "There is obviously something bothering you. Please, it would be better for to let it out." He spoke softly._

_Sebastian groaned and set the bottle down. He stared at Danny as though he were contemplating on whether or not he should talk to his assistant on a personal level. He sighed and then began to talk. "My boyfriend has been hanging around this guy Blaine…"  
_

* * *

Sebastian sighed deeply and began to fast forward through the tape as he watched it. He had stayed in the office after Danny had left to watch the tape. It was very late at night and he was going through the footage to prove himself innocent so that he can show Kurt the truth. He skipped through a bunch of talking, Danny sitting in the chair in front of his desk as Sebastian took drink after drink after drink of whiskey. He grimaced at how much alcohol he was taking in. _God, it's a mystery as to why I'm not dead yet…I need to cut back on the drinking. _He thought as he watched through the fast forwarding, his face scrunching up on disgust.

Sighing heavily, Sebastian slumped over in his seat, his elbows resting on the desk in his office as he went through the footage. Something had caught his eye and he rewound through the footage and pressed play. _What the fuck…?  
_

* * *

_Sebastian was standing at the window with his back turned to Danny, looking out the window. His suit jacket had been taken off sometime earlier and he placed his hands into his pockets. Danny watched him and then picked up the bottle inspecting it when he spoke. _

"_I believe I can give you something to get your mind off of Kurt, Mr. Smythe." _

_Sebastian didn't even turn around when he spoke. "Like what, a professional killer to murder Blaine and make it look like an accident, so I can have Kurt all to myself again?" He scoffed and ran his fingers through his messy hair and leaned his head against the glass of the open window. _

_Danny pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and tapped some sort of clear liquid into Sebastian's glass and placed the bottle back into his pocket right when Sebastian turned around. He held up the glass to Sebastian. "A drink. I'll finish the little bit that's left in the bottle and we can both rage about how devious this Blaine man is and ways we can exclude him from Kurt's life."_

_Sebastian actually growled at the mention of Blaine's name and took the glass from Danny, tilted his head back and downed the drink. He set the glass down on the desk and dumped himself in his chair. Sebastian reached up to touch his head and groaned softly as though he were pain. Danny took a small sip of whiskey from the bottle and grinned, coming around the desk and straddling himself in Sebastian's lap. Sebastian looked up at him with unfocused eyes, his head falling back against the head of the chair. Danny ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and grinned. _

"_I'll make you forget about that poor excuse of a boyfriend, Sebastian." Danny purred seductively as he began to undo Sebastian's shirt buttons. _

_Sebastian groaned weakly and tried to push Danny away from him, his arms fell to the side as though they were made of lead. Danny continued to undress the man under him as Sebastian shook his head slowly, his lips forming the word, no, in protest.  
_

* * *

Sebastian stopped the footage and leaned back in his chair as rage flowed through his veins. He was fucking drugged by Danny. That little shit actually drugged him. No wonder he didn't remember anything after that last drink. He looked at the paused footage of Danny leaning in to kiss him and he felt the urge to throw up. He lost Kurt because he couldn't remember what happened that night, and though Danny had drugged him, it doesn't change the fact that he cheated, unwillingly or not. He slammed his fist down on the table in anger and gave a loud shout of swear words, cursing Danny for his existence and for his own moment of angst.

He looked at his laptop that he was playing the video footage on and swore, playing it again but fast forwarding it so that he won't have to see exactly everything. He skipped through the parts where he was completely undressed and Danny was sucking him off, the parts where Danny then undressed himself and prepped himself, he even skipped through the parts where Danny had mounted himself on Sebastian and began to ride him. He pressed play and watched himself, his face scrunched in what looked like both agony and pleasure. He saw himself gain control of his body and try to push Danny off, but Danny had held his arms down and pushed himself up and down on Sebastian's cock, riding him faster and harder. Sebastian had let out a loud moan and Danny nearly screamed commenting on how large Sebastian was and how he just_ knew_ Sebastian would feel amazing inside of him.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sebastian skipped through the rest of the sex and then slowed it down when he saw Danny move over to his pants and pull out a bottle again, this time it was filled with pills.

* * *

_Danny opened the bottle and took one out and walked over to Sebastian who was now currently lying on the floor, from when Danny moved them to the floor of his office, and straddled his hips. Sebastian looked up at him as Danny placed the pill on the tip of his tongue and leaned down kissing Sebastian forcing the pill into his mouth and continuing to kiss him. Danny moved his kisses to Sebastian's neck and smiled against his skin. _

"_You know Sebastian," He moved so that he was eyes level with the man. "I'm pretty sure that right now you're becoming a little more sober." He said licking his own lips. "But what I gave you earlier, is still in effect, meaning that you would barely remember anything after tonight." He chuckled and sat up on him and reaching behind himself and firmly grasping Sebastian's now hard member. "Viagra works wonders." He said with a grin and small laugh. _

_Sebastian just looked at him and flipped them over so that he was on top of Danny and placed a hand to the man's throat, his eyes narrowing in rage. "Fuck you." He spat out, his hand tightening around Danny's neck. _

_Danny's hips rose up and he gave a breathy moan. "Fuck…Seeing you like this," He gasped deeply when Sebastian let his neck go. "Is so fucking hot…" He managed to get out when he could get some of his breath back. He looked up at Sebastian and licked his lips. "I bet that Blaine is with Kurt right now and is giving him the time of his life. Hell, he's probably having a threesome with Blaine and his boyfriend also." Danny laughed when Sebastian smacked him across the face. "I bet that Kurt doesn't even love you like he says he does." Danny stared straight into Sebastian's eyes. "I think that Kurt hates your very existence and is only with you out of pity. You don't need a guy like that Sebastian," He reached up and touched Sebastian's face. "You need me, someone who will tell you the truth and love—"_

_He was cut off by the sharp thrust Sebastian gave when he slammed himself into Danny growling the words, "shut the fuck up," as he slammed in and out of his assistant in anger, releasing all of his tension into his assistant.  
_

* * *

Sebastian slammed his computer shut and felt tears brimming in his eyes. He started breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling fast as he bit down on his knuckle trying his hardest not to scream and fucking shout at the world, at himself at absolutely nothing. So he had cheated on Kurt, and even though he couldn't remember anything afterwards, between the last drink he had and the time he woke up, he had become sober and fucked Danny into the floor of his office. He had done it.

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face and gave a shout, saying, fuck, over and over and over again. He was the cause of his current state and there was nothing he or anyone else could say about it to make it better.

Sebastian stood up and packed his things away and left the office taking his laptop with him. He walked out of the office and to the parking garage and slid into his car silently, shutting the door behind him. He stared straight in front of him and that's when everything happened. Sebastian felt hot wet tears roll down his cheeks at the cold hard realization that he has lost Kurt forever that there was no way of getting him back in his life. He had thought the separation of three weeks was bad but now he knows that he will never be able to have Kurt back in his life ever again.

And at that he cried harder.

Sebastian was never in his life going to see Kurt ever again and he was the cause for it. He thought that by looking at the tape he would find something to prove his innocence. When he thought he did, finding that the reason for his memory loss was because he was drugged, but when he had grown slightly sober throughout the night, he fucked Danny and knew of his action also. Sebastian sobbed, feeling worthless, like he was supposed to die right there in that moment. His heart, already torn in two was ripping itself to shreds at the gravity of the situation.

He pulled out his phone and went to Kurt's contact information and without hesitation he dialed the man's number and put it to his ear. He sniffled and tried his best to stop crying so hard, though he barely managed it. The phone rang three times before there was an answer.

"Sebastian?" Kurt sounded surprised and a little nervous at the same time. Sebastian let out a small cry hearing Kurt's voice and knowing he will never hear it again. "Sebastian, are you all right?"

"Kurt, I'm…I'm so sorry." He choked out, his voice cracking towards the end. He covered his mouth to keep from exploding into tears all over again. "I'm so, so, so sorry." He said his head falling against the wheel. "It's all my fault. Everything, everything is my fault." He said over and over again. "I've lost you; the one person who…w-who really loved me." He sniffed, the sound sounding horrible in the small space of his car. "I am the one to blame and everything I've done to hurt you…" He let out a cry and pushed the heel of his hand to his eyes. "I cheated on you..." he whispered, agony and pain heavy in his tone. There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and Sebastian felt a heavy weight in his chest.

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian felt tears rolling down his face and he gave out another cry. "I love you, Kurt." He whispered softly, though he doubts that Kurt had heard him say it. "Goodbye."

"Sebast—"

Sebastian hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor of his car and leaned against the steering wheel and cried more than he's had in the past few weeks. Nothing in the world felt worse than this.

* * *

**A/N: **Boy, do I hope this chapter turned out right! :P  
I don't know...Eh oh well! That's alright. Hopefully I seperated the tape from the present time well.  
Whatever! Anyway, what was you favorite part? Least favorite? I wanna know!  
My favorite was the call to Kurt. That to me was...I don't even know, I just like it.  
So yeah! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey there! So that last chapter, huh? Pretty damn depressing! A lot of you who had disliked Sebastian for a while felt really bad for him, some were even afraid he may do something to harm himself.  
But is you read and find out what happens next, you will see what goes down!  
So keeping this short, I bid you aideu for now! Enjoy :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled shutting the door behind him and throwing his jacket off of his body not caring where it landed on the floor. He ran through the house to their bedroom and opened the door. "Sebastian!" He flipped on the lights only to be greeted by an empty room. He made a noise in frustration and continued calling Sebastian's name as he searched the house.

After five minutes of calling the man's name he fell onto the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. That was when realization hit him. He was back at home. He was back at home _and _he was looking for Sebastian. Fuck, after that phone call he stopped everything and left Rachel's place, grabbing his things, hastily putting on clothes and taking a cab to get here as soon as possible. He rested his chin on his knees and looked around him. He wondered where in the hell Sebastian was. It was three in the morning. Sebastian had called him at three in the fucking morning crying and he didn't even sound remotely drunk over the phone. That was the first call he's received from him since the day he left.

Kurt saw that the house was slightly messy and he sighed heavily. Sebastian could never take care of himself. He laughed lightly and stretched his legs standing up and began to tidy up the area. Why was he here? Fuck, he ran back to Sebastian so quickly. As soon as he received that phone call, bam, he's in again; hook, line and sinker.

Though, Kurt tried not to see it that way. The way Sebastian sounded over the phone was as if he was admitting defeat and hearing that tone in his voice was something that made Kurt felt sick. He's never heard Sebastian sound like that in his entire life; when Sebastian had said goodbye to him that hurt Kurt more than Sebastian admitting to cheating on him. Hearing the word goodbye, made it sound official, like they were never going to see each other ever again. That hurt more than anything.

He threw an empty bottle of beer in the trash can and then began to wash the few dishes that were in the sink. He sighed deeply and placed his hands deep into the warm water as he washed. He glanced at the clock and continued to worry about Sebastian. Where was he?

The sound of the door opening answered his question and he paused in washing the dishes and quickly wiped his hands off on his sweatpants. The sound of things being dropped to the ground and loafers rushing along the floor were heard and Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to look at Sebastian who stood in the door way breathing heavy. Sebastian, whose eyes were bloodshot from crying, his face flushed and tear stains down his face, hair a complete mess sticking up in every direction, clothes disheveled like he's had a shit day and night, Sebastian, his lover, his boyfriend, his everything.

Tears pricked Kurt's eyes as he looked at his boyfriend and he bit the inside of his lip. Sebastian stood there as if in shock to see Kurt there. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Tears formed in his eyes and he felt them fall down his face. He took a few steps towards Kurt and then stopped right in front of him.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He whispered as tears continued to fall down his face.

Kurt let his own tears fall down his face and he shook his head. "No, you're not dreaming." He took a few steps forward and stood only a foot away from Sebastian. He reached up and touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. "I'm actually here." He said softly staring into wet emerald eyes.

Sebastian let out a choking sob and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, holding him close just to make sure that this moment was really happening. He cried and kissed the top of Kurt's head, pressing his lips into the soft chestnut hair of his boyfriend.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian as he held Sebastian and he let a few of his own tears fall down his face and he gripped tightly onto the man's shirt. God, he had missed this. The tight embrace of Sebastian, feeling him close to his body once more, the smell of his cologne filling his nostrils. He had missed everything about this man. He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to Sebastian's kissing him deeply, because he's longed for his touch for such a long time.

Sebastian didn't hesitate in kissing Kurt back; he held the man's face in his hands and gave all he could in that one kiss. All of the regret, the pain, the fear, his love, everything he had been feeling he concentrated it all into the kiss. Kurt buried his hands in Sebastian's hair and gently bit down on his lower lip before pressing his tongue into his mouth.

Sebastian held Kurt tighter; his fingers digging through the fabric of the shirt Kurt wore. They kissed giving each other everything they could in that one kiss. Soon they broke apart for air and they stared into each other's eyes.

They were silent for a while, just them standing there looking into the other's eyes. Sebastian brought a hand up and gently caressed Kurt's face, Kurt leaned in to his touch as Sebastian gave a soft breathy laugh.

"You're really here." He whispered softly.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah," He said softly.

'**I try to run, but I don't ever want to leave'**

Sebastian gave a small laugh feeling elated and hugged Kurt tightly to him. Then as soon as he hugged him, Sebastian stepped away looking like he was burned. Kurt stood there with a confused look on his face wondering what was wrong with Sebastian. Sebastian began to shake his head and he had tears forming in his eyes once more. Kurt looked at him, his eyes growing wide and full of worry.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian shook his head and pressed the heels of his hands to his face. "I don't deserve this." He said, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Kurt stepped up to him and Sebastian took one step back. "Sebastian, you're worrying me."

"Kurt, I don't deserve you."

"Why not?" He questioned, hurt evident in his tone. He had thought that they had made up just a moment ago.

"I cheated on you and there's evidence proving that I did so." His voice was rough when he spoke, on the verge of tears once again.

Kurt's eyes widened and he closed his eyes tightly and ran both his hands through his hair. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "It's times like this I wish I smoked." He muttered under his breath before looking back at Sebastian. He took a deep breath. "I don't care." He said quickly.

Sebastian blinked at him astonished and shook his head. "Kurt, no—"

"I said, I don't care, Sebastian." He spoke firmly.

"You do care, stop lying." Sebastian said firmly, his brows knitting together in hurt.

Kurt stared at Sebastian and stepped forward grabbing the man's tie and pulling him in close. "Sebastian, listen to me. I want us to forget about everything that's happened in the past month and a half, alright?"

Sebastian just stared at Kurt his mouth hanging open. "How can we just forget that this ever happened, Kurt—"

Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's and then leaned his forehead against Sebastian's, closing his eyes. "Did you fire him?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Yes."

"Did you actually fuck him?"

Sebastian swallowed hard but answered, "Yes…" Sebastian could feel Kurt's brows furrow together against his own forehead.

"Did you suffer?"

"God, Kurt, Yes." He said with a small whimper, once again afraid that Kurt was going to leave him again.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. "Do you still love me?"

"God, yes, yes, I still and always will love you." Sebastian said staring into cerulean eyes.

"And I still love you, you bastard." He said with a small smile, leaning up slightly to kiss Sebastian briefly. He pulled back and looked into Sebastian's eyes again, the look in his own eyes were fierce as he spoke softly. "If you ever so much as consider cheating on me again, I will have your fucking head and balls on a silver platter and serve them to wild dogs, do I make myself clear?"

Sebastian swallowed and nodded his head. "Crystal."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian neck and held him close. "Good, now let's get you to bed. You look like a mess."

Sebastian chuckled and let himself be led to the bedroom. "I've been a mess for a while." He said softly smiling at the back of Kurt's head. _But I'm better now. _

When Sebastian had woken up from a deep sleep he saw that the area beside him was empty. He shot up in the bed and searched around the room. Kurt wasn't there in the room with him. He threw the blankets off of him and ran out of the room calling Kurt's name. When he didn't get a reply back and returned back to the room and sat at the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands and felt a heavy weight in his chest. _It was all just a dream… _He thought as tears pricked his eyes. He sniffed and looked up at the ceiling.

He should have known that Kurt hadn't really come back home last night. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at the doorway in frustration. Last night was the only night where he's had a decent night's sleep and now once again he's woken up to an empty bed and a broken heart. He hunched over the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face into his hands once more. He ran his fingers through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut as the weight of the call he made to Kurt last night came down on him.

"Oh my god, Kurt…" He said aloud as a tear slid down his face.

"What?"

Sebastian's head snapped up and he looked up to Kurt who stood there in front of him with two coffees in his hands and a concerned look on his face. Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of the man and hugged him around the waist, burying his face into the soft fabric of the shirt that he wore inhaling his scent. He was here, Kurt was actually here. He had thought that everything all that had happened last night when he had gotten home was all just an elaborate dream. He gave a watery laugh and held Kurt's waist tighter.

Kurt felt his shirt grow wet and he looked down at Sebastian in worry.

"Did something happen while I was away? Did someone die?" He joked slightly.

Sebastian shook his head and stood to his feet, tears still in his eyes but this time there was a smile on his face. He took one of the coffees and leaned in giving Kurt a passionate kiss, pulling him close. Kurt moaned softly at the kiss and licked his lips when Sebastian pulled away.

"Bas, is everything okay?" He questioned softly.

Sebastian kissed him once more before pulling away and sitting on the bed. "Everything's better now." He said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked sitting down on the bed next to Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to look at him. "I thought that last night when I got home had never happened and that I was just dreaming." He said softly, pain written all over his face.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. "Well I promise that I'm here and that last night actually did happen." He said with a smile. "Now, let's go out and do something today." He said standing to his feet and began to walk to the dresser, but was stopped when Sebastian took hold of his wrist.

"Kurt…" He looked as though he were a bit nervous. "Do you think that we could stay in and just cuddle in bed?" He asked his eyes hopeful. "I've missed you so much."

Kurt smiled fondly and nodded his head turning to face Sebastian and took both of their coffees and set them on the floor by their feet. "Of course we can." He said as he crawled into Sebastian's lap. "I've missed you too baby." He said wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and burying his face into the man's shoulder.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly, his hands running through soft hair and he just took in everything that was Kurt. His scent, the steady movement of his breathing, the way he felt pressed against his body, just everything he could ever want and need he received it from Kurt. He's one lucky man to have someone like Kurt in his life. He loves this man more than anything in the world and he would be damned if he ever lost him again.

Sebastian just couldn't lose Kurt again and little did he know Kurt felt the exact same way about Sebastian. They fit together so perfectly, it was hard to tear them apart.

* * *

It was later that night when Kurt had received a call from Rachel. He had forgotten to tell her when he rushed out of her place at three in the morning that he was going back home. He sat in bed with Sebastian around 9:30 at night with Sebastian lying down and resting his head on Kurt's chest and arms wrapped around his waist tightly as though he were afraid that he would leave him. Kurt smiled fondly and ran his fingers through the man's hair. He turned to the night stand when his phone began to ring flashing Rachel's name across the screen. He sighed softly and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, I saw that you weren't at home when I came back and I thought you were with Blaine. But when I asked him he said that he hadn't heard from you all day. Are you alright, did something happen?" She asked her tone worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rachel." He said looking down at a sleeping Sebastian.

"Where are you? I could meet up with you and we can hang out."

Kurt took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I went back home Rachel."

She was silent on the other end for a while before speaking again. "Are you sure Kurt?"

Kurt nodded his head even when he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Rachel sighed. "Alright, I'm always here for you when you need it, Kurt, you know that, right?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Thank you again Rachel for being there for me, I appreciate it greatly."

"Anything for you Kurt. Take care of yourself, please."

"I will Rachel."

They both said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. He set it back on the nightstand and moved down in the bed so that he was lying down. Kurt looked down at Sebastian when he shifted and tightened his grip on Kurt's waist. Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head up look at Kurt.

"You okay baby?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

Kurt looked at him and smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm fine Bas. Rachel just called, that's all."

Sebastian groaned and closed his eyes shifting in the bed to get comfortable again. Kurt watched him and then sighed softly running his finger through his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair. He thought about his short conversation with Rachel and thought of her reaction to when he told her he went back home. There was a pause before she spoke and he Kurt felt as though she wanted to say more than what she had originally asked. When she had questioned if he was sure about going back home, he immediately replied, yes.

Question is; was he really sure?

Kurt looked down at Sebastian and watched as his chest rose and fell with even breathing, indicating that he was asleep once again. Kurt could see the peace that was written on his face and Kurt wondered how many times this man has had restless nights and if this was his first in a long time that he's received a peaceful rest?

Kurt had noticed in the past few hours he's been with Sebastian since he's been back home, he's seen that look of worry and fear in his eyes, as though Kurt was going to leave him again. Even when Sebastian smiled and laughed softly, he still had the look in his eyes and it pained Kurt to look at him like that.

To answer the question if he was really sure about coming back home to be with Sebastian again, the answer was definitely yes. He's missed Sebastian so much and he if he had to put up with everything that's been happening for the past month really, he was going to do it, no questions asked. Somehow, Sebastian was like a strong drug that he couldn't get away from. Those three weeks were like his own personal rehab and then one phone call, like he predicted, he relapsed and Kurt didn't see himself getting out any time soon. Strangely, he adored his addiction. Sebastian some kind of hold on him, and as Kurt looked to Sebastian as he rested on him, Kurt knew he had a strong hold on Sebastian. They were addicted to one another more than anything in this world.

And maybe, one day that would be their downfall. But right now, in this moment, Kurt didn't care and he believed neither did Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter? Your thoughts on it? I actually like it, especially Sebastian. He's like my favorite right now. The way I'm writing him, with all his guards down and is just so broken right now beyond repair. The only one who can fix him is Kurt.  
So yes, things will be smooth for a while. With Sebastian in this state, until he gains his confidence back and knows that his relationship with Kurt is still going to be there, will he start to be more, you know, Sebastian.  
So yeah! Things are going to move back on track with these two! Expect rough hot sex, anger, passion, fire and love in the future chapters!  
But as for now, tell me what you thought of this lovely ch17! Favorite part? Least favorite? I want to know!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **It's been a while since I last updated. Only like twelve days but still, that's a long time! I've been swamped with Marine training and family and school that it's taken quite a lot out of me. But this chapter needed to be finished and put up soon! So here it is and I hope that you all enjoy this becuase writing this chapter was a little hard in a way. It's been a while since I've written a sex scene so I hope that it came out alright!  
Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!  
Peace&Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

It's been a week since Kurt's been back home with Sebastian and so far things have been going well. Although, Sebastian has been tip toeing around him like he were still anxious about Kurt leaving him again. No matter how many times that Kurt has told him he wasn't going to leave him, Sebastian still had a look of worry etched on his face. Sebastian had taken two weeks off from work just to spend time with Kurt and Kurt loved every moment he spent with Sebastian after not seeing him for such a long time. Even though they've been around one another for a week straight, Sebastian still looks as though he's worried, that if he makes one mistake, Kurt will leave him.

And Kurt just wanted to wash all his fear away.

Which is why, right now Kurt was busying himself with lighting scented candles while Sebastian was in the bathroom taking a shower, to create a romantic atmosphere. Having already taken his own shower before Sebastian, Kurt was still in his silk bathrobe as he lit the last candle. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off so that the room gave an orange and yellow glow. He smiled and set the lighter down on the dresser and walked over to the bed just as he heard the water in the bathroom shut off. He kneeled in the middle of his bed and sat back on his knees and waited for Sebastian to come out of the bathroom.

Kurt watched as the door to the room opened, revealing a surprised Sebastian, still a bit wet from his shower and a towel wrapped around his waist. Without saying a word, Kurt smiled and beckoned Sebastian to him by curling his finger and sitting up on his knees. Sebastian walked forward to the bed shutting the door behind him and glanced around the room. As he opened his mouth to say something, Kurt placed a finger to his lips and moved a bit closer so that he was directly in front of Sebastian who stood at the foot of the bed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and looked him in the eyes with a small smile on his face. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Sebastian moaned softly and rested his hands on Kurt's waist and deepened the kiss slightly. Holding onto Sebastian, Kurt fell back on the bed bringing Sebastian with him as he did so. Sebastian chuckled against his lips and kissed him twice before leaning up on his elbows and looking down at Kurt with a warm smile. Sebastian turned his head from side to side inspecting the room before looking back at Kurt, a smile still painted on his face.

"I was not expecting this when I got out of the shower." He said earning a chuckled from Kurt.

"Yeah? Well, I wanted to do something special for you." He replied reaching up and caressing his boyfriend's face.

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt once more. "So you decide to light scented candles for me?" He sniffed the air for a moment and then his smile grew wider. "That's—"

"Jasmine, yes, I know it's your favorite." Kurt said with a smile.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt before pressing his lips to his boyfriend's in a sweet and gentle kiss. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Not yet I'm not." He said with a grin. "Get up. I'm going to give you a back massage."

Sebastian looked at him in surprise and then nodded his head before getting off of Kurt and lying on his stomach. Kurt smiled and rolled onto his side grabbing the oil from the nightstand and then straddling Sebastian. He smiled and poured the oil into his hands and rubbed them together before beginning to massage his lover's back. An appreciative groan was heard from Sebastian and Kurt smiled as he rubbed his shoulder blades and worked his way down slowly, making sure to get every inch of his back.

Kurt felt good making Sebastian feel good. He wanted his boyfriend to relax; he wanted to personally take care of his lover instead of having Sebastian take care of him.

The sounds Sebastian made were ones of pleasure as Kurt worked his way down his body were sounds that Kurt loved to hear. He loved knowing that he was able to make Sebastian feel good even when they weren't having sex with one another. He shifted so that he wasn't sitting on Sebastian's back and moved in between his legs where he began to massage Sebastian's left thigh, moving his fingers deep in the tissue so that he could work out any tense muscles that were there.

"Mmmm, Kurt…baby that feels amazing." Sebastian moaned into the pillow. Sebastian shifted so that his arm was resting under the pillow and he looked back at Kurt. "Why are you doing this?" When Kurt gave him a look Sebastian laughed and gave his signature smirk. "Not that I don't love every minute of this, but what made you want to do this?"

Kurt moved down to his calf and began to massage there when he replied. "Because I want to show you how much I love you." He said softly.

"So the dinner you made earlier, with all my favorite foods and the dessert?"

Kurt chuckled. "Did you not enjoy yourself?" He said with amusement in his eyes.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, I loved every bit of it."

Kurt laughed softly and moved up and gave a slow lingering kiss to Sebastian before pulling away from the kiss, his face still close to Sebastian's. "Then shush and let me take care you baby." He whispered then kissed his softly once more before moving away to work his hands on Sebastian's foot.

Sebastian didn't say anything after that and adjusted himself on the bed so that he was comfortable on the bed as Kurt massaged him. Kurt glanced up at Sebastian when he was massaging his right calf and saw that he had his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. A smile spread across his face and he worked his hands on Sebastian's right foot earning a groan of pleasure from it and he smiled fondly at his lover. He truly loved this man and he didn't understand how he could have left him in the first place.

Sure there was a bunch of drama going on at that time, but he loved Sebastian too much to actually stay away from him. He needed Sebastian just as much as Sebastian needed him. He let Sebastian's foot go and then pulled off Sebastian's towel before pouring the oil in his hand again and then beginning to knead Sebastian's ass. Sebastian groaned in pleasure the noise sounding very sensual to Kurt's ears. Kurt watched his boyfriend's expressions as he kneaded the two globes in his hands and then he leaned down spreading Sebastian's cheeks open before flicking his tongue against the pink hole.

Sebastian gasped and his grip tightened on the pillow he was laying on. Kurt smiled and licked around his hole before dipping his tongue inside earning a loud moan from Sebastian. Kurt took hold of the two globes and opened them more so he could move his tongue deeper loving the hot sounds that Sebastian let out. Kurt licked his hole once more before gently biting Sebastian's behind and then kissing his way up his spine leaving hickeys in his wake. He came up to Sebastian's neck and kissed his skin, nuzzling his face against Sebastian's hair. Sebastian turned his head and kissed Kurt as Kurt rubbed his own hard member against his lover's ass.

Kurt felt Sebastian's tongue push against his lips and he parted his lips slightly to let his tongue slide into his mouth and rub against his own tongue. Kurt placed a hand in Sebastian's hair and gently tugged on it and loved the response he received from Sebastian, a moan of pleasure. Kurt gently rocked his hips against Sebastian's behind and moaned softly into the kiss they shared with one another. Sebastian turned his head away from the kiss to let out a long moan as his hips bucked against the sheets under him to receive some sort of friction.

"Kurt…" He whined softly, his brows furrowing as he spoke.

Kurt nuzzled his head against his boyfriend's hair and chuckled softly in his ear. "I'm going to take good care of you Sebastian," He licked the shell of his ear. "Don't you worry, baby." He whispered lowly in his ear, his voice dropping slightly when he spoke.

The man under Kurt shivered in anticipation. "Please…" He moaned biting his lower lip.

Kurt moved back to sit on his heels sitting in between Sebastian's legs. "Turn around baby, I want to see you." He ordered.

Sebastian moved so that he could lie on his back and he looked up at Kurt and the fair skinned man bit back a moan at the sight of a flushed, coy and wanton Sebastian. Kurt has never seen Sebastian look so…well, innocent before. They've had sex where Sebastian had bottomed before but this time, Sebastian looked exactly the same the night Kurt first took his virginity; nervous, anxious and shy about himself. Kurt leaned down and kissed Sebastian's stomach softly; leading his kisses down towards his hips and placed a hickey at the top of his V-line.

Sebastian's hips rose as Kurt moved lower towards his hard erection, standing at attention and eagerly waiting for Kurt to do something. Kurt looked up through his lashes at Sebastian and then ran his tongue up his shaft and stopped at the head where he began to lightly suck. He wanted to make sure that everything lasts. Sebastian ran his hand through Kurt's hair and began to slowly rock his hips up. Kurt placed his forearm against Sebastian's waist to keep his hips still and Sebastian hit his head against the pillow he laid on and groaned.

Kurt chuckled and sucked the head of his cock, taking more of him in his mouth. He was glad that he didn't have a gag reflex as he took all of Sebastian in his mouth. Sebastian hissed and let out a loud moan, his eyes falling close. Kurt hallowed his cheeks and he swallowed around his cock, causing Sebastian to reach back down grip Kurt's hair tightly and he ended up trying to buck his hips up into Kurt's hot wet mouth. Kurt moved back and took a deep breath he looked up at Sebastian as he licked his lips then sucked on the head of Sebastian's cock, running his tongue over the slit gathering the pre-cum that was dripping at the head.

"God, Kurt…" Sebastian moaned looking down at Kurt with bedroom eyes.

Kurt pulled off and smiled up at him. He sat up on his knees and leaned over to the nightstand and opened the top the top drawer getting out the lube a condom. He looked at Sebastian as he kneeled back between his legs and setting the items he recently pulled out beside him. Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's thighs and smiled down at his lover fondly. He raised Sebastian's leg and kissed the inside of his knee, before placing his leg back down on the bed.

"I love you so much, Sebastian." He said softly, his hand running along the inside of his left thigh.

Sebastian shivered at the feeling and blushed lightly. "I love you too, Kurt, so much."

Kurt took the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand before rubbing it so it coated his fingers and then gently slid one digit into Sebastian, watching his reactions as he did so. Kurt kept his eyes on Sebastian and watched as the man let out a breathy sigh and let his eyes slip close as Kurt let his finger slide into him. He began to thrust his finger in and out of him before slowly adding another finger loving the way Sebastian's breath hitched when he did so. Kurt leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against his boyfriend's lips, thrusting his fingers in and out a bit faster. Sebastian reached up and took hold of Kurt's face and deepened the kiss, gasping and moaning when Kurt curled his fingers inside of him and bucked his hips up.

Kurt placed one hand on his hip as he slid in a third finger, stretching Sebastian as he did so. Sebastian moaned loudly in his mouth and his hand found their way to Kurt's hair and he grabbed onto the soft locks and pulled, causing Kurt to growl lustfully, thrusting his fingers a bit harder and pushing them deeper, the tips of his fingers brushing against Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back as a moan passed his lips. He rocked his hips up into Kurt's hand, trying to get Kurt to brush his prostate again and again. Kurt licked his lips as he watched Sebastian try to fuck himself down on his fingers and the sight made him harder than before.

Kurt groaned and leaned down kissing Sebastian's neck, licking his way up to his ear before nibbling on it, then licking behind it.

"You're so beautiful, Bas."

Sebastian whimpered loudly and bucked his hips up into Kurt's hand. Kurt kissed his neck as he pulled his fingers out of him, receiving a small whine of displeasure from Sebastian and he grabbed the condom that was lying beside them and opened it taking the condom out and rolling it on his erection. He leaned back slightly and took the lube and coated himself before lining up with Sebastian's ass and slowly pushing in. Sebastian's legs opened more and he looked up Kurt, pulling him down so that they could kiss one another. Sebastian's tongue licked Kurt's lower lip and he waited until Kurt's tongue gently made contact with his own tongue.

Kurt rested his forehead against Sebastian's as he pushed into him. It's been a while since he's been the one to fuck Sebastian and he's wondering why he didn't do it more often. He had forgotten how amazing this was; the hot heat surrounding his cock, the tightness that just hugged him like a damn vice and the sounds that Sebastian made were all so amazing. Kurt looked down at Sebastian and watched his expressions, his mouth was open in an 'O' shape, his brows pulling forward in pleasure, along with the blush that painted his skin was so magnificent. Kurt kissed his forehead before thrusting all the way in.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close, his face burying in the crook of his neck as his breaths coming out in soft pants. Kurt started his thrusts out slowly, his hips moving gently, rocking into Sebastian. He wanted to take this slow, he wanted to make everything last. He wanted Sebastian to feel his love. Kurt wrapped an arm around Sebastian's middle and sped his thrusts up slightly. Sebastian moaned and kissed Kurt's neck, sucking on it long enough to place a hickey there.

"Faster, please, Kurt." Sebastian pleaded softly.

Kurt nodded his head, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself in control and not just ram in and out of Sebastian like he so desperately wanted to do. He leaned back slightly, placing a forearm beside Sebastian head, looking down at him as he began to thrust faster into him. Sebastian looked up at Kurt and licked his lips, his green eyes dark with lust, he reached up and pulled Kurt down in for a kiss. Kurt responded quickly, giving opened mouthed kisses to his lover, his tongue coming out and rubbing sensually against Sebastian's.

"God, Kurt," Sebastian moaned, his head falling back against the pillows as his nails ran down Kurt's back, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Kurt growled lustfully against Sebastian's neck and thrust his hips into him hard, pushing himself deeper. Sebastian gave a shout and wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, his heels digging into Kurt's lower back and pushing him deeper inside of him. Kurt nuzzled his face against Sebastian's neck and kissed his skin, feeling the fast beat of his pulse under his lips.

"I love you, I love you so much." Kurt moaned as he leaned up to look at Sebastian. He continued to thrust into him, not slowing down one bit. "Don't you ever forget," He kissed him once. "You're the only one for me." He kissed him again, taking his hand into his and interlacing their fingers together. He squeezed three times and then kissed Sebastian again, slowing his hips down so that his thrusts were long and deep. "I love you so much Sebastian Michael Smythe."

Sebastian looked up at him, his green eyes shining with unshed tears and when he let a few tears fall, Kurt gently licked them off his face, before kissing both his cheeks and then planting a kiss on his lips. Sebastian gave a small broken sob before wrapping the arm that wasn't holding Kurt's hand, around his neck and deepened the kiss, tears falling down his face. Right now, words could not describe the swell of emotion that was deep inside of him. He felt so loved right now.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss slightly; he looked up at Kurt and saw that the man was looking down at him with such compassion and care, and so much love. He smiled and kissed him once more.

"I love you too, Kurt. I love you more than anything in this world." He said softly, his eyes locking onto Kurt's.

Kurt smiled softly and kissed Sebastian deeply as he thrust into him, his pace gradually getting faster. Kurt held onto Sebastian as he made love to him. He loved Sebastian more than anything, more than his life. He would give up everything if that meant that his precious love was happy and feeling loved in return. He moved his hips faster, moving deeper into Sebastian, and he grunted softly as he felt Sebastian rock his hips up into his as he went down. Sebastian moaned loudly and gasped when Kurt took hold of his leaking member and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Sebastian's head fell to the side, hair falling across his forehead as he did so and Kurt kissed the exposed skin of his neck whispering, I love you, over and over again to the man under him. Sebastian whimpered and grabbed at the sheets tightly as Kurt sucked a hickey on his neck, his tongue running over the bruised area, before his teeth bit down on it in the most sensual way. Kurt bucked his hips into Sebastian faster, feeling his orgasm coming. He groaned and held back as best as he could and stroked Sebastian faster, his thumb running along the slit of cock. He turned Sebastian's face to look at him and kissed him deeply. He moved his hips faster and harder, hitting Sebastian prostate in the process and bit down on his lower lip before sucking on it. Sebastian moaned loudly and weaved his fingers into Kurt's hair and his back arched when Kurt slammed hard against his prostate.

"Come one baby, come for me." Kurt said as he kissed Sebastian's collar, slick with sweat. Kurt kissed his way up to Sebastian's lips and didn't kiss him; he just let their mouth get close to one another, letting their breaths mingle with one another. "I love you so much, Bas." He said against his lips.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Sebastian shouted as he came hard, his body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

Kurt moaned loudly as Sebastian's wall squeezed tightly around him as he came and Kurt held Sebastian closely as he himself come the hardest he's had in a while. He and Sebastian said I love you as they rode through their orgasms together. When they came down from their impeccable orgasms, both of their bodies shook with the aftershocks, Kurt slid out of Sebastian, the both of them moaning softly when he did so and he collapsed right next to his lover pulling off the used condom before tying it and tossing it in the waste basket, he then gathered Sebastian into his arms, pressing kisses all over his face.

Sebastian curled himself into Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist and he moved his face up just a few inches and kissed Kurt lazily. The two of them pulled away from the kiss and Sebastian just cuddled in with Kurt, his head resting on his chest. Kurt pulled the sheets over their naked and sweaty bodies and kissed the top of Sebastian's head.

"I love you so much, Sebastian." Kurt said into his hair.

Sebastian held Kurt tighter. "I love you too, Kurt, so very much." Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head again, before getting comfortable. The two were silent for a while before Sebastian spoke up again. "Thank you, Kurt, I really needed that."

"You're welcome Sebastian. Sometimes I need to take care of you." Sebastian looked up at him and gave a shy smile at that and Kurt grinned. "I want you to know that I'll never leave you again. I'm yours and only yours and that I will always love you."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt with unshed tears and he smiled. "I love you too." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."

Kurt smiled and took Sebastian's face in his hands and he kissed him making the kiss as passionate as possible, his tongue gently running along Sebastian's lower lip before pushing his tongue inside and began to play with Sebastian's. The two kissed, holding one another closer to each other. A few moments later, they parted panting softly and looking at each other before chuckling softly.

"Let's get some sleep, baby." Kurt said with a smile.

Sebastian nodded his head and sat up and blew out one of the candles. Kurt smiled and got out of the bed and went around the room and blew out the candles. The room was enclosed in darkness and he made his way back to the bed and moved down so that he was comfortable. Sebastian moved over to him and held him closely. Kurt kissed his forehead and then closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Kurt listened as Sebastian's breathing evened out and he smiled to himself, rubbing Sebastian's back.

"I will never get tired of saying, I love you Sebastian." He whispered before he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! That chapter was kinda emotional...? I dunno, I hope I portrayed everything right. I did/didn't like this chapter. I like it because of what Kurt did for Sebastian is just beyond sweet! I don't like it because of the sex. I don't know if that went well. :/ Oh well! I just wanted to post something that was sweet and adorable and kind of different from the rest of the story. But trust me, this is most likely the end of where things are all adorable and sweet between these two. So enjoy it while it lasts! I want to hear from you all! What was you favorite part? Least favorite? I want to know! Love you all!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I want to start off by thanking everyone for all the lovely reviews you send to me and I just love them and I love you. :D  
So, I'm going to keep this A/N short. There's a lot that goes on in this chapter and I've been debating all day whether to post it or not, I've went through different versions of different scenes and let's just say, there's a lot of shit that goes down. Please excuse any mistakes made in this chapter. I tried to catch them all but, hey, I'm only human. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

"So…you're back at home?"

"Yep."

"And you're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Blaine…" Kurt gave his friend a pointed stare.

Blaine held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, alright." He said with a chuckle.

Kurt picked up his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips and took a drink. It's been a few weeks since Kurt's been back at home and Sebastian was currently at work. Blaine had called him an hour ago asking if he wanted to go out and get a coffee. Kurt had explained to Blaine everything that had been going on for the past month and a half and that now, he even gave the reason as to why he had left Sebastian for a while, how that things were better between he and Sebastian, that everything was a mistake and that he just wanted to put the past behind him and move on with his life. Blaine had looked at him with shock as he spoke and then gave up and gave in.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck in a slightly nervous fashion. "So, are you happy, Kurt?"

Kurt placed his coffee cup down and smiled. "So much happier, Blaine. We haven't fought since I've been back, not a single argument. Things have been…Blissful." He finished with a pleased sigh.

Blaine looked at Kurt with watchful eyes and nodded his head forcing a smile on his face. "Well, I'm happy for you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Blaine, that means a lot to me." Kurt shook his coffee cup slightly and then stood up. "I'm going to get a refill on my coffee. You want anything?"

Blaine shook his head. "Thanks, but no, I'm good."

Kurt nodded his head and walked up to the counter and stood in line. Blaine sat there at the table and tapped his foot against the leg of the chair in front of him and sighed. He was worried for Kurt, for his safety. He knew that things between him and Sebastian would not last forever. Blaine looked towards Kurt and his heart literally hurt for the man. What was he supposed to do? Tell Kurt that he should quit while he was ahead? That things will not be peaceful forever? That this is just the calm before the violent storm? He couldn't do that. He couldn't bear to tell Kurt that, what he truly thought. The man was in such high spirits, that if he were to tell Kurt how he truly felt, Kurt would be anxious and worried about when their next fight would be and he couldn't bear to crush his happiness.

The sound of a phone buzzing on the tabletop brought Blaine out of his thoughts and he looked down and saw that it was Kurt's phone buzzing. Blaine looked over to the line that Kurt was in and saw that he was the fourth person in line. Blaine looked back to the phone and picked it up and looked at what was in the lock screen. He saw that it was a message from Sebastian.

'_Hey baby, I get off work early tonight. I was thinking that you and I could go swimming. Either that or you and I could catch and grab a dinner after.' –S_

Blaine placed Kurt's phone down and sighed softly. '_Sebastian better treat him right.' _He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his gel free curls. A few minutes later, Kurt came back to the table and sat down with a new cup of coffee and a lemon poppy-seed muffin.

"That line was crazy long!" He said with a soft laugh. He picked up his phone as he took a sip of coffee. "Oh, Sebastian's getting off early tonight." He said with a smile on his face.

Blaine gave a tight smile and checked the time. It was three-thirty on a Saturday afternoon. He looked at Kurt who was typing away happily on his phone. Blaine finished off his coffee and set his cup aside. He so badly wanted to keep Kurt away from Sebastian, but he had promised Kurt he wouldn't into his relationship. Though, that didn't stop Blaine from Keeping Kurt to himself just a little longer.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with Darius and me tonight."

Kurt set his phone down and smiled. "Where to?" He asked taking a bite of his muffin.

"To the opening of a new club in, Manhattan."

"You mean, Vixen?" His voice was filled with excitement.

Blaine nodded his head. "The very one."

Kurt gave an elated laugh and nodded his head. "Wait, you don't mind if I invite Sebastian, do you? It's been a while since we've been to a club together." He said looking at Blaine, knowing that the other man disliked his boyfriend.

A small flash of annoyance flashed across Blaine's face but he recovered quickly without Kurt noticing. "Yeah, sure. I'll see if Rachel and Zeke will be able to make it; we'll make it a group thing!" He said with a small laugh, joined in by Kurt who nodded his head to the idea.

"Sounds like a definite plan."

"We should all meet up somewhere."

Kurt snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "How about Olive Garden, we could grab a bite to eat before we head to Vixen?"

Blaine nodded his head. "I like it." He said pulling out his phone to text Rachel. "Let's meet around, what….seven-ish?" He questioned glancing up at Kurt from his phone.

Kurt sent out a text to Sebastian and set his phone down. "Sebastian and I might be a little late. He won't be home until six. Maybe seven-thirty?" He asked as his brows rose with his question.

Blaine thought it over for a moment then nodded his head. "Yeah, seven-thirty would be good. The club doesn't open until nine-thirty anyway, so seven-thirty is good."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "I need to coordinate an outfit. He placed his hands on his chin and stroked it for a moment. He then looked at Blaine with pleading eyes. Blaine looked at his friend confused. "Do you think that you would be able to help me with that?" Kurt asked placing his hands together and poking his lower lip out slightly.

Blaine laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Alright! I remain defeated due to the adorableness of those large kitten like eyes!"

Kurt laughed and smiled widely clapping his hands together. "Thank you!" Kurt looked down at his phone to check the time. "We should go now; I don't want to keep you away from Darius for too long." He said with a grin.

Blaine nodded his head and stood up. Kurt smiled and stood up also grabbing his muffin in one hand and his coffee in the other hand followed Blaine to the door. Being the gentleman that Blaine has always been opened the door to allow him to walk out first. Kurt looked over to Blaine as the man walked over to his own car.

"I only live like ten minutes away from here." He said unlocking his car.

Blaine smiled and nodded his head opening the driver's door to his car. "Lead the way."

Kurt smiled and sat down in the driver's seat of his car and closed the door behind him. He took his keys and placed them into the ignition and then started the car up. Soft music played through the speakers and he back out of the parking space he was in and began to drive home. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Blaine following him. A smile plastered itself onto his face and he felt happy; happy that he was spending time with one of his best friends after week of not seeing him. Kurt loved spending time with Blaine. The teacher was a joy to be around and he was also glad that Blaine agreed to allow Sebastian hang out with them. Though he knew Sebastian was a soft spot for Blaine, seeing as how Blaine loathed Sebastian's very existence, he didn't want to be a third wheel to Blaine and Darius. If they were to go out just the three of them and plus he wanted to show Blaine that Sebastian's changed. He sighed happily and pulled into the driveway of his home. He shut off the engine and opened his door stepping out. Kurt turned to see Blaine pull up beside him and he smiled at his friend as Kurt shut the driver's door and finished off the last of his muffin. He crumpled the wrapper in his hand and walked over to the trash can and threw it away before disposing of the last bit of his coffee also. He walked up to the front door and unlocked it then quickly shutting off the alarm. He held the door open for Blaine and smiled at his friend as he walked up.

"Excuse the small mess in the bedroom." He said as he closed the door and tossed his keys on the table beside the door and then began to lead Blaine to the room he and Sebastian shared.

Blaine chuckled softly. "It's fine. You should see Darius and me during the week."

Kurt smiled and opened the door to the bedroom and walked to the closet. "Make yourself comfortable." He said as he began sifting through his clothing.

Blaine watched as Kurt went through his clothing and looked around the room. This was actually the very first time he's ever been in Kurt's home. As he looked around the room, he realized that everything looked so very normal. He didn't know what he was expecting really. By looking around the room, there wasn't much of a mess that Kurt had excused. The only things that looked as though they were out of place was that there was a few things unorganized on Kurt's vanity, a draw was left open and its contents messed up and the bed was slightly messed up; from what, Blaine didn't want to know. But as he looked around, one wouldn't be able to tell that this was the home where abuse happened. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Kurt when the man pulled out a white wife beater with a dark navy blue jacket that was studded at the shoulders, over the wife beater.

"I was thinking this with a pair of tight fitted black jeans and black boots that come up to the middle of my shin." He leaned forward and touched the middle of his shin. "And as for my face, I was -thinking smoky eyes and for hair wild wind-blown." He said standing up to his full height. "What do you think?"

Blaine blinked a few times and then shrugged his shoulders. "Personally, I think it would be better if instead of a white wife beater, go with a black one, as for the jeans instead of black do white. That way you show off your boots and stand out a bit more."

Kurt looked at the clothes in his hand and then laid them down on the bed before going back to the closet and grabbing a black wife beater and white skin tight jeans. He laid the items on the bed beside his original outfit and compared the two. He took the jacket and placed it with the outfit that Blaine suggested and placed a hand to his chin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine stand and walked over to the closet. Kurt watched as Blaine sifted through the closet and the fair skinned man sat down on the bed and just watched. Blaine pulled out a black and gray gradient jacket and set it down before going back and grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans that Kurt knew rode low on his hips. Blaine set the jeans on the bed and went back to the closet kneeling down and grabbed a pair of black ankle cut boots with thin silver chains on the outside and set it on the floor with the other clothes he pulled out.

"Do you have a black tank top?" He asked.

Kurt nodded his head and moved off the bed going to one of the dressers. "It's really Sebastian's but, he won't care." He said with a grin as he pulled out a black tank top. He handed the shirt to Blaine who placed it with the other items of clothing he pulled out.

Blaine looked at Kurt and tapped his chin. "For your hair, it could be styled the way you used to in high school and college and keep the smoky eye look."

Kurt smiled at the idea and nodded his head. "I love it."

Blaine smiled. "Though, let's keep options open."

Kurt and Blaine began to look through the clothes, sorting through them and creating different outfits. Laughter filled the room as Blaine discussed the crazy antics of his students and how everyone was excited that spring break was just one week away. Kurt loved seeing the pure joy that always lit up Blaine's face when he spoke of his children. He truly adored them and he couldn't help but feel so happy for him to find a profession he's passionate about and loves to pieces. To Kurt, Blaine was a large child himself. He loved the simple things in life and always found the good in things even when it's hard for others to do. Kurt admired that about his friend.

Time flew as they both looked through the closet and put together outfits. Kurt tried on a few and sauntered throughout the room as though he were working the runway. Blaine laughed and positioned his fingers to form a camera and pretended to be a photographer. The two burst into laughter and Kurt began to take the clothes he put on, off. Blaine fell back on the bed and landed in a pile of clothes. He held a pair of blood red underwear up in the air and felt a blush creep onto his face. They were quickly snatched out his grasp and Blaine fell into a fit of laughter.

"They were a gag gift from Santana a long time ago!" Kurt tried to explain, his face flushing.

Blaine shook his head and leaned up on his elbows. "I don't even want to hear it." He said through his laughter.

Kurt stood in front of Blaine and held the underwear in front of him examining it. "Think I should put them on?" He said with the raise of his brows.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he shrugged his shoulders. "Have you worn them before?"

"Once, it was years ago for Sebastian's birthday."

"Did he like them?" He asked taking the underwear and placing at Kurt's hips.

Kurt watched him and placed his hands on his hips. "Of course he did. I look hot as hell in them."

Blaine gave a short chuckle. "I bet you do…" He mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed the underwear on the pillows beside him. "Finish getting undressed, you need to try on two more outfits to try on before making a final decision." He said giving Kurt a gentle push away from him.

Kurt laughed softly and moved away stripping off his shirt as he did so. "Geez, okay mom."

Blaine laughed and fell back on the bed again as Kurt began to take off his clothes again. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as Kurt put on music. He opened his eyes and looked over to his friend and smiled watching him dance as he took off his clothes. That's one of the things Blaine liked about his repaired friendship with Kurt; he didn't get any kind of arousal when he saw Kurt nearly naked. Kurt was just a close friend, their relationship was completely platonic. A smile made its way across his face and he continued to watch Kurt dance in nothing but his boxers as he searched for a shirt they pulled out earlier.

"Dammit! Where did I put that shirt?"

Blaine watched as Kurt began to look through the clothes. "Did you check under the bed? You were kicking stuff around as you were struggling to get out of a pair of jeans, you might've kicked it under there."

Kurt snapped his finger and dropped down on his knees and looked under the bed. Blaine picked up a shirt that was designed to look a splattered paint design with black on white. He looked the shirt over and thought that it was amazing. Kurt never failed to have such great taste in fashion. He told Kurt that he was going to try it on and chuckled when he received a grunt in response. Blaine took his shirt off and rolled his shoulders back, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling.

"What the fuck?"

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to the sound of the voice to find Sebastian standing at the door, looking around the room and taking in the mess and the state of dress the two men were currently in. His eyes landed on Kurt, he saw that his boyfriend was wearing nothing but his boxers and he pinched the bridge of his nose before walking out and closing the door behind him. Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes wide with concern. Blaine sighed and gestured to the door as he sat on the bed; Kurt nodded his head and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Blaine looked at the closed door and sighed heavily running a hand through his hair and then shaking his head.

Kurt walked down the hall and entered the kitchen when he heard glass clinking. He found Sebastian leaning against the counter with a glass of what Kurt soon noticed was whiskey. He exhaled softly and then opened his mouth to speak to explain what was going on when Sebastian walked in on but, Sebastian held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't even want to know." He said taking a drink and then walking past Kurt to go and sit in the dining room. He brought the glass to his lips and took a long drink exhaling deeply when he moved to set the glass on the table. He stared down at the table, his face stony.

Kurt followed him into the dining room and crossed his arms and leaned his weight to the right and looked at Sebastian with a wary look. "Bas—"

"Look, I don't want to know." He said, his eyes coming up and causing Kurt to gasp lightly at the anger that made was present in those green orbs. "Are we still going to that club?" Kurt nodded his head. Sebastian finished his drink and set the glass down. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready." He stood up and walked past Kurt and into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Kurt stood there in the dining room and a guilty feeling passed through him. He sighed deeply. He could tell that Sebastian was beyond pissed off at him right now. Kurt dropped his arms to his sides and walked back to the bedroom to find Blaine with his own shirt on and folding clothes and placing them in piles according to outfit. Kurt closed the door and leaned against it. Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked over to Kurt, his expression filling with concern seeing the slightly troubled look on Kurt's face.

"How'd it go?" He asked walking over to his friend and standing in front of him.

Kurt sighed and then shook his head, placing a smile onto his face. "He just needs to blow off some steam."

Blaine's brows furrowed, his thoughts automatically heading for the worst. "Do you want me to stay here a little longer, Kurt?"

He shook his head. "No, you go ahead and get yourself ready for tonight. I'll contact you when we're on our way."

Blaine was hesitant to leave. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes searching his face for any sign of doubt. He sighed deeply hanging his head for a moment then looked back at Kurt, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Alright,"

Kurt leaned in to hug his best friend and smiled when he returned it. "I'll be fine, Blaine." He spoke softly as he pulled away.

Blaine gave a weak smile and nodded his head then opened the door. "I'll see you at Olive Garden." He said looking back at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head giving a small wave. "See you then."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked out of the room and then waited until he heard the tell-tale sound of the front door shutting. Kurt let out a sigh and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. The steam from the shower filled the room and he leaned against the sink as he watched Sebastian's silhouette move around in the shower. He waited a moment gathering his thoughts and then took a deep breath.

"Sebastian, talk to me." Kurt spoke calmly resting his hands on the sink. "Please,"

"I have nothing to say Kurt."

Kurt frowned. "Are you upset?" He asked stepping closer to the shower.

Sebastian pushed back the shower curtain and looked at Kurt with narrowed eyes and furrowed his brows. "You're damn right I'm upset! I come home to find my boyfriend in nothing but his fucking underwear and his so called friend, shirtless!" He spoke his voice filled with anger.

Kurt nodded his head as he listened to Sebastian. "We were just planning outfits for me to wear tonight, that's all." He said calmly, reaching out and pushing the hair that was stuck to his boyfriend's forehead, back. He brought his hand down to Sebastian's cheek and let it rest there, thumb stroking his cheek gently.

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. "Take you boxers off and get the fuck in." Kurt looked at him, quirking a brow up in question. "Now, Kurt." He growled out, narrowing his eyes on him.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he sighed and stripped himself of his underwear and stepped into the shower beside Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him and then pressed him up against the wall. Kurt gasped and he looked up at Sebastian and then gasped softly again when he felt his boyfriend's erection press against his thigh. Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck, biting every so often, causing Kurt to roll his head to the side, to give his boyfriend more room. Kurt moaned softly as Sebastian ran a hand down Kurt's back and teased his hole.

"Kurt, you're mine." He said possessively.

Kurt's hips arched and moaned. "All yours, Bas."

After an intense and possessive shower sex, Kurt did the final touches to his hair and grinned. He looked amazing and he felt sexy as ever in the clothes he was wearing. He went with the outfit that Blaine had suggested for him to wear; a black tank top with the black and gray gradient jacket with the dark blue jeans that rode deliciously low on his hips and the black boots with the chains on the side. He grinned at his reflection as he turned to look at himself. He smiled with the result and walked around the room grabbing his keys, phone and wallet. He walked out of the bedroom and past the bathroom; telling Sebastian to hurry up or else they'll be late for the dinner.

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom rolling his eyes and then walked up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and placing a kiss to his neck. Kurt smiled and turned to look Sebastian over before they left out. He wore a thin black and white striped short-sleeved shirt with a plain gray dress shirt hung open along with a pair of black straight legged jeans and black converse. Kurt could tell Sebastian spent very little time on his hair, considering how it matched Kurt's slightly but more pushed back and messy, but still incredibly sexy. Kurt smiled and took Sebastian's open shirt in his hands and pulled him closer, placing a loving kiss to his lips. Sebastian pulled Kurt flush against his body and deepened the kiss, his tongue coming forth and swiping it along Kurt's lower lip. After a few more moments, Kurt pulled away slightly and licked his lips as Sebastian stared hungrily at him.

Kurt kissed him once more. "Later tonight we can."

Sebastian groaned and kissed Kurt again. "You better promise, because I'm going to fuck you hard tonight." He said lowly, leaning forward to bite down on Kurt's lower lip causing the man to whimper softly.

Sebastian pulled away and Kurt took a step back, grinning. "Come on, we have people waiting for us."

Sebastian sighed and followed Kurt out the door checking out his ass in the jeans he wore and grinned wolfishly. He was so going to fuck Kurt when they get back home tonight.

* * *

Dinner at Olive Garden went swell. Sebastian upon meeting Zeke was something to behold. Apparently, Sebastian was a fan of Zeke's work and the two fell into an amazing conversation about art and Zeke's inspiration for everything he painted and designed. It had shocked Rachel a bit to see her boyfriend acting so civil and friendly with the very man she didn't trust, while Blaine watched as Sebastian and Zeke talk with one another and thought to himself how different Sebastian seemed to be when he wasn't obsessing over Kurt and being an asshole. Kurt just smiled, happy that Sebastian was having a good time at dinner, while on the car ride there he complained about being around people who literally had it out for him would make him want to choke everyone out. Kurt simply laughed and had Sebastian promise to be on his best behavior.

As the six of them entered the club after standing in line for over an hour they were amazed at how the opening turned out. Many people were there in the club dancing and looking as though they were having a great time. Kurt smiled and immediately dragged Sebastian to the dance floor and began to dance with him. Kurt noted that it had been so long since he's danced with Sebastian like this. He forgot how much he loved the feel of his body sensually grinding against Sebastian's with Sebastian's hands firmly on his hips as he danced behind him, their bodies moving in time with one another. After a few songs and dancing with Sebastian, Kurt decided to steal Rachel from Zeke and dance with her. The two danced with one another having the best time of their lives and soon Blaine joined in, his moves fun and sexy. Kurt laughed and felt a rush of happiness flow through him. He missed this. He missed his friends, to just be around them and have everything drama free for at least one night and live in a state of bliss and happiness.

After a few more songs, Kurt told his friends that he was going to go and get a drink at the bar. Blaine and Rachel nodded their heads and said that they would still be there on the dance floor but most likely would be around Darius, Zeke and Sebastian. Kurt laughed heartily at the joke Rachel made and Zeke and Sebastian having some sort of long lost love for one another before Kurt left to the bar. Feeling amazing and terribly thirsty, Kurt ordered a Sex on the Beach. He sat at the bar and waited for his drink as he tapped his hands on the counter to the beat of the music. He smiled at the men and women who came and sat near him as they ordered their own drinks. Once Kurt received his drink, he took a drink, loving the way it flowed through his system and settling nicely inside him. He turned around in his seat and watched the crowd on the dance floor move together as though they were one, Kurt found it quite mesmerizing, the way that everyone seemed to move as one was fascinating. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to come face to face with a slender man, who looked to be in his early twenties, his black hair slightly long and swept across his forehead and falling just slightly over his shocking blue eyes. He looked very attractive and Kurt couldn't help but notice that this man who stood in front of him gave off an air of confidence but also cockiness. Kurt smiled at the man who looked at Kurt as though he were confirming his thoughts, a devious grin forming on his lips.

"Kurt Hummel?" He shouted over the music.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah!"

The man's grin grew wider as he took a seat next to Kurt. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

Kurt gave him a confused look and chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

The man just smiled at him and ignored his question as he continued to talk. "I've heard so much about you! You look better in person, nothing like what I had pictured."

Kurt continued to stare at this man with confusion. Who was this guy?

"I mean, we've spoken only once but I thought that you would be a total drag but in person, you look like a million bucks. Can't exactly figure out what went wrong."

Kurt's brows furrowed as he listened to this man speak. What was he going on about? He has never spoken to this guy before a day in his life and what's he going on about not figuring out what went wrong? Kurt sipped on his drink as he eyed the man suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The man laughed and shook his head. "I thought that you would know the answer to that question!" Kurt continued to stare at him and the man smiled, his perfect teeth showing. He leaned forward, so he was close enough to whisper in his ear. "I mean I am the one who knows exactly how Sebastian is when he's drunk and angry." He pulled away and smiled deviously loving the shocked expression on Kurt's face. "He's a beast in bed. Do you know how many times he fucked me before going back home to you? Do you even understand that he is a fucking animal when he's taking his frustration out on my hot ass?" He laughed and flipped his wrist. "What am I talking about, of course you do!" Danny shivered and groaned in pleasure before standing up and moving his body to the song that began to play. "I _love _this song. Catch you later Kurt!" He said announced before he moved towards the dance floor and became lost within the crowd.

Kurt looked toward the crowd with a shocked look upon his face. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide with realization as to who that man was. Danny. The only man who Sebastian cheated on him with. That little shit had the nerve to come up to him and say that. Kurt's mind raced with all the pain he endured for weeks over that incident, the torture he put himself through when he forced himself to stay away from Sebastian for as long as possible. The pain he felt upon seeing how broken Sebastian was without him there. Everything he tried to forget about and get past was all coming back to him and instead of feeling upset, he felt angry. Incredibly and completely pissed.

He actually had the audacity to come up to Kurt and speak with him!

Kurt was called out of his thoughts when he noticed someone standing in front of him snapping their fingers. He shook his head and looked up, seeing that person was Darius.

"Kurt, are you alright?" He asked concern apparent on his face.

Kurt set his drink down and then forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just bumped into someone I didn't think I would bump into. Ever."

Darius noted the tone in Kurt's voice but didn't push the subject. He pointed his thumb back towards the dance floor. "Rachel needs your help with something on the dance floor, she told me to come and get you."

Kurt forced a smiled and stood to his feet. "Thanks Darius."

The two of them made their way onto the dance floor and quickly found Rachel in the arms of Zeke with Blaine behind her. Kurt quirked a brow at the picture in front of him and looked to Darius who had an amused look on his face, his eyes on his boyfriend as they danced. Rachel beckoned Kurt to come to her and he moved over to her and was soon roped into dancing sensually with the three of them. He laughed as Rachel ran her hands over Kurt's chest and stopped at his pants line then moved them back up as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kurt allowed it, a playful laugh erupting from the both of them. Darius wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer to his body as Rachel grinded her body against Zeke's. Kurt smiled and looked around noticing that Sebastian wasn't with them. Where had he gone to?

"Hey, where's Sebastian?" Kurt shouted to Zeke over the music.

Zeke looked at him and nodded his head towards the back of the club. "Bathroom!"

Kurt nodded his head and announced that he'll be back and made his way to the bathroom. Dancing with his friends had lightened his spirits slightly. He opened the door and to the bathroom as a few men walked out with one another, one of them looking thoroughly fucked and Kurt raised a brow at them as they passed and chuckled softly to his self. He walked in letting the door close behind him and walked around the corner to find Sebastian leaning over a man. Kurt's brows furrowed and a frown settled on his face when he noticed that man was Danny.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian spun around and before he could say anything to Kurt, Danny forced Sebastian to face him and pulled the man down in a kiss. Danny moved away and licked his lips. He began to walk towards Kurt. "He was such a great fuck."

Kurt watched as Danny walk towards him and stopped the man from going anywhere. Danny looked at him with a haughty expression clear on his face and that look only made Kurt's blood boil more than ever. Without saying a single word, Kurt threw all he had into one punch, his fist connecting with Danny's jaw. He felt satisfied when he fell to the ground clutching his face in pain. Kurt looked at Sebastian and then turned and stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt stormed onto the dance floor ignoring Sebastian's shouts for Kurt to stop. Kurt moved further into the crowd on the dance floor and turned his back when he noticed Sebastian looking for him. He took off his jacket and held it in his hand so that way he blended with the men around him and danced as Sebastian passed right by him. Kurt stayed in that spot for a full song. He looked around and couldn't find Sebastian anywhere around him and he continued to dance.

After a few songs Kurt decided to head to the bar and get his self another drink because, fuck did he need it. He sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey and sighed resting his arms on the bar. He hated Danny with an intense passion right now. The only reason he avoided Sebastian when he left the bathroom was because he didn't want to blow up at his boyfriend knowing it wasn't his fault. He had to get away and cool off. Although, he was still angry, his anger wasn't directed towards Sebastian, it was towards that that little slut, Danny. He didn't know what was going on in that bathroom and quite frankly, it would be better for him to just leave it alone and not figure it out. He sighed and took his drink when he received it and took a long drink, downing half of it, before slamming the glass back on the counter.

"Rough night?"

Kurt's turned to the owner of the voice and looked at them with raised brows. Thankfully, it wasn't Danny because if he had to see his lousy face again…his actions would have him in the back of a squad car. Kurt looked at the man and then looked straight ahead of him. "Yeah, rough night." He said as he finished his drink.

The man looked at Kurt and gave him a small pat on the back. "Come on, it's the opening of a new club, no person should be upset. Why don't you let me buy you another drink, huh?"

Kurt looked back at the man and really looked at him. He was kind of attractive, his dark hair cut short, his eyes were a dark brown and gave off a small mysterious and alluring vibe that drug Kurt in. His body structure was lean, but Kurt could tell the man worked out, noticing his arms in the short sleeved shirt he wore and the strong legs that were shown in the khaki's he wore, his skin an amazing caramel complexion and looked great under the lights of the club. After giving this man a once over, Kurt grinned and shrugged a shoulder. "Sure, why the hell not?"

The man smiled and nodded his head and ordered Kurt another whiskey. "So what is your name, beautiful?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"It's so very nice to meet you Kurt, my name is Vitaly Cameron."

Kurt smiled. "Hello, Vitaly." That's such a nice name.

Vitaly smiled and handed Kurt his drink when it came. Kurt smiled and took a drink. "So are you here alone?"

Kurt set his glass down and shook his head. "No, I'm here with my friends and my boyfriend." He said nodding his head.

Vitaly's brows rose in slight surprise hearing Kurt had a boyfriend. "Darn, and here I am thinking that you were single. But, with as handsome and gorgeous as you are, it's understandable that you're taken." He said with a grin.

Kurt looked at him and chuckled. "You have a way with words, Vitaly."

Vitaly smiled and rested his hand on top of Kurt's. "Can I at least have a dance with you before you head back off to your boyfriend?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. It was just one dance, there wasn't too much damage within that, as long as his hands were kept to himself, and it should be fine. Kurt smiled and nodded his head and stood up. "Sure, let's go and dance."

Vitaly smiled and followed Kurt to the dance floor loving the way his hips swayed to the beat of the music. Kurt smiled at Vitaly and turned to look at him as he began dancing, his hips moving and his arms coming up and above his head as he moved his body to the beat of the music. Vitaly watched Kurt fascinated with how he moved so easily, his body enticing him with every move it made. He stepped a bit closer to Kurt but not close enough to disgruntle him and grinned. The two men danced for at least two songs. By this time, Kurt was already having a nice buzz flow through him and he even allowed Vitaly to stand behind him and gently hold his hips as they danced together as one, looking quite amazing on the floor together.

Kurt lost himself in the beat of the music, the feel of Vitaly's hands on his hips and occasionally running up and down his sides and the alcohol that ran through his system. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed himself. The feeling was short lived when he felt his shirt being pulled on and his body launching forward and being held tightly against another body. Kurt smelled Sebastian's cologne before he even opened his eyes to confirm his thoughts.

Shit.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and noted the rage that was evident on his face. Kurt ripped himself from Sebastian's grasp and looked at him straightening his shirt out. Vitaly came up behind Kurt and gently placed his hand at the small of his back. The action did not go unnoticed by Sebastian. Kurt looked at Vitaly and noticed he had a protective stance and look in his eyes as he eyed Sebastian up and down. Sebastian didn't even say a word as his nostrils flared in anger and he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him towards him again. Before Kurt could even be in Sebastian's grasp again, Vitaly wrapped a secure arm around Kurt's waist and held him close.

Kurt turned to Vitaly and gave him an appreciative smile and held his free hand up in a calming manner.

"Vitaly, it's okay. That's my boyfriend."

Vitaly looked at Kurt with worry and then looked at Sebastian who still had an angered look written across his features. "He'syour boyfriend?"

Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing that he only meant well but, Kurt didn't want to see him get hurt by Sebastian's rage. Vitaly was reluctant to let Kurt go, he sighed when releasing Kurt's waist. Kurt stumbled into Sebastian and winced when his grip on his wrist tightened, his nails digging into his skin. Sebastian glared at Vitaly before dragging Kurt through the crowd, his grip on Kurt's wrist tight and painfully. Kurt shouted for Sebastian to slow down and let him go so they could talk, but Sebastian simply ignored his words and continued to push through the crowd until they came to the door to the club.

"Sebastian!" Kurt shouted in annoyance.

"Kurt!" Both Kurt and Sebastian turned to see Zeke and Darius with drinks in their hand. Zeke smiled at the two, though Darius frowned noting the expression on Sebastian's face and the tight grip on Kurt's wrist. "Where are you two love birds headed?" Zeke asked with a grin.

Kurt forced a smile on his face. "Oh, we were just about to head home, I don't feel so well." He said placing a hand on his stomach.

Zeke nodded his head, but Darius wasn't buying it. "Do you need me to take you home, Kurt?"

Sebastian shot a look in Darius' direction. "No, he doesn't. I go it."

Darius stared Sebastian down and started to take a step forward. Kurt smiled and raised his hand up. "It's fine Darius, thank you for the offer, but I'm just going to let Sebastian take me home."

Darius looked as though he wanted to debate with Kurt but Zeke threw an arm around Darius drunkenly and waved them off. "You two head off then! We'll just tell Blainey and Rachel that you two scampered off to go home." Darius looked at Zeke with annoyance and then turned back to Kurt looking worried.

Kurt nodded his head and hissed softly when Sebastian's nails dug into his skin again. "Alright, see you two later!" He said as he was then promptly led out of the club by an angered Sebastian.

Darius watched as the two left, his worries for Kurt increasing with each passing moment.

* * *

The drive back home was silent. Silence with Sebastian was never a good thing. Kurt didn't even attempt to speak and say anything as they drove home. The anger practically rolled off of Sebastian increasing the tension set between them. Kurt knew he just fucking _knew_ that tonight would end badly. As soon as they pulled up to the house, Sebastian cut the engine and walked out of the car slamming the door shut and walking up to the house. Kurt just watched him as he unlocked the door and entered the house turning on the lights. Sighing deeply, he exited the car shutting the door behind him and walked up to the house closing and locking the front door. He walked to the bedroom to find Sebastian sitting on the bed and taking his shoes off. Kurt stood in the doorway and watched him.

"Go on, get it over with." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian looked up at him and raised a brow. "Are you fucking serious?"

Kurt threw his arms out and scoffed. "Look, I know you're angry with me Sebastian but—"

"Angry doesn't even begin to explain how I feel. I'm fucking furious!" He shouted throwing his shoe down.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath. To avoid a fight, he had to stay calm himself. "I know you're mad Sebastian, can we just talk this out without having this turn into an argument?"

Sebastian stood to his feet and walked over to Kurt. "How do you explain being in the arms of another man dancing?"

"He was just being friendly, Sebastian." He noticed Sebastian's expression darken.

"Friendly?" He growled out.

"I met him at the bar, he ordered me a drink and asked me to dance. It was all out of kindness."

Sebastian glared at Kurt. "Kindness? Are you fucking kidding me? That guy wanted to take you home!"

Kurt fought back the urge to roll his eyes and shook his head. "No he did not."

"Yes, he fucking did. I saw it on his face as you were practically dry humping against him!"

"I was not!"

"Yes the hell you were and if I hadn't come over there to snatch you away from him, you would have gone home with him also!"

Kurt stared at Sebastian in shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief. "You can't be fucking serious."

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and gave a Kurt a look. "I bet you didn't even tell him that you were taken. You decided to be a little bitch and dance with the next available guy."

Kurt's eyes narrowed in anger. "Like you're one to fucking talk! You get drunk and fuck your assistants because you can't handle what's going on at home!"

Sebastian dropped his arms to his sides and glared at Kurt. "I apologized for that."

"So that gives you the excuse to come at me for dancing with one guy because I catch you in the bathroom with that little slut doing god knows what?" He shouted his own anger taking over.

"We weren't doing anything at all!"

"Oh please, I bet you were getting one last fuck in before you came back home with me! I guess high school actually followed you to the present!"

'**Until the walls are going up, in smoke with all our memories'**

Sebastian drew his hand back and slapped Kurt hard, causing him to stumble slightly. Kurt held his face and looked at Sebastian in slight shock. The pain of being slapped hurt because it's been so long since they've physically attacked one another. He glared at Sebastian and chewed the inside of his cheek standing to his full height and balling his hands up into fists at his sides.

"You're a fucking pig." He ground out, turning on his heel and began walking away.

Sebastian stared at Kurt and walked after him, grabbing him by the arm and jerking him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kurt tried to pull himself out of Sebastian's hold but Sebastian's grip on his upper arm grew tighter. "Get the hell off of me, I'm getting out of here! I don't need any of your shit right now Sebastian!"

A small flash of fear etched Sebastian's features and he quickly slammed Kurt up against a wall, holding him there. "You're not fucking leaving me." He growled in anger.

Kurt glared at him and kneed Sebastian in the stomach. "I'm getting the hell out of here, whether you like it or not."

Sebastian released his hold on Kurt and doubled over. Kurt side stepped Sebastian and made his way to the door. As his hand came in contact with the doorknob he was jerked back and soon found himself on the floor with Sebastian standing over him. Kurt growled in annoyance and narrowed his eyes on the man who stood in front of him. All he could picture was Danny with his hands all over Sebastian and Sebastian was mad that he danced with another guy? Sebastian fucking _slept _with another man. Kurt lunged at Sebastian, tackling him to the ground and sitting on top of him.

"I fucking hate you!" Kurt shouted at him.

Sebastian pushed Kurt off of him roughly and stood to his feet. "Oh please, we both know that you don't! Or maybe you do since you're so willing to cheat on me after I apologized and practically begged for forgiveness."

Kurt stood up and took off his jacket throwing it to the side. He cracked his knuckles in preparation to hit Sebastian. Sebastian had a lot of fucking nerve, saying that _he _cheated on him. "Are you seriously fucking with me right now?" He spoke dangerously low walking towards Sebastian with narrowed eyes and anger written across his face. "I cheated on you?" Kurt laughed. "Please, the only person here cheating is you. I gave my fucking heart to you; I devoted my life to be with you. I fucking fought my best friends to defend you and say that you were the man for me. But no, as soon as we are having a problem or something goes the way that you don't like, you get up and fuck the closest thing you can find, your fucking assistant." With every step that Kurt took, Sebastian took a step back, his confidence slowly leaving him. "I catch you with your dirty little slut in the bathroom and leave to avoid fighting with you, I walked away. I meet a guy at the bar who noticed I was upset. He buys me a drink and asks me to dance in hope to cheer me up. Then you," Kurt jabbed Sebastian in the chest. "Come over and snatch me up and practically drag me out of the club!

Then you accuse me of cheating, on you?" Kurt's nostrils flared with anger. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He shouted standing face to face with Sebastian, who was staring at Kurt with a cold stare. "You have a lot of fucking nerve to accuse _me _of cheating on you!"

"You know what, fuck you Kurt!" Sebastian spat. "I was drugged that night I slept with Danny, I apologized profusely over and over about that. To see you with another guy fucking kills me!"

"Oh, so the knowledge that you went behind my back and slept with your assistant not once, but twice doesn't fucking break my heart, makes everything okay?" Kurt questioned. "So what you're saying is that you were drugged both times you fucked him?" Sebastian stayed quiet and looked away. "Un-fucking-believable!" he shouted throwing up his hands in the air and turning to storm off.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrist to stop him but Kurt pulled his wrist back and pushed Sebastian away from him. The sound of Sebastian falling through the coffee table was barely enough to satisfy the boiling rage burning through him. He looked at Sebastian who groaned with pain and began to stand up. Sebastian glared at him and swung at Kurt, completely pissed off. Kurt dodged the punch and punched Sebastian in the stomach hard enough to wind him. Kurt then pushed Sebastian through the ruins of the broken coffee table and shoved him against the wall, his arm over his throat. Sebastian took hold of his arm as he struggled to breathe. Kurt glared at him darkly and then gave a shout when Sebastian uppercut him in the jaw and sent him stumbling backwards. Soon Kurt was pinned to the ground with Sebastian on top of him, bringing his hands down to choke Kurt. Kurt knew Sebastian wasn't going to kill him but the act of him actually placing his hands around Kurt's neck was getting very old.

Kurt fist connected with Sebastian's jaw and that caused Sebastian to loosen his hold on Kurt's throat. Kurt took deep breaths and pounced on top of Sebastian and began to punch him, placing his anger in every punch. Sebastian rolled them over and punched Kurt in the chest and then in the jaw, not wanting Kurt to have the upper hand on him.

The two men rolled around the floor throwing punches at one another. Soon they were up standing on their feet and using hand to hand combat with one another. The fight was brutal; blood dripped from their faces, their hair and clothes were a mess and the sight of the room as they fought look as though a tornado had flown through and destroyed everything. Both men were shouting words of profanity and hate at one another in hopes that the other would back down. That never happened.

Their actions of violence soon turned into hate sex. Sebastian was holding Kurt down to the ground, shoving his face into the carpet of the living room as he thrust two fingers into Kurt. Kurt moaned and shouted at Sebastian to hurry up or else he'll get Vitaly to do it for him and that he bet that he was hung like a horse and fucked like a Greek god. This only fueled Sebastian's anger and he removed his fingers and slammed into Kurt, hitting his prostate dead on. He began to thrust into Kurt hard, fast and deep. Kurt wailed and clawed at the ground, his ass being taken roughly excited him all the more.

Sebastian fucked Kurt like he never had before, releasing all his anger and all of his stress and worries and fears into Kurt's ass. He placed him in different positions, burying himself deeper each and every time he did so. He loved the sound of Kurt screaming his name and switching between begging for more and shouting how much he hated Sebastian. They both knew that their words were only lies but it didn't stop Sebastian from slamming into Kurt punishingly hard.

After having the best orgasm in their life, Kurt and Sebastian lay next to one another breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling, their bodies battered, bloody and bruised. They lay there for ten minutes in silence, before sleep slowly started to overcome them. Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian, who had his eyes closed.

"I fucking hate you." He whispered, closing his own eyes.

Sebastian gave a dry laugh and opened one eye to look at Kurt. "Fuck you too, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed and continued to lay there on the floor next to Sebastian. Sleep soon took over and before either of them knew it, they were knocked out, lying in the mess that they made. They say that fighting is healthy for a relationship.

It wouldn't be healthy if one day it turned out to be the death of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...There's not much for me to say right now. I know, I usually have a helluva lot to say...  
So...reviews would be great.  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **You guys, I just have to say that you're all amazing and the love for the last chapter has had me wrapped up in butterflies and excitment! So thank you so much for all of your words of encouragement and love! You're all so perfect.  
So I noticed that I have this trend that I do. I post a chapter then like two weeks later I post a new chapter. Okay, so recently when I'm in school, I'll write the whole chapter in my notebook and then type it up. So, yeah. Sorry for the delay, I will try to post chapters sooner though! I'll work on it!  
Without any further ado, enjoy!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Sebastian groaned when he woke up the next morning, his eyes blinking as they adjusted to the sunlight shining through the window. He winced and hissed in pain as he sat up. He felt like he had been hit by a fucking truck. He brought a hand to his head and groaned. Fuck did he hurt all over. Memories of last night came flooding back to him and he looked beside him to Kurt, whose face and body were marked with bruises and dried blood in some places. He looked like hell and Sebastian was sure he looked the same way if not worse. As he stared at Kurt he thought of the fight he put up last night and gave a soft laugh at how well Kurt could handle himself. He fought like a champ, though Sebastian would never admit this out loud.

He rolled his neck from side to side and groaned in pain, holding his neck, his fingers touching a healing wound. Did Kurt scratch the hell out of his neck? Sebastian looked at his hand and sighed then looked around the room. The place was a complete disaster; things were torn, tossed over, shattered and out of place. His eyes landed on the coffee table and the memory of being pushed into the piece of furniture was very clear and vivid in his mind. He scrambled his brain to try to figure out why they had been fighting. He had accused of Kurt of cheating on him. Shit. Bad move. Sebastian looked at Kurt and frowned. He couldn't believe that _he _actually accused Kurt of cheating that was low and too far given past circumstances. He had just been so angry that he had caught Kurt in the arms of another man. That had hurt and the fact that Kurt had thrown his promiscuous past in his face was low of Kurt.

Sebastian sighed deeply and bent one of his legs and brought it up to his chest and leaned against it. It's been a while since he and Kurt fought with one another, physically at least. He rested his head on his knee and looked at Kurt who was lying on his side, his back facing Sebastian. He really loved him and it was actually his fault that they fought the way they did last night. He was the one who struck Kurt out of anger for what he had said to him. When Kurt tried to walk out and leave, fear had washed over him as memories of Kurt walking out and leaving Sebastian for nearly a month struck him hard. He couldn't lose Kurt for a second time, he just couldn't. To be honest, Sebastian would rather violently fight with Kurt than have to endure the pain of Kurt not being here with him for a long period of time. That was something he could not stand.

Sebastian truly couldn't live without Kurt. He was the reason for Sebastian to even exist. If Kurt had not entered his life, he has no idea where he would be now. As Sebastian looked at Kurt he examined the dark bruises that marked his skin and frowned. The aftermath of their fights were always the moments where he regretted getting physical with his lover. While in the heat of the moment, Sebastian didn't care, he just wanted to get his hits in no matter where on Kurt's body they land. He reached out and let his fingers ghost over Kurt's bruises, watching as Kurt shivered slightly and curled more in on his self. Sighing softly, Sebastian pulled his hands back.

God, he was a terrible boyfriend. He often wondered why Kurt continued to put up with him in the first place. He was possessive and easily jealous. Growing up as an only child the concept of sharing literally disgusted him. If something was his, why did he have to share, it was his and only his. No one else could ever have or use what was his. Why should he share his things when they were clearly Sebastian's things? As for the jealousy, he never liked it when people had something he didn't have or if someone took up the time of something or someone he treasured. He supposes that explains why he didn't like his father as a child. Considering how Sebastian was around his mother more than him, he adored her. When his father began wanting to spend 'quality time' with her, Sebastian grew angry and demanded that his father not do such a thing. He should really be a better boyfriend to Kurt but every time he tried to do that, there something that happens to set him back to square one. He might as well just accept that he's a terrible boyfriend.

Were there times where Sebastian thought that Kurt should be with another guy? Yeah, he thought that in the beginning of their relationship when they first fought violently with one another. Though, he'd soon grown to realize that he didn't want anybody other than Kurt. The thought of Kurt being in the arms of another man, set something off inside of Sebastian where all he saw was red. Kurt was his; he belonged to him and only him. When it came to Kurt, Sebastian became more possessive than he's ever been in his entire life. Kurt was the only person who has loved, truly loved Sebastian despite his past, his issues and problems. He was the only one who understood Sebastian fully and accepted him, with his flaws and everything. Kurt loved him, was in love with him. He would be a complete idiot to ever let Kurt go or have him walk away. The fair skinned man, made Sebastian complete.

Kurt groaned beside Sebastian bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at Kurt and watched as his eyes fluttered open and adjust to the lighting in the room. Sebastian took in the damage of Kurt's face and frowned deeply noting the bruise on his jaw beginning to turn yellow, the cut under his eye and the way his makeup smeared across his eyes and down his face from what Sebastian presumed was from crying. Even beaten up, Kurt still remained beautiful. How was that even possible? This fact warmed Sebastian's heart; Kurt was still able to retain his beauty even after a violent storm.

Kurt pushed himself to lean up on his elbows and brought a hand to his head groaning in pain. "Fuck…" he grumbled.

'**It's morning, you wake as sunrays hit your face, smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction'**

Sebastian watched as Kurt sat up fully, his legs bending slightly and his body falling forward as his hands covered his face. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Kurt shot Sebastian his bitch face and hissed slightly when his fingers ran along the cut under his eyes. " Morning…" he said roughly, his voice lower than normal. Kurt looked around and took in the disaster it was in. He swore under his breath and begun to stand up to his feet. "This place needs cleaning…" He said more to himself than to Sebastian.

Sebastian watched as Kurt stood up and then bent over to pick up his clothes off the floor. He held them in his hand and began making his way to the bathroom. Kurt walked into the bathroom and closed the door and locking it. Sebastian continued to sit on the floor and sighed, then began to gather himself together. He grabbed his socks and placed them in before leaning over and grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. He looked around him and sighed deeply at the mess they made the night before. _Might as well get a jump start on that cleaning… _He thought heading to the kitchen and grabbing the trash can and bringing it to the living room. One by one, Sebastian began to carefully pick up the glass off the carpeted floor and place it in the trash can.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kurt walked into the living room wearing a pair of grey sweats, a black V-neck long sleeved shirt and slippers on his feet. He watched silently as Sebastian picked up the glass. Unaware of his boyfriend's presence, Sebastian swore softly when he cut his finger. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it.

"You should be more careful." Kurt said walking over to Sebastian and picking up a piece of broken wood from the coffee table and placed it into the trash can.

Kurt knelt down and began to help clean up the broken pieces and glass from the coffee table. Sebastian looked at Kurt and noticed that he covered up the bruises on his face, quite well actually. Kurt was and expert with a makeup and the right products. He could hardly tell that Kurt was in a fight the night before. Sebastian looked down and then started to clean again.

An hour later, the living room was cleaned up and the furniture was put back in place. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and washed his dishes before going into the fridge and grabbing green peppers, onions, tomatoes, diced ham and eggs in order to make an omelet. He turned to look at Kurt, who was going into the fridge and grabbing an apple.

"Did you want and omelet?"

Kurt eyed Sebastian and then shrugged his shoulder. "I want bacon also, please."

Sebastian nodded his head and began to cut the vegetables. "Everything should be done in about thirty."

Kurt said nothing in response and walked out of the kitchen to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. As Sebastian cooked them both breakfast, he realized Kurt barely held a conversation with him since they've been awake. He sighed as he began to sauté the vegetable he cut up. Normally Kurt would still talk to him even if they've fought violently. He thought about this as he made breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Sebastian had breakfast on two plates and carried it out to the living room, handing Kurt his plate. Kurt mumbled a thank you and turned his attention back to the television. Sebastian sat down and glanced over at Kurt as he ate his food and watched, _Love & Drugs _on TV. They ate in the silence and when they were finished eating, Kurt slid over a couch cushion as he got comfortable and continued to watch the movie. Sebastian looked at Kurt and frowned slightly wanting to hold Kurt in his arms but he was painfully aware that his boyfriend wanted absolutely nothing to do with him right now, which made Sebastian wonder what he had done wrong to earn this sort of punishment.

When the movie was over Sebastian took the remote and turned the TV off. Kurt glanced at Sebastian and stood up; ready to walk out of the room but, Sebastian took hold of his hand to stop him, receiving a look from Kurt, who took his hand back. Kurt has barely said twenty words to him since they've woken up, and they've been awake for three hours at least. Sebastian was beginning to worry if something was with Kurt.

"Kurt, is something wrong?"

He just looked at Sebastian shook his head gathering their dirty dishes. "No, I'm fine." Kurt walked out of the living room and to the kitchen.

Sebastian stood to his feet and followed Kurt to the kitchen. "Well, you've barely said a word to me since we've been up. It's normally not like this after a fight…" He stated shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt set the dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "I'm upset with you Sebastian." He said with a frown.

Sebastian stared at Kurt with confusion. "What did I do?" He asked. Normally when they fought with one another they their anger and frustration out with punches and screams, what had he done in the past few hours to piss Kurt off?

"Sebastian, I'm still upset that you accused me of cheating." He said coldly.

Sebastian visibly cringed and looked down at the ground in shame. Fuck, he really should have never said that. He looked up at Kurt with pleading eyes. "Please, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I should have never said that to you. I was just so _angry_."

Kurt gave his famous bitch face. "Angry? So was I! Sebastian," Kurt took a deep breath. "I've been faithful to you since day one. Even with the continuous jealousy you have, of having me be around other guys, not once have I cheated or attempted to cheat on you."

Sebastian took a step towards Kurt and he took a step back, holding up a hand to stop him. Sebastian sighed softly. "Are you going to hold that over my head forever? I apologized for my wrong doings. I admit, for me to say that you were going to cheat on me is low, because I know that you're better than that and would never do that to me, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sebastian, what you said really hurt. I know we fight all the time and say stuff that we don't mean and brush it off later but…I can't let this one go. I mean I just…" He sighed deeply. "How could you?" He asked softly his brows furrowing slightly.

"Honestly Kurt, you know how I get when I'm angry. Besides if anything, I should be the one upset with you!"

Kurt stared at Sebastian with a disbelieving look that screamed, 'oh really?' "Please, tell me what I did Sebastian." He said his voice sardonic as he spoke to his boyfriend.

"When we got together, we both promised that if I never bring up your past relationship with Anderson, then you'll never bring up my high school years, because you knew I regretted it. Just last night you said that my past followed me here to the present!"

"Are you fucking serious, Sebastian? You accused me of cheating! That was years ago when we both agreed on that. When Blaine was brought back in the picture there were countless times where you've made references to Blaine and our past relationship, so don't you dare give me that bullshit!"

That shut Sebastian up. He glared at Kurt and then held up his hands and took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes to keep calm. They really didn't need to have another fight within 24 hours. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. "Alright, I'll give you that." Kurt just glared at Sebastian, his arms still crossed. "But when I say that I'm sorry, Kurt, I mean it. I should have never said that to you. In this relationship, I've done some pretty fucked up shit and cheating on you is number one."

"Damn straight." Kurt grumbled, looking away from Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over to Kurt and stood in front of him. "I love you, and the last thing I want to do right now is fight with you. I just want to go on the rest of the day not arguing with you." He took Kurt's hand and held it in his. Kurt looked down at their hands and then back up at Sebastian. "I don't want us to be angry at one another. So, can we please put this behind us?" He asked bringing Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissing his each of his knuckles.

Kurt stared at Sebastian for a long period of time. Sebastian looked at him and for a split second he thought Kurt was going to pull away and say no. But instead, Kurt sighed deeply and unfolded his arm and rolled his eyes. Why was it always so hard for him to stay angry at Sebastian? "Fine, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him deeply and then pressed kisses against his bare neck. "Thank you, baby." He said against his soft skin.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled weakly. "Yeah, yeah, get off and go take a shower, you smell terrible."

This elicited a laugh from Sebastian and he moved back a smile still on his face. "Okay, I'll go and shower."

Kurt nodded his head and moved around Sebastian to head to the bedroom. Sebastian watched him as he walked away and grinned. He was glad that they were going to try and put last night behind them. He sighed in relief and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and turning on the shower. He just hoped that they could go the rest of the day without fighting and or getting upset with one another.

* * *

Of course trying to not be upset with one another for the rest of the day didn't last long. Sebastian sat at Kurt's vanity going through the various bottles and jars as Kurt sat on the bed talking on the phone talking with Blaine. Sebastian looked at Kurt and then set the bottle of cologne down on the vanity and walked over to Kurt sitting in front of him and motioned for him to wrap it up. Kurt has been on the phone for over two hours talking about god knows what and Sebastian was left aroused. Blaine had called Kurt right before Sebastian was about to receive a blow job. So yeah, he was a bit irritated that Blaine was cock blocking him.

Kurt looked at Sebastian and shooed him away and then laughed at something Blaine had said. Rolling his eyes and groaning, Sebastian got off the bed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen opening the fridge and looked into it, trying to find something he could snack on. After looking in the fridge for over a minute, he moved to the cabinets and opened them looking for food. After a while he decided on having chips. He grabbed the bag and opened it, heading back to the bedroom. He walked into the room to see Kurt getting dressed. He raised a brow and leaned against the doorframe.

"Where are you going?" He asked taking a chip and eating it.

"Out. Blaine is treating Rachel and me to dinner." Kurt said as he grabbed a leather jacket from the closet and put it on. He grabbed a pair of shoes and sat on the bed and began to put them on.

"Seriously Kurt? I thought we were going to continue where we left off." He said walking into the room setting the chips on the nightstand and then sitting next to Kurt, running his hand up the back of Kurt's shirt and rubbing his lower back.

Kurt flinched slightly when Sebastian's fingers ran over a bruise and quickly stood up. "That was a bruise you were rubbing." He said gently rubbing his lower back.

"Oh, sorry babe."

"Yeah, well…" He trailed off as he grabbed his phone and placed it in his pocket. "Maybe we can later tonight." He said with a shrug.

Sebastian frowned and watched as Kurt moved about the room grabbing a few extra things before walking out the room. He grumbled and followed Kurt out of the room where he was looking through the couch cushions for something. Sebastian sat on the arm of the couch and watched him.

"Maybe this is a sign for you to just stay home." Kurt shot him a look and then went back to searching through the cushions. "What are you looking for anyway?" Sebastian questioned.

"My wallet. It fell somewhere last night and I don't know where it is." Kurt grumbled standing up and huffing in annoyance.

Sebastian crossed his leg and threw his arm over the back of the couch. "Like I said, maybe you just shouldn't go. You don't need to spend time with the hobbit and diva any damn way. You did all that last night."

"Why are you so set on having me stay home?" Kurt questioned glancing at Sebastian as he walked into the dining room and made a noise of relief as he walked out holding his wallet and placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Sebastian looked at him and scowled. "Because, whenever you're around the hobbit, you act different." He sneered.

Kurt cocked his hip out and placed a hand on it. "Sebastian, you just don't like Blaine, admit it."

Sebastian stood to his feet and stood in front of Kurt and pulled his forward by the belt on his pants. "I do hate him for many things, but that doesn't stop me from taking and keeping what's rightfully mine."

Kurt gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Oh please," He said rolling his eyes. "Until I see your name branded on my skin, you're not my keeper." Kurt moved away from Sebastian and walked towards the front door. "And until that day, I am free to roam and do whatever I please." He said with a smirk.

For some reason, hearing those words sparked something inside of Sebastian. He grabbed Kurt and pinned him against the wall having a strong grip on his forearms. "Don't you think for a minute that you'll be able to do anything you please. Because doing whatever you please will end up getting you hurt." He hissed.

Kurt stared up at him in shock with wide eyes and pushed Sebastian away from him and stepped away from him. "Calm the hell down! I was only joking." He said fixing his clothes. "You know what, no I wasn't joking, I was serious. Just because you've got a jealousy and possession problem doesn't give you the right to just go ahead and try to control me. That is one thing I won't put up with anymore, and that's you controlling my life and what I do." Kurt said pointing his finger at his boyfriend.

Sebastian glared at him and then stepped forward. "You belong to me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You. Are. Mine." He hissed.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes and reached for his keys off the table by the door. "You know what, I don't have time for this, and I'm going to be late, I'm leaving."

Sebastian grabbed his wrist tightly and Kurt winced when he tried to jerk his hand back only to find that Sebastian had a strong grip on him. He glared darkly at Sebastian and punched his chest with his free hand. "You bastard, let me go!"

"No, you're not going anywhere, you're staying right here!"

"Dammit Sebastian!" Kurt shouted in anger. "Why are you acting like this?" He demanded.

"Because I refuse to share you with anyone!" He shouted.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes and blinked for a few moments. Was he being serious right now? "You refuse to share me with anyone?" Kurt snatched his hand away and was glad that he was released from Sebastian's grip. "Sebastian you are insatiable, how can you say something like that? So what? I'm not allowed to have a life of my own now? I can't hang out with the _only _people in this damn city who actually know me and everything that I'm dealing with?" He shouted gesturing at Sebastian's figure. "Rachel and Blaine are the only two people who I can actually be around without having to really hide what goes on between us. And if you so much as fuck up the little bit of good I have left in my life, because you can't handle sharing me with other people," He pulled the door open and was about to leave. "Then you and I will have a huge fucking problem." He finished, walking out the house slamming the door behind him as he left, leaving Sebastian fuming.

* * *

When Kurt made it to the restaurant he sat at a table with Blaine and Rachel and smiled at his friends. He was glad that at least something good was coming out of this night. Rachel smiled at Kurt as she drank her water.

"So last night was fun." Blaine said with a grin.

Rachel giggled and turned her attention to Blaine who sat next to Kurt. She nodded her head. "Last night was indeed fun." She turned her attention to Kurt. "Zeke said you got sick last night, I guess you feel better now, yeah?"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head, thinking of how he and Sebastian were hurrying out of the club in order for Sebastian to argue and yell at him. Kurt waved it off and shrugged a shoulder. "I feel much better now. Must have been all the dancing and drinks I had." He said with a small laugh.

Rachel laughed softly. "You were an animal on the dance floor." She said with a raised brow.

"Looks like a still have it in me." He spoke saucily and chuckling softly.

The two laughed and then began a discussion of Rachel's career and how she liked it. Kurt found out she had dress rehearsal all week and that next week she was preforming in Connecticut for four days straight. Kurt had asked her how Zeke felt about her leaving off to do her shows and how he dealt with it. She had went on and told him that occasionally when Zeke wasn't so absorbed with his work he would travel with her and support her at the shows she performed in. When he doesn't, he starts or finishes a project to keep him occupied.

The three of them ordered their food and then Kurt and Rachel turned to Blaine and spoke with him since he's been quiet for a while and questioned him about his relationship with Darius. Blaine smiled widely at the mention of his boyfriend and he began to talk. Kurt watched and listened to Blaine and noticed how extremely happy he was with Darius. He remembered when he wanted a relationship that Blaine and Darius had with Sebastian. He soon found out that he didn't really need it. Not as bad as he thought. He found it strange and slightly alluring how he was content with the way things were with Sebastian. Although he could hardly stand the way Sebastian acted sometimes, he still loved him and their relationship. Albeit their relationship was abusive, he still loved it; addicted to it actually. Kurt chuckled when Rachel questioned Blaine about his sex life and then he outright laughed when Blaine flushed a deep shade of red and glared playfully at the woman. Rachel laughed and leaned forward towards him, a smile on her face. Blaine chuckled and began to talk briefly about what goes on in the bedroom.

The evening went on with the three of them swapping stories with one another as they ate their dinner, laughing and just having a great time. Kurt loved this; he loved spending time with his two best friends and how things between them didn't seem to change much. It was like they were in high school, except they were all dating other people. As Kurt watched Rachel as she spoke, he was happy for the fact that she was successful and was living her dream. He was happy that she found someone who loved her and could handle the diva that she could be at time. He was just so happy she grew up into a wonderful woman. As for Blaine, Kurt couldn't express how glad he was for the man to find love and be with him for so long. Blaine has grown up so much over the years. It was amazing. He was mature but he still had childish tendencies, which Kurt was good considering how Blaine worked with elementary students.

Kurt thought back to when he explained to both Rachel and Blaine about his relationship with Sebastian and how they had reacted. They had been so adamant about Kurt leaving Sebastian because he was abusive. It didn't matter how many times Kurt told them that he was also abusive, they had continued to worry and proclaim that Kurt leave him. In the end they resigned and accepted the fact that this was Kurt's life and no matter what they said they couldn't change his mind. If he were honest, Kurt was actually glad that he had told both Rachel and Blaine what was going on his life. This way he could talk to them when he needed to. Even though he knew Sebastian was a touchy subject, he was still glad to know that he had someone to talk to.

Out of the three of them, Blaine was the first to leave, hugging them both tightly. When he hugged Kurt, he had winced slightly, his face scrunched up in pain. When they parted, he tried to cover up the fact that he was pain with a smile. When Blaine left, Rachel and Kurt sat across from one another. Kurt took a drink of his soda and smiled around the straw at Rachel who grinned back.

"So how are you doing, Kurt?"

"I'm doing great."

Rachel took a deep breath and folded her hands atop the table. "Kurt, truth time. Be honest with me…I know something's wrong." She spoke softly.

Kurt stared at his friend and then looked away. Did he want to talk to her about how he was really doing? He really didn't want to burden her with what happened last night. Even if he felt as though he could talk to her about what's going on between him and Sebastian, did she want to hear the gruesome details of his relationship with Sebastian? He looked at Rachel and placed a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Kurt sympathetically. "Kurt, I know you better than anyone in this world. I know when there's something wrong." She said softly.

Kurt sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat. "Rachel…"

Rachel reached out and took Kurt's hands in hers. "I want you to know that you can come to me, even if it deals with Sebastian. You can't hold it in and keep it to yourself. I know you want to vent." She said with a soft smile.

Kurt chuckled softly and looked down at their hands. "How do you even know that something's wrong?"

She raised a brow and smirked. "Seriously, Kurt? We are far too close for me to not notice the signs."

He chuckled softly. "I guess you're right."

She smiled and gently squeezed his hands. "So, would you like to tell me?"

Kurt sighed silently and looked at Rachel. He was grateful to have her as a friend, he really loved her. "Yea, I'll tell you."

"Can I say something first though?" Kurt nodded his head and she took a deep breath. "Last night at the club, Zeke and Darius came back to Blaine and I on the dance floor and Darius was looking troubled. He didn't say anything, but Zeke pulled me aside and told me that Sebastian looked furious and that you were probably trying cover up the fact that something was wrong…"

Kurt heaved a sigh and casted his eyes down to the table for a moment before looking back up at Rachel. "Last night was…eventful." Rachel kept quiet and waited for Kurt to continue. "It all started when I bumped into Danny." He said with a scowl.

Kurt proceeded to tell Rachel everything that had happened the night before. He told her who Danny was and what he had done and about him approaching Kurt at the club. How he had found Danny and Sebastian in the bathroom. Rachel had grinned widely when she heard that Kurt threw a punch at the little tramp. As Rachel listened to everything Kurt told her she grew angry and upset. How dare Sebastian say such a thing like that to Kurt? All Kurt was doing was trying to feel better after finding Danny and Sebastian in the bathroom doing god knows what. She listened as Kurt spoke briefly of the brutal fight that they had. When she commented and said that it didn't look like he had been in a fight, Kurt laughed dryly and mentioned that his cosmetology skills had certainly improved since meeting Sebastian. He told her about the argument he and Sebastian had and told her how upsetting it was that Sebastian was acting that way.

"I mean, he thinks he can have his way all the fucking time. He's so selfish and possessive and sometimes all I want to do is strangle him!" He said mimicking a choking gesture.

Rachel stared at him and sighs leaning back in her seat and thought over what Kurt had just told her. She was glad he could vent to her about this kind of stuff. If it had been Blaine, the man would have flipped his shit at the part about the club when they were leaving. Though she didn't understand everything completely or how this was 'normal' for him, she tried to wrap her mind around everything. She wasn't here to judge Kurt and his life style that was not her place.

The two sat in silence and Kurt looked at her worried that he might've said too much. Though, it had been so good to finally vent his frustration with someone other than Sebastian. He looked at Rachel whose expression was blank and she played with the straw in her drink. He chewed the inside of his cheek, now definitely feeling he's said too much.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I—"

"Damn, you should straighten him out."

They both looked at each other when they spoke at the same time. Kurt looked at her as she straightened up in her seat and rested her elbows on the table.

"I mean, I'm not going to like to you Kurt, Sebastian's a dick." He opened his mouth to say something but Rachel cut him off. "But, you're no better than him."

"Rachel, I know that." He pouted.

"Okay, so he's possessive and has jealousy issues. I think that's because when you left him for nearly a month, he's frightened you're going to leave again so he wants you with him by his side all the time or at least know where you are and that you're with nobody but him."

"That still doesn't give him the right to act like he did before I came here."

"It may not. I agree, what he did and how he went about expressing himself was out of line, but you've been with him long enough to know that, maybe it's the only way for him to show how he truly feels; through violence."

Kurt sighed deeply and buried his face into his hands and groaned. "I don't know what to do, Rach. Everything is just so crazy. I'm still hurt about him claiming I was going to cheat on him, and it's not the first time he's accused me of it, either. But for some reason, it hurt more this time." He said sadly looking his friend with a frown.

"Maybe that's because you know that he cheated." Rachel said softly. "Besides didn't you say that he apologized for saying that to you? I'm sure when you two fight you both say things that you don't mean and only say it just get one another riled up." She said reaching forward and taking Kurt's hands in hers once again, the touch comforting. "This is only a bump in the road Kurt. I think you two should apologize to one another for what happened last night and today. Or at least sit down with one another and talk this through."

Kurt stared at her and smiled softly and he nodded his head. "You're right. That's what I'm going to do, just talk things out. Hopefully, that goes over well." Kurt continued to smile and pulled his hands back, rubbing them on his pants.

Rachel smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure it'll go over well." They smiled at one another and she pushed strands of hair behind her ear. "Now, let's get out of here, it's getting late."

He nodded his head. "What time is it?"

She checked her phone. "Quarter to ten." Kurt nodded and stood up just as Rachel did and hugged her. She was careful when she hugged him, mindful of the bruising on his body and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her when they pulled away. "Good luck, Kurt."

"Thanks, Rachel."

They walked out of the restaurant and made their way to their cars. They waved at one another before getting in their cars and making their way back to their homes. Kurt would go home and follow Rachel's advice. This was only a bump in the road; all they had to do was look past it and get things back to normal. Well, what was normal for them. He would just talk to Sebastian and keep his temper in check and hope that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **Welp! There's that chapter! I love the Kurt/Rachel friendship in this chapter. Anyway, leave a review and hopefully I will have the new chapter up soon.  
Luckily for me, Spring Break is only a few days away so, look out for updates :)  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt made it back home to find the place empty and Sebastian nowhere in sight. He sighed and looked at the clock, it was fifteen minutes past ten and he was wondering where Sebastian could be at this hour. Shaking the thoughts of Sebastian's whereabouts, Kurt walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it, downing half the bottle in one sitting before placing the cap back on. He looked around the kitchen and leaned against the counter, and gazed up at the ceiling. He exhaled deeply and truly did hope that the talk he planned on having with Sebastian would run over smoothly and that they could solve things or at least get past this. Kurt set his bottle on the counter and brought his hand to his face and groaned as he ran his hand down it. How was he going to do this? With Sebastian's constant rage and Kurt's temper always getting the better of him, he was sure tonight would only end in disaster. Though, he supposed he could try to control himself from lashing out and try to keep Sebastian calm enough so they could talk rationally.

The sound of the door opening brought Kurt out of his thoughts and he stood up straight and walked out to go and greet Sebastian. He watched as Sebastian walk into the house with a grocery bag in his hand and locked the door behind him. Sebastian turned around to see Kurt standing there and looked at him, his face expressionless as he walked by the man and made his way to the kitchen. Kurt stood where he was and made his way to the living room and sat down. Sebastian placed what he bought from the grocery store, which happened to be cans of beer and placed them in the fridge, grabbing one for right now, he walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom, before he was stopped by Kurt, who called his name.

Sebastian stopped walking and turned to look at Kurt, not really in the mood for much of anything right now. "What is it, Kurt?" He questioned tiredly.

Kurt stood to his feet and placed his hands in his pockets. "Can we talk?"

He eyed his boyfriend for a moment before coming and sitting in one of the arm chairs while Kurt sat back down on the couch. Sebastian took a drink of his beer and then licked his lips. "What is it?"

"About earlier, I want to say that I'm sorry about it. I shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did." Although Kurt felt like Sebastian should be the one who should be apologizing right now since he started the entire thing, he decided that it would be better if he started off with an apology.

"Okay." Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders. He began to stand up. "Are we done here?"

Kurt bit down on his tongue to keep from saying something crude and exhaled slowly through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly. "No," He said softly amazed at the control he was using. "We're not."

Sitting back down once again the younger of the two sighed and motioned for Kurt to continue. "What else is there?"

"I want to talk about what's going on between us; what's been going on with you lately."

Sebastian furrowed his brows slightly. "What do you mean, what's been going on with me? I'm perfectly fine." He scoffed and shook his head. "Look, if we're going to sit here and talk about our feelings and shit, I think I'll pass." He said standing up.

Kurt stood up and took Sebastian's hand in his. "Sebastian I want to talk about your constant jealousy and anger towards me." Kurt spoke calmly.

"My jealousy and anger towards you?" He parroted.

"Yes."

He scoffed and shook his head. "My anger and jealousy are completely fine and under control."

Kurt shook his head. "No, apparently they're not under control."

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a long moment before rolling his eyes and turning to walk away. "I don't feel like having this conversation with you right now, Kurt." He grumbled walking to the kitchen to throw his now empty can of beer in the trash.

Kurt followed him and blocked his way from leaving the kitchen. "Sebastian, we're going to have this conversation."

Sebastian groaned and stretched an arm out to the side. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Kurt, you and I both know that I get jealous and yes, I get angry. That's not nor has it ever been anything new between us." He said dropping his arm to his side and then shrugging his shoulders. "So what is this really about?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"This is about how you think you can control me when you clearly don't Sebastian." Kurt said firmly.

Sebastian arched a brow and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and quite frankly, it's starting to get on my nerves. I'm tired of having to always abide by your rule. Sebastian, you can't control my life and what I do or who I do it with. That's _my _decision. Not yours."

"You're decision? You're decisions always end up with you trying, threatening or succeeding in leaving me." Sebastian shot back.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious? That's what that's all about? Sebastian you know I promised that I wouldn't leave you."

"But you left me anyway!" He shouted.

"Because you cheated on me! What the hell was I supposed to do? Stay here, look you in the face every day and be constantly reminded that you slept with another man?"

"Even before then, you promised you'd never leave." Sebastian said angrily. "So yeah, after you actually left me, I became more possessive and jealous and angry and shit but I have a good reason." He ground out. "I don't want you leaving me ever again, so I do what I can to keep you here."

Kurt sighed deeply and placed a hand on his hip while the other ran down his face. "Sebastian…"

"What else do you expect me to do Kurt?" Sebastian asked, his voice sounding more hurt than Kurt liked. "You know I don't want to lose you and you know that you leaving is what hurts the most, so why is it so bad for me to want to keep you around?"

"Because, Sebastian, you're going about it the wrong way." He sighed. "You think that by restricting me from seeing my friends is going to help? They're the only people who understand what I'm going through." He said, thinking about his conversation with Rachel. "You want me to give up my life just so I can devote it you." He said gesturing to Sebastian. "It doesn't work that way, I won't let it work out that way."

Sebastian stared at Kurt and his expression one of anger and he looked away, his jaw tightened. He folded his arms over his chest and tried to keep himself calm. How was he supposed to get across to Kurt that all he wanted was for Kurt to just stay with him and that although he may have a large input as to what Kurt does with his life, doesn't necessarily make him controlling. He just doesn't want Kurt with the people who continually try to steal the man he loves away from him. He looked back at Kurt, his expression never changing and he let out a noise of frustration.

"Nobody is asking you to give up your life, Kurt!" Sebastian ground out. "All I'm asking is that you at least consider me when you make your decisions!"

Kurt gawked at his boyfriend and then looked away as to keep his self from blowing up. Sebastian knew that's all Kurt wanted to do right now. He knew his boyfriend far better than he knew himself. "Sebastian, all I ever do is put you first." He spat angrily. "You are always the first person I think of when making _any _kind of decision. Don't you even try to say that I don't put you into consideration, because that is all I ever fucking do." He seethed.

Sebastian took a step closer to Kurt, standing a few feet away from him, his eyes narrowed with flames of anger flashing through green eyes. "Did you put me into consideration when you walked out on me? How about when you pick fights with me just so you can quell your own anger? Or what about the time you nearly left me for good when all of _this,_" Sebastian gestured between the two of them wildly. "Fucking started?!" he shouted.

Kurt shot Sebastian his best bitch glare and jabbed a finger into Sebastian's chest. "Oh, like you're a fucking saint!" He seethed. "You threw my past into my face more than once, knowing how I felt about it. You started all of this between us! Don't you fucking say that I don't consider you. It's _you _who doesn't consider me." He said dangerously. Sebastian stared at him, knowing what was next. It was inevitable. "You cheated on _me. _Regardless of how many times you fucking apologize it would never make up for that fact that I trusted you and you broke that trust!" He shouted in anger, tears forming in his eyes. "I fucking trusted you and now I'm not so sure you'll ever get my trust back." He fumed.

Sebastian felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart. He knew that he fucked up royally with Kurt and that he may never get back into his good graces so quickly. But completely losing his trust? That hurt more than Kurt walking out on him. Well, it came damn close. As Sebastian stared at Kurt he watched as the man, bit his lower lip to keep from outright crying his eyes out, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Take it back. Say that you trust me still because, dammit Kurt, that hurts."

"Good," He said forced out through clenched teeth. "Let it hurt, because it is nothing compared to the damage you did on me." Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose when Sebastian pushed him against the nearest wall and gasped when fingers curled around his throat and squeezed. "Seb—"

"Take it back." He whispered, his eyes closed, his expression pained.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes and brought his hands slowly up to hold onto Sebastian's wrist. "I won't take it back." Sebastian squeezed harder and Kurt gasped, his fingers clawing at Sebastian's wrist, trying to get him to release his hold on his neck. "Bas…let…l-let go."

Sebastian opened his eyes to look at Kurt, his eyes darkening with anger and hurt. "Not until you take it back." He spoke calmly, the tone sending shivers through Kurt's body.

Kurt gasped sharply, his face turning red as he struggled to breathe and release Sebastian's grip. "No," he wheezed.

Sebastian glared at Kurt and drew his fist back. Kurt closed his eyes and braced himself for the punch that was coming but instead jerked when the punch landed next to his head, creating a hole in the wall. Sebastian released Kurt and watched as he dropped to the floor, one hand catching him to keep upright the other flying to his neck as he took in gulps of air to return to his lungs. Sebastian frowned and knelt down in front of Kurt and gripped his hair, pulling his head back so that Kurt was looking at him. Kurt gasped in pain and glared darkly at Sebastian, currently despising him.

"Tell me you still love me."

Tears fell down Kurt's face. "Go to hell, Sebastian." He spat angrily.

Sebastian actually looked hurt at the comment Kurt gave. "I still love you."

"I don't care what you still feel for me, Sebastian. I don't trust you."

"Kurt—"

Kurt shoved Sebastian away from him when he moved in closer and moved away a little, giving them space. "No, you hurt me more than Blaine ever could have."

And if that wasn't a blow to kill, Sebastian didn't know what was. _That _hurt more than Kurt walking out on him. Sebastian knelt there frozen, his entire face expressing pain and hurt.

"I tried to forgive you." Kurt said with a broken laugh. "God knows I've _tried._" He sniffed, holding back from positively sobbing. "I just can't. What you did hurt me more than anything I've ever experienced in my life. You wondered why I had trust issues when we got together all those years ago. I told you and you promised—" Kurt let out a broken sob, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, tears freely falling down his face. "You _promised_ you would never hurt me the way he did."

Sebastian slowly moved towards Kurt when the other had his eyes closed trying to control himself. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him. Jumping at Sebastian's touch, Kurt pushed Sebastian away from him and shook his head.

"Don't." He hissed. "Don't touch me."

'**Hush baby speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night, so I can push you off me.'**

Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes and frowned. "I never meant to hurt you and you know that. I told you what happened. It wasn't my fault."

Kurt shot him a dirty look. "Like you didn't shake off the drugs. I know you; you can sober up pretty fucking quickly."

"You don't know what happened!" He shouted grabbing at his hair in frustration.

"But you do!" Kurt screamed back. "You knew he'd been coming onto you! I doubt what he gave you was even that strong! You're using it as a fucking excuse to get away with what you did!"

Sebastian's hands dropped to his sides and he narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend noticing the now darkening bruise on Kurt's neck. "Are you accusing me of willingly cheating on you?" He spoke calmly. "Are you fucking serious?!" He shouted, his hands balling up in anger. "After all the shit I've done for you? You accuse me of actually wanting to cheat on you?!" Sebastian voice grew louder with each word, actually causing Kurt to flinch slightly. "Fuck you, Kurt!" Sebastian stood to his feet and stormed out of the kitchen heading to the front door and walking out slamming the door shut behind him, shaking the frames that hung on the wall.

* * *

Sebastian walked briskly away from the house they lived in positively furious. He couldn't believe that Kurt would accuse him of doing such a thing to him, willingly! He would never have sex with another man while he was with Kurt. That might have been something he would've done back in high school. His high school years were all about him getting laid, staying out late and having a fucking great time, not caring who it was with. Ever since he's been with Kurt the thought of being with another guy has never crossed his mind once. He was so fucking pissed that if he didn't leave he would've done something he would have truly regretted. He's fought Kurt before but right now he was feeling quite murderous. He didn't trust himself right now. Not one bit.

Sebastian clenched his hands tightly, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. He hated the fact that Kurt actually thought that he would cheat on him. Has he done nothing but prove his love to Kurt over and over again? What the hell was he doing wrong in order to make Kurt even think that he wanted to sleep with another man when he had the man he clearly loved at home with him every fucking day? What the hell possessed him to even say something like that? For Kurt to compare him to fucking Blaine Anderson and have the nerve to say he hurt him more than Blaine had, had just cut far too deep. He gave a shout, scaring a few people who walked past him. He needed to hit something, he needed to release his anger or he was going to fucking explode.

_Breathe, Sebastian. Just Breathe. _He thought as he stood at a crosswalk. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes, breathing through his nose and out through his mouth slowly. He did this for a few moments and exhaled deeply, clenching and unclenching his hands. He walked across the street when the sign changed and walked to the nearest bar. Yes, this is a moment where it called to get himself drunk. He gave a dry laugh thinking about how whenever there was something wrong between he and Kurt, he would rather drown his sorrows in alcohol. God, he was going to die of alcohol poisoning one of these days.

A couple of blocks later, Sebastian found himself standing in front of a bar. He looked at it and contemplated going in or not. The door opened and two men walked out, one of them slurring his words and hanging over the other man who glanced at Sebastian with an apologetic look on his face. Sebastian turned his head and watched them for a second before looking back at the bar. He really didn't need to drink his problems away. This was one thing he needed to remember. Tonight, he was going to remember it.

Sebastian turned on his heel and began to walk back to his apartment. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and frowned, replaying the argument over again in his head. The conversation started off with Sebastian and his jealousy, and then it ends with Kurt accusing him that he cheated on him willingly. How had things escalated so quickly? He wondered what the hell even goes on inside of Kurt's head. He was like a fucking walking enigma. After all these years of being with Kurt, the man never ceased to surprise him. He groaned loudly in annoyance. Sebastian stopped and leaned against the nearest building. He tilted his head back and stared up at the sky and let out a sigh, watching his breath mingle with the air around him.

What was he going to do when he got back home? How was he supposed to face Kurt and not want to fight him? This was the first time Sebastian has ever not wanted to fight Kurt. Other times he would be willing and ready to fight Kurt, though this time he did not trust himself to be around Kurt right now. He was scared he would do something worse than placing a few bruises and cuts here or there. He actually feared he would place Kurt into the hospital. He felt around in his pockets in search for his keys to his car and swore under breath. He felt his wallet and pulled it out seeing that he did have money and his debit card in there. He would just have to stay at a hotel tonight, possibly tomorrow also. It was a good thing he was off tomorrow, because he didn't want to go home and face Kurt. Not now. He couldn't do it.

Sebastian stood at the curb and signaled for a taxi. As much as a part of him hated to be away from Kurt, he needed to time to cool off and collect himself in order to face his boyfriend again.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He laid there and stared at the pillow Sebastian used to sleep on and closed his eyes feeling tears burn his eyes. He had said hateful things to his boyfriend last night. Things he actually regretted saying to the man. Even though he regretted saying them, what he had said last night was exactly how he felt and thought. Those words had been something he's kept to himself ever since the incident and last night he had let everything out. God, he couldn't even take it back if he wanted to. A part of him was actually glad that he had told Sebastian how he truly felt, albeit he said it in the worst way possible, he felt as though a weight that was on his shoulders have been lifted.

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Kurt opened his eyes and stared at the empty side of the bed. Sebastian hadn't come home last night. He hadn't called to even give an inkling as to where he was and Kurt was worried that he had gotten himself drunk beyond belief somewhere and doing god knows what. He had tried calling Sebastian's cell phone several times having it go straight to voicemail each time. He had given up around one in the morning and finally retreated to bed.

Kurt brought a hand up to his neck and gingerly ran his fingers along the darkened bruise that stood out proudly against his skin. He sighed deeply. It had been a while since Sebastian had choked him. It had shocked him that he went for his neck, he had been expecting Sebastian to throw a blow rather than choke him. He had also thought Sebastian was going to hit him while he had him against the wall, but instead slams his fist in the wall. Speaking of which, he should get that fixed or at least cover it up. Kurt groaned and rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

When had things in his life gotten so complicated? If someone had told Kurt that he would be dating Sebastian Smythe of all people and be in an intoxicating, abusive relationship with the guy, back when he was in high school he would have laughed until his sides hurt. Now the joke wasn't funny and he was actually living this. This was actually happening to him and he didn't even know how he should handle it. It's been years since he's been with Sebastian and with every argument and with every battle that they have it feels as if it's happening for the first time and that he's living in some bizarre dream he can't wake up from. None of this feels as though this should be happening to him. He often felt like he was living the life of someone else.

But this was his life. This was the life he led. Did he regret it? No. he loved Sebastian despite everything that has ever happened between them. He may not trust Sebastian any longer, but he continued to love him to death. There was just something about the man that made him so intoxicating; it was something Kurt couldn't get enough of.

Kurt threw an arm over his eyes and groaned loudly. What was his life coming to?

His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his phone. He moved his arm from over his eyes and looked over to the night stand, his heart beating fast in his chest in hopes that the message coming in would be from Sebastian. Kurt reached over and snatched his phone off the night stand and looked at it, feeling a pang of disappointment that the message was from Rachel. He unlocked his phone and first checked if he had any missed calls or messages from Sebastian and sighed sadly when he realized that he didn't. He opened Rachel's message and read it.

_Hey, Kurt I was wondering how last night went? Did you two talk and work things out? :) I'm free today this afternoon around 2 if you want to meet up and talk about it. If not then text me back briefing the events of last night. Love you!–Rachel _

Kurt sighed deeply and checked the time. It was now going on ten in the morning. Did he want to talk about the events of last night? Well, it had been her idea to talk to Sebastian anyway; he could use advice as to what to do now. It was actually good to have her to talk to. He sent her a message back saying that he would meet with her at the coffee shop near where he lived. He sent her the directions and told her he'd meet her there by two. That ended that conversation seeing as to how Rachel had to go and rehearse for a play.

Kurt opened his contacts and clicked on Sebastian's name and wondered if he should call the man or not. Holding a breath for a moment, he clicked his name and placed his phone to his ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"_This is Sebastian Smythe, sorry I'm unavailable to take your call. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Thanks._"

Kurt sighed deeply and hung up the phone. The phone hadn't even finished ringing all the way through. Sebastian really didn't want to talk to him. He sighed deeply. He didn't blame him really. He wouldn't want to talk to himself either after the events of last night.

He should get up and do something other than lie in bed all day until it was time to see Rachel. Maybe by distracting himself, Kurt could keep his mind off of Sebastian and the horrible events of last night until he needed to talk to Rachel.

By the time Kurt met up with Rachel the two had grabbed coffee and began to make their way to Central Park. He listened to her as she went on about Zeke and how he surprised her last night with a finished portrait of her and how he told her that he would make sure that that very painting would be the main one at his upcoming exhibit. She gushed how incredibly adorable it was for him to do something like that for her and how they ended up making love and how absolutely wonderful it was. Kurt looked at her with a grin on his face, happy for her beyond belief. He loved seeing the happiness in her eyes whenever she spoke about Zeke and their relationship. It was truly remarkable. They were so in love with one another, Kurt was wondering when the man would drop down on one knee and propose to girl. They belonged together.

The two of them came up to a bench and took a seat. Kurt adjusted the scarf around his neck slightly, making sure it covered up the bruise that shone darkly against his skin. No matter how much concealer and cover up he used, the bruise was dark. Rachel smiled and looked at Kurt with hopeful eyes and placed a hand on his knee. He looked at her and took a drink of his coffee.

"So, tell me, how did last night go with Sebastian?" Rachel's smile faltered when she saw the look in Kurt's eyes at the mention of Sebastian. "Everything went okay…right?" She inquired softly.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to force back the tears that threatened to come up. "No," He took a deep shaky breath and shook his head. "They didn't go okay. Things went horribly." He looked down in his lap where he held his cup a little too tight.

Rachel frowned and pulled Kurt in her arms for a brief hug. "Tell me what happened." She said gently pulling back slightly to look into Kurt's wet eyes.

Kurt told her everything that happened last night. He had to stop a few times due to the sobs that overcame him when he went into detail of the horrible things he had said. He had showed her the bruise on his neck and the wince that she did didn't go unnoticed and he continued to tell her how terrible he felt for everything he had said. Though he regretted the way he said those words, there was so much truth in them. That he didn't regret saying what he did Sebastian, he just wished that it had come out better than that. He told her how he hated the look of pain that was on Sebastian's face, how instead of brawling with Kurt, he walked out and hadn't returned any of the calls or messages that he had sent him last night and this morning. That he was worried about Sebastian. Kurt set his now cold coffee beside him on the bench and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and gave a broken cry.

"What if I've lost him forever, Rachel? What if he's dead somewhere and those were the last words that I had said to him?" He moved his hands and looked at her a more torn look on his face. "I didn't even tell him that I loved him." He whispered brokenly.

Rachel felt her heart break little by little as she listened and watched Kurt. He was so hurt. She gathered Kurt into her arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm sure that he's fine Kurt. Don't you dare think like that." Kurt shook in her arms as another wave of sobs came over him.

Kurt clutched her and tried to get himself under control. He sniffed and let out a shaky breath. "I can't lose him Rachel." He said brokenly pulling back to look at her. She held up a few napkins and he was thankful she had grabbed a few before leaving the coffee shop. He took them appreciatively and cleaned his face before blowing his nose and standing up to throw the used napkins in a nearby trash. He sat back down and rubbed his hands on his thighs and then balled his hands up, trying to will himself not to cry again. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Rachel who sat there patiently giving him time to recover.

"I think it might be time for you and Sebastian to take a bit of a break, Kurt." She said carefully.

Kurt looked at her confused. "A break?" She nodded her head and Kurt shook his head. "Rachel I can't, I—"

"Kurt, I think that this would be good for you two." She watched as his brows creased. She sighed softly and placed a hand over top his comfortingly. "Giving each space would do you two well. Being under the same roof with each other with all of this madness—don't look at me like that—it's suffocating you Kurt. You can't sit here and tell me that when you look at him, you don't see every mistake he's made in the past two months." Kurt looked away and bit down on his lower lip. "It's just a suggestion, Kurt. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just," She sighed and shook her head sadly. "I just don't want to see you like this." She finished softly.

Kurt looked at her and ran a hand down his face. "I just don't think I could do it again. Being separated from Sebastian the first time was hard enough."

"You could make it a mutual thing, Kurt. I'm sure as stubborn as he is; Sebastian might come through and agree with you."

Kurt gave a sardonic chuckle. "You don't know Sebastian." He said shaking his head.

Rachel gave a small smile. "But you do. He'll listen to you."

Kurt looked at her and sighed softly shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose." He rolled his neck from side to side and picked up his forgotten now cold coffee. "Let's get out of here and do some well-deserved shopping." He said quickly changing the subject, standing to his feet and tossing the half full cup into the trash.

Rachel looked at him with a small worried expression on her face but nodded her head, standing up also and tossing her empty cup away. "Let's go." She said placing a smile on her face. She truly hoped that Kurt and Sebastian were going to be okay.

Kurt had gone home that day thinking about the conversation he had with Rachel in the park. Could he be separated from Sebastian willingly, was he willing to give them the deserved space they needed in order to ease the ever growing tension between them? Kurt shoved the thoughts away and focused on cleaning up the house from last night's argument and sat at the kitchen table with his laptop and began looking online for a replacement coffee table.

By the time Kurt turned in for bed it was well past midnight and Sebastian had yet to come home. He had tried phoning him few times throughout the day but had no luck. Kurt had went to bed with a heavy feeling in his chest, praying to a god that he doesn't believe in that Sebastian was out there somewhere okay and that he would return home safely. The next evening proved to Kurt that maybe there was a god out there because Sebastian came home and was safe. Kurt breathed out a breath of relief and approached the man with a hesitant smile on his face that Sebastian had not returned. Instead he walked past Kurt mumbling a, hey, before walking to the bathroom and locking it. Kurt took a deep breath and told himself that things were going to get better. That they were going to be fine. They always were. This was just another argument that'll blow over soon.

Even when Kurt reassured himself countless times, things between him and Sebastian did not get better. They were occasionally snapping at one another, the tension between the two of them grew instead of dwindling, their actions were cold and it felt like they were growing distant from one another. They've been fighting both physically and verbally more than ever and it was starting to get to Kurt. Weeks, this has been going on and Kurt was starting to lose his mind.

Sebastian wasn't any better either. He began sleeping in the guest room rather than share a bed with Kurt. When the ivory skinned man called his boyfriend out on it, Sebastian snapped and said, _Why should I share a bed with someone who doesn't trust me?_, .That had hit Kurt hard and he countered telling Sebastian he hoped sleeping alone could satisfy him. With that being said, it's been three _weeks_ since they've had sex and Kurt was feeling more on edge than anything in the world. When he hung out with his friends, he snapped at them. When he went into work to hand in a few of his article pieces, he was short and slightly cold. He hated this feeling more than anything; always feeling on edge and just how everything was one wrong word away from him exploding.

It was a Thursday night and Kurt was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap while having the TV on, playing a rerun episode of _Supernatural. _He chuckled at something Dean had said and began typing a message to one of his co-workers. His head snapped up when the channel changed to _Family Guy_. Kurt turned to glare at Sebastian who was sitting in the armchair with a soda in his hand and crossed legs.

"I was watching that." Kurt irritably said.

"Yeah, I want to watch something else." Sebastian said offhandedly.

Kurt bit his tongue to hold back the harshest of comments. "You know I had the TV first. You can't just come in here and change the channel."

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You were on your stupid computer and besides, you've seen the episode before, not like you're missing anything new." He said with a sneer.

Kurt groaned and set his computer on their new coffee table and stood to his feet. "Sebastian, give me the remote." He held his hand out.

Sebastian looked at Kurt's hand and then back up at his face. "No."

Kurt let out a frustrated yell and went to snatch the remote from Sebastian only to have the man jump up and move away from Kurt, a smug look in his eyes. "I want to watch television too, Kurty." He taunted.

Kurt glared and ground his teeth slightly in anger. "You fucker, there's a TV in our fucking bedroom!"

Sebastian quirked a brow and shrugged a shoulder. "I wanted to watch TV out here."

"You wanted to fuck with me!"

He gave a dry laugh. "Newsflash, sweetheart, the world doesn't fucking revolve around Kurt Hummel." Kurt's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. "Oh, you want to hit me?" Sebastian questioned giving another dry laugh. "I fucking dare you; it won't be the first time this week."

Sebastian taunts were starting to get to Kurt and he balled his fists up then pointed a finger at Sebastian. "I. Have. Had. It." He ground out angrily. "I've fucking had it!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah? Is there something thy highness wants?"

"Space!" Kurt held his hands up to his head and gripped his hair tugging at it. "I need fucking space! I need to be alone and away from _you_!" He shouted pointing at Sebastian, narrowing his eyes on him.

Sebastian's smug look quickly faded and he dropped the remote in his shock. He gave a short uncomfortable laugh. "You're kidding."

Kurt placed his hands on his hips and gave his best bitch glare. "Did I fucking stutter?"

Sebastian scoffed and took a step closer to his boyfriend. "Are you breaking up with me?" He said dangerously.

Kurt chewed his bottom lip with irritation and looked away, his jaw clenching and tapped his foot irritably. "I didn't say that." He said staring fiercely at the man in front of him.

Sebastian took another step forward. "But you fucking implied it."

Kurt stared at him with a scowl on his face. "I said I need space."

"Yeah, away from me." He snarled.

"I can't do this anymore Sebastian, you and me, need time apart." He said side stepping Sebastian and walking to the bedroom.

_What the actual fuck? _Sebastian thought as he followed Kurt to the bedroom and watched as he grabbed a suitcase from under the bed. "Oh so you're leaving again?" He growled walking over to Kurt and grabbing his arm.

Kurt wrenched out of his grip. "Not me, you."

"You're kicking me out?" Sebastian questioned astounded.

"I'm not going to go." Kurt said stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest.

Sebastian ran a hand down his face and sniffed nodding his head, giving a wry smile. "Okay, then, if that's how you want to play." Sebastian looked at the nightstand that held their alarm clock, a frame containing a picture of Kurt and Sebastian, a glass half full of water, a book and Kurt's reading glasses and with one sweep, the items flew to the floor.

Kurt's eyes widened and he gestured to the mess that Sebastian made. "What the hell was that?!" He shouted.

"What?" He raised a brow. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked with false innocence, placing a hand to his chest.

"What the fuck, Sebastian, what's wrong with you?"

Sebastian crossed the room and jabbed a finger in his chest. "You're my fucking problem! For fucking weeks, you've been a pain in my ass!"

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, his expression surprised. "Are you fucking kidding me? _I've _been a pain in your ass?" Kurt laughed hysterically and fixed a mean glare on Sebastian. "You're the one who walks around this damn house acting as though I murdered your pride along with a goddamned puppy! _You're _the one who decided to sleep in the guest room. _You're _the one who has been avoiding me like the fucking plague. And whenever I tried to talk to you, _you _were the one who blew me off! I tried to make things work but you just don't seem to want the same!"

"Why try to work something out with someone who doesn't trust you?" He spat angrily. Kurt stood there in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly completely speechless. Sebastian released a frustrated noise and then scoffed once more. "If this is what you fucking want," Sebastian marched to the closet and grabbed his things hastily, shoving them into the suitcase. "Wish granted." He said lowly, inches away from Kurt's face.

Kurt stared at Sebastian as the man moved around the room collecting his things. This was actually happening. Sebastian was leaving him. He looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. This was what he wanted right, he wanted space from Sebastian? Kurt watched Sebastian as the man walked out of the room and soon returned a few things from the bathroom. Kurt shook his head and felt his eyes burn with tears. He didn't want to _break up_ with Sebastian; he just needed a little room to breathe. When Kurt reached out and wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's wrist to stop him from packing.

"Bas—"

Sebastian jerked his hand away and looked at Kurt; his eyes wet with unshed angry tears and pointed a finger at Kurt. "Don't." He hissed. "Don't you fucking touch me!" He yelled zipping the suitcase up and slamming it down. He pulled the handle up and dragged it out of the room in a rush.

'**Try to touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me, run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy'**

Kurt's breath hitched as watched Sebastian walk into the living room and grab his wallet from off of the coffee table. Kurt rushed up to him and placed a hand on his arm; Sebastian flinched from the touch and made distance between them.

"Sebastian, are we breaking up?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Sebastian stared hard at Kurt and then picked up his keys and held them in his hand. "It's what you want isn't it?" Please say it isn't.

Kurt stared at Sebastian, unable to say anything. He just stared at them man in front of him for what felt like hours, not saying a thing.

"Wow. I won't be bothering you with my presence any longer." Sebastian spoke dryly, his throat constricting with the threat of sobbing right there.

Sebastian walked out of the house without a second glance back at Kurt and slammed the door behind him, leaving Kurt standing in the middle of the living room. Kurt stared at the door and listened to the silence that was now in the house. His lower lip trembled and his vision blurred. Sebastian was gone. He was gone for good. Kurt inhaled deeply and grabbed at his shirt above his heart and gave a heartbreaking sob.

Sebastian unlocked his car and tossed the suitcase inside and slammed the trunk closed. He opened the driver's door and got in slamming that door behind him as well. He sat there in the car and let everything that had just happened sink in. He and Kurt were broken up with one another. The thought sent a wave of both nausea and pain through his body. He hit the dashboard and the steering wheel several times in his anger and agony. Kurt hadn't even stopped him when he asked if this was what he had wanted. Sebastian screamed in frustration and hit the steering wheel again, a string of swears leaving his mouth.

As Sebastian drove to the nearest hotel, tears falling down his face and a pain so deep in his chest and Kurt sat in the living room with his knees up to his chest and back pressed against the couch, crying harder than he's ever had in his life, they both knew that tonight was definitely number one on the list of, worst things that could happen in their life. And the sad part was, they were still so deep in love with one another, but too coward to even say it, even if it meant the slimmest chance of saving their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: **So...don't kill me. But I had to! I wasn't going to have them break up. Originally I was going to have them talk things out rationally and have them walk away giving each other a week or so to clear their heads, but _this _seemed so much more interesting and fun to play with. I just couldn't not have this play as some big dramatic factor in their lives. So yeah. This was what you were all waiting for. I really do apologize for not updating like weekly or something like that. It's a WIP. Trust me, I am working on trying to get things under control.  
Anyway! Tell me what you liked or well, disliked about this chapter!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :3


	22. Chapter 22

Sunday evening found Sebastian sitting the bar of, The Royal Plaza, since his break up with Kurt Thursday night. These past three days have been the absolute worst days of his life. He thought it was bad when Kurt walked out on him two to three months ago. No, this hurt more because _he _was the one who walked out and the harsh realization that they were actually broken up, struck him like a ton of bricks. Even though he was the one who walked out, the pain of leaving was intense. He spent the first night in the hotel crying, swearing and shouting in anger, and occasionally knocking a few things over and breaking them. Although he had been off on Friday, he still went into work in hopes that work would help get his mind off of Kurt and the current situation. That didn't help him at all. If anything, work only enhanced the pain and thought of Kurt. He would space out and thing about going home to Kurt and seeing his lover, when a cold splash of reality would hit him and he remembered that they broke up the night before. He had been near to tears in his office.

Saturday, he'd had enough and began to try and have the mindset that he was now a free man and could do whatever he wanted. That lasted only an hour if not less than that. Sebastian tried hitting up a local gay bar to see if he could find anyone of his liking. He kept comparing every guy he met with Kurt. It was either, his eyes weren't the same color as Kurt's, his voice was too raspy, or even his grin weren't the same as Kurt's. Sebastian went to the bar to conquer and left quickly, his emotions conquering him.

Now it was Sunday evening and Sebastian sat at the bar/lounge in the hotel he's been at for three days. He had immediately went to the bar as soon as he got off work, his tie now loose around his neck, his suit jacket open as he sat down on a stool drinking his second glass of whiskey. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair mussing it and sighed deeply. He planned on get as drunk as he possibly can tonight. It wasn't as if he had to work in the morning, he was off on Monday. He called the bartender to fill his glass again. The man behind the bar eyebrow shot up in question, silently questioning if he should stop serving Sebastian since the man has been to the bar frequently in the past few days. Sebastian fixed a glare on the man and in defeat; he poured the man another glassful. Sebastian exhaled deeply and looked over to the entrance of the bar/lounge and swore under his breath seeing the familiar faces of Blaine and Darius. Sebastian turned to face away from the couple in hopes they didn't notice him. The last thing Sebastian wanted to deal with was Darius and Blaine. He was alright with Darius, had absolutely no qualms with the man. It was the hobbit who grinded his nerves. He knew fully well Blaine hated his very existence and Sebastian hated his, for many, many reasons.

Sebastian was handed his drink just as he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian turned and faced Darius and Blaine a stoic expression on his face. Darius smiled and gently clapped him on the back. "It's good to see you again."

"It is always a pleasure to see my face." He said smugly, glancing at Blaine who rolled his eyes. "What brings you here?" He questioned, though he didn't even care why they were here, he just wanted them to leave so he can drink his problems away.

Darius spoke up. "We've been here since Friday evening, tonight's our last night at hotel. We're spending a little time together in different surroundings." He said with a small chuckle, wrapping an arm around Blaine's middle as the man leaned into him, a small smile on his face. "What are you here for?"

Sebastian tensed slightly and rose his glass to his lips. "Change of scenery." He said grimly and took a drink.

Blaine nodded his head. "Are you having a nice time? This hotel is amazing, indoor swimming and everything."

He laughed dryly and set his glass down, swallowing what was in his mouth. "I'm having a blast." He said sarcastically.

Sebastian watched as Darius take a seat and Blaine follow suit, and inwardly groaned. Why won't they just leave? He wanted to be left alone. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. He heard Darius order a non-alcoholic drink and watched as Blaine folded his arms over the bar and look around. Sebastian finished his drink and finally felt a buzz flow through his system. The three of them were silent for a few minutes, aside from the soft words that flowed between Darius and Blaine. He was just thankful they didn't feel the need to involve him. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying his best to not think of the man who ended up making his life better and ruining it at the same time. Once Sebastian started thinking about something else, he opened his eyes and ordered another drink. He thought about his new assistant, Valerian or Val for short, and thought of how she was much more efficient than Danny or any other assistant he's had in the past. She always stayed on top of things, was never late to work, and put up with him when he came into work and was having a bad day. He liked her and bonus; she wasn't attracted to him in the least, which made working with her so much better and easier.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine inquired looking around bar/lounge waiting for the stylish man to appear.

Sebastian gripped the glass he had in his hand and his body tensed. Just when he had finally gotten his mind off of Kurt, Blaine would be the one to bring him up. "Not here." He said icily.

"Is he in the hotel room?" Darius asked leaning forward slightly, looking at Sebastian curiously.

Sebastian closed his eyes and fought back the tears to come up and fall. They didn't know, he couldn't just snap at them, no matter how good it would feel than having to deal with _this_. "No, he's not." Sebastian said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Blaine's brows furrowed in confusion? "Is he with you?" He asked carefully.

Sebastian glared at Blaine. "No!" He nearly shouted, earning the attention of a few patrons in the lounge and causing both Darius and Blaine to jump slightly at the sudden raise in Sebastian's voice. Sebastian slumped in his stool and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Fuck." He groaned in a frustrated manner and tried his best not to cry.

Blaine swallowed and glanced at Darius, concern written all over their faces. Blaine cleared his throat softly and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Sebastian?" He asked softly.

Blaine shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and sniffed as his eyes had grown red. "We broke up." He spoke, voice thick with emotion and refusing to look at either of them right now.

Both Darius and Blaine gasped softly in shock and looked at one another before looking back at Sebastian with confusion and shock written on their faces. After a moment of silence, Blaine licked his lips. "You two…You two broke up. What happened?"

Sebastian shot a glare at Blaine. "Oh, don't act as though you're not happy Anderson. Your hobbit ass has been waiting for us to break up. We both know you hate my guts. Don't pretend you fucking care!" He said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Sebastian, we're only trying to help you. Don't snap at my boyfriend because he's concerned about you." Darius said sternly.

Sebastian shot back the rest of his drink and exhaled deeply, slamming it down on the bar. "Well, I don't need your pity party." He said as he grabbed his wallet and paid for his drinks.

Blaine reaches out and takes a gentle but firm hold on Sebastian's forearm and looks at him seriously. "We're not trying to give you a pity party. Believe it or not, we actually care about you and I know how you and Kurt were with one another, so I _know_ you are not okay. You can talk me," He looked back at Darius and released his hold on Sebastian to take his boyfriend's hand. "To us."

"Are you fucking serious?" He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why don't we discuss my break up over ice cream and watch romantic comedies to cheer me up?" He walked around Darius and Blaine. "How about we talk about how Kurt's finally had enough of me? That he's kicked me out of the house with a little surprise of breaking up with me." He held up a finger when Darius opened his mouth to say something. "Oh, wait there's more. I walked out thinking he would stop me, that he would take me back and stop me from walking away, from making the largest mistake ever. No, instead he let me walk away because, he no longer wants to be with someone as fucked up as me, someone who had done so many unspeakable things to him, it's no wonder we broke up." Tears wet his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "The fucking sad part is, is that I still love him. I love him so much, it fucking hurts." He said, his voice breaking slightly on the last sentence. Sebastian ran a hand down his face and sniffed, blinking back tears. He swept his arm around the lounge, signifying the hotel. "Living in this hotel for three days have been the worst. I thought that when he walked out on me months ago was bad," Sebastian gave a watery laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly. "That has absolutely nothing on this." Sebastian sniffed and ran a hand down his face again, looking away from Blaine and Darius, who were looking at him with sympathy.

Darius looked at Blaine with a concerned look on his face and wordlessly held a conversation with the man. Blaine nodded slightly, knowing that he and Darius should help take care of Sebastian. Darius cleared his throat and took a step closer to Sebastian, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know a break up is hard, but—"

Sebastian scowled and jerked away. "Don't. Don't tell me that it's going to get better, because they're not. Kurt was my reason for breathing, for waking up in the damn morning." _He was my light at the end of my tunnel… _He thought sadly, a frown forming on his face. "Like I said before, I don't need a pity party." He spat angrily.

Blaine frowned at how Sebastian was acting and could see right through the front that Sebastian held up. He sighed and shook his head. "Sebastian, we don't pity you. I know for a fact what it's like to break up with Kurt. I've been there, I know it hurts."

Sebastian felt a fire ignite inside of him and he stepped into Blaine's personal space, glaring at the shorter man. "Don't you fucking tell me what it's like to break up with Kurt. _You _cheated on him. _You _broke his heart into pieces. Don't you tell me you know what it's like to break up with him! He spent years trying to get over you. It took him forever to fucking trust me because of how you practically broke him. The break up with you two, _he_ suffered where I think the only thing you suffered was a sore jaw from sucking too many cocks." He sneered.

Blaine narrowed his eyes on Sebastian and balled his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring when he exhaled. He looked at Sebastian and tried his best not to hit the man in front of him. "Look Sebastian, all I'm trying to do is help you out. Although I may not have gone through what Kurt went through when we broke up, but I know the pain of a break up and I understand how much it hurts."

Sebastian felt tears prick his eyes as he thought about Kurt and the pain of not being with him, the stinging sensation of knowing that Kurt was no longer his. Everything hurt. "Fuck off." He pushed past Blaine and stumbled slightly out into the lobby, making his way to the elevator and pressing the up button.

He hated this, this feeling of being hollow inside. He has never felt this way before a day in his life. What he hated even more was Blaine acting as though he cared. That he hated the most. Blaine did not know the feeling of breaking up with the one person who made his life complete. He didn't understand the pain that tore through his heart, the struggle of staying away from home to not see Kurt, knowing he didn't want him, of the frustration Sebastian went through these past few days. When the elevator doors opened Sebastian stepped in and pressed the button to his floor. Just as the doors were closing, Blaine and Darius slid inside. He glared darkly at the pair, close to punching the hell out of Blaine.

"Will you quit fucking following me?"

Darius sighed deeply. "Sebastian," He said gently, turning to face the man. "This breakup is literally tearing you apart. I can see it all over you face." Sebastian crossed his arms defensively. "But pushing away the people, who still care about you, is not going to help ease the pain." The doors opened and a couple walked in. Darius glanced at them before looking at Sebastian. "I know you and Blaine have your differences," Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes at that. "But at least open up to me. I can see the pain you're going through."

Sebastian was silent until they reached his floor. The doors opened and he walked out with Darius and Blaine following him out. He debated whether or not he should actually talk to Darius. He was Blaine's boyfriend. Everything Sebastian said would most likely be told to Blaine and he didn't want that. Though, he did want someone to talk to, just slightly. Sebastian now stood at his door and slid the keycard in unlocking it, opening the door just a tad. He turned around to find, surprise, Blaine and Darius.

"You're a lawyer, not a therapist."

Darius shrugged his shoulders. "I'm an excellent listener."

Sebastian gave a defeated sigh and opened the door fully motioning for Darius to come in. Darius gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before walking into Sebastian's hotel room. Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Don't worry hobbit; I won't harm your precious boy toy." He said walking into his room and shutting the door.

Blaine looked at the closed door with a concerned look on his face. He really did worry about Sebastian because he knew he was trying his hardest to not to cry and break down. Darius was right; you could see the pain on his face clear as day. He sighed and turned around pulling his phone out as he headed toward the elevator. Blaine called Rachel as he pressed the down button. He placed the phone to his ear and placed his free hand into his pocket.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel."

"What's wrong, Blaine? You sound upset."

Blaine sighed and stepped into the elevator, thankful that it was empty. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Could you check on Kurt for me?"

When Rachel spoke, there was worry laced in her words. "Is he okay? Blaine what happened?" She asked urgently.

"Sebastian and Kurt broke up Thursday night…"

Rachel was silent for a beat. "What? You're kidding, right?"

Blaine stepped out of the elevator when it reached his floor and began walking to his room. "No, I'm not. Darius and I ran into Sebastian at the Royal Plaza in the bar and when I had asked where Kurt was, he became defensive, more so than usual. You know how Sebastian is; guarded, too full of pride to actually talk about anything." He sighed deeply and pulled out the keycard and unlocked the door, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "You remember what Kurt told us? It was something along the lines of, he could never leave Sebastian, even if he wanted to, or something like that?"

Rachel sighed deeply. "Yes, I remember."

"Could you please check on him? Darius is handling Sebastian right now. He still doesn't trust me and still hates me." Blaine sat down on the bed and ran a hand down his face. "Though, I can understand as to why." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I can check up on him. I can't believe they broke up though."

"I know. Thank you, Rachel."

"No problem. I'll talk you later Blaine."

"Alright. Bye."

Blaine hung up the phone and tossed it beside him on the bed and ran his hands down his face. This was something he was not expecting. He's wished for Kurt and Sebastian to break up and for Kurt to be with someone better, to realize that the relationship he had with Sebastian was poisonous and terrible for his health. Though, now that it's actually happened, Blaine doesn't know how to feel about the entire situation. Blaine was curious as to why they broke up. The real reason as to why they broke up, because although they went through everything that's been handed to them, to each other, Kurt had said he would never leave Sebastian that he couldn't. So what made them break up? Had Kurt really have had enough of Sebastian? Was that the reason, or was it something else? Blaine didn't know, but he was worried about how Kurt was taking all of this. If Sebastian was this bad, how was Kurt holding up?

An hour later Darius walked into the room and Blaine looked up from where he was folding clothes and packing their belongings. Blaine stopped and looked up at his boyfriend and took in the troubled expression on his face. Blaine set down the shirt he was folding and walked over to Darius, resting a hand on his cheek. Darius sighed and pulled Blaine into his arms, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"What—"

"I'm so glad I have you and our relationship is stable." He said, holding his lover closer.

Blaine groaned softly and ran his hands up and down Darius' back. "Darius, what happened?"

Darius pulled back slightly to look at Blaine properly. "I promised Sebastian I wouldn't tell you the things he told me; client confidentiality."

Blaine frowned slightly at that but nodded in understanding. "That's understandable. Is he going to be alright, though?"

Darius shrugged his shoulders, sadness in his eyes. "He was a mess. I never thought I would ever see him like that. He looked and sounded so…Broken." He said sighing softly, moving over to the bed and sitting down at the end of it. He looked up at Blaine, who stood in front of him. "They're relationship is abusive, you know that." Blaine nodded his head solemnly and Darius rubbed his thighs and stared at the ground, something he did when he was worried. "It's just that, everything that Kurt and Sebastian have gone through with one another…" He looked up at Blaine, his brows furrowing just slightly. "Is it a good thing that they broke up, or is it a bad thing that they broke up? You know that everything about their relationship was toxic." He sighed and Blaine took Darius' hands in his. "Blaine, I worry about them both. Sebastian is a wreck, but what about Kurt? I feel as though we should head over to see if he's alright."

Blaine smiled gently at the compassion his boyfriend had over others and shook his head. "I called Rachel, she should be on her way to Kurt's or already there checking up on him." He said gently squeezing his hands. "I'm worried about Sebastian also, but we can only be there for him right now. It's not really wise to butt into their relationship."

They were silent for a moment before Darius spoke, his voice soft. "Did you actually cheat on Kurt?"

Blaine was taken aback slightly at the question and sighed deeply. "It was a long time ago, but yes. I'm certainly not proud of it." He said dejectedly looking away from Darius. "But I would never do that to Darius!" He said looking back at his boyfriend when he stayed silent. "I could never do that you." He said softly, letting his hands go to take hold of his face and looking into brown eyes. "I love you too much to lose you."

Darius smiled and pulled Blaine to sit in his lap. He placed a kiss on his lips and held him close. "I love you too. Besides, you love our nightly activities too much to actually give me up for another." He whispered in his ear.

Blaine blushed and looked at Darius a smile on his face. "You're mad." He said with a laugh wrapping his arms around Darius and holding him close.

He hummed in content and held Blaine close, letting silence wash over them. After a while, Darius had his hand up the back of Blaine's shirt and was mindlessly rubbing circles on his lower back. "Blaine, do you think that things between Sebastian and Kurt will get better?"

Blaine made a soft noise of content and shrugged his shoulders lightly before speaking honestly. "Well, knowing the two of them, no."

Darius nodded his head and kissed Blaine's clothed shoulder. "I hope that they do."

* * *

**A/N: **So this chapter is something of a filler but not really. I was planning on making this chapter extra including the scene with Rachel and Kurt and then a gathering of the four friends, but then I decided to cut that into three different chapters and then go into the Kurt and Sebastian feels.  
So yeah, that chapter was good in my opinion. I like the way Sebastian finally decided to let Darius talk to him and then at the end the little conversation between Darius and Blaine. Ack, just the cutest.  
But I want to hear from all of you! What did you like? Dislike? Want more of? I want to know!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	23. Chapter 23

When Rachel received the call from Blaine, she was getting ready to hop into the shower for her date with Zeke. To find out that Kurt and Sebastian had broken up, shocked her. Finding that Kurt's wellbeing was much more important, Rachel called her boyfriend as she went through her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Zeke answered the phone as Rachel left her room and walked back to the bathroom.

"Hello, beautiful. Calling to hear the sound of my voice before out date?" He questioned with a chuckle, earning a soft laugh from Rachel.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could reschedule our date…"

"Oh. Is everything all right?" He asked, sounding slightly upset.

"Well, no, not exactly." She said softly looking at herself in the mirror and shimming out of her yoga pants.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kurt…" She sighed.

"Kurt?" There was a tone of urgency in his voice. "Is he alright? Is he hurt in any way?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." She groaned and placed the phone on speaker as she took her top off. "Blaine just called me and said that he and Sebastian broke up."

"Broke up? Rachel, is Kurt alright? You know how Sebastian can be. I like the guy, but what he does to Kurt just isn't okay." He spoke softly with apprehension in his voice.

"I don't know, Zee." She said grabbing a hair tie and tying her hair up in a bun. "But I'm going to go and check on him, that's why I was asking if we can reschedule our date."

"Of course, we can go out Saturday. You're off then right?"

"No, that's the night of my show."

"Is Wednesday a good day for you?"

"Tuesday and Wednesday I'm free after five." She said pinning back her bangs.

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you when you go to see Kurt? I want to make sure he's alright too. He's my friend you know."

Rachel smiled softly at the concern her boyfriend held for Kurt. "I know, Zeke, but I think that I'm going to check on him on my own."

"…Are you sure?" He asked a bit hesitantly. "I don't want Sebastian—"

"Sebastian was kicked out; it's just Kurt on his own in the house."

Zeke let out a breath of relief. "Alright, well I'll let you go."

"Alright. I love you, Zeke."

"I love you, too. I hope everything goes alright with Kurt and that he's okay."

"Me too…" Rachel said softly before hanging up and turning on the shower.

Thirty minutes later Rachel was in her car and driving to where Kurt lived. As she drove and got closer to the house, her worry for the man steadily increased. Blaine had said that Sebastian was a complete mess and that he was worried Kurt might be in the same condition, if not worse. Kurt had always said that he couldn't lose Sebastian; that he couldn't bear the thought of losing him that it would hurt far too much. He must be a wreck. Whenever the subject of his and Sebastian's relationship came up, Kurt always grew defensive and he would protect Sebastian and justify his cruel actions.

Rachel thought back to when she, Blaine and Kurt all sat down to discuss Kurt and Sebastian's relationship when she and Blaine found out the truth. Kurt had explained that he knew everything that he was involved with was dangerous, even when he knew Sebastian was abusive, that he wasn't a victim but a participant in their crazy lifestyle. For every hit he received, he gave back. That was just the dynamic of their relationship and he wouldn't trade it for the world. So what caused the breakup?

Rachel made it to the Hummel-Smythe residence and parked her car before getting out and walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell twice, looking around and tapping her foot impatiently. She truly hoped that Kurt was alright; hopefully she would be able to cheer him up with either a little retail therapy or a spa day. Just get him out of the house and help get his mind off of everything. What Rachel wondered the most, was why Kurt didn't contact her or Blaine when he and Sebastian did breakup? He did trust them didn't he? Maybe he was too distracted and heartbroken to contact them.

Once the door opened and revealed Kurt, Rachel could honestly say, this was not what she was expecting. After a breakup, Rachel imagined Kurt to be lounging in his sweats, hair a mess and eyes red from crying. What she imagined was how Kurt was after his breakup with Blaine long ago. She didn't expect Kurt to be all dressed up in a pair of white fitted jeans, a pair of black loafers, a dark blue dress shirt and a red bowtie, his hair styled perfectly and he smelling amazing.

Kurt looked at Rachel with surprise and looked around her as though he were expecting someone else. His eyes rested on her. "Rachel." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"I heard about what happened." She said slowly, still looking him up and down. She looked at him and saw the slight confusion on his face and she clarified. "With Sebastian…"

Kurt's smile faltered slightly but he quickly recovered and opened the door fully to let her in. "Come inside, Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head and stepped inside as Kurt closed the door behind her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." He said with a cheery smile. "I couldn't be better." He walked over to the living room and sitting down on the couch, crossing his legs.

Rachel followed him and sat down on the couch beside him. "Are you sure?"

He laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Yes, why do you keep asking?"

"Kurt, you just went through a breakup… "

He waved her off, dismissing the subject. "That's in the past." A smile broke out on his face. "I have a date tonight, actually." At Rachel's surprised response, his smile grew and he shifted on the couch to face her fully. "His name is Vitaly Cameron. We first met at the club we all went to weeks ago. Anyway, we bumped into each other yesterday at Flower's Bakery and stopped to get coffee. I thought that we would just talk for ten maybe twenty minutes, no, we stay in the coffee shop until the place closes, so maybe five hours at least!" He sighed dreamily. "Rachel, he's absolutely amazing. He's intelligent, funny, and sweet, he's a gentleman, and he also has the most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen." He gushed.

Rachel just looked at Kurt and when she didn't respond to him, he continued to go on about Vitaly. As she listens to him gush and goes into detail about Vitaly, she can't help but think about how just a few days ago, Kurt was so in love with Sebastian and now it was as though that love vanished in thin air. Whenever she spoke to Kurt about Sebastian in the past, she could see in his eyes, under the pain there was love. No matter how damaged or broken he looked, she could still see the love in his eyes, the burning fiery passion that was clear as day in his eyes. When she last spoke with Kurt, he had said that he was afraid of losing Sebastian, that he can't picture being without him. Now he looked as though he were out of love with Sebastian and was now obsessed with this guy Vitaly and was not fine without him? Something was off about Kurt and it had her feeling uneasy. She ran her fingers through her hair and held up her hands.

"Wait. Kurt, what happened with Sebastian?" Rachel asked interrupting Kurt, her brows furrowing.

"And then he—what?" He asked, his expression going from adoration to confusion.

"Sebastian. Kurt, what happened between you two? I know you guys broke up," Kurt shifted uncomfortably and looked slightly agitated. "But what happened to the guy who couldn't live without Sebastian in his life?"

Kurt gave a soft smile and shook his head. "I've had enough." He said calmly. "I've had enough of Sebastian and how he acted. You and Blaine were right and I finally understand what you guys have been trying to tell me for the longest time. Our relationship was something brutal and in no ways healthy. Our breakup helped me evaluate all of my choices, everything that I've been told, the warnings to stay away from Sebastian; everything." He looked around the room and sighed deeply. "Rachel, I finally realized that Sebastian is not something I need in my life."

"Kurt, you love him."

"Loved. I'm only 25 years old, I'm still young. I don't need to be tied down to one guy for the rest of my life. I don't need to be in an abusive relationship with someone who is controlling and power hungry." He shook his head. "I think I can consider this as a fresh start, breathing in new, clean air. And I can do that with Vitaly." He said with a nod and a grin.

"What happened to never leaving Sebastian? That without you in his life he's a broken guy. That he can't cope without you? " She gave an exasperated sigh. "Where's the man who told Blaine and I that he couldn't leave the relationship, the man who _needed _Sebastian Smythe?"

"That guy is dead. And with Sebastian, he's a grown man with separation anxiety. Yes, I broke up with him, and I had every reason to. Like I've said, I've had enough and needed to do something about it."

"Kurt…" She said softly.

"You know, I would think that you would be happy that Sebastian and I broke up. How did you find out about the breakup anyway?" He questioned looking at her peculiarly.

"Blaine told me."

"And how did he know that we broke up?"

"He and Darius found Sebastian at the Royal Plaza at the bar, looking a complete mess. He said that he looked so torn up. That even behind his snarky words and guarded walls, you could see the shattered man beneath." She said sadly. "I can only imagine what he looked like."

Kurt looked at her with a slightly wounded expression, thinking of how Sebastian was holding up over the past few days and knew for a fact that he had been drinking. That was how he dealt with most of his problems. Shaking his head, Kurt stood to his feet and let his arms drop to his sides, his hands slapping his thighs. "Well, I'm not worried about him. Sebastian is no longer any of my concern." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Now, Rachel, if you don't mind…" He fixed his bowtie and gave a grin. "I have a date with a guy I finally deserve to have a real chance at happiness with."

Rachel stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "What happened to not needing anyone else?" She asked curiously.

"That's all in the past Rachel. I've moved in, and quite frankly, I would like it if you were happy for me." He said with a shrug. "I mean, since the beginning, you and Blaine wanted me to be with someone who really deserves me."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Kurt whipped his head around and looked at the door, a large smile spreading across his face. He rushed over to the door, checking his hair in the mirror by the door before opening it and revealing a handsome man, wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a black button up that was rolled at the sleeves, his brown hair gelled to spike up in the front and the rest combed down, brown eyes lighting up at the sight of Kurt. Rachel assumed that this was Vitaly. He was attractive, so very attractive.

Kurt looked back at Rachel and smiled. "Rachel, this is Vitaly. Vitaly, this is my good friend, Rachel." He introduced.

Rachel walked over to the stand beside Kurt and Vitaly smiled and held a hand out. "Hello, Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled softly, shaking his head and looked to Kurt. "I'll see you later, Kurt."

Kurt nodded his head. "Alright, drive safe Rachel." Kurt watched as she walked over to her car and looked back to Vitaly with a smile. "Ready to go?"

Rachel climbed into the car and looked at both Kurt and Vitaly before she pulled out of the driveway, her mind spinning with the information that she received just now. How could Kurt just give up on Sebastian like that? She should be happy right? Happy that Kurt has found someone he can truly be with, someone who won't abuse him and make her worry about his wellbeing?

So why wasn't she happy with this? So many questions swarmed through her head and she couldn't figure out why she was so put out about this.

* * *

Tuesday evening around six, Rachel and Zeke were sitting in Rachel's living room and waiting for Blaine and Darius to arrive. Zeke bounced his leg up and down a nervous habit he picked up a while ago. Rachel watched him and gently placed her hand on his knee to try to calm him down. She knew he was worried about what news they were going to hear from Blaine and Darius about Sebastian. When Rachel had told her boyfriend that Kurt was coping with the relationship well, he was happy that the man bounced back so quickly. His nerves didn't begin to set in until he heard that Sebastian was doing horribly in comparison to Kurt. Sebastian was a friend of his; of course he worried about the man's wellbeing.

Zeke ran a hand through his light brown hair and looked at Rachel with blue eyes filled with anticipation. She smiled gently and placed a reassuring kiss to his cheek, standing up when there was a knock at the door. Rachel walked over to the door and opened it letting Blaine and Darius enter. The two men greeted her with a hug and kisses on the cheek before heading over to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Rachel sat in the armchair and looked at the men in the room. She smoothed out her skirt and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, thinking of a way to start this conversation.

The room was silent and everyone looked at one another, trying to see who was going to be the one to point out the elephant in the room. Darius sighed and cleared his throat, looking at everyone.

"I think it's safe to say that, the breakup was a good thing for Kurt and Sebastian." Darius started licking his lips. "Sebastian is just going to need help getting through the breakup, though."

Zeke nodded his head, agreeing with Darius. "I think you're right. Kurt and Sebastian are great people, their relationship on the other hand, not so great…" He said looking at Rachel who was chewing the bottom of her lip in thought. "What do you think Rachel?"

She looked at him and exhaled deeply. "I think that they should get back together…" She admitted softly. Zeke looked at Rachel in complete shock while Darius looked at her as though he were trying to processes why she had said what she said. She let out a soft sound of frustration and sat up a bit straighter. "You guys didn't see Kurt. Sure, he looked like he was having a great time with this Vitaly guy, but when I brought Sebastian up he looked as though he were trying to cover something up. Something's wrong with him, I can tell. He may seem like he's fine, but I know Kurt, he's not."

"You do realize that their relationship is an abusive one, correct?" Darius questioned, his brows furrowing slightly.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm well aware of that Darius."

"Then you know you're putting them both in danger by putting them back together, right?"

"Yes! Darius, you can't see it can you? They love each other. I didn't see it before, but I think I understand now." She ended softly.

Zeke sighed and turned his palms upward in confusion. "Understand? Rachel, Kurt and Sebastian beat on each other out of blind rage. How is that love?"

"It may not be love in our eyes, but to those two it is how they are. When I went to go and visit Kurt, I knew right off the bat that he wasn't doing well. That he missed Sebastian more than ever. He may have told me that he finally understands what Blaine and I were trying to tell him before when we found out about his and Sebastian's relationship," She said gesturing in Blaine's direction. "That he should find and be with someone who treats him right." She sighed sadly. "But that was such a lie." She said frowning. "It sounds insane, but they need each other more than anything."

"Rachel, Sebastian told me the things that he's done to Kurt; the things that Kurt's done to him. Sebastian has cheated, beaten, verbally and physically abused Kurt in the past four years. For maybe a year they were okay. And that was at the start of their relationship. He's told me that he gets insanely jealous when Kurt hangs out with any guy, especially Blaine." Darius said looking at Blaine who was staring at the ground, his face serious as he listened to the conversation around him. Darius turned back to Rachel. "Sebastian has a problem. And that problem would be their relationship. It's like he can't function without Kurt in his life. It's a scary thing to witness. "

"I think that it's best if we help Sebastian cope with the current status of their breakup, and keep them away from one another for a while." Zeke announced solemnly.

"Guys, we can't keep them away from each other. If Kurt wants to see Sebastian he can, if Sebastian wants to see Kurt he can. We're not their parents; we can't just separate them and tell them they can't see one another!" Rachel said with irritation.

"We can't exactly have them together either without this entire thing happening all over again either, Rachel! If they come in contact with one another, it's clear that things are going to spiral down and they'll end up back in square one." Zeke said with equal frustration. He was trying to get his girlfriend to understand why Kurt and Sebastian couldn't get back together. "If they get back together, all four of us will constantly worry about whether or not we'll end up at one of their funerals." He said grimly. "I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to seeing one of my friends in a casket so early in life."

Everyone fell silent after that, the tension in the room squeezing everyone so tightly that it was difficult to breathe let alone think rationally. Rachel stood up and walked to the kitchen leaving everyone in the living room. Zeke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, sitting back on the couch, running his hands down his face. He loved his friends; he didn't want to see the disaster that happened to be Kurt and Sebastian's relationship happen again. He couldn't bear to watch or hear about the shit storm that came from Kurt and Sebastian's relationship.

Darius looked at Zeke and then shook his head. He agreed with Zeke and everything he said was true. He wasn't looking forward to seeing either of his friends in a casket so early on in life. He didn't want to have to worry about Kurt and how he was doing. Or does he want to see Sebastian the complete wreck that he currently is without Kurt. He truly did understand that a breakup was hard. But he also knew that everything got better and that all wounds heal over time. This was just one wound that was a bit deep and would take a while to heal. But he knew that if Sebastian allowed himself the time to get over Kurt, he would be able to do it. He had that much faith in the man.

Rachel returned to the living room and set down a tray with glasses of iced lemon tea. She took one herself and took a drink setting the glass on a coaster. She looked to Blaine who was reaching for a cup when she finally noticed that he hasn't given much of his input throughout the conversation so far. She studied him silently for a moment, noticing the grave expression on his face, his brows knitted slightly in thought as he drank his tea. She licked her lips and spoke up.

"Blaine, what do you think?"

He looked up at her and set his glass down, swallowing the tea that was in his mouth. "Me?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Zeke and Darius think that Kurt and Sebastian shouldn't get together, whereas I believe that they should. What do you think?"

Blaine swallowed hard as all eyes in the room turned to look at him expectantly. "I think they should get back together." He answered softly.

Rachel and Zeke gasped softly and Darius looked at his boyfriend confused. Darius blinked and tried to wrap his mind around what his boyfriend just said. "Wait, but you hate Sebastian. You told me yourself that you think that they're relationship is chaos. That you wished Kurt would find somebody else…What—what changed your mind?" He inquired, sitting up a little straighter, anticipating Blaine's answer as well as everyone else.

Blaine licked his lips and held his glass in his hands. "I agree with Rachel." He said simply looking at everyone. When he saw that that answer wouldn't be enough, he sighed and began to elaborate. "I agree with her because, when I found out that Kurt and Sebastian broke up, I thought I'd be happy. But seeing Sebastian the way he was…let's just say that I didn't feel as happy as I thought I'd be. Sure, Kurt deserves someone better, someone who isn't going to abusive him," He said shrugging his shoulders, earning nods from Darius and Zeke. "But I can fully say that no one loves Kurt as much as Sebastian does."

"Did we not establish that abuse isn't love?" Zeke said leaning forward to look at Blaine properly. "I mean, if I were abusing Rachel, you'd have me dead ten times over and hidden my body so well that there was no possible chance of finding it. That's because I'm a male hitting a female, and that's considered wrong. But when a dude hits another guy, you think it is okay?" He scoffed and shook his head. "Let me tell you, it's not. I don't care what kind of 'love' those two think that they're in, but I can clearly say that it's not something I want to be in."

Blaine groaned. "It's not something I want to be in either, but—"

"Then why would you subject Kurt to it? If you're such a good friend, why would you want them to be together?" Zeke pushed. "Why would you want to see your best friend all bruised again, knowing full well you could have prevented it?"

Blaine shot a glare in Zeke direction. "Because I love him! And knowing I didn't do a thing to help save the relationship he deeply is involved in would make me a bad person, a terrible friend."

"No, what makes you a terrible friend is you pushing him back into a relationship we all know is unhealthy, Blaine." Darius said softly.

Blaine covered his face and groaned. "I just want him to be happy. And I know that Sebastian, in an unorthodox way, makes Kurt happy." He said looking at everyone again. "I know it sounds absurd to want them back together after everything that I've freaked out over, but I know that Sebastian makes Kurt happy."

Darius shook his head. "You can't be serious…"

"Well, I am serious." He said gently. "Darius, I saw how Sebastian was and how he acted when he told us that he and Kurt broke up. I saw that he was torn up about it and how broken he was. Kurt makes him happy and he makes Kurt happy."

Darius opened his mouth to say something and then turned to Rachel. "What did Kurt say exactly when you saw him and asked him about how he was doing?"

Rachel looked up at the ceiling in thought. "He said that, he's had enough, that Blaine and I were right. He said that Sebastian wasn't someone he needed in his life. He also said that he wants a clean and fresh start, that he can get that with Vitaly." She said softly, looking at everyone in the room.

Darius gestured to Rachel as he looked at Blaine. "See? Kurt's fine. He's come to the realization that he doesn't need Sebastian the way Sebastian needs him. He's coping with the breakup quite well. Better than what I imagined. Do you remember how Kurt was when he found out that Sebastian cheated on him?" He asked taking Blaine's hands in his own. Blaine nodded his head. "Compare that to how Kurt is now. Then he was so heartbroken and torn apart by the mere fact that Sebastian cheated on him. It hurt him to be away from Sebastian, albeit he was the one who walked out on him. Now they've broken up and Kurt is better than ever. He's even trying to build a new relationship with a guy I assume is amazing."

"Darius, I know it sounds crazy but I don't think that Kurt is alright with another guy, he's hurting himself even more!"

Darius let out a frustrated sound, releasing his boyfriend's hands. "Blaine, putting him back together with Sebastian is going to hurt him more than Kurt being with another guy!"

Rachel sighed deeply and finished off her iced tea, setting the empty glass on the coffee table. "You guys!" She exclaimed. "Fighting with one another is not going to solve anything. Let's just keep out of it."

Zeke raised a brow. "Keep out of it?"

"Let's not meddle in their relationship. I know we all want to, but let's just let everything take its course."

Darius looked at her and took a few deep breaths. "Rachel, are you sure about this?" He inquired.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm not sure. But seeing as to how none of us can come to the same side, I think that we should just stay out of it."

"Even if it means the possibility of them getting back together?" Zeke inquired.

She nodded her head. "Yes. By leaving them alone there's a fifty percent chance that they get together and a fifty percent chance that they don't get back together."

Blaine nodded his head. "You're right. Let's just stay out of it."

Zeke and Darius looked at both of their partners and then looked at one another before sighing. Zeke held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, but if they even start to get back together, I can't say I won't intervene just the slightest."

Rachel gave her boyfriend a pointed look. "Don't, Zeke. This needs to happen naturally. None of us can intervene; we can only let it all happen on its own. We don't have a say in anything that involves the two of them together as a couple."

Darius stood to his feet and ran a hand down his face, placing a hand on his hip. "Alright, I think it's time that we call it a night." He said tiredly.

Blaine looked up at him and knew his boyfriend was feeling agitated and sighed softly. He looked at Rachel. "So we're all going to leave this alone, correct?" He asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Yes." Both Rachel and Darius said at the same time.

He nodded his head and stood up also. "Alright. Thank you for having us, Rachel." He said as she stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"Thank you both for agreeing to come."

Darius nodded his head and hugged Rachel. "I respect your opinion, Rachel I really do. I think it's a good idea to not get involved."

She nodded her head and gave a soft smile. "Yeah…"

Blaine gave her a hug and held her forearms. "Here's to hoping things get better?" He said raising his brows.

She nodded her head and gave a soft laugh. "I'm hoping."

Blaine nodded his head and waved goodbye to Zeke who raised a hand giving his farewells as Rachel escorted Darius and Blaine to the front door and let them out. Zeke stood to his feet and pulled out his keys getting ready to leave himself. He looked at Rachel when she walked back into the living room and she sighed deeply looking at her boyfriend with weary eyes.

Zeke sighed and pulled her into his arms, bringing a hand up to pet over her head. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Zeke and let him hold her. She breathed in him in and tried to calm herself down from the debate that went on earlier. She truly wanted for Kurt to be happy and she thought she would be happy being with Sebastian, Blaine believes the same thing, shockingly. Though, Zeke and Darius would beg to differ. They made a valid argument with great facts while she and Blaine only argued with hope and wishful thinking.

Rachel just hoped that things would turn out alright.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 23...You're thoughts? I think that my favorite part was the debate between the four of them.  
What was your favorite part? Least favorite? I want to hear what you have to say!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a week since Kurt has started seeing Vitaly, though they weren't official, Kurt loved spending time with him. He took certain thoughts off of Kurt's mind and he made him smile when he was feeling down and he made him laugh when he felt as though he wasn't going to laugh again. Vitaly was an amazing guy and Kurt thanked him for being there when he needed someone to be around. Kurt would go to Rachel or Blaine but he didn't think that going to his friends would be such a good idea at the moment. Yes he loved them dearly, but he didn't think he could handle the interrogation as to why he and Sebastian were broken up. So, he's been spending most of his time with Vitaly and getting to know the man better.

As of right now, Kurt and Vitaly were in Cosi having lunch together and talking about any and everything. Vitaly was an amazing guy. He enjoyed sports, loved to swim, enjoys a good book, secretly loves to bake, is an accountant, and is an only child. Kurt liked him. He was kind, a real sweetheart, a gentleman and so very polite. He was the complete opposite to Sebastian.

No. He shouldn't be thinking about Sebastian. He was with Vitaly and thinking about _him_ was out of the question. Kurt took a deep breath and took a drink of his iced tea as Vitaly spoke about the time he went to Europe on a family trip. Yeah, he was an interesting guy and Kurt could see himself being around Vitaly more and more. He didn't think that he could actually date him, though he proved to be dating material, Kurt didn't think that he was actually ready for another relationship so quickly. He just got out of a destructive relationship with a guy he's known for years and loved—still loved if he was going to be honest with himself—and to jump into a new relationship so quickly would be a bound failure.

Vitaly took a drink of his water and licked his lips, smiling at Kurt.

"You know, I really do enjoy spending my days with you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled softly. "I do too."

"I'm glad we bumped into each other at the bakery, I was certain the last time I would ever see such an angel like you, was at the club."

Kurt chuckled and said, "An angel huh?" He smiled. "When I went to the bakery I didn't expect to see you there either, especially after what happened."

Vitaly paused for a moment and then spoke softly. "Your break up, you mean?"

He nodded his head and then waved it off. "I did go to the bakery to eat away my emotions, but you saved me from the countless amounts of calories I was going to indulge in."

Vitaly laughed softly. "Well, you and I did enjoy a few pastries together. I ended up buying them for you anyway." He said with a smile.

Kurt laughed. "I remember."

"Well, if it means anything, I'm glad you're single." He said reaching across the table to take Kurt's hand. "It gives me a chance to get to know you without having to worry about getting in between you and your boyfriend. I get to explore everything there is to know about you Kurt. And if I can be honest, this past week has been the best in a long time." Kurt smiled, blushing lightly at his words. Vitaly licked his lips in slight nervousness glancing down at their hands before looking back up at Kurt. "I was wondering, if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Kurt's eyes widened at the question and Vitaly released Kurt's hand. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering. I mean, I know you just got out of a relationship—"

Kurt's phone buzzed atop the table ceasing Vitaly's ramble and Kurt's breath hitched when he saw whose name flashed on the screen with a picture of their face. Sebastian Smythe. Kurt quickly hit the reject button and turned his phone face down. He looked at Vitaly who sat there silent, a look of slight embarrassment on his face and he thinks over what he just asked him. Kurt had already decided that he wasn't ready for a relationship but that call from Sebastian has really gotten to him. He looked at Vitaly, biting his lip slightly and then gave the man a soothing smile. _What the hell_, he thinks and takes Vitaly's hand and nods his head.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Vitaly face breaks out into a large smile and he kisses Kurt's knuckles, silently promising to treat Kurt with nothing but the best and looks at him. "I was thinking you were going to say no." He admitted softly.

Kurt gave a weak smile. _Because I _was _going to say no…_He thought. "Why would I give up the chance to be with someone as charming as you?"

Vitaly chuckled and opened his mouth to say something when he phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, sighing. "It looks like my lunch break is over." He said looking back at Kurt as he pocketed his phone. "It was great having lunch with you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded his head and finished off his iced tea. "I enjoy the time we spend together." It wasn't a lie; he really did enjoy spending time with Vitaly.

Vitaly stood as did Kurt. Vitaly placed down some money for their lunch and walked with Kurt out of the restaurant and to the curb where they parked their cars. They stood at the curb with one another and Vitaly leaned in a pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and left with a promise to contact him later today. Kurt waved goodbye as he got into his own car and rested his head against the head rest, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. His phone rang and his heart skipped a beat, thinking that it was Sebastian calling him again. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Zeke calling him. He answered the phone, curious as to why he was calling and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me later tonight. It's been a while since I've seen you."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose in a tired manner and then shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. It has been a while since we've seen one another."

"Awesome." There was a voice in the background calling Zeke's name. There was a muffled reply from Zeke and then he was back on the phone. "Hey, I'll send you the info later. I have to head back into the studio."

"Alright. See you later tonight then."

"Cool."

The call was disconnected and Kurt sighed tossing his phone in the passenger seat beside him. He buckled up, started the car and drove home in silence. Once he made it to the house, Kurt walked in, tossed his keys on the coffee table as he passed by it and then headed to the guest room where he was currently residing. He had moved out of the master bedroom the day after the breakup with Sebastian. He couldn't handle sleeping in the same bed that smelled of everything Sebastian. It hurt too much. So he was staying in the guest bedroom. He fell to the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He thought about how he and Vitaly was now a couple. He didn't think he would jump back into the dating game so quickly. He was happy with Vitaly, yes. That he couldn't deny. He was so different from Sebastian in so many ways. Where Vitaly was sweet and polite, Sebastian was snarky and rude, Vitaly treated Kurt with kindness. Sebastian treated Kurt as though he were property. Vitaly made him smile where Sebastian made him feel things that were unexplainable. He couldn't figure out if it was bad or good. He sighed deeply and pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked to see if he had any voicemails from Sebastian. Soon he found out that he didn't and sighed once again locking his phone and tossing it towards his feet.

Kurt grabbed a pillow and covered his face. Fuck, he missed Sebastian. He tried, god did he try, to forget the man, to think that he was better off without him in his life. Kurt was a complete mess on the inside. He wanted Sebastian to hold him close, to kiss him. Hell, even to argue with him. It was crazy. He didn't want this to happen, but it did and he can't do anything about it. Well, he could. But Kurt had too much pride to pick up his phone and call Sebastian. No, he was just going to let things go on as they are.

If he were being honest, the only reason he said yes to Vitaly was because he received that phone call from Sebastian. If he hadn't have gotten that call, he would've said politely decline the offer. Vitaly was sweet, yes, but he couldn't be in a relationship if he had just got out of one. He believed the only reason he said yes in the first place was to spite Sebastian. Even if he didn't know that he was doing it. He needed a distraction, and Vitaly proved to be the greatest distraction of them all. Yes, it was wrong, but _fuck_ did he need it.

Kurt moved the pillow from his and groaned, closing his eyes and letting his brows knit together.

"I'm such a terrible person." He grumbles to no one at all.

Kurt's phone chimed signaling that he received a text and he sits up to grab his phone before falling back to the bed. He unlocks his phone and sees that it's from Zeke about the information and directions on how to get to the bar. Just as he was about to lock his phone, he received a text from Vitaly.

_Thank you for having lunch with me. Hope to see you tomorrow. –V_

Kurt stared at the message and locked his phone grabbing the pillow and pressing it to his face once more and thought how he truly was a terrible person.

* * *

Sebastian sat in his office staring at his phone, his fingers clenching around the device and then tossing it on the desk, away from him. He groaned and ran a hand down his face, before dropping his elbows to the desk and holding his head in his hands. He had broken down and called Kurt just to hear his voice. But the man rejected his call and he was clearly hurt by the action. He had hoped that Kurt would pick up the phone like he did last time and answer him. Even if it was just to hear Kurt swear at him and demand Sebastian to never call him again, he would have been okay with that, because then at least he was talking to him. Sebastian doesn't know how he became so desperate, how he came to this point in his life where just one man could change his whole life around and mold him into a helpless person without that one person who made him who he was, in his life.

It's been a week since they broke up and Sebastian was sick of not being able to see or hear from Kurt. Hell, he's contemplated on going to the house and demanding that Kurt take him back, that this was all a mistake and that he couldn't live without Kurt in his life. He hated how he had too much pride to actually do that. He fucking missed being around Kurt, even if there was tension between them, at least he was able to have the man close. It was sad to say, but he truly _needed _Kurt. There was no denying it.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he groaned, looking through his fingers at the door and then dropping his hands from his face before telling whoever it was to come in. He sat back in his chair and fixed his suit jacket looking at the door expectantly. Val walked in with her clipboard in hand and informed Sebastian about an important conference call at 3:30 and that she was reminding him an hour beforehand so he wouldn't forget. Sebastian nodded his head, thanked her and sent her out.

Once she was gone with the door closed behind her, Sebastian stood up out of his chair and walked over to his window overlooking the city and released a soft sigh. He thought about how he's been seeing more and more of Darius lately. More than he'd care to admit but he has to say, the man knows how to see the bright side of the worst possible things going on in his life. Since that Sunday when he bumped into the couple at the Royal Plaza Hotel, he's seen Darius three additional times after that. Darius was just someone that Sebastian could vent to, someone that gave good advice when needed. They would normally meet up at the hotel and sit in Sebastian's room until he was finished venting about how he felt about Kurt, the current status of their relationship and how things were between them.

Darius had listened to him without judgment, even when he told Darius the worst of their relationship. He's never told anyone the details of his relationship with Kurt before. It felt good to get it all off his chest and admit to someone who wouldn't run around acting like he was the monster in this. Darius understood that both he and Kurt were in the wrong the entire relationship, he understood that Kurt was as much a part of their fucked up life like he was. They both played a part as both the victim and the culprit, nothing was ever one-sided.

He supposed that he could go and see Darius tonight and tell him the events of what happened today, although, there wasn't much that happened. If he had to be honest, he just wanted the company. Sebastian pulled out his phone and called Darius.

The man answered on the second ring.

"Sebastian. Are you alright?"

Sebastian chuckled low in his throat at the concern in the man's voice. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you were free tonight."

There were muffled voices in the background and Darius saying something before the noise in the background was quiet. Sebastian guessed he must be in an empty room because there was the click of a door closing. "Yeah, I'm free. Are you alright?"

Sebastian gave a slightly annoyed sigh and ran a hand down his face. "I tried to call Kurt." He could hear the sharp inhale of air that Darius took in. Before the man could speak, Sebastian beat him to it. "He didn't answer his phone. I guess I'm just a bit upset, I miss him." He finished softly. Darius was the only person, other than Kurt, that he's let himself have his walls come down.

"I know. Look, I can't talk long I'm working on a case, but I'll meet you normal time." He said and Sebastian could hear voices in the background again.

"Okay. Talk to you then."

With that, Sebastian hung up the phone and pocketed the device. He looked out the window and sighed. A drink would be so very nice right now.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I've been pretty busy with finishing school and conditioning my body for the Marines in the fall. But I promise to finish the story before I leave.  
Okay, enough of that. What did you think of this chapter? I really just pulled this out of my ass and hoping it passes as something presentable...  
Your thoughts on this chapter? What do you think about Kurt and his decision on dating Vitaly? And Sebastian finding a friend in Darius?  
So yeah! I want to know what you all think!  
Love you all,  
~MizzRawr :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story! You all have no idea how amazing you all make me feel with your love and support on this. Seriously, I love you all and I'm glad that you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! :) You're the best :D  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :D

* * *

Sebastian looked at Blaine as he sat on the couch in the man's apartment. Every time that he looked at the shorter man, he was looking at him like he wanted to say something. Honestly, it was starting to get on his nerves. The only reason he was even here was because Darius was running low on gas and wasn't able to go the hotel and make it back to his own his home. Also the only gas station nearby was by the apartment and he suggested that Sebastian come over. How could he have forgotten that Darius was in a relationship with Blaine? It was easy because every time that he saw Darius he was without the little hobbit attached to his side. It dawned on him when he had stood outside the door and leaned against the door, his head thumping against the wood. The door had opened revealing a surprised Blaine. After explaining why he was here, Blaine had let him in.

So now here he was with Blaine sitting in silence for ten minutes now. Sebastian looked at Blaine once more and saw the man was chewing the bottom of his lip with a look on his face that said he wanted to say something. That's it. This man has been giving him looks for the past ten minutes and it was starting to _really _grate his nerves. Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes.

He snapped. "What?"

Before he could answer the front door opened and Darius stepped in dropping his keys in the glass bowl beside the door. He shut and locked the door and walked over to the two of them, dropping a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Sorry I'm late. Sebastian, let me change and then we'll talk." He said tugging his tie loose.

Sebastian nodded, waving him away to go and change and said, "I'll still be here."

Darius nodded his head and walked to the back to the bedroom. Blaine looked after his boyfriend then looked at Sebastian before excusing himself and rushing to the bedroom and shutting the door behind himself. Sebastian stared at where Blaine rushed off to and made a confused look. What the hell was all that about? The hobbit looked like he was about to fucking come out of his skin. He shook his head not wanting to spend too much thinking about it and sighs sinking back into the comfortable couch running his hands over the jeans he changed into before coming over. He had wanted to talk with Darius without Blaine being present or close enough to hear what they were saying. That's why he always had these sorts of things at the hotel where things were private and Sebastian didn't have to worry about anything he says getting back to Kurt.

Oh god, Kurt. His chest tightened at the thought of his ex-_boyfriend_. Fuck, did that hurt. A week and he still used to the word to describe what Kurt was now to him. He has never hated that term so much until now because it described what he and Kurt were; ex-boyfriends. Sebastian frowned at the thought and glared at the small round coffee table in front of him and wondered if Kurt was doing just as bad as he was. Was Kurt crying every other night? Was he in constant pain of not seeing the man who proclaimed both love and hate in the same breath? Did Kurt even think about him the way Sebastian does? Does Kurt even _miss _him? These were questions that he needed answers to. He would retrieve the answers himself, but that would require him actually talking to Kurt and aft6er his after his attempt today, he highly doubted _that _would happen.

If only he could know.

"Alright Sebastian, what do you want to talk about first?" Darius questioned as he walked into the room with sweats and an old college shirt on.

Sebastian snapped his head up to see the man, tailed by Blaine, step into the room. Then it clicked. "I want to know about Kurt. I know one of you knows something."

Both men froze and exchanged looks with one another. For a full twenty seconds the room was filled with silence. Sebastian looked between them expectantly. The looks on their faces told him that they knew _something._ Darius shook his head taking a seat in the armchair, Blaine standing behind him. "Sebastian, you're here to talk about you not about Kurt."

"Yeah, and my conversations with you revolve around Kurt, don't they?" he countered.

Darius looked away, a conflicting look on his face. Blaine placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder. Darius looked back at Sebastian. "How have you been holding up?"

"I want to know about Kurt."

Darius opened his mouth to tell Sebastian to quit asking about Kurt's well-being, but Blaine spoke up effectively cutting the man off. "He's doing alright."

Both Darius and Sebastian looked at Blaine, who kept his expression cool. Sebastian noticed the small warning look Darius shout his boyfriend but ignored it in favor of trying to get more information out of Anderson. "What do you mean by 'alright'?" He licked his lips. "Is he holding up well?" There was almost a desperate tone in his voice when he spoke. He tried to cover it up, but right now he did not care.

Blaine swallowed, sparing a glance at Darius before answering. "He's managing the breakup in…" He looked up at the ceiling like the eggshell white roof would give him the words he was searching for. "…his own way."

Sebastian sagged against the couch releasing a sigh and closing his eyes. "Has he mentioned or asked about me?" He wondered opening his eyes to look at Anderson.

"No he has not, not that I know of."

Sebastian nodded his head as Darius stood to his feet his expression annoyed and eyes hard. "Blaine, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Blaine nodded his head and the two walked into the kitchen. Sebastian watched them leave and then closed his eyes taking in the small pieces of information that was given to him about Kurt. Kurt was doing alright and seemed to be handling the breakup. Well? Bad? Maybe he should've asked about that/ what if Kurt was like him and was practically mourning over the loss of the relationship like he was? Was it hard for Kurt to function like it was for him? Did Kurt ache to be with him like Sebastian ached to be with him? Was Kurt reacting to their breakup like he had over his and Blaine's relationship?

Or was Kurt happy without Sebastian and is actually doing okay? Was he laughing and having a good time with someone else? Going out and doing whatever because of his new found freedom? Even worse, was he in the arms of another doing all the things that should happen behind closed doors? Was he happy with another man and letting them touch, kiss and hold him? Did Kurt see the current status of their relationship—their breakup—as a way to be with other men? _That's what most people do_, a voice sneered at him.

Bile rose in the back of his throat and his nails dug into the palms at the thought of another placing their hands on what was _his_. He may not be in a relationship with Kurt, but dammit, Kurt was his and he would do anything to keep sure that no other man laid a finger on Kurt. He needed to reassure himself that none of that has happened.

He twisted his body towards the kitchen and he could see Darius and Blaine having a heated conversation through the breakfast nook. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it to stare at the two. Darius was glaring at Blaine, a look Sebastian has never seen directed towards the hobbit. Blaine's arms flailed as he spoke in hushed tones, eyes equally glaring at his boyfriend. Darius gestured to Sebastian without looking at him then pointed to Blaine accusingly. Okay, so they were talking about him. That was interesting.

Sebastian watched as Blaine pull at his hair and groan loud enough for Sebastian hear. Darius said something that made Blaine drop his arms to his sides and glare at the man in front of him. Darius crossed his arms and looked at Blaine as though he were waiting for an answer.

Sebastian chose this moment to speak. "Hey! Hobbit! Prince Charming!"

Both men turned and looked at Sebastian like they forgot that he was even there in the first place. Darius said something to Blaine who rolled his eyes and they walked back into the living room. Darius sat back down in the armchair and Blaine sat at the end of the couch. Darius glanced at Blaine before turning to Sebastian. "Sorry about that." He said his tone agitated.

He raised a brow at his tone but nodded his head accepting the apology. "I want to know…" he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Kurt's not seeing anyone, is he?"

Darius narrowed his eyes in a warning way but Sebastian noticed the look wasn't directed at him, but at Blaine. Okay, seriously, what the actual fuck was going on with these two? He thought about the question he just asked, Blaine's behavior before Darius came home and how Darius and Blaine were acting right now.

Was Blaine—?

Sebastian set his own glare on the man at the end of the couch, leaning forward slightly, his hands curling into fists. "I swear to god, Anderson, if you're screwing around with Kurt, I will fucking kill you myself." He seethed.

Blaine looked at Sebastian with wide eyes at the sudden threat and shook his head raising his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I'm not, I swear! What the hell kind of question is that, Sebastian?" He asked bewildered.

He sat back into the couch and let out a relieved sigh, thankful he didn't have to beat the shit out of Blaine. That wouldn't have ended well. He looked back and forth between Blaine and Darius. "What the hell is up with you two? I come in here and he's acting like he has a secret to tell," Sebastian said gesturing to Blaine. "And then you get home and then you two are arguing, which honestly, is beyond weird." He finished now looking at Darius. "What's going on with you two?"

Darius sat his body slightly tense. "Personal reasons, Sebastian. I'd like you to respect that."

Sebastian looked at his friend for a moment, silently studying him before nodding his head and sighing softly. He didn't want to piss Darius off more than he already was. "Is Kurt seeing anyone?"

"Why are you asking?" Darius questioned irritation evident in his voice.

"Because…" He glanced at Blaine, internally debating on whether or not to say anything in front of him then sighed deeply, no longer caring. If this got back to Kurt, then he would know that Sebastian was missing him. "It would kill me for him to be in another relationship."

Darius sighed, scrubbing his face and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Sebastian, if he was in a relationship—I'm not saying that he is," He said quickly, noticing Sebastian's expression change. "Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

Sebastian bit the inside of his lip. He should, it would be the right thing to do. "What do you want to hear me say? Yeah, I'll be happy for him, I hope he finds what he wants and is happy with this new guy?" He scoffed. "Fuck, Darius, have you not been listening to me every time we talk?"

"Sebastian, you can't—"

"You keep saying that I can't hold onto him and still depend on him loving me. Well, I do. I can't get that man off my fucking mind, and every single damn time I try to get him off my mind there's always something that brings him back up." He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't live without him." His voice grew thick with emotion. "He does things to me that I can't even explain. I feel things I've never felt when I'm with him; I've experienced more than ever when I was with him. Kurt is the only man I will ever love, I don't want anyone else."

Darius frowned, looking at Sebastian, his eyes full of sympathy. "That's you Sebastian. What if Kurt wants to try to be in a relationship with another guy, a guy who won't injure him, physically or verbally? You've told me before you would do anything to make sure that Kurt was happy. If this, being with another guy, makes him happy, do you want to interfere with that and ruin that for him?"

"I want him to be happy with me!" He exclaimed.

"You cannot act like a child with this Sebastian! You're being selfish." He finished softly. "Kurt is a person, not an object."

"I know that." Sebastian said setting a cold stare on Darius.

He sighed and shook his head, sitting back in the chair and shrugging his shoulders. "Then don't act or treat him like an object. You need to let him do what he wants. He's a grown man; you're neither his father nor his owner, Sebastian. If Kurt wants to speak with you, he will do it on his own terms. If you want to contact him you can, if he doesn't respond to you, you can't respond with violence or anger. Just accept it."

Sebastian stared at Darius for a long while. He was right, he shouldn't get so worked up about Kurt wanting to do his own thing and be his own person, but fuck did it hurt and the thought about him being with another guy made his skin crawl and he wanted nothing more than to just grab Kurt and refuse to ever let him go. He looked at Darius and then exhaled deeply through his nostrils, running a hand through his hair and groaning. This was hard; he couldn't just give Kurt up, or kick him like a bad habit. This was an addiction. Kurt was his addiction and to keep away from him was like telling someone who was addicted to cocaine to just stop. Sebastian deeply needed his fix and without it, he was suffering. God was he suffering without what made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

"It's not going to be hard, you have me…" Darius gestured to Blaine who was looking at Sebastian with a small smile. "…us, to be there for you when you need it."

Sebastian looked at Darius then shifted his gaze to Blaine who moved over just slightly to place a hand on Sebastian's knee in a friendly way. Blaine smiled. "I know you may hate me, but I'm here for you."

"I don't hate you…" He said softly. "Your presence just irritates the fuck out of me." He gave Blaine a small grin.

Blaine laughed. "It's a start."

Darius smiled at their interaction and stood to his feet. "We're your friends Sebastian, no matter how much you may not want to, you can lean on us for support."

Sebastian looked at them and a smile spread across his lips and he snorted softly amused. He actually had friends who were willing to be there for him. He's really on had Kurt to rely on but not with the addition of Blaine and Darius, Sebastian felt like getting through this entire thing, is a little easier and soothed his mind knowing that he had not one, but two people to turn to when he really needed it. "Thank you."

Darius nodded his head. "Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! So Sebastian has made friends out of Darius and Blaine who now have his back and would be willing to be there for him :)  
Though, I kind of want Blaine to have ulterior motives with being friends with Sebastian but that just sounds so out of character for him! Maybe, I'll think about it.  
The tension between Darius and Blaine! Ahhhh, I am thinking about writing a little short about what their argument was about and why they're so wound up wit one another.  
Anyway, how did you all like this chapter? What was your favorite part? Least favorite? Lemme know! (Almost at 200 reviews! Gah~)  
Peace and Love,  
~MizzRawr :D


	26. Chapter 26

"Fuck, harder." Kurt moaned, grabbing onto the pillow in front of him and biting down on the fabric. He hissed in pleasure when his hair was pulled and was forced on his hands and knees, his ass currently being thrust into, his prostate being hit with precise precession. A shout of pleasure escaped his lips when there was a bite on his shoulder.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this, Kurt." The man above him growled lustfully in his ear sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Another sharp thrust sent the headboard shaking against the wall and Kurt had to keep steady in order to stay up. "I love it when you scream for me, so angelic." To prove a point, the man above thrust particularly hard into Kurt slamming hard on his prostate causing Kurt to scream out in pleasure.

"God, Vitaly, there, right there." He moaned loudly, his voice hoarse from being so vocal.

Vitaly kissed his shoulder and pulled out of Kurt, causing him to whine at being empty. Kurt gasped softly when he was roughly flipped over and a hand slid around his throat and a moan ripped from Kurt's mouth and he locked eyes with Vitaly and licked his lips. Vitaly squeezed slightly hard and Kurt closed his eyes and grabbed the pillow behind his head with both hands and groaned in desire when Vitaly slid back inside of him bottoming out in one thrust. Vitaly's hand moved and he grabbed Kurt's leg and placed it on his shoulder and drove into Kurt, the position getting him deeper than before. The sounds coming out of Kurt's mouth were so pornographic that Kurt thought he was on set shooting for an erotic movie. His cock was hard and aching for release, pre-cum already leaking from the head of his cock. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke himself, his hand was soon swatted away and Vitaly took over, stroking Kurt fast, tugging and squeezing in the right places, quickly having Kurt writhe under him in pleasure.

Kurt moaned loudly and felt the familiar sensation of his upcoming orgasm work its way through his body. He reached up and pulled Vitaly down, their mouths sliding together in a hot kiss. Vitaly moaned and buried his face into Kurt's neck, biting down on the skin beneath his lips earning a loud groan in response from the beautiful man underneath him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Vitaly and ran his nails down the man's back, his back bowing as his orgasm ripped through him, Vitaly's name leaving his lips. The vice that was Kurt's ass squeezed Vitaly tightly and with a few more hard thrusts into Kurt, he spilled his seed, coming with a moan, biting down on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt moaned and rolled his hips against him causing Vitaly to groan softly. Vitaly licked the bite he left on Kurt's shoulder to soothe it as he pulled out, the both of them hissing softly at being sensitive. Vitaly fell next to Kurt the both of them panting trying to catch their breath as they let the afterglow of sex fall between them.

Kurt looked over to Vitaly who was lying there beside him, after tying and tossing the condom away, with a grin on his face. Kurt smiled and looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes, a small smile on his own face. God, Vitaly was a fucking god in the bedroom. He was the perfect amount that Kurt needed. He was ready to try anything in bed and to comply with the request that he be rough during sex when he and Kurt had spoken about what they liked in bed. Kurt loved it; Vitaly was perfect, both inside and outside of the bedroom.

They've had sex how many times now? Fifteen or twenty times already? Kurt couldn't remember how many times but Vitaly makes sure that every time they do have sex, Kurt is thoroughly pleased. They've been dating for a full month and it's been five weeks since the breakup. Kurt tries—god, does he try—to not even _think _about the breakup. He takes a deep breath and shakes all thoughts about Sebastian from coming up. He thinks about how he's recently received a job at the local theater as a costume designer and he loves it there. The actors were amazing and sweet to him, of course there were those who were complete divas about any and everything, but Kurt didn't mind putting them in their place every now and then. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall across the room and saw that he had forty-five minutes until he had to get to work. He sat up and stretched his limbs, groaning in relief. Lips pressed themselves against his shoulder and he smiled, turning his head to look at Vitaly.

"I have to head to work." Kurt said, his eyes looking at the clock again.

Vitaly followed his eyes to the clock and kissed his shoulder again, before getting out of the bed and holding his hand out for Kurt to take. "Well, why don't we shower together and both save time and water?"

Kurt chuckled and took his hand, standing to his feet. "I don't see a problem with that." Vitaly grinned and winked at Kurt before leading him to the bathroom.

After his shower with Vitaly and another quick round of sex, Kurt is on the road heading towards the theater. He taps the steering wheel as he sits in the small traffic and thinks about the very first time he's slept with Vitaly, he frowns slightly at the memory. It had been a week after they started dating and he had ended up thinking about Sebastian on their date. One moment he's thinking about how adorable Vitaly is and then he says something about how _Fight Club_ was one of his favorite movies and Kurt's thoughts trailed off and he's thinking about every fight he's ever had with Sebastian, big and small. He hated that he was thinking about him while on a date and wanted a way to get him out of his mind. After their date, Vitaly had driven Kurt home and had been intent on just dropping him off and heading back to his place to settle in for the night.

No, Kurt had other plans.

Kurt had started it off with a kiss. One simple kiss escalated into many passionate kisses that were breathtaking and erotic. Skilled hands worked over Vitaly's body, feeling him up and exploring the built body. He had undressed Vitaly and ravished him, eyes full of lust, hands curious and body wanton. Vitaly hadn't complained, hadn't even tried to stop Kurt when things became hot and heavy, he had wanted it too, which Kurt believe played into his favor. Kurt rode Vitaly like his life depended on it, getting sweaty; breathless on the couch in his home was truly perfect, having the first true orgasm he's had in such a long time. The heat of moment, the feel of absolutely everything that had happened that night was just enough to clear Kurt's mind and have him just live in what was happening then, carpe diem.

By the end of that, Vitaly ended staying the night, whispering sweet things into Kurt's ear as they curled up in bed after a shower, arms wrapped around Kurt's midsection until he fell asleep in that position. Kurt had lied awake for another hour or so—he doesn't remember—thinking about how wrong that was, but so fucking right. It was wrong because the only reason he did it was so that he could get Sebastian off his mind and _fuck _had it worked. It worked so damn well. He supposed that's what made it right. Vitaly was like his own personal eraser. The revelation had hit him hard and it had left him crying silently until he fell asleep at god knows what time in the night or the early hours of the morning.

This became a routine though. Kurt's not proud of it but, whenever he found or caught himself thinking about Sebastian, he'd fuck Vitaly. He'd either be deep in the man or have Vitaly screw him until he couldn't think straight. All of this just to forget about Sebastian. How fucked up was that? A heavy weight of guilt settled inside of him after every encounter they've had. He knew what he was doing was wrong and a part of him wanted to stop before things got too far but, another part of him, a sadistic side of him, liked it too much—the sex, the attention, the man himself—far too much.

Finally, he turned into the parking lot of the theater and sighed deeply thinking about all the times and the places he's had sex with Vitaly. The supply closet on the second level of the office where Vitaly worked when the place was damn near deserted during closing time, Kurt's place on the couch and in the shower, Vitaly's place and practically every surface of that man's home. Kurt had to admit it, the sex was _fantastic; _the reason for doing it, not so much. Kurt sighed deeply and gets out of the car and heads into the building with hopes that working on the costumes and losing his self in the sizes of the actors, the fabrics and the designs would help keep his mind off of things. One can only hope.

The day passes by quickly and Kurt was able to finish five costumes, sketch three of the costumes for the next play, plan out what fabric he would need for the costumes he sketched and fitted ten of the actors. He was exhausted and ready to collapse into his bed. He yawned and turned the corner and paused for a moment to take a second to admire his boyfriend as he stood speaking with one of the actors a look of joy on his face as they held a conversation with one another. He was dressed nicely in a pair of black doc martins, dark wash jeans, a white dress shirt with a navy blue vest and a silver tie. What took Kurt's attention really were the flowers that were in Vitaly's hands. They were lovely; decorative colors of red and white and they were amaryllis. Where had he gotten those?

Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling to large and watched with fascination as Vitaly presented the flowers he had in his hands and gesture widely around them, pointing to a few and discussing them. The actor he was speaking with had been a friend of Kurt's, Julius Crawford. Julius was a little shorter than Kurt with choppy blonde hair always pushed up and out of his face; bright blue eyes that shone with adoration and love for what he did and he obviously worked out but was still lean. He was sweet and incredibly funny, devoted to the theater and his girlfriend Victoria. The many times Kurt had listened to Julius go on about how adorable he found his girlfriend or the small fights they had and questioning Kurt, asking for advice. Looking at Julius and Vitaly, Kurt decided it was time to finally make his presence known.

He walked over to Vitaly and Julius and smiled at Vitaly, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Hey, you."

Vitaly smiled and held the flowers out in Kurt's direction, returning the kiss to his lips. "Hello, Kurt, these are for you."

Smiling, Kurt took the flowers and asked, "Thank you, but what are they for?"

Vitaly grinned like a man with a secret and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "I'm taking you out tonight." Kurt raised his brows in question, his mouth falling into a small oh and cocked his head to the side slightly.

Julius chuckled softly and pocketed his hands. "Oh, you're going to have a _lot _of fun tonight, Kurt."

Kurt eyed Julius questioningly and grinned. "So you know what my night consists of, do you?"

"I'm not giving away anything." He said grinning, his teeth showing behind his lips. "All I can say is that I hope you're up for some small exercise and have a taste for incredible romance with a side of sweetness." He jerked his thumb in Vitaly's direction, the man of conversation with a shy smile on his face, light blush covering his cheeks. "This guy is a true romantic and he tops me! Now, Kurt, that says _quite _a lot." He says with a wink that sends Kurt covering his mouth to control his sudden laughter.

"You never let me forget it, Jules." Julius laughed and nodded his head. He gave a pat on Vitaly's shoulder and a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before bidding them goodbye and to have a wonderful night. Kurt turned to Vitaly and smiled, smelling the flowers. "So where are we headed?"

"Well," Vitaly guided them to the door. "I'm taking you out to dinner first and then the rest is a surprise as we go along."

Kurt nodded his head and followed Vitaly out to the parking lot and noticed that Vitaly's car wasn't there. "You didn't drive." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I didn't I took a cab. But please, Kurt, do you think that I would have you drive when _I'm _the one treating you?" He chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm driving." He said a smile.

Kurt laughed and shook his head as he fished out his keys and tossed them to Vitaly and when the doors were unlocked, climbed into the passenger side as Vitaly climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car. Kurt stared out the window as Vitaly drove and smiled, taking the man's free hand and lacing their fingers together. He had been tired when he got off work, but now his stomach was filled with excitement as to where they were going. This was the third official date that they've had and the first surprise date since they've started dating.

The dinner had been at a fabulous French restaurant that served the best food he's had in such a long time. The conversation flowed between the two of them easily, laughter and adoring stares throughout the entire dinner. During the dinner after he had finished his food and Vitaly was still finishing his off, Kurt entangled their feet together, earning a playful smile from Vitaly who engaged in playing footsy with him. It was childish and fun and adorable, their knees accidently hitting the table every so often causing them to laugh. Their playful antic died down and Kurt reached across the table to take Vitaly's hand and mentioned how he was having an amazing time out tonight.

"The night is not over yet, dear."

"Oh?"

"Yes, are you up for a walk?"

Kurt nodded his head and Vitaly pulled out his wallet and placed a two fifty's in the checkbook and stood up holding his hand out for Kurt to take. Smiling, Kurt took his hand and was gently pulled against Vitaly's side, his arm snaking around Kurt's middle and they walked out of the restaurant gaining adoring looks from the staff as they left with a smile on both of their faces. They walked down the sidewalk silently as the beginning of the summer air brushing past them as they walked holding hands with one another. It was peaceful, being here with Vitaly, Kurt felt safe and calm. Everything was so very serene; the sun was setting, the sounds of the people walking around and the slight traffic were actually a bit calming.

The two walked down Central Park and walked around enjoying the company of the other. Vitaly asked questions about Kurt's day making small talk. Kurt told him about the different designs he sketched and how he was pretty excited to start creating them. Vitaly noted how he admired Kurt's handiwork and joked about how Kurt should make him a tux to which Kurt responded eagerly, already guessing what sizes that Vitaly possibly was. Vitaly laughed and kissed Kurt on the cheek, commenting on how cute he was and they fell into a comfortable silence, walking for another five minutes before walking back to the car. Kurt went on again about how this night was going so very well and that he loved every single minute of it. Vitaly blushed and gently squeezed Kurt's hand and said that he had one more stop for them. Hearing this, a large smile broke across Kurt's face.

They made it back to the car and got in. Kurt looked at Vitaly as he drove and could not keep the smile that was on his face off. They held hands again and Kurt couldn't help but think that it felt so right to hold his hand. The way his hand fit into his and how easily their fingers interlaced with each other was something that should been out of a movie, the way Kurt was feeling. Soon the car was parked and Kurt looked out the window seeing it was Lita's Bakery, the same place they saw each other again all those weeks back. Kurt looked at Vitaly with wondering eyes. Vitaly smiled shyly and got out of the car and came around to open Kurt's door, helping him out and shutting the door.

"I wanted to take you here as a way of saying that, I'm glad we saw each other again, because if it weren't for this place, I wouldn't have gotten to know you so well." He said as he opened the door to the bakery and letting Kurt walk in first.

Kurt looked back at him and smiled brightly. "Vitaly that is so sweet of you." He said hooking his arm around Vitaly's and they walked down to the counter. "You're such a romantic."

"You bring out the romantic in me, Kurt." He said kissing his cheek.

The clerk behind the counter smile and softly cleared her throat. "Are you here to pick up your order mister Cameron?"

Vitaly and Kurt looked at woman and Vitaly smiled at her, nodding his head. "Yes, I am."

She gave one last look at the two of them before heading off to the back and coming back with a small box in her hand. She handed it to Vitaly and smiled at the two of them. "You two enjoy your night."

Vitaly smiled and nodded at her. "Thank you." The two of them walked out of the bakery and sat down at one of the few tables sitting outside and Vitaly opened the box, revealing a small cake that contained two forks on either side for the both of them. "I got cheesecake, because I know it's your favorite." He said blushing lightly and looking at Kurt with a smile on his face.

Kurt stared at the cake for a moment and then looked back up at Vitaly affectionately, leaning forward and pulling the man in for a kiss. "Thank you, so much Vitaly." He said against his lips, his eyes flickering up to meet Vitaly's.

Vitaly pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away and handing Kurt a fork, smiling. "You're welcome."

The two ate the cake together and the rest of the night flew by quickly. By the end of night Kurt and Vitaly were back at Kurt's place standing in front of the door, Kurt with his keys in his hands and Vitaly with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Kurt smiled at Vitaly and gently pulled on the tie he wore and brought him closer, closing the distance between them with a kiss. Vitaly wrapped an arm around Kurt's midsection and held him close, his other hand coming up to cup his face. The kiss was sweet and passionate and ended far too quickly for Kurt's tastes. He looked at Vitaly, blush lightly painting his cheeks.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked softly, left breathless from the kiss.

Vitaly chuckled softly and kissed Kurt twice more before moving out of his grasp. "I'm being a gentleman tonight, Kurt." He said with a charming smile. "As much as I want to take you up on that delightful offer," Kurt giggled and raised his brows, grinning in a playful suggestive manner causing Vitaly to laugh softly. "I think that tonight ends here." He pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Vitaly."

Kurt smiled and watched as Vitaly walked down the driveway and pull a taxi, giving one last look to Kurt before getting in. Kurt smiled as he watched him and then turned around and unlocked the door to the house and walked in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He sighed dreamily and went over the events of their date, each activity made his heart stutter in a way that made him feel light all over. He's just had the most perfect date with the most admirable man anybody could ask for and he was completely blissful right now.

Best part about tonight, Sebastian never came to mind, at all. Not even when Kurt tried to invite Vitaly inside for sex and _that _is a first. He feels good about this and for the first time in a long time that Kurt feels like he can actually leave everything Sebastian related behind in the past, packed away and to never be opened again. It's time to finally focus on the man who's making his life everything he's _truly _needed; someone who can give Kurt a healthy relationship. Kurt leaned off the door and headed to the bathroom for a shower before bed. He starts the water and strips his clothes. When the water is at the temperature he wants it at, he steps in groaning when the hot water hits his skin.

After tonight, Kurt had certainly made up his mind about Vitaly and status of their relationship and where he stood on the subject that was Sebastian. His relationships with Vitaly and Sebastian are something that can be compared to drugs and rehabilitation. Sebastian was the poison that was amazing at first, and then began to turn his life around; his world falling apart and slowly tearing him apart from the inside out. No matter how many times Kurt tried to quit Sebastian, he kept coming back, like the addict he was. He had met Vitaly in the club and got a dose of something new, something pure. The monster being Sebastian snatched him away and whisked him away only to fill Kurt with his poison again.

When the break up happened, Kurt had run into Vitaly again and was given the chance to have something pure again. It had started off with Kurt just letting it happen not really caring about anything that Vitaly tried to do, he had tried to keep their friendship strictly that, a friendship. They had ended having a relationship and Kurt was secretly rejecting everything that Vitaly tried to throw at him. Everything came back down to Sebastian. But after tonight, Kurt was ready to accept the treatment that Vitaly was giving. He was willing to try to make this work, make everything that he and Vitaly had work without fucking it up. He no longer wanted to fight it.

Finishing up with his shower, Kurt stepped out and dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked up to the mirror and used his hand to wipe the condensation free to see his own reflection. He stared at his self and raised his hand to gently finger the love bite that Vitaly had marked on him that morning and grinned.

Yeah, he was finally ready to give up Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay...Don't kill me but I sooooo ship Kurt/Vitaly. Kitaly. That date was so freaking cute and Vitaly is like the ideal guy that Kurt needs in his life. But this is a Kurtbastian story so, that will happen again soon. I just wanted to give you guys a little taste of what was on Kurt's end. I don't know if I used that drug anology so well, if I didn't use it correctly, I deeply apologize for it.  
Anyway! What was your favorite part? Do you like Vitaly? What about Kitaly? I indeed ship it.  
I want to hear what you have to say!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :D


	27. Chapter 27

"So Kurt invited you to go?"

"Yeah, he gave me two tickets for the show and I have no one to go with. Did you want to go?" Blaine asked Rachel as he held two tickets to the performance that was going at the theater that Kurt worked at. Kurt had invited him to come and see the show and handed Blaine two tickets the last time that they hung out with one another.

"I already spoke with Kurt, I won't be able to go because I have a show I'm doing the same dates as the one that's playing at the theater. Sorry about that."

Blaine shook his head knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him and shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, good luck at your show though."

"Thanks. Why don't you go with Darius?"

Blaine sighed and ran his hand over his loose curls. "He works late that night."

Rachel hummed on the other end of the line in thought before Blaine heard her snap her fingers. "You and Sebastian have gotten closer right?"

"Yeah, we have." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why don't you take him? It could give you guys some bonding time." She suggested.

"I don't think he'll want to go."

"The play that's showing is, _The Glass Menagerie_, right?"

Blaine glanced down at the tickets. "Yeah it is."

"Kurt had once told me that it was one of Sebastian's favorite plays by Tennessee Williams. I'm sure he'll want to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it."

"Great, tell me how it goes." There were voices in the background and a small shuffle on Rachel's end and then she said, "I have to go and rehearse. Talk to you later."

Blaine bid her a goodbye and then hung up the phone and set it down on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch and slouched down a bit, his legs parting and his arms thrown over the back of the couch. He stared up at the ceiling and began to think about how he and Sebastian have actually grown closer since the first time he came to the apartment. At first, Sebastian had tried to ignore Blaine whenever he was here, but Blaine was determined to make conversation with him. Sebastian had gotten used to the idea of Blaine being in his life now that he was hanging around his boyfriend and the two now have a dynamic with one another. They bicker and argue playfully with each other, have hung out at the bar alone with each other and have had no problem with it. Blaine considers them friends where Sebastian just says that Blaine is around for his entertainment. Though, Blaine can tell that whenever Sebastian says that, there's always a grin on his face. He was sure that Sebastian considered them friends also; he just won't say it aloud.

Over these past few weeks, it's been a while since Sebastian had even brought up the topic of Kurt and their breakup. Which Darius considered good. Blaine guesses that he should agree, it means that Sebastian is slowly getting over Kurt and is coping with things better than in the beginning. He had long stopped asking how Kurt was when Blaine went to go hang out with him. Blaine saw it on his face at times that he wanted to ask the question and just when Blaine thinks he's about to bring Kurt up, Sebastian brings up a different topic. Darius believes that Sebastian is doing well with the breakup, though Blaine could see that he still misses Kurt and wants to talk about him, but he's refraining himself from doing so.

Blaine lets out a breath and picks up his phone and finds Sebastian's contact info and then hits the call icon and holds the phone up to his ear. As the phone rings, he picks up the tickets and looks them over. The play was on June 27th, a few days from now. On the fourth ring, Sebastian picked up his phone.

"Make whatever it is quick and to the point, Blaine."

"I was wondering if you want to come to a play going on this Thursday at the local theater."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You would because it's, _The Glass Menagerie, _playing."

"Blaine, I'd rather string myself up on a noose before I watch one of my favorite plays acted out horribly."

"Then you can go just so you can criticize the actors." Blaine suggested.

He scoffed on the other end and said, "I'll think about it. I have to go; I'll see you and prince charming after work." He hangs up after that and Blaine chuckles softly.

Blaine looks at the tickets and hopes that Sebastian goes with him. Although Kurt won't be there, he could still have a good time with Sebastian. That is, if he was willing to go to the play with him. If he doesn't go, Blaine guessed that he could call up one of the faculty members from the school last minute and see if they wanted to go with him. If he can't get that, then he'll just go and see the play alone. There was no harm in that.

Later that evening, there was a knock on the door and Blaine moved from the bedroom to the door and opened it to have pizza boxes shoved into his arms and Sebastian walking in with a case of beer in his hand. Blaine closed the door with his hip and spoke to Sebastian.

"Hello Sebastian, sure why don't you come in." He said sardonically.

Sebastian gave his signature smirk and walked into the kitchen placing the beer in the fridge. "Hello Blaine."

Blaine set the pizza down on the coffee table and looked at Sebastian who was shrugging out of his dress jacket. "Go change, I'll set everything up."

Sebastian grinned and pats Blaine on his shoulder before walking out of the kitchen and to the spare room where some of Sebastian's clothes were in case he ended up staying over after a long night of the three of them hanging out. Blaine smiled fondly and went into the cabinet to grab a few napkins and paper plates. Darius walked out of the bedroom as the guest room door closed and called a hello to Sebastian as earning a muffled hello in response as Darius made his way to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing his neck softly. Blaine smiled and turned in his boyfriend's arms and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey you. I see you've woken up from your nap." Blaine said with a soft chuckle and brought a hand up to run his fingers over Darius's stubble.

Darius chuckles softly, the feeling of Blaine's fingers tickling him slightly. "Yes, rolling over and realizing that you weren't there got a rise out of me and I went to search for my button nose."

Blaine blushed slightly at the use of his nickname and smiled. "Well, I couldn't have gotten too far."

"I didn't know Sebastian was coming over." He said glancing back to the hallway where the bedrooms were located.

"I told you before you clocked out and fell asleep." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Darius's neck.

He hummed softly and nodded his head.

Blaine ran his fingers along the back of Darius's head and smiled. "I'm trying to get Sebastian to go the play with me."

"You mean the play that Kurt invited you to?"

Blaine nodded his head and Darius raised his brows as though he didn't like the idea. "Oh! Kurt's not going to be there the day that we're going."

Darius sighed softly. "Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Positive. He doesn't even know that Kurt gave me the tickets."

"He's been doing well, Blaine."

"Yes, Darius, I know this." He said smiling and giving a chaste kiss to the man's lips. "I've seen his progress also."

Darius smiled and held Blaine close and kissed him again holding his body closer to him. Blaine sighed softly into the kiss and gently bit down on his lover's lower lip causing Darius to bite Blaine's lower lip a bit harder than he did his and pushed his tongue into his mouth, his hands running up Blaine's shirt, fingers spreading along his muscular back and running his dull nails down his back earning a moan from Blaine. Panting softly, Blaine played with his tongue and pressed his body closer to Darius, pushing them back so that Blaine had Darius against the fridge.

"Ahem."

Both Blaine and Darius parted from one another, Blaine blushing and Darius grinning softly moving away from the fridge and clearing his throat. "Hey, Sebastian."

"If I knew I was getting both dinner and a show, I would have brought my camera." He said with his signature smirk walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

Darius shook his head and walked into the living room. "You know that you have to pay first."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Darius!"

Darius laughed and shot Blaine a wink as he sat down on the couch and opened one of the pizza boxes. "You know I'm only kidding."

Blaine shook his head and grabbed the plates and napkins and followed Sebastian into the living room. "You're lucky that I love you." He admonished playfully earning a hearty laugh from Darius.

The three of them ate pizza and watched what whatever was on the television, talking to each other between commercials. Sebastian had pointed out the hickey that Blaine was sporting on his collar and commented on how he didn't know that the recently fucked look was back in season. Blaine had glared and gave Sebastian the finger all the while blushing and fixing his shirt. Darius shook his head and told Sebastian to quit picking on his boyfriend which led to Sebastian commenting on how he had once found an unopened condom in the couch cushions and mentioned that Darius should be more careful. Darius countered him by saying that at least he's prepared to do the things that Sebastian can only dream of doing. Sebastian pulled a face and stuck out his tongue in disgust saying that he would never in his lifetime picture himself with the hobbit. Blaine laughed so hard, he had ended up choking on the soda he had been drinking.

Sebastian noticed the tickets sitting on the coffee table and wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap and picked them up to look at them. Blaine saw him and smiled, swallowing the pizza that was in his mouth. He pointed to the tickets in Sebastian's hand.

"Decided that you want to go?"

Sebastian looked up at him and then back at the tickets. "Don't want to go. I'd rather read the play than see it be acted out poorly." He said tossing the tickets back on the coffee table.

Blaine bit his lip in thought and then snapped his fingers earning the attention of both men. "If you go with me, I'll go to that baseball game you've been talking about."

Sebastian smirked and thought about it for a moment before saying, "Fine, but as long as you pay for food, I'll go to the stupid play." He said grabbing another slice of pizza.

Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded his head. "Alright, I'll buy the food."

Sebastian grinned in triumph and took a bite out of his pizza and went back to watching TV.

* * *

The day of the play, Blaine starts to regret that he invited Sebastian to go the play with him. Ever since they left the apartment, Sebastian has been making snarky remarks about the location of the theater, how he bets that the cast is horrible and how he doesn't believe he let Blaine talk him into this. With every comment that Sebastian has about the play, Blaine came back with something positive about the production being put on.

Sebastian looked at Blaine with a skeptical look and scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I still think that the play with be horrible. If they fuck up one of my favorite plays, I'm leaving the theater."

Blaine's fingers tightened around the steering wheel and shook his head. "I'm quite certain that you're going to enjoy the play Sebastian, no matter what you say about it now."

"Whatever. You know, I've never heard of these actors putting on the show. I bet that it's some stupid college freshmen putting on the show. God, I would kill you a thousand times over if that's what's going on Anderson." Blaine ignored him and Sebastian looked over and smirked seeing that he was getting under his skin. "You know, I should've just said that I could have gone to the baseball game by myself than to be subjected to this kind of torture."

Blaine shoots Sebastian a look and then pulls into the theater parking lot. "Shut up, Smythe and get out of my car."

Sebastian laughed and unbuckled his belt when the car shut off and got out shutting the door and fixing his dress jacket, buttoning it. He looked at Blaine when he got out and watched as he ran a hand over his already gelled hair and rolled his eyes, wondering how Darius dealt with him. The two men walked to the front of the building and walked into to the theater and handed their tickets to the man sitting down at a table placed near the doors. Sebastian places his hands into his pockets and looks around the lobby, noting the white walls with large posters of the different plays that had been performed there at the theater and a few pieces of artwork hung along the walls. He looked back at Blaine who was doing the same as he had been; looking around and taking in his surroundings.

"I still doubt I'll have a good time."

Blaine sighed and nodded his head in the direction of a hallway. "Shut up and come on." He said walking to where he assumed the auditorium was located.

When the production had started Blaine had noticed that Sebastian looked slightly interested in it and was watching silently, his posture set in a bored fashion. As the play went on, Blaine saw that Sebastian was actually enjoying himself. He had noticed a few times that Sebastian was reciting certain lines in the play and grinning at the end of it. Blaine smiled and shifted in his seat as he watched. The acting was amazing and better than he had expected honestly.

Intermission came sooner than either of them thought. They were too into the play to realize that a considerable amount of time has actually passed by. The two men stood and made their way out into the lobby where people were making restroom stops and buying things from the concession stands. Blaine stretched his limbs and looked at Sebastian who was getting in the concession queue. He followed him and copied Sebastian by placing his hands into his pockets. When they're the next ones in line, Sebastian pays for a two water bottles and hands one to Blaine. Blaine thanks him and comments on how he's noticed that Sebastian is enjoying the show. Sebastian looked at him and scoffed as they began to make their way to the auditorium and to their seats and Sebastian says that Blaine is imagining things. Blaine can hear the lie in his voice and chuckles as they announce for everyone to start making their way back to their seats ten minutes later.

After the show, Sebastian and Blaine walk out into the lobby discussing the play with one another when two women walk over to them and smile introducing themselves as Courtney and Victoria. Courtney was a short redhead with large green eyes, freckles dotting her pale complexion and a smile sweet and cunning at the same time while wearing a white button up shirt, black skirt that came to her knees and a pair of baby doll heels. The other woman, Victoria was about as tall as Blaine, her short black hair styled into a coif, eyeliner done in an artistic way, coming out in small wings at the sides bringing attention to her hazel eyes, lips red contrasting wonderfully against her olive skin. She wore a black jacket that stopped right where her navel was, a baby blue V-neck shirt and a pair of blue fitted jeans and black flats.

They asked if they enjoyed the play, smiles on their faces but another message in their eyes when they spoke.

Blaine smiled politely and nodded his head. "I enjoyed the play, Sebastian?" He asked looking to the man.

Sebastian flashed the ladies a charming grin. "I liked it."

The girls grin and begin to engage in conversation with the two men, subtly flirting with them as they do so. Blaine found the conversation nice, getting to know these women and hearing their thoughts on different topics that arose in their conversation, oblivious to the flirting that was being sent his way. Sebastian on the other hand, caught on to the flirting and continued to be charming to them, trying to hold back on being his snarky self. After a few minutes pass, Courtney smiled at them.

"So what are you boys doing now?"

Blaine smiled back at her. "We might just head back to my place and hang out."

Victoria swayed her body forward slightly and rocked back. "You boys want to come back to ours and hang out?" She asked, her tone suggesting more than just hanging out.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to decline their offer when Sebastian laughed softly. "Are you inviting us back in the hopes of getting laid?" When Victoria nodded her head, eyeing Sebastian up and down, Sebastian smirked placing his hands into his pockets his entire demeanor relaxed and confident. "I've picked people up before but never at a theater." He then pulls a hand out of his pocket to stroke his chin a thought for a moment and then chuckles. "I take that back," he said slowly. "I screwed the lead actor right before his show. You know, I enjoyed seeing him walk around stage with a slight limp." He said with a smirk.

Blaine stares at Sebastian in shock and the girls blush darkly before looking to Blaine. Blaine smiled apologetically. "Sorry ladies, I have a boyfriend."

Both girls shrug their shoulders and sent them both a smile and made the excuse that they had other plans before saying goodbye and walking away. Sebastian laughs and Blaine shakes his head not wanting to believe that that had actually happened. He ran a hand over his gelled hair and let out a laugh of his own before looking at Sebastian with a curious look on his face.

"Did you actually do what you said, or was that some elaborate tale to get them to leave?"

Sebastian grinned deviously and looked at Blaine. "He was my first public fuck." Blaine shook his head and laughed. Sebastian smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the bathrooms. "I'm going to head to the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Sebastian nodded his head and began to make his way to the bathroom. Blaine sighed softly and chuckled to himself and began to make his way to the doors when he hears his name being called. He turned around and looked around for the source of the voice and then his name was called again and his eyes fell on the familiar face of his best friend, Kurt. Blaine's eyes widened and his mind went into overdrive and all he could think was _fuck. _Kurt wasn't supposed to be here at tonight's showing of, _The Glass Menagerie¸_ but another night they were playing the show again.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and enveloped him into a hug and pulled away smiling at the slightly shorter man. Blaine gestured to Kurt and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming a different night."

Kurt just smiled widely, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I came with Vitaly. He had the day off and we spent it together and then I suggested that we see the show since he works the other nights the play is showing."

He nodded his head. "So, where is Vitaly?" He asked thinking and hoping that he was already at the car.

Kurt twists his body slightly and jerks his thumb in the direction of the bathroom and looks back at Blaine. "Oh, he's in the bathroom. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's a great guy." He says with a large smile on his face.

Blaine smiles and sees that Kurt is genuinely happy; he can hear it in his voice and nods his head. "You look entirely happy with him."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically head and began to talk about his relationship with Vitaly and how happy he was with him, that Vitaly was the kind of guy that he needed in his life. Blaine smiled and commented on how it was nice to see Kurt happy and enjoying himself. He looked up when he noticed Sebastian start to walk over to them, thankful that Kurt had his back turned to Sebastian. He was just about to excuse himself and when Sebastian walked over, a few feet behind Kurt.

"Blaine, seriously, I enjoyed the show but I want to leave this—" Sebastian stopped his sentence when he stood next to Blaine and noticed exactly who Blaine was talking to. He looked at Kurt his eyes wide with surprise and Kurt looked at him, his smile now faded and his eyes also wide in shock, gasping softly.

Kurt clears his throat softly and tries to avoid Sebastian's piercing gaze. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?"

Sebastian placed his hands into his pocket and looked Kurt up and down. "I came with Blaine to see the show."

Kurt looked at Blaine, his entire expression quizzical and silently wondering when this had happened. Blaine inwardly groaned and shrugged his shoulders meekly resulting in Kurt narrowing his eyes on him. Blaine hadn't told Kurt that he had befriended Sebastian a while back because Darius hadn't wanted for him to mention Sebastian to Kurt because it could mess up the good thing that Kurt had going for himself.

Just when Blaine thought that things couldn't have gotten any worse, a man who Blaine suspected to be Vitaly, walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arm around his waist, and kissed his temple. Blaine noticed that Kurt leaned into the man and seemed to relax in his embrace. The man looks to Blaine and smiles.

"You must be Blaine?" Blaine nodded his head and Vitaly's smile grew and he outstretched his hand to Blaine. "It's wonderful to meet you, I'm Vitaly. I've heard so much about you."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head, shaking Vitaly's hand. "I've heard a lot about you also."

Vitaly took his hand back and looked to Sebastian and nodded to him. "It's nice to see you again." He said with a soft chuckle, his tone familiar.

Sebastian chuckled and nodded his head. "I just saw you not even five minutes ago. When you mentioned that you were here with your boyfriend, I didn't know it was _my _ex that you were with." He said looking at Kurt with an intense gaze causing Kurt to look away from him.

Vitaly looked at Kurt and then back at Sebastian, the realization clicking in his head. "_You're _Kurt's ex-boyfriend?"

Sebastian grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, I am." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Silence fell over the four of them after that and they stood there looking at one another. Blaine could feel the tension rolling off each and every one of them and clapped his hands together, wanting to get out of there soon than stand around in awkward silence that had him squirming. He plastered a smile on his face and looked at Kurt.

"It was good seeing you Kurt." He said leaning in to hug him. Kurt returned the hug and they separated. Blaine looked to Vitaly and nodded in his direction. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Vitaly smiled softly and nodded his head. "It was a pleasure."

Blaine rubbed his hands together and then rubbed them on his slacks. "Well, Sebastian, let's go."

Sebastian looked at Blaine and then back to Vitaly and shook his hand grinning and then looked at Kurt a small smile on his face. "Goodnight, Kurt." He looked at his current boyfriend. "Vitaly." He said before turning and walking with Blaine in silence back to the car.

As soon as they get inside the car, Blaine shifted in his seat and looked at Sebastian who was set on staring out the window shield. "Sebastian, are you alright?"

Sebastian looked at him. "Shut up and drive."

Blaine sighed and started the car. He felt terrible; he had told Darius that Kurt wasn't going to be there at tonight's showing. He had told Blaine that he was going on a different night and that he would contact Blaine later to hang out. Blaine had not expected tonight to turn out the way that it did. He had not expected Kurt to show up and not just that, but to show up with his boyfriend. He really didn't think that Sebastian would ever run into Kurt's new boyfriend, at least not so soon. He asked Sebastian if he was alright again and Sebastian dryly said that he was fine.

Throughout the entire drive to the apartment, Blaine had asked Sebastian if he was sure that he was alright and continued to get the same response, that he was fine. He was quiet and Blaine could feel the tension rolling off of Sebastian as he sat in the passenger seat. It was worrying. Was Sebastian going to explode and get angry? Was he going to do something irrational that would cause a scene? He had no idea what was going through his head at the moment and that alone worried Blaine.

When they made it to the apartment, Blaine asked him one last time if he was okay and as Blaine opened the door Sebastian shot Blaine a dirty glare.

"Blaine, I swear if you ask me if I'm okay one more time, I'm going to hold a pillow over you fucking face and smother you." He threatened as he stepped into the apartment.

"Why are you planning on killing my boyfriend, Sebastian?" Darius questioned, his tone amused as he looked through paperwork that was scattered across the coffee table and a glass of wine in his hand.

Sebastian walked in to living room and sat down in the armchair. "I saw Kurt tonight at the theater with his boyfriend, and Blaine thinks that I'm going to lose it." He said gesturing to Blaine who was seating himself next to his boyfriend on the couch.

Darius looked at Sebastian and then looked at Blaine, his expression changed from amused to surprise. He looked back to Sebastian and carefully worded his next sentence. "How do you feel about seeing him, Sebastian?"

He let out an exhausted sigh and Darius could tell he was tired of hearing that question. "I don't care." Darius looks surprised to hear such an answer and Sebastian scoffs giving a short dry laugh. "So what if he has a boyfriend? It's his decision."

Blaine looks confused. "You don't care?"

Sebastian gave a short laugh and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I get what Darius has been trying to tell me before; Kurt is his own person. He can do whatever he wants. I've stopped caring, if he wants to be with someone he can, I don't care."

Blaine and Darius both stare at Sebastian in shock and then Darius nods his head and takes a drink of his wine. "I'm glad that you've come to that conclusion Sebastian."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and stood to his feet. "Yeah well, whatever. I'm going to head back to the hotel. I've got work in the morning. Night guys." He said walking to the door, opening it and walking out shutting the door behind him.

After a few moment passed, Blaine looked to Darius with a curious look on his face. "Did that seem weird to you?"

Darius shook his head and sighed softly. "A little, yes. But, he's doing excellent progress of getting over Kurt."

Blaine shook his head disagreeing and scrunched his face up in thought. "No, Darius it was weird. When Sebastian saw Kurt there was something on his face that told me he wasn't okay. He was polite, no snarky comments or anything. And then Vitaly showed up and a small dose of PDA happened and I thought that was the moment Sebastian would lose it, but he continued to be kind. He was respectful of their relationship. He didn't say anything that would embarrass Kurt in front of Vitaly nor did he get angry that Kurt was dating another guy." He said looking at the coffee table, biting down on his lower lip in thought.

Darius placed a hand on Blaine's knee and rubbed small patterns on him. "Blaine, this could be Sebastian's way of closure. Maybe that's what he needed."

"But Darius…" He said looking back at his boyfriend.

"Blaine, maybe this is for the best. They both have accepted that this is happening. Everything's going to be okay, babe." He said kissing the corner of his mouth.

Blaine nodded his head and chewed his bottom lip and said that he was going to shower and head to bed. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. It felt off to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey you guys! How are you all doing? Oh my gosh, it feels like forever since I updated. Anyways! This chapter, huh? Got a _little_ bit of interaction between Kurt and Sebastian. :3 How'd you like that? Did you expect Sebastian to act that way? It took me a while to figure out how I want them to bump into one another.  
So like always, what's your favorite part? Least favorite?  
I love hearing what you all have to say, it means the world to me! You have no idea how excited and happy I get when I receive a review from you all. Thank you so much, for taking time out of your day to write out what you thought. Honestly, _thank you. :) _You're all wonderful!  
Peace & Love,  
~MizzRawr :)


End file.
